Tender Hands and Unwavering Spirit
by valexander25
Summary: Failing the exam for a second time, Naruto meets a strange old man who wishes to teach him the way of the samurai. However, this opportunity comes with a price. His dream to become Hokage. AU and OCs
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

_**A/N: **_Hey guys and gals, this is my very first fic. I am posting here. I have been reading FF here for a few years now and only set up an account last year. There are quite a few stories I like on FF and wanted to submit my story to express my ideas.

I appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism. My aim is to make the story as water tight and enjoyable as possible; 9/10 times I will explain why I did certain things in the story and will explain anything on request. Techniques, jutsus and any other information that I think might need explaining, I will do so at the end of the chapter.

I have no idea how long the story will be but I have a mental picture of how I want the story to go.

I would like to give my deepest thanks to my beta **Lacy Sprouse**, thank you for taking the time and effort to look over my work. I would also like to thank **ld 1449** for a very interesting and informative conversation that really gave me a lot of ideas for my work; and your generosity is highly appreciated. Thanks also goes out to **Shivakashi **whose constructive criticism really helped me with the presentation of my story. There is one other person who was of great help to me, but for the life of me I cannot remember who you are. Nonetheless thank you very much, when I remember who you are I will certainly give you the credit that you deserve.

This story was inspired by my fascination with samurai. Alot of what I will be writing is based upon ancient Japanese and Chinese history that modified to fit the story. As you read, you will get where I am coming from (don't want to give out everything at the beginning)

As all the other authors on this site. I don't own Naruto

Without further ado here's the story

"........" Regular speech

'.........' Thought

_**When the student is ready, the teacher appears- Bhuddist Proverb**_

_**50 years ago……………………..**_

The young 20 year old samurai stood kneeling at his dying master's side.

"Myushi you have been chosen to be the successor of the Niten Ichi Ryu style of swordsmanship."The old man said in an eerily calm voice of those who are staring death in the face.

"Master I am not worthy of such an honor!" the young man said.

"Do not say such things you have done remarkably well for your young age and you will only get better. Listen very well for this is your final lesson from me"

"Hai sensei"

"Words, titles, honorifics and the like, they mean nothing in this world. We long for fame, fortune and aggrandizement and yet it all comes to nothing in the face of death. We seek all these things because we are not complete within ourselves, we are not at peace. We have lost our connection to nature. In my death I finally understand what Yagyu Sekishusai sensei said that night when I was poised to take his life"

"What did he say?" asked the young man knowing full well that this man was one of his fiercest rivals

"My Sword is one with Heaven and Earth" that is what he told me.

"My Sword is one with Heaven and Earth?"

"Yes, the ultimate ideal of the swordsman develops in three stages. The first stage begins with the unity of man and sword; in this stage cannot distinguish between man and sword for they are the same. Even blade of grass is the deadliest weapon is such a man's hand. The second stage is when the sword exists in a man's heart and in this stage even without his sword the swordsman is a formidable opponent. The final stage is when the sword exists neither in the man's heart nor hand; he is at peace with himself and the worlds and seeks to bring peace to mankind."

The young man was speechless. Those words were burned into Myushi's soul.

"I have had a strange dream Myushi; the world will be thrown into a great turmoil once again and a war will begin the likes of which we could never dream of."

"A great war?"

"In the final years of your life will meet a child with a great burden, far greater than any of us could dream of. He will be your student.

"What!!!!" my student?" was the young man's startled reply.

"Yes your student and he will be the greatest of us all"

He will have to fight many battles because of it. However, he will become a warrior like none this world has ever seen. He will be the focal point of this war and many lives will depend on him."

"How will I know that I have found this child?"

"You will not find him, he will find you"

"Such a great burden!" Am I able to train such a warrior?"

"Do not doubt yourself; doubt is a deadly feeling for a warrior"

"H-Hai sensei"

"Now my time is almost here my son. As my successor I give to you the things I valued most in my life: My teachings of Dokkodo, Go Rin No Sho, and two swords: A Katana named Yawarakai-Te( Tender hands) and a Wakizashi named Hageshii Seishin (Unwavering Spirit) forged by one of the greatest sword smiths ever Masamune."

The young man could not utter a word; this is a veritable treasure in the samurai world.

His master's/father's parting words were…

"We are all a part of nature and we cannot escape it, do not struggle."

His master, his father, the great Mushashi Miyamoto died with a smile in his face.

_**Present day………………….**_

After failing the exam for the second time, Naruto sat alone on the swing watching enviously as the other kids are congratulated by their parents for a job well done. Anger, loneliness, sadness and longing filled his heart for he too yearned to be met by a loved one in the moment of his triumph. He too wanted to hear "good job my boy" or "well done son."

"_Why am I all alone, why am I ignored and shunned?"_ Were the questions that were running through the boy's head. Naruto was not a stupid boy and he was keenly aware of the barely concealed anger that was directed at him on a daily basis.

As all kids went home with their relatives, he taught about the treatment he received from the villagers. It was the natural curiosity of children to question the world they lived in. Having been ignored and shunned for most of his life, Naruto knew that there was some reason for the treatment that he received. He struggled in class with the academy jutsu, especially the Bunshin no Jutsu; for some reason he could not get his chakra to come out right. Thus he reacted as any kid his age, he stayed away from class; his reasoning was simple and logical. Why continue to go the place of your torment? And thus the cycle of his failure would continue.

The repressed anger that lurked just beneath the surface of his fake smile began to surface. There is a saying that the anger in others arouses your own anger and vice versa. A lifetime of being ignored, shunned and called monster coupled with two consecutive failures in the Genin exam, broke the façade of the boy.

There is a saying that in life there are worse things than death; having no existence was one of those things. To been seen as a non-entity, a non-human puts enormous strain on the human psyche. Thus, the human mind in a desperate attempt to have an existence seeks to standout, to shine, to be seen. This need to exist, to be acknowledged, manifests itself differently in people. Some people, become aggressive, scream, shout, deliberately fail at the things they do, create a sad story and enact a "poor me attitude" to garner the attention of sympathetic persons.

In Naruto, this need for attention manifested itself in a bright orange jumpsuit in a shinobi village, a loud and brash attitude with much bravado, and unfortunately for the villagers in the form of pranks. He did these things in a desperate attempt to gain attention and any person truly paying attention would see that. They would also see that he was a kid of enormous mental and emotional fortitude, because to withstand such pressure and still have the desire to succeed was no small feat. However, he was just a human being, a child no less and his fragile mind though strong was beginning to break. Despite everything, he was still a child, still extremely vulnerable to apathy of the village. Greater men have withered under such pressure.

Lost in his anger and depression, he made his way through sparsely populated area of the village. While walking he noticed a small scroll shop that caught his attention; he didn't know why, but for some reason he is captivated by the small shop. His anger and depression gave way to a strange curiosity. As he entered the simple establishment, he instinctively lowered his head to hide his face to prevent a rude greeting. However, this was not the case today for he was greeted by the gentle voice of a kind elderly man.

"Hello there young one what brings you to my humble establishment?"

Slowly, Naruto looked up at the man and their eyes met and in that moment a connection was made. In the old man's eyes Naruto could see a gentle strength full of wisdom and experience and in Naruto's eyes the man could see pain, loneliness, sadness, desire, strength, potential and passion.

After the brief moment of connection, Naruto stammered out "Sorry to interrupt but I wandered off my normal route to my apartment after dinner when I noticed your store and just wanted to check it out."

"Ah!" Said the old man "Well, be my guest then."

As Naruto walked through the store he marveled at the number of scrolls that were there and the different blades and armor.

He was brought out of his awe by the old man's voice "Hey young one I couldn't help but notice that in your eyes held great disappointment and a whole range of other emotions, did something happen today young one?"

For some reason Naruto felt that he could trust the old man. Yeah, Naruto replied feeling completely safe with the old man. "I failed the ninja graduation exam for a second time in a row."

"Must be hard for you young one."

"Har!d" the boy laughed sarcastically; "That it was just a typical episode in my life old man. I have nothing old man; I am shunned and ignored by the entire village and I don't know why. I don't have any parents; the closest thing I have to a family is the Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame. My life has been nothing but one failure after another. The kids in the academy have everything: family, friends and a place to call home. It makes me angry" the boy said.

"Jealousy is a truly dangerous emotion it causes people to do all sorts of cruel things to get what they want, and it is the reason behind your village wide pranks. They are just your way of forcing the village to acknowledge you. It is only natural for a child to long for the warmth and love of their parents, to be cared for and nurtured. However, you have failed to realize that there are people who love and care about you. This Jiji you speak about, Iruka-sensei, old-man Teuchi and your Nee-Chan; though they many not give you want, they give you what you need, and that is acknowledgement. They cheer you up when you are down, and always have kind words to offer, yet you stand before me here in this place and you have turned your back on their support to you. If it is one thing you must learn young is that life is not fair and we do not get to choose our lot in life. Crying, whining, jealousy and anger will get you nowhere."

Naruto was shocked once again. In his mind images of old man Teuchi, Ayame, and Sandaime and Iruka came to his mind, they all had smiles on their faces. All the times they cheered him up when he was down and all the kind smiles and warm words of comfort. They were always there for him and here he was wallowing in self pity. He was brought out of his musings by the old man's voice.

"Never be jealous. For we don't know the true extent of any given situation; just as you are wishing to be like those kids, some of them may be wishing to be you. Free of clan obligations and routines, free to just be themselves and not the image of their clan. Jealousy, breeds hate because you want what another has and cannot get it, you begin to resent him for it. In resentment the desire to take it from him gives rise to all manners of devious plots and twisted plans to acquire that which is not yours. Jealousy, breeds hatred and resentment which in turn leads to war. Many of the world's greatest and devastating wars have been started over jealousy and lust for power."

The man's words were burned into his soul. There was nothing he could say or do at the moment all he could do was listen.

"We never know what another is truly going through. They may look happy and sure on the outside but on the inside they are dying. We envy those with power and prestige, but they are often not happy. They worry about holding on to their power and ensuring that they remain in power. They see themselves as above everyone else and don't respond to the plight of the weak. They are constantly in battle, because everyone else wants their power and thus fights them for it. They could never have enough power, prestige, and wealth, more and more until their greed consumes them and everything around them. They no longer see people as human beings, but as tools, servants and commodities that are expendable. Yet oftentimes people wish to be just like them, to be in their shoes, to enjoy the so called finer things in life. Never be jealous young one, for we do not know what Kami has in store for us and we lose sight of the things that are the most valuable in life."

"But it is hard not to be jealous and resentful old man" the boy said recovering from his little tirade.

The old man chuckled at the boy's lack of respect for him, '_ah the brashness of youth he thought_. _There is not mistake about it, he is the one, my student._'

"My master told me that I would meet you one day."

"What are you talking about old man? Meet me? "The boy said genuinely confused.

"You see I follow the way of the warrior young one or as the samurai like to call it _Bushido._ On his death bed, my father, my master told me that I would meet a child and that I will or should train him in the way of the warrior."

"I am not a child!" the boy shouted out, "I'm eleven"

"Ah! but you are young one"

"Grrrrrr, old man!!!!"

"As I was saying. My master told me that I would meet a child who carries a great burden and would be become a great warrior."

"And you are saying that this you are speaking about is me?" asked Naruto

"Yes, that is correct young one."

"Quit playing around old man, I am a drop out, a failure, a nobody."

The old man smiled.

"What so funny old man?"

"One moment young one," the man said as he walked to the back of his shop.

A few minutes later he returned with a glass and a bottle of water.

He showed the boy the glass "What do you see?"

"An empty glass old man, what are you up to?"

The old man said nothing. He then filled the glass with water.

"What do you see now, young one"

"A full glass of water" Naruto replied trying to figure out what the man was doing

"Good. Now what would happen if the glass was already full and I poured water into it?"

"It would overflow" replied the curious boy

"You say you are a drop out, a failure, a no good. Thus you are empty like that glass once was. However, the only way for the glass to be filled was for it to be empty, no other way. You young one, are the perfect pupil, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Being empty you can now be filled. A failure you may be at the shinobi arts, but there is more to life there is a bigger picture to be seen."

"A bigger picture?" Asked the astounded boy. He was just told that he was the perfect pupil, the academy instructors wouldn't agree with that statement.

"Yes. If focus only on the leaf you miss the tree; if you focus on the tree you miss the forest; if focus only on the forest you miss the world. You must learn to see everything in its entirety. Everything can be found here, pointing towards the boy's heart. If your heart is preoccupied your sword will not be true and if your sword is not true, you will die in battle."

"Do not be preoccupied with a single thing; learn to see everything in its entirety, effortlessly. That is what it means to truly see. You are preoccupied with the village's actions toward you and the possessions of others. You are distracted and vulnerable; a fly could kill you right now if it wanted to."

Naruto was awed by the man's words. Right then he was greeted with a splash of water to his face.

"Hey old man, what was that for?"

"You let your guard down; you were preoccupied with my words"

Naruto was shocked as the man's words were put into action.

He was greeted with a bop to the head.

"Awww, what was that for now?"

"You were preoccupied, with the practical application of what I said. You were stunned because they were not mere words that I was speaking."

This time the boy remained alert. "Yes old man"

The old man smiled as the boy stayed alert. "Good, you are beginning to understand"

"As I was saying. The way of the warrior is one of courage, benevolence, politeness, sincerity, honor, loyalty and self-control."

"But I am a ninja and ninja and samurai are totally different."

The old man laughed, "That they are young one, that they are"

"So you are a samurai huh old man?"

"Yes I am. However, a true warrior is not concerned about titles and status, nor is he concerned about what others think of him. A true warrior does not act on customary beliefs but searches out the truth himself and walks his own path dictated by him and no other. A true warrior is one who is master of himself."

"A master of himself?"

"Yes, young one. You are too young to see it, but you are held in a chain by the people of the village; your strong desire for them to acknowledge your existence gives them tremendous control over you. Your village wide pranks, though well thought out and comical is a desperate attempt on your part for the village to acknowledge your existence. You depend on their reactions; you even count on it because that is how your existence is made real."

The boy felt a sting in his chest as he heard the truth of his actions was laid before him. He was rooted to the spot by the old man's words. Though the man's words hurt like hell, they held no malice or ill intent. It was really hard for him to accept, what would happen if he accepted the truth? He would truly not exist, for he had nothing else to prove his existence. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, when he heard a gentle voice cut through the haze of mind.

"Fear not young one, for what you are experiencing now can be overcome. You have placed the chain around your own neck, but you can take it off just as you put it on."

"There was one this warrior who was said to be undefeatable in battle and he was known throughout the lands as the Kensei or Sword Saint because of his mastery in wielding two blades simultaneously in battle. He had vast experience in the ways of the blade, tactics and war and upon sensing that his life was soon coming to an end he began writing about all that he had learned in his travels and battles. It is said that he achieved peace in a lifetime of war. Would you like to read what this great warrior had to say? I think that it would be of great benefit especially for you young one."

Momentarily forgetting his plight, Naruto was intrigued by what he heard and greatly wished to read what this warrior had to say.

"Yes, I would very much like to read what this man had to say about life, war, and tactics."

"Wait a moment young one." The man replied as he went to the back of his store to retrieve the item. He returned a moment later, with a small scroll in his hand; it was a small unremarkable scroll that was very plain in design.

"Before I give you this scroll, I must warn you that it will be unlike anything you have ever read before and requires a deep contemplation and examination. It will change your outlook on life and your life forever, it will help you achieve peace and to walk your own path in life. Are willing to take such a risk young one?"

Naruto gave the proposition considerable thought; he really had nothing to lose at the moment. If it would help him get some peace of mind then it was worth the shot, the least he could do was read it and see what the man had to say.

"Very well then young one" he said and he handed the scroll to the boy. It read: Dokkodo.' The Path of Solitude.'

"This scroll consists of twenty-one precepts written by the Kensei in preparation for his death. It expresses a stringent, honest, and ascetic view of life; you see, for it is only in death that you can find the true meaning of life. Read the words and contemplate them deeply and if you have any questions you know where to find me."

"Hai" replied Naruto and took the scroll.

The old man smiled as the young blond left knowing that the ninja world would never be the same again.

_**With Naruto………**_

Naruto's mind was solely on the scroll now; he made way quickly to his to his apartment to read the special scroll given to him by the old man. When he reached his apartment he lay on his bed and opened the scroll. The name of the scroll resonated deeply within him and knew that somehow this would be something that would change his life. The scroll was small and simple and contained 21 short "sayings" they were:

1. Accept everything just the way it is.

2. Do not seek pleasure for its own sake.

3. Do not, under any circumstances, depend on a partial feeling.

4. Think lightly of yourself and deeply of the world.

5. Be detached from desire your whole life long.

6. Do not regret what you have done.

7. Never be jealous.

8. Never let yourself be saddened by a separation.

9. Resentment and complaint are appropriate neither for oneself nor others.

10. Do not let yourself be guided by the feeling of lust or love.

11. In all things have no preferences.

12. Be indifferent to where you live.

13. Do not pursue the taste of good food.

14. Do not hold on to possessions you no longer need.

15. Do not act following customary beliefs.

16. Do not collect weapons or practice with weapons beyond what is useful.

17. Do not fear death.

18. Do not seek to possess either goods or fiefs for your old age.

19. Respect Buddha and the gods without counting on their help.

20. You may abandon your own body but you must preserve your honor.

21. Never stray from the Way.

The words in the scroll hit Naruto like a bolt of lightning for they embodied everything that he did in his life. He was full to the brim with desires; he had many preferences; loved good food, craved attention and acted out the beliefs of the villagers. He complained a lot to Jiji and he was both resentful and jealous of the kids in the academy who had a family and performed well in class. He was thrown into a sate of confusion these were very difficult things to give up and didn't know if he could achieve such a remarkable feat. He decided to not think about it much because he would be seeing the old man again tomorrow. He decided to go to bed early to help hi mind relax after a whirlwind of a day.

_**The Next Morning……………………………**_

After having breakfast aka ramen, Naruto made his way to the old man's shop. Entering carefully he called out "hey Old man you there it's me, Naruto."

The old man came out of the back of his room once again with a gentle smile on his face. "You have much questions young one." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. I don't understand any of this it they go against everything I have known all my life."

"The old man smiled a gentle smile. I told you that those words would be unlike anything you ever read before; it contradicts everything we were taught while growing up. I too, when my master gave me this scroll felt the very same way. Come let us talk, motioning for the young one to enter."

As they entered to the back of his humble abode, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the simplicity of the man's home.

"Hey Old man is this all you have?"

"Yes. I only carry what I need, and nothing more." Come have a seat; as they became comfortable with each other he said "I have a proposition for you would you like to hear it"

Naruto got a confused look on his face "Ummm yeah why not?"

"How would you like to be my apprentice?"

This news had Naruto completely flabbergasted. No one had ever given him anything in his life except the old man Hokage. He was very cautions of people who offered him stuff because they would always try to hurt him. "Why is this some kind of trick?"

"No it is not," the man said in a completely calm voice unfazed by the boy's mini outburst. "I would like to train you in the way of the warrior. My master told me that one day a student will appear before me and that I am to teach him the way of the warrior. He also told me that I need not go searching for the student, because he will show up when the time is right. I believe that you are the student that I am to pass on the way of the warrior to."

The young boy's eyes became wide with the old man's revelation. However they quickly dropped. "Will I still be able to become a ninja" he asked.

"I am sorry, the path of the warrior and the path of the shinobi are as different as the night is to the day. As I said before, the way of the warrior is one of courage, benevolence, politeness, sincerity, honor, loyalty and self-control. Where as the path of the shinobi is one of sabotage, assassination, infiltration and espionage. You must choose one or the other. In choosing the path of the warrior you may very well have to give up your dream of being Hokage."

With the revelation Naruto was frozen. Give up his dream to be Hokage, '_do I want to give up my dream?'_ He thought. "I…I need to think about this old man"

"Very well young one, you are right for thinking this over for this is a big decision for you."

"Yeah, I will talk to you sometime" Naruto said as he slowly walked out of the old man's shop.

_**Later atop the Hokage monument……………..**_

Naruto sat atop the Hokage monument, it was slowly getting dark and the night lights of the village were beginning to come on.

'A_ll my life I have been shunned by the village. I have repeatedly failed the basic academy material. Maybe I am not cut out to be a ninja; maybe the way of the warrior is what I was meant to do? Maybe I might find some peace of mind away from the constant struggle for acknowledgement? Do I want to follow the path of the warrior? Do want to live a life of honor, loyalty and self-control? _His mind then went back to the scroll, Dokkodo- the path of solitude; the path to be walked alone.

His mind also went back to the old man's words '_if you focus on a single spot, you will miss everything else. To see everything in its entirety, that is what it truly means to see.' _"Is there more to life than being Hokage? Have I bee so preoccupied with being Hokage that I am looking past everything else?" _'I need to speak to Jiji about this' _the young boy thought as he made his way back to the apartment.

_**The next day………………………..**_

Naruto went to visit the Sandaime and talk to him about his meeting with the old man.

"Hey Jiji what's up?" the boy said in a somber tone.

"Hello, Naruto-kun what seems to be the problem?"

"Jiji I don't think I want to be a ninja any more"

"What!"

"Jiji, I failed the exam twice in a row and I can't even do the basic Bunshin."

"That's no reason to give up Naruto. I could get extra tutoring for you with Iruka"

"I am not giving up Jiji, I met this old man and he wants to teach me the way of the warrior and I want to learn it. I don't want to be a ninja."

"What about your dream to be Hokage Naruto?"

"I don't know anymore, there are too many things that I don't know about. I don't know why I am shunned by the villagers and I don't know who my parents are and the constant put downs and jeers by the students in the class."

"The way of the warrior? Who is this man?" asked a concerned Sandaime

"He runs an old scroll shop in the Minsha district"

"Very well Naruto if that is what you truly want, but I will have to inform the council of this development. Also, I will need to meet with this man."

"Thanks Jiji"

"Before you go Naruto, I have one final question?

"What is it Jiji"

"How do you feel towards Konoha, now?"

"Konoha is my home and that will never change, I will still fight to protect that which is precious to me. Just not as a shinobi of Konoha"

"Very well then, you really are surprising you know that Naruto"

"Yeah Jiji, I know"

_**Later that night at Sensei's old store…………..**_

Sensei was reading a book in his dimly lit room; his head was still in the book when he started to speak. "You can come on out now Sarutobi; all are welcomed in my humble abode. Although, I am not as dangerous as you make me out to be." Sarutobi faded out of a dark corner in the room and stood before the old man. "I sense that you care deeply for the boy, for the Hokage of Konoha to pay me a personal visit in the middle of the night."

"Naruto told you asked him to be your apprentice, why? " The Hokage asked without responding to the amicable banter of the old man before him. From the moment Sarutobi laid eyes on the man he saw power and skill. This was no mere shop owner.

"I had no choice" said the man, "he was ready to walk the path."

"How do you know this?"

"It was the same for me, and my master. My master, my father in his last moments in this world told me that I will meet a child with a great burden. He told me that a great war will occur, the likes of which we have never seen before.

"A great war?"Asked Sarutobi.

"A great war and that child will be the focal point of that war"

"Are you sure about this" Sarutobi said in a solemn voice

"As I said before, they are the words of a dying man. The boy was ready and thus he found his way to me. You must understand Sarutobi-san that what he is about to learn is much more than about sword techniques and strategy. What he is about to learn is more than about any particular profession. He is going to learn the most important thing that a warrior must know about before every technique, every strategy, and every battle."

"And what is that?"

"Himself "said the old man, "He needs to learn about himself before he can learn about the ways of war. He must learn his strengths and weaknesses; he must learn how to turn his weaknesses into strengths and to hide his strength so that his enemies will not be able to discover them. There is a saying that goes: 'know yourself and know your enemy and you need not fear the outcome of a thousand battles.' Before I teach him any techniques he must accept himself for who he is, and his life for what it is."

Sandaime's eyes turned ice cold. "You know of his burden?"

"Yes, I know that he holds the Kyuubi within him," the man calmly replied, "It is a great burden for one so young, but life was not known to be forgiving or fair and he must accept that."

The Hokage became serious once again and his killing intent began to leak out. He may have to kill this man, he knows too much.

"How do you know this?" Sarutobi said in a cold voice. "I must warn you to choose your words carefully for I may have to take your life for you know too much classified information. You may very well be a threat to my village."

"It is rather obvious if one pays attention and knows the general history of Konoha."

"General history?" The Sandaime said with the stony glare still on his face.

"I have travelled to many lands and learned many things, I know of the history of war between the Elemental nations and everything that came along with the wars. But we both know that the information in those books that we go in order to learn history are not really accurate. The Kyuubi was, no is, a beast of immense power and malevolence; such a beast cannot be simply defeated or killed. The only way to defeat such a beast is to seal it or contain it in some form or fashion. Now, sealing such a beast in an inanimate object is useless because the beast will just break free. Such a beast needs to be contained in a living entity, something to tie its life force to in order to chain and control it. That leaves three options: Option one, seal it into a fully grown human however his is not a good option because an adult is already fully grown and developed and rigid in both mind and body, thus the evil chakra of the beast would overwhelm the body killing the container and setting the beast free."

Sarutobi was listening to the man's very logical and informed conclusion.

"Option two the man continued; seal the monster into a teenager. With this option the result would be the same as option one. The process of being indoctrinate in the ways of the world has already began for such an individual and thus they would be unable to contain the beast."

"The third and final option, the only way to safely contain the beast was to seal it into a new born child whose body and mind has not yet developed and would be able to adapt to and deal with the entity that was placed in it."

"The beast's rampage through the land of fire caused the deaths of many brave ninjas who willingly gave their lives to protect their village from total annihilation. Pain is an emotion that people love to hold on to and use it as an excuse to inflict much damage to others, claiming a sense of superiority because of the pain they feel. I have seen how the young boy is treated by the villagers and though their pain is understandable, that is no excuse to treat a young child in such a manner. I am starting to wonder what made Konoha such a great village in the first place."

Sandaime was forced to agree with the old man's impeccable logic. If one were to really pay attention they would figure it out quite easily. In fact, it may even be considered the most open S-class secret of Konoha.

"What _**exactly**_ are you going to teach him?" Was the other question aimed at the old man.

"As he told you, I am teaching him in the ways of war. Also, I am going to pass down my sword style to him."

"What is the name of this sword style? "The Third asked yet again, becoming a little intrigued with this little tale.

"The sword style I am going to teach him is called Nitojutsu; he is going to learn how to wield two blades at the same time. Its techniques are passed down from master to student from the school of Ni-ten Ichi Ryu, the school of the 'Two Heavens as One.' The style was developed by a man known as the Kensei. He will be my successor in the style"

For some reason, those words engraved in the Sandaime's mind "Sword Saint?"Somehow he felt like he had heard or read those words before. Reminding him-self to check his library for any information about what he just heard he said, "Very well then, I will allow you to teach Naruto however I will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Do as you wish Sandaime-san. But before you go I have a question for you."

"What is it?" The Sandaime said still facing the man before him.

"Why have you not told the boy that his father is the Yondaime Hokage and that he holds the Kyuubi within him? Any idiot with enough brain cells could see that the boy is the spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage," replied the old man. "Although, it is a little less obvious the Yondaime was an honorable man and would not allow other family to bear such a burden."

Sandaime, was contemplating whether to kill the man right here and now for the man knew way too much of Konoha's darkest secrets. However, he thought of how freely the man gave the information to him without fear. It could be a trap, what better way to get your enemies guard down by telling them the truth. But on the other hand, the information the man had could be easily attained through simple observation. His mind then went to Naruto who finally found someone who is willing to actually devote time to teach him something. The boy was starving for attention and the man was fully of knowledge and wisdom, Sarutobi sensed no ill will in the man's words neither in his demeanor. Naruto would learn a lot from this man.

"The information is being withheld from him as per the request from his father until the time is right"

"Ah that is understandable; the Yondaime had many enemies both within and without Konoha. If the kid is not mature enough, he would go opening his big mouth throughout Konoha that his father is the Yondaime to stick to the fools who have ignored him. It would be a twisted way of getting back at them for all that they have done, or not done to him. He needs to be mature and strong to accept that information, when his heritage is revealed the whole of Iwa will be at his throat. But why not his burden, he may be better off knowing why he is treated the way he is treated. It may make things easier for him, and better yet if it comes from you, a man who he trusts and looks up to for support. "

The Sandaime looked at the man. The man was very perceptive and intelligent, not to mention powerful. "You are correct; the Yondaime was not particularly well liked by the men of Iwa and to a lesser extent Kumo, the secrecy is for the boy's protection. As it concerns his burden, it may or may not make things easier but that is my decision to make."

"You do not give the boy much credit he is a lot more perceptive than he looks, He will be better off learning the truth earlier rather than later. He will be great someday and name will be known throughout the elemental nations. He will fight many battles as many will try to prove their superiority, to test their mettle against him. He will push those around him to go beyond their limits; he will be their benchmark, the measure by which they observe their progress. However, it will all come to naught because in they are not following their own path."

The two old men held each others gazed in the silence of the night for what seemed like hours. "You need not worry about that, it is not your concern."

Sarutobi looked at the man and glared, "I will have my eyes on you."

"Do what you wish," replied with the old-man without even a hint of fear.

Sarutobi left, melding back into the shadows.

_**The Next Day with the Sandaime…………………..**_

Sarutobi was in his personal library searching for anything he could find on the Ni-ten Ichi Ryu style and the Kensei that the man in the little shop told him about. He had cancelled all his morning appointments to free up enough time for his search. The Sandaime had an insatiable thirst for knowledge and there was a reason he was known as "The Professor" throughout the shinobi world. He had amassed a great library of information about shinobi and non-shinobi techniques, the samurai techniques were among those he gained some knowledge of. His search came to an end when he found a book titled "The History of the Samurai." He went to the desk in his library and began to search for information about the Kensei. When he found the information he began to read:

_**The Kensei or Sword Saint was a man of unparalleled skill with the sword and he was a legend in the samurai world. He was the founder of Ni-ten Ichi-Ryu also known as "the school of the strategy of two heavens as one"; it is a style of classical Japanese Swordsmanship. Ni-ten Ichi-Ryu is mainly known for the two-sword Katana-Wakizashi Kenjutsu techniques which he called Niten Ichi "two heavens as one" or Nito- Ichi "two swords as one."**_

_**He was the author of The Book of Five Rings or Go Rin No Sho which is a text on Kenjutsu and the Martial Arts in general. He was a very serious man and never condoned technical flourishes in his students; he believed that all technique is simply a method of cutting down one's opponent. He believed that his strategy can be used in one-on-one combat or a massive battle. He believed in thorough practice instead of simply reading information in books.**_

_**In his work he outlines that there are different elements of battle, just as there are different physical elements in life. He believed that upon their mastery of Strategy and Timing as listed in the five books, you will be able to defeat ten men as easy as you could defeat one, and questions "When you have reached this point, will it not mean that you are invincible?"**_

_**He believed that a "True Warrior," as well as a "True strategist" is someone who has made mastery of many art forms away from that of the sword. It is said that in death he was undefeated in battle.**_

After finishing reading the short bio of the man known as the Kensei in the samurai world, Sarutobi was in deep thought. If this is what Naruto is going to learn from this man; and the man mentioned that he and his master met in the same way. Then Naruto was going to learn the teachings of arguably the greatest samurai of all time. The man was correct in his assertions about the potential of Naruto. The ninja world will certainly not be the same again.

_**Later that day with Naruto and Sensei………….**_

"Have you come to a decision young one?"

"Yes, I accept your offer."

"Very well then but I must warn you. A warrior is one who studies the art of war; he is a student of war and seeks to learn everything about it and he thirsts for its knowledge and application. You must know that this training, just like the scroll will be unlike anything you have done before. It will be rigorous and vary harsh. I will not spare you for even a moment, in choosing to be a student of war you have chosen to enter in to world of violence, pain and death. I will push you to the limits of your body mind and spirit, and I will not be kind. With this teaching you will be able to face any hardship and overcome it."

Naruto's face held a fierce determination. "I will not back down, this is my choice."

"Ok young one. In the scroll there are 21 precepts that you must contemplate before we move forward with your training. Each day I will explain to you each precept in order and you will spend the rest of the day contemplating the precept, there is much for you to learn, but we shall take our time. Don't expect to understand every precept for that is impossible for any person to do in just 21 days. "

"Yes sensei," the boy replied in a very solemn and determined tone.

"Good, take the rest of the day off and meet me tomorrow to begin your training."

_**Later that afternoon at the council meeting……………………**_

Sarutobi sat at the head of the council chamber with all the clan heads of all the major clans, as well as the civilian council. He knew that this would be a very tough situation to deal with as it concerns the village Jinchuriki. Any issue with the village Jinchuriki always ended up into a messy affair.

"I have an important announcement to make, and it concerns Uzumaki Naruto"

With the mention of Naruto, the entire council became quiet. This must be something big they all thought, usually the most you hear about the boy is his pranking exploits. Sandaime usually deals with those.

"Uzumaki Naruto does not wish to be a ninja of Konoha."

With that statement the council was thrown into chaos.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi?" Koharu asked. "He has no choice but to become a shinobi"

To which the Sandaime replied, "first of all it is Sandaime-sama to you Koharu and to everyone else for that matter. You all may be on the council but I am the Hokage, don't ever forget that. Secondly he does have a choice; what do you think will happen if we force him to do something against his will hmmm? He is a very stubborn boy and once his mind is set on something there is no turning it back"

"Well if that is the case Sandaime-sama, then he should be executed; he is of no use to the village," a member of the civilian half of the council said. This gathered murmurs of agreement from the rest of the civilian council.

"No such thing will be taking place in this village; he is a child despite the burden he bears. He has been ostracized by the village and no longer has the will to be a shinobi of Konoha. This is a sad day, for he had the potential to be one of the greatest shinobi to have ever come out of Konoha. The boy's spirit is broken and there is no one to blame but the village and thus myself; we have let our ignorance, anger and pain guide our actions for too long and thus we have lost a great shinobi."

Aburame Shibi head of the Aburame clan then asked, "So what will his course of action be then Sandaime-sama, no doubt he needs some form of training?"

"Yes you are right Shibi-san; he wishes to follow the way of the warrior. He believes that he may find some measure of peace with himself in such a path."

"He wishes to follow the way of the Samurai?" asked Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan.

"Yes" was the Sandaime's reply

"This is a ninja village not a samurai village, who is going to teach him the way of the Samurai?"Asked Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan.

"He has been asked to be apprenticed to a samurai living in this very village, a very powerful one I might add"

"Who is this man?" asked Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan genuinely intrigued by this development.

"His name is Myushi Miyamoto, son and heir to the legendary samurai Mushashi Miyamoto founder of the Niten Ichi Ryu style of swordsmanship. Miyamoto was known as the known simply as the Sword Saint because of his mastery with the blade. In death he was said to be undefeated in battle. His eldest son has inherited his father's teachings."

"The school of the two heavens as one! Why the Kyubii Jinchuriki?" asked Danzo upon hearing that the founder of the style that Naruto was going to learn was undefeated in battle.

"This is the disturbing part. His father that a great war will occur and that Naruto would be the focal point of this war. Many lives will depend on him"

"War?" They all shouted.

"When will this war occur?" Asked Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan.

"I don't not know Hyuuga-san however, Konoha has bee living with the threat of war for a long time now. I will get in contact with my errant pupil Jiraya he may have some useful information for us."

"Yes, Jiraya is our foremost spymaster his information will be valuable about any possible threats" said Nara Shikaku.

"Yes that is true, but for now what about the young boy's status in the village?" asked Akimichi Choza, head of the Akimichi clan.

"Remarkably, he is still loyal to a village that has brought nothing but pain to him in his young life. There are grown men who lack that kind of fortitude, as I said before in its ignorance Konoha has lost a great shinobi"

Unfortunately for the civilian half of the council, one member decided to make a fatal error on the path of the council.

"He has no choice to love this village we gave him everything he has. We own him and he has do to do what we tell him."

You could hear a pin drop in the council chamber; the shinobi council knew that the idiot just made a great mistake. The Sandaime was already displeased that the village's greatest assets did not wish to be a shinobi. The Sandaime is not one to be messed with in the mood that he is in right now.

"Obviously, the civilian council needs a lesson in manners for you have far overstepped your boundaries. Need I remind you that this is a military affair and thus does not fall under your jurisdiction. Furthermore, this is a shinobi village not a merchant's fair, thus you have no business meddling in shinobi affairs. Therefore, as of this moment I am enacting a new law; all council sessions will be separated into two parts. The first part will be dedicated to the civilian affairs of the village and the second will be devoted to shinobi affairs. Upon the completion of the civilian reports and all issues are settled the civilian council will promptly leave the chamber, after which the shinobi council will begin its meeting.

"What you can't do that!" said another member of the civilian council.

"Says who?" asked the Sandaime in a very pissed voice barely leaking killing intent.

The council member had no reply.

"I thought so. All in favor for the enactment of this law?"

All the members of the shinobi council raised their hands, with the exception of Inuzuka Tsume who raised both hands because she never liked the civilian council. In addition to the shinobi part of the council, the Hokages advisors also gave their support to the bill giving a clear majority. The civilian council did not even get the chance to raise their hands, the deed was done.

"Good," said the Sandaime, as he signaled the Anbu to escort the civilian part of the council out of the chamber amid much protest.

When the civilian council was escorted out of the chamber, there were a variety of reactions from the remaining members of the council.

Choza, Inoichi and heads of departments all had grins on their faces.

His advisors had unreadable expressions and Hiashi, Shibi and Shikaku gave him slight nods of approval.

Inuzuka Tsume said "it is about damn time Sandaime-sama" everyone in their own way totally agreed with her.

The civilian council has interfered in shinobi affairs for far too long.

"Yes they have, now resuming" the Sandaime said and this got the undivided attention of all present. "As I said before he is still very much loyal to Konoha and thus he will be part of our military albeit in a rather unique way."

"What are you proposing Sandaime-sama?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan.

"I am proposing having him as a supplementary aide to the shinobi forces, as a replacement in teams that are a man short for certain missions. Should we be under attack he will serve as any other shinobi in defending the village."

"What about his chain of command?" asked Aburame Shibi.

"The chain of command will be the same. He will follow the instructions of his Chunin and Jonin superiors and me of course"

The shinobi council began to laugh. This was one of the most interesting council meetings for a long time.

_**The next day……………..**_

Five o'clock in afternoon Naruto arrived at the old man's store.

"Hey Sensei I am here," he said.

The old man came from the back of his store with his trademark gentle smile. "Good, good young one let us begin."

"Lesson number one: **Accept everything the way it is.** People mistakenly believe that we are in control of our lives; however nothing could be further form the truth. If you think deeply: we don't control the rising and falling of the sun, the tides of the ocean, the birth of a baby, or life and death. Things happen in their own way, and in their own time; refusing to accept something as it is, we are thus unable to effectively handle the situation. It is the same with war; we do not choose our enemy, their numbers, when they will attack or their skill level. In battle, we may encounter a more skilled opponent, a less skilled opponent or an equally skilled opponent. There will be times when we have to attack, and others where we have to defend. There are times when things and plans go perfectly and there are times when things just go all wrong. Life is unpredictable and we are never sure when or where something will happen. In accepting 'everything the way it is' we are saying that we acknowledge that we are not in control and allow whatever happens to be without forcing ourselves or trying to control the situation. We are then able to create right action; to do what is necessary in that moment. We may suffer losses and we may be hurt but we will be at peace and we will have no regrets. In accepting things the way they are, we are able to accept ourselves the way we are and thus we are able to find peace. Peace brings calm and a calm warrior in the heat of battle is virtually unbeatable."

"What is right action Sensei?" the boy asked in a solemn tone.

To which the old man replied. "You will know it when you have created it. This has been your lesson for today."

_**After his first lesson…………..**_

That evening after his first lesson, Naruto made his way to the Hokage monument to contemplate what his new sensei taught him. He was sitting atop the Yondaime's head and was looking at the village below. In his mind the cruel words, harsh glares and accusations of the villagers flooded back into his mind.

"This is my life," he said, "I will always be ignored and rudely treated for a reason that I do not know. I do not know my parents; they died in the Kyubii attack, they died protecting the village, protecting me. They fought with everything because they believed that my life and the lives of the villagers were worth protecting. My parents were heroes and there are still people who care for me Jiji, Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame. I cannot turn my back on all that they have given me; I must train and become strong."

And thus began the life of a man who would be known throughout the world.

(XXX)

Alright! The first chapter of hopefully many more is now finished

As I said in my latest update I will be adding character bios so that the readers will have a fair understanding of the characters in the story. I've decided that I will start the character bios from the first chaper to help my newer readers (hopefully reviewers) to get them into the story. Please read and review

Character Bio:

Yagyu Shinsuke Munetoshi

Age: 77 (Deceased)

Other names: Yagyu Sekishusai, Yagyu Shinzaemon, Yagyu Tajima no-Kami, Yagyu Muneyoshi

Style: Shinkage Ryu style of swordsmanship

Story: Yagyu Sekishusai was the successor of Shinkage Ryu swordsmanship from his master Kamiizumi Nobutsuna who founded the school. Sekishusai was the head of Yagyu clan and passed on the style through successive generations. Legend has it that in his dying days he met the ronin Mushashi Miyamoto who snuck into his estate in order to kill him and claim the title of the strongest. However, Sekishusai's spiritual power was so strong, yet gentle that Mushashi admitted that he would have lost in actual combat. Their meeting marked a great turning point in Mushashi's development as a samurai as he was heavily influenced by Sekishusai's teachings.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest Of Death And Life

**A/N :**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but my laptop was giving a lot of trouble as of late and it held up the release of the chapter.

I would like to thank everyone for their support, reviews, story and author alerts. The response to my story was surprising. Once again thanks to you all.

Now for a little house keeping, some of the reviewers had some interesting questions as it pertains to the story.

To** Tombs Holland**: The pairing of Naruto and Hinata would be a key part of Naruto's struggle with the concept of not being guided by lust or love. It creates a tension between his heart and the way of the warrior which basically preaches non-attachment. This would be one of the more difficult teachings for Naruto to come to terms with. As the story progresses, the details of their relationship would be flesh out in more detail. So to answer your question, yes I do have a plan for Naruto and Hinata

To **Gravity The Wizard: **Yes, Naruto's decision not to become a shinobi will affect many things in the story. In particular, the political ramifications will be heavy since the loyalty of the samurai goes first and foremost to the Daimyo. However Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki makes the situation a bit complicated. As you read on you will see how things work out.

Before we begin, I want you guys to know that my beta has been really busy of late so I had to do without her services. I strive to make as little errors as possible and spell check doesn't get every error. So I am asking you all to please bear with any grammatical or spelling errors that you encounter. It is difficult to edit your own work and usually you miss quite a lot stuff that someone else wouldn't.

Anyone willing to offer their beta services can PM me I won't mind having at least one more beta for the story.

Without further ado, Chapter two (no pun intended)

**A man is born gentle and weak.**  
**At his death he is hard and stiff.**  
**Green plants are tender and filled with sap.**  
**At their death they are withered and dry.**  
**Therefore the stiff and unbending is the disciple of death.**  
**The gentle and yielding is the disciple of life.**  
**-- Lao Tsu, _Tao Te Ching_ (76, trans. Gia-Fu Feng)**

(XXX)

The Forest of Death and Life

_**Later that evening Naruto was sitting calmly in front of Sensei…………………………….**_

"You have done well and I see that you are beginning to take some of the words to heart. Your road will be a long and difficult one. As a student of war and thus you will have to face many trials, but each will make you better as you go along. These precepts cannot be learnt, only lived. I have simply given you an explanation of the precepts, and each will manifest itself in one way or another during the course of your life. You need to be alert to when these moments arise. Do not rush and do not force the timing of the lessons."

"Hai Old man" was the boy's respectful reply.

"Now I am going to teach you the principles of Go Rin No Sho or the book of five disciplines and I will also be teaching you Nitojutsu based on the Ni Ten Ichi Ryu style of Kenjutsu."

"Go Rin No Sho is a collection of five principles written by my master and father on the ways of war, tactics and life. It consists of five principles that correspond to the elements of nature: wind, water, earth, fire and void."

"Listen well: In the way of the shinobi the five basic elements are: wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning. However, the element lightning is actually a sub element in the true elemental wheel. These elements can be used as parallels of human nature: some people are free spirited just like the wind and they cannot be contained or controlled only guided. Others are tranquil and calm just like water; they are gentle and provide no obstruction to the things that happen around them. Others yet, are stubborn and unmoving as the earth and they are not easily swayed and are very head strong and resistant to change. While some people are volatile and passionate as fire, there desires are great and it burns within them. A precious few people are as empty as Void. They are still and empty, yet they exude a fullness of life that is hard to explain. I have been fortunate in my long life to have met such a man. In his presence, my life became insignificant."

Naruto was completely engrossed by the Old man's words. He was full of knowledge and wisdom.

'_He and Jiji would make great friends._' the boy thought

"However, life is a circle and thus the wind calms down, the water is muddied, the earth crumbles, the fire is quelled, but void remains the same. The same can be said for war and life. Nations rise, nations fall; the weak become strong and the strong become weak. In order to truly understand; to truly master the way of war you must understand the elements of life and how to wield their principles in battle. You have to know when to be unpredictable as the wind; fluid as water; stubborn as the earth; passionate as fire and as empty as void. But know that these states will fade for nothing lasts forever in war and in life."

Naruto listened intently as his master spoke.

"The first discipline is the discipline of Earth and we shall be studying this discipline until you have understood the concepts fully. The Earth is unmoving and strong; bury these teachings in every cell of your body make these teachings within you as unmoving as the earth listen well young one:

"Know the smallest things and the biggest things, the shallowest things and the deepest things. As if it were a straight road mapped out on the ground. These things cannot be explained in detail. From one thing, know ten thousand things. When you attain the Way of strategy there will not be one thing you cannot see. You must study hard."

"Why not just learn the important things Old man, the smallest things are useless. All that matters is the end result, the small stuff doesn't count in the long run."

"Oh yes young one, the smallest things do count and are often more than the end result. The oak is the mightiest of trees but it grows from the smallest of seeds. Does it not?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with knowledge and strategy?"

"Oftentimes, the smallest details separate the victor and the dead in battle. The mighty oak would not be what it is without the tiny seed.

"The same can be said of battle. The loser probably did not take into consideration the location of the battle and weather. They may have overestimated themselves or underestimated their enemies and paid the price in defeat. Always remember that the greatest complexity at its root is utterly simple."

"Ok Old-man" the boy said not entirely convinced by the man's words.

"Now follow me," the old man stood up grabbed his cane and began walking out of the store and Naruto silently followed. As the two made their way through the sparsely populated streets the people couldn't help but be awed by the young boy following silently behind the old man with his cane. Some sneered and made rude comments. One villager made a particularly rude comment which elicited an angry response from the boy, which resulted in him getting whacked on his head by the old man.

"Aww! What was that for Old man?" His ire rose even further as some the villagers started to laugh at him.

"You became distracted by your anger and your thoughts, keep focused. Those who are easily angered are often the easiest to control and the first do die. Don't become a slave to your anger young one; control yourself. That man is just a reflection of your own anger."

"I didn't do anything, he started it." The boy shouted

"No he didn't, you did."

"This is stupid Old-man, he called me a stupid brat didn't you hear!" The boy's anger was beginning to roll out in waves. "I am always being blamed for everything, even the things I **did not** do; I was just walking by and he called me a stupid brat for no reason."

"Calm down young one."

"No I am not calming down, I am sick and tired of being blamed for everything" by this time the boy was beginning to hyperventilated and the old man could sense minute amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra slowly coming to the surface.

The on looking villagers were surprised at the boy's outburst since it was the first time they had seen him in such a state. The boy always held a happy go lucky attitude and always had a smile on his face. The first time they saw the boy's mask drop and they were shocked. There were similar reactions to the on looking shinobi as well.

The old man placed his hand gently on the boy's head. "He is not your enemy. Before we began our little walk, where was the man? Who was he? Hmm!"

"I…I don't know" the boy stammered calming down visibly

"Exactly, by reacting they way you did you fueled the fire of hatred and made a man you don't even know into an enemy. You anger would have then turned to rage, and at that point violence is just around the corner. Do you see now? He is just a mirror reflecting your own anger at you."

"But I didn't do anything Old man, how did I make that man react the way he did?" His uncontrolled anger was now replaced by deep curiosity.

The pair resumed their journey out of the curious crowd.

"Above all else, man is a part on Nature despite how far away we are moving away from her. All creatures in Nature have an innate ability to sense danger, malicious intent similar emotions. These are all subtle vibrations or energies that only the most sensitive are consciously aware of. However, the presence of these energies are unconsciously felt and acted upon."

"Make no mistake young one on the deepest level, the anger that the man showed came from you. Your intent was lash out and defend yourself, to fight back. He sensed it and reacted accordingly, do you know what he reacted to? "

"No!"

By this time they made their way out of the busy commercial area and were heading to the forest.

"Your fear young one that is what he reacted to."

"My fear?"

"Yes, he sensed your fear, always remember this young one; in battle if you can read your opponents intent, then they have already won half the battle."

"Why is that?"

"Simple, in knowing your opponent's intent you can easily predict their actions and react accordingly."

"How do learn to read another person's intent?"

"The key to reading another person's intent is simple observation. Remember what we spoke about in the beginning; know the smallest things and the largest?"

The boy had decency to be embarrassed, "yeah"

"The small things add up little by little and eventually turn into a big result."

"I think I get it now. It's like the pieces of a puzzle the whole is sum of the parts."

"Exactly"

"However, just to make sure I have an assignment for you"

"What! Home work!"

"Yes, you are to study everything about all the elemental nations, beginning with Konoha. You will study their history, economy, political and military structures. Everything to be known about these nations you will learn. "

"That's a lotta work old man!"

"Well you should begin as soon as possible."

The pair continued to walk until they reached the center of one of the old training grounds.

"The better you are able to observe, the more you will be able to see. Nature has a secret to tell, do you think you can discover it?"

"A secret, you certainly don't make things easy"

"Nothing worthwhile in this life is ever easily obtained"

"Now, I want you to observe you environment using all of your senses. Observe everything! Feel the wind on your skin, but do not flinch. Take in the aromas around you but do not reject them. Take in the sights around you but do not blink. Hear the sounds around but do not let your concentration waver. Let nothing escape your senses. Observe with your whole body, when you can observe with your whole body then you will never be caught off-guard. We are all subject to the laws of nature; we are a part of nature. Nature contains great wisdom and is always guiding us, but in our haste and quest for power and other material things we miss all the messages that she is sending to us. The movement and sounds of the animals in the forest can alert you the presence of the enemy. Wild animals have a finely honed sense of danger; they walk the tight rope of life and death everyday. Every day can be their last; they do not waste time like we do on frivolous things. Some call it a sixth sense or instinct but it doesn't matter. What matters is that an animal is always aware of its surrounds and automatically knows when danger is nearby. Learn from them and let them guide you they will no let you down, the old man said. This is the first step and as your skill in observation increases, the things you can see will begin to deepen."

"Really!"

"Oh yes young one, there are wonders in this world that our senses can not perceive."

"The power of observation is a key factor in the way of the warrior. You must know your environment like the back of your hand. Your life and the lives of the men you may have under your command depend on it. Take in every aspect of the battle field; in times of war you may not be able to choose the battlefield. However, you must gain sufficient knowledge of the field in order to effectively maneuver yourself or your men. Always remember that in battle one mistake is all it takes to lose your life and those of your men."

For the next two hours Naruto stood at the centre of the field and struggled to observe with his whole body. At first it was difficult for the young blond for his mind, like many other people was a jumbled mass of random thoughts and images. However, after a while his mind began to calm down and he began to notice things that were not there before. He noticed the lizard crawling on the ground at the base of the rock. He also saw the little jay singing in the trees and the smell of the forest and the feel of the direction of the wind blowing in his hair.

As he was concentrating, his master asked. "What direction is the wind blowing?"

"It is blowing from the East" the boy replied.

"What do you smell in the wind and how does the wind feel?"

"I smell the forest; rooting wood, and the fresh smell of the river. I also smell smoke in the air from the village and the body of a rotting animal. The wind feels slightly warm."

"What do you see?"

"There are lizards crawling about, birds in the trees, there are rabbits running around on the forest floor. There is also a snake coiled up in branch of that large tree over there."

"What do you hear?"

Once again the boy described what he heard. "I hear the birds chirping, animals rustling in the leaves, the flowing of the river and the waterfall.

Once they were finished the old man said "you have an excellent general sensing abilities. This means I could make things more difficult for you _'his heightened senses must be to the Kyuubi, foxes are known to have excellent senses of sight, smell and hearing. All I need to do is refine his skills_.' "The old man had a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Naruto gulp.

"H-Hai O-Old man, but why are you going to make the exercise more difficult?"

"The answer to that question is simple young one. In battle there will come a time when one or all of your senses may be impaired and you need to get accustomed to fighting without the aid of one or more than one of your senses. Battle just as life is often unforgiving and you need to be prepared for any eventuality."

This is often the greatest weakness of Kekkai Genkei users, especially Doujutsu wielders. They are so heavily focused on their Doujutsu, that they neglect the other aspects of their training. When they meet an opponent that could nullify or disable their Doujutsu, then they are lost. The greatest fear of a Doujutsu wielder is blindness."

"Hai Sensei, I understand now"

"Good, now since your basic sensing skills are developed I am going to make things a little more difficult for you" the said while walking up to the boy and putting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey Old man what you're going to do?"

With one deft, downward pull the old man ripped the entire arm off the boy's jumpsuit.

"Heeeeey! Are you senile old man that was my favorite jumpsuit. "

"So! That thing was hideous, but don't worry I have a suitable replacement for you don't worry."

"A replacement, I don't trust you old man"

"Don't worry the old man said with a smile"

"Ok, if you say so"

"Now I want you cover your eyes with that piece of cloth"

"You mean my jumpsuit!"

"Yes, your jumpsuit"

"Alright, alright Old man" the boy said as he covered his eyes waiting on his master's response

"Where are you Old man? Old man? Don't tell me you're going to leav….."

Thwack, the boy was hit by a small rock on his head.

"Hey what the hell that was for!"

_Thwack, thwack_ he was hit twice again.

"Sight is one of the most used of all our senses" he heard the old man say.

"Listen and feel the attack coming"

Naruto stooped his ranting and began to focus.

_Thwack, thwack, thwack_ he was hit again

"Aw!"

"Focus!" the old man said very firmly. "Do not allow the pain to drop your guard"

Naruto began to focus a little more. Then he heard it, a slight whizzing coming directly at him and he felt a shift in the air his face. He was too late to react but he heard it.

'_I heard it the sound of the rock and I felt the air as it approached my face'_

He took hits until all over his body there were bruises, but he was getting closer and closer to dodging the pebbles.

As the weeks went by he was able to dodge the pebbles blind folded. During that time the old man systematically took all of the boy's senses away from him. By far the most difficult and the most painful sense for him to practice using was his sense of touch.

This is the way Naruto trained for the next three months. He observed everything in his environment: the people in the streets, the stores, the trees, the parks, how they walked, talked and expressed themselves. Everything became training for him; from his trips to Ichiraku's ramen stand to sitting in his apartment reading. There were few things that the boy did not observe. Spending so much time in Nature, he developed a fondness for it and would return to the forest to study the work that Sensei gave him. Other times he would go just be in the presence of the plants and animals of the forest.

It was only after Naruto read about the history and current functioning of the nations that he realized how important the little things are. From the small pheasant farmer, to the merchant shops, their contributions added up to become the life blood of the nations.

_**One evening while training with sensei………………….**_

Naruto stood in front of his master in the centre of the training field in the outskirts of Konoha with two wooden bokken in hand. They were the length of the standard katana which was approximately 60cm. They were about to being the second stage of his training. He had changed his clothing at the behest of the old man since he ripped his favorite jumpsuit. He now wore a simple, pure black kimono with an orange spiral at the back. The old man commented that he looked good in the new outfit and Naruto grudgingly admitted that it was comfortable.

"Today we are going to begin the second stage of your training and the next discipline that you are going to learn is the discipline of Water, NiTen Ichi Ryu and Nitojutsu**. **Before we begin can you tell me what is off about this scenery young one?"

"Hai sensei, there is a hidden ninja in the large tree two o'clock my direction."

"How did you discover the location of the shinobi?"

"When the shinobi arrived a two birds darted out the tree, chirping frantically. At first I thought it was a predator possibly a snake, but I didn't see any and then I saw the edge of their shinobi sandals just outside the bark."

The old man seemed very pleased. "You have done very well, your powers of observation have developed greatly."

_**With the formerly hidden Anbu……………………**_

The Anbu stood stock still shocked beyond belief that she was spotted by the old man and the blonde boy. She looked at her feet pointing just outside, _'shit!'_ She was an Anbu an elite, if he is able to do this at this age then when he gets older,_ 'Hokage-sama will be interested in this development.'_

_**Back with Naruto and Sensei……………….**_

"Water is powerful element that can destroy in one single crashing flood or gradually eroding the obstacle. Water is the very existence of adaptation, it changes according to the situation. Thus in battle you will must become like water and adapt to the situation. Niten Ichi-Ryu, the school of the two heavens as one, has its basis in strategy and timing."

"The first ten (heaven) in strategy your spiritual bearing must not be any different from normal. Both in fighting and in everyday life you should be determined though calm. In life always seek balance with balance you can adapt to any situation; you must become balanced in body, mind and sprit. Neither of these create weakness and nor do they reveal it to the enemy. In creating balance within yourself you will be able to observe it in others and thus you will be able to take advantage of their weaknesses."

"Stance is a crucial aspect of the swordsman's way, your kamae or stance can be the difference between life and death. Always keep your head straight forward and erect, not down or side ways and keep your spine erect this is the center-line of your body and is crucial for your stance. However, although your stance is important it can also reveal your intentions to your opponent. You must learn to use right timing to reveal your intentions to your opponent. Perceive everything around you down to the most minute of details, for against a skilled opponent if you take your eyes off of them you will be dead."

Then next "ten" is timing: _"_Timing is important in dancing and pipe or string music, for they are in rhythm only if timing is good. Timing and rhythm are also involved in the warrior arts. In all skills and abilities there is timing.... There is timing in the whole life of the warrior, in his thriving and declining, in his harmony and discord. Similarly, there is timing in the Way of the merchant, in the rise and fall of capital. All things entail rising and falling timing. You must be able to discern this. In strategy there are various timing considerations. From the outset you must know the applicable timing and the inapplicable timing, and from among the large and small things and the fast and slow timings find the relevant timing, first seeing the distance timing and the background timing. This is the main thing in strategy. It is especially important to know the background timing; otherwise your strategy will become uncertain_."_

"With the mastery of strategy and timing you will be able to defeat ten men as easily as you are able to defeat one. Apply this to all areas of your life. Do you understand young one."

"Yes sensei," Naruto replied

"Good young one. Let us continue"

Now on to Nitojutsu. Nitojutsu is a Kenjutsu style that utilizes two swords. Usually the two weapons are a katana and a Wakizashi; however you will be training with two wooden long swords so that your body becomes balanced in the use of the two swords.

"Hai sensei."

"Good, now to be a master swordsman you must attack with your body, mind and spirit, if any is lacking your attacks will be weak and indecisive which can lead to your downfall."

The pair made it to the edge of a large waterfall that was located in the training ground.

"Now there are five main stances in Kenjutsu. Jodan, Chudan, Gedan, Hasso, and Wake-game. The chudan stance is the most basic of stances and the other stances are derived from this basic stance. It is a stance that is balanced in both attack and defense. In order to perform this stance you need to your spine straight, head erect and facing forward, with your hips straight as well. Have your left foot slightly behind your right and keep both feet parallel to each other. The right knee should be bent and the left almost straight. Grip both bokken with a firm yet gentle grip, let your hands be approximately five inches from your torso and have the tip of each bokken pointing towards the next of your imaginary opponent."

The boy's form was rough but that was to be expected. It took Naruto a week to understand and perform the five basic stances of the sword.

"Now that you understand that posture, you will be holding it under the waterfall. This will strengthen your body, mind and spirit."

The boy's eyes widened for a second before hardening into determination, "Hai old man" the boy said

Sensei just smiled at his student

The moment made it under the waterfall the tremendous force of the water, lashed unforgivingly on his body, pushing him onto his hands and knees. He struggled under the water trying to raise his body up, when he heard sensei's words.

"Remember young one, move with your body, mind and spirit anything less and you will be crushed. Don't fight the waterfall, because if you do, you will lose. You are a part of Nature, part of the waterfall. Feel your body, listen to it, calm your mind, allow your spirit to come forth. Gentleness always overcomes forcefulness. Do you feel it? Do you feel your strength?"

By this time Naruto had made it unto his knees under the overwhelming force of the waterfall. '_Feel my body, empty my mind, and allow my spirit to come forth' _Naruto closed his eyes and was trying to feel his body. In the darkness, he began to feel his body: arms, legs, shoulders, his muscles, bones, every part of his body became alive with energy. In the darkness of his mind the noise of the waterfall faded away. _'Don't fight the waterfall, if I fight it I will lose._'

'_It is me, forceful, fighting, and unstoppable. I cannot fight myself, I cannot use force.' _

At that moment, a strange calm overcame the boy as the waterfall began to feel lighter and lighter like he was in his shower. The water just seemed to flow right past his body; no force, do not fight.

He stood tall under the waterfall, he did it._ 'Yesssss!_ _I did it,'_ he thought. However the moment he began to think, he was overwhelmed by the waterfall and swept into the river.

A few minutes later he was swept onto the river bank sprawled on the bank, looking at the sky and breathing hard. He felt a shadow looming over him, it was sensei.

"You were proud of your accomplishment and it showed in your facial expression. What you accomplished was a glimpse of your natural state, it was nothing special. You got preoccupied with your feat and lost your way. Pride, elation, forcefulness will all get you killed in battle, do you remember the final lesson?"

"Never stray from the way, I remember old man"

"It was special to me Old man"

"Of course it was; you are crammed fully of anger that you forgot your true strength. Seeing it for the first time were awed by it"

"My true strength, how do I find it?"

"Look within"

"Look within?"

"Yes young one, all the answers you need can be found inside you not on the outside. Now try again."

"Hai Old man" said the boy as he got up and went under the waterfall again with his bokken in hand.

It took him two weeks of constant practice everyday just to stand upright, under the waterfall and stay there. It took him another two weeks to actually move his hands and legs; once this was accomplished the old man had him working on perfecting the stances under the waterfall. This was no easy task for the boy, and it took him two months and a half of constant practice to hold those stances under the water fall with his bokken, without dropping his guard. Every falter, every hole in his guard resulted in him being hit with a small rock where ever the hole in his defense was found. The Old man was relentless in his exploiting of the holes in his defense, and every time Naruto fell out of the waterfall and washed up onto the banks the Old man would say, "You just died there, leave no openings for your enemies to exploit"

The assigned Anbu was really impressed with the training the boy was undertaking and knew that to accomplish what he did, took extreme discipline. The Old man was a really good, if not ruthless trainer. However, he was also a kind and wise man as well and the boy was flourishing under the man's tutelage.

_**Meeting with the discovered Anbu and the Hokage........**_

"Yes, Hokage-sama I was detected by young Naruto. I was discovered by a child who isn't even a Genin yet, and that old man, at the rate he is developing at who knows how far he could go. Whatever he is teaching young Uzumaki it is causing him to develop at a rapid pace in a few year times this kid is truly going to be a force to be reckoned with Sandaime-sama."

"Describe the man's method of teaching" said the Sandaime

"He is patient but a bit ruthless…" and the Anbu went into detail about what he heard and saw. "I learnt a few things myself" the Anbu stated.

"Hmmm, interesting. It seems that I will have to view one of these training sessions myself"

"The training sessions are definitely interesting Hokage-sama"

"Vey well then, you are dismissed"

"Hai Hokage-sama" and the Anbu disappeared from view"

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said to himself

_**End of meeting…….**_

As the days and weeks went by Naruto was able to perfect all the stances under the waterfall without breaking his guard. The rigorous training had made his young body strong and he began to put on muscle mass due to the training.

The Sandaime was watching the pair as they made their way to the training ground for their days work

Having perfected your stances, today you are going to learn about the five attitudes of Kenjutsu and they are: Upper, Lower, Middle, Right and Left sides. But before we continue could you tell me what amiss here young one?

"Yes sensei. There is someone around but I cannot find their location they are very well hidden."

"How did you discover them asked the old man?"

"There were three rabbits over by the rocks near that small tree to your right. For the past hour or so they have been in that area but just a moment ago the suddenly became agitated for no reason. There are not predators around so the only conclusion is that their is someone near by spying on us again"

The Sandaime was shocked but he did not show it, Naruto had almost detected him and he was really close too, because he hid in the very tree Naruto called out. Although he was just testing the boy's sensing abilities, he had to admit that the child passed with flying colors. The boy was extremely conscious of his surroundings. The old man training methods were great to produce such a drastic improvement in young Naruto.

"Very well done Naruto let us continue"

"Now as I was saying there are five attitudes of Kenjutsu: Upper, middle and lower correspond to head; chest and abdomen the right blow to these areas are usually fatal. Left and right attitude refers to the extremities and blows to these areas are not usually fatal be came be sorely debilitating."

"Your attitude should be large or small according to the situation. Upper, Lower and Middle attitudes are decisive. Left Side and Right Side attitudes are fluid. Left and Right attitudes should be used if there is an obstruction overhead or to one side. The decision to use Left or Right depends on the place."

"Now take your stance young one alongside me and flow my movements: Men (head), Tsuki (body), Do (waist), Migi (left), Hiden (right). "

Naruto did as he was told and so they began the basics of Kenjutsu

Sarutobi watched as the two continued to train in the way of the sword, he saw that the man was harsh and unforgiving but he was also wise and Sandaime could see that he cared for Naruto deeply. _'Naruto is in good hands, this will do the boy well.'_ He then faded into thin air.

Naruto practiced the five attitudes until his arms were sore and his application of the strikes became flawless.

"Your understanding of the five attitudes is flawless, now you are going to learn the different techniques of Nitojutsu and thus swordsmanship. Before I begin I would like to tell you about the true essence of swordsmanship."

"The true essence of swordsmanship? Don't we just cut down our enemies?"Asked the boy.

"No young one, most swordsmen believe that our art is about the techniques and defeating the enemy just as you do." Sensei turned away and was facing the waterfall looking up at the cascading water with a somber look on his face.

Naruto knew the words that he was about to hear, would be some of the most important that he would hear his master speak

The old man began. "Swordsmanship ultimate ideal develops in three stages: This ideal begins with the unity of swordsman and sword; in this unity even a blade of grass or a stick is a weapon. In the second stage the sword no longer exists in one's hands but in one's heart; but even when absent from one's hand you can strike an enemy with your hands as if they were swords."

By this time Naruto was totally absorbed in the man's words.

"The first two achievements of the swordsman pale in comparison the final and ultimate achievement of the swordsman. Is the absence of sword in both hand and heart; the swordsman is at peace with himself and the rest of the world. He vows not to kill and seeks to bring peace to mankind."

"Peace? But isn't a sword a weapon, a tool to kill?"

"Oh yes they are young one, no doubt about that. Swords are used to kill, it is that simple. However, the sword is a paradox that makes sense and at the same time doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand"

"In this world, there are only two types of swords"

"Only two?" the boy responded in amazement. He read a book about the different types of swords and blades. How can there be only two?

"Yes and these two swords are the Katsujinken or the life giving sword and the Satsujinken or life taking sword. Any sword, any blade falls into either one of these two categories. If you kill a man who is about to murder innocent children, then in the act of killing that man your sword becomes life giving. However, you took the man's life and however evil he may be it was still a life and thus your sword becomes a life taking sword. Even further, these terms can be used as way of life and of swordsmanship; either to take or preserve life."

"Do you understand, what is at stake when you take up a blade and point it at another human being? No! You do not. It is only when the tip of your blade is at you enemy's throat and he is begging for life will you truly understand these words. Only then will you understand the power of the blade"

Naruto was speechless. The old man's words were stuck in his mind and he could not get them out.

The old man sighed "Your lesson is done for today we shall meet tomorrow at 5 pm to continue your training. Let us leave this place"

Without a word they left the training ground.

_**Later that evening at Ichiraku's Ramen stand……………..**_

Naruto was enjoying his favorite dish of all time, ramen. His mind was still one the words of the old man at the end of their training session. Those words had put a weight on his heart and he did not know how to get it off.

"So, Naruto how have you been? I haven't seen you around for a while you must be really working hard in the academy?" Old man Teuchi asked his number one customer

"No old man I am not in the academy anymore, I am not going to be a ninja of Konoha"

With that statement Teuchi just stopped what he was doing. "You're not going to be a ninja of Konoha! What about your dream to be Hokage?"

"I have found something more important than being Hokage"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Peace of mind, old man. To me peace of mind is more important than being Hokage and I had anything but peace of mind in the academy, in the village."

"So you don't like Konoha anymore?"

"Despite everything, this is my home even though it causes me a great deal of pain"

"I understand. You are developing into a fine young man Naruto, keep up the good work"

Naruto gave him a truly genuine smile. "Thanks old man."

"Hey where is Ayame? I haven't seen her around"

"Oh, Ayame is in Otafuku Gai taking care of her sick aunt. She will not be back for sometime"

"Oh, Ok that's really nice of her"

"That's just who she is Naruto"

For the rest of the evening the duo engaged in animated conversation with each other.

_**The following day with Naruto and Sensei………………………….**_

Naruto and Myushi met at the designated time and were making their way through the streets of Konoha. Anytime Naruto lost concentration or became preoccupied, he was smacked on the head by Myushi. Smackings were the ritual between the two as they walked and spoke with each other. The villagers were curious about the boy's new dress code of the simple black kimono with an orange spiral at the back. 'Did he give up on being a ninja?' The pair walked until they left the districts and were beginning to enter the training grounds. They continued to walk into an unfamiliar part of the Konoha training grounds.

"Where are we going sensei?"

"Where are going to a place where you are going to train and learn the most important secret of swordsmanship. Something that is more important than any technique or any skill you might learn."

"What is that Old man?"

"Instinct young one. The will to survive, to fight for one's life. To be at the brink of death. That is more important than any technique, or any skill."

"Survive?" the boy said, noticing that they were at the approaching a large fenced off forest with large metal gates equally spaced.

"Welcome to the forest of life, your new home."

"My new home?"

"Yes, you will be living and training here until you are ready to serve with the rest of the military forces of Konoha."

"But Old man all I have is my bokken. What will I eat and where will I sleep?"

"You have everything you need and you will have to find your own food and place to sleep. Nature will teach you more than I ever could. We will train with your Kenjutsu techniques and we will also begin your Taijutsu training as well."

'_This is Anbu recruit training he is giving the boy Sandaime-sama will definitely be interested in this'_ thought the Anbu

"The boy perked up a little at the taught of more training"

"I will come here some time to train you, after which you will spend the night in the forest. Listen to your instincts, listen to your body because the body always knows, listen to your sword, listen to your spirit, and listen to Nature. Learn from her, she is your greatest teacher. Live…."

"I will see you sometime young one. One last bit of advice before I leave animals instinctively knows how to identify fear."

"Hai you crazy Old-man,"

'_Is this old man crazy?'_ The Anbu thought.

At that moment he felt the old man's presence behind him._ 'How did I not feel him until he was directly behind me?'_

"Anbu-san, please don't interfere with the boy's training"

"I am under the orders of the Hokage Sir, not you"

"Very well then Anbu-san I understand and the man disappeared"

'_What the hell!'_ thought a surprised Anbu. _'This kid is being trained by such a man!'_

_**Later at the Hokage's office……**_

"Hello there Hokage-sama, I came here with a request"

"My Anbu already informed me of your request. You have done a remarkable job with the boy, but leaving an eleven year old child in the forest of death is irresponsible."

"No, it is necessary training. He is young yes, but he has had a hard life and it will only get harder. When he goes out into the world, he will have to fight to survive and to ensure the survival of those around him."

"I do agree with you, but his condition makes him unique"

"So you're saying his life is worth more than his peers, Sarutobi-sama?"

"Though I hate to admit it, yes it is. His life is more valuable than most in the village"

"You have lost your way Sarutobi, in Nature no life is more important than the other. All are equal under heaven."

"All are equal under heaven?"

"Yes they are and a man of your vast experience especially with war should know this"

"The boy needs to face his own mortality. He needs to be surrounded by the possibility of his death, for his life to be constantly on the line."

Naruto was in the forest of death for the first time. His sense of danger was on high alert he did not know where he was and the feeling of fear rose from deep within his being. The grip on his wooden bokken tightened instinctively. All around him, all he could feel was death.

"Myushi-san, you know of his condition as a Jinchuriki he is a valuable village asset"

"An asset that will die in the first serious encounter in battle, because he has not grown beyond his fear" Relpied Myushi

The boy was in the forest, with his mind moving at a million miles per minute.

'_What do I do now?'_ Then he remembered the old man's words _'let your instincts guide you._' "I need to find shelter and food"

"Yes, I know but only when his life is on the line will he know the true fear of death. Only then can he gather the courage to transcend his fear."

As Naruto made his way through the huge forest his senses told him to turn left. As he turned to face the direction his senses told him to, he was greeted by the sight of a ferocious wild boar. The animal was easily four times his size and had huge tusks protruding out of its mouth and muscles that could be seen even through its thick, tough hide. The hairs on the back of the boy's neck rose in fear of the situation he was faced with. His primal instincts told him to run, but he couldn't. He was in unknown territory and who knows what else he would run into if he blindly ran through the forest. He needed to stand his ground and fight. He would not die here to this animal.

The hidden Anbu looked on at the confrontation between the boy and the beast. The shinobi knew that was a very terrible situation for a child to face. But then the Anbu saw the look of determination in the eyes of the child. 'This kid!'

Naruto looked at the beast in the eyes and held his bokken in his hand. Time seemed to slow down as two of Nature's children squared off in deadly combat. The wild animal thrust forward at him with incredible speed, the boy was just able to dodge the initial onslaught by the savage beast. However, his kimono was cut by the long tusk of the boar; a long gash remained but quickly began to heal as a result of the Kyubii.

Sarutobi listened carefully as the man spoke.

"He must learn fear and never forget its lessons"

"You are taking him too close to death's door Myushi" Said the Sandaime in a grave tone

Naruto barely dodged another ferocious charge by the wild animal.

"It is necessary Sarutobi"

"Yes, it is necessary to protect him at all costs"

"You mean, cripple him at all costs."

"Only the strongest warriors know such fear, because they stared death in the face and overcame it."

The two beings circled each other warily with their gazes locked on each other.

Sarutobi couldn't disagree with the man's words, but he was still fearful for the boy's life. He relented "Very well then, my Anbu will not interfere in the boy's training"

"Thank you Sarutobi-dono. The boy will not die, he is too much of a knuckle head to do so"

Sarutobi could only chuckle at the man's word because they were true

The boy knew that there were very few places that he could hit the wild beast that would actually hurt with his bokken. In order to win, he needed to hit vital areas.

"His life will be at more danger than ever, do you really think his enemies will spare him on the battle field?"

"I would hope so," Sarutobi said in a mirthful tone

Preoccupied with how to kill the animal, he did not see the root of a tree protruding out of the ground and lost his balance. The boar struck……..

Naruto saw the beast rushing at him as he was unbalanced. Time seemed to flow in slow motion as the beast closed in on him. He saw the sharp tusks of the animal aimed directly for the centre of his chest.

The Anbu was about to intercept the animal before to impale the poor child. However, the boy had a strange look in his eyes that completely stopped the shinobi in his tracks.

He quickly shifted his shoulder which resulted in him getting a wicked diagonal slash across his chest. The blow sent upward about twenty feet and slammed him into the trunk of a large tree and fell limply into the ground. He escaped certain death.

Seeing the body of its prey laying still on the forest floor, the large animal cautiously made its way to claim its prize.

The boy lay on the ground motionless on the ground with his tow bokken on the ground and a large, bleeding, diagonal gash across his chest.

'_The boy's eyes were closed. I was preoccupied with my fear, with this forest, the beast; I failed to see everything effortlessly, I failed to truly see.'_

'_I have been alone and ignored all my life; ha! How ironic I have been called a demon and monster and here I am fighting for my life in a forest of death. I am who I am and I cannot control the events of life.'_

The boy slowly stood up and righted himself; he looked up at the forest, at himself and the beast. The beast stopped in its tracks and eyed the boy curiously.

'_It is just a beast and I am just a human being and this is just a forest. In the eyes of Kami: myself, this tree, this beast, we are all insignificant. If I am to die here, in this forest created by Kami, then so is it.'_

With that realization a strange calm overtook the boy, it was almost frightening. _'I am too calm, to be in such a situation. His vision became clear; the whole forest just seemed to come alive. I can see! My sight is so clear that I could see the bugs crawling on the forest floor and the movements of the muscles in the beast's body are as clear as day.'_

'_What has happened to the boy, I sense no fear in him at all. He has changed somehow, it is as if he is here but not here' _Thought the hidden ANBU

"I am sorry my friend, but you will not be taking my life this day." The boy said to the great beast

The savage beast became agitated by the peaceful stare of the young boy in front of it.

"I see you my friend, and if you charge again you will die"

The beast began to huff and grunt in agitation, unsure of whether to attack or defend. Slowly it began to retreat in an unsure manner; it could no longer smell the fear rolling off the boy. The animal was afraid as if cornered.

The boy sensed the agitation in the animal and knew that it was going to attack. He would have to kill the beast. He would make it a quick and painless death, right then sensei's words came to his mind. "Your body always knows, listen to it; let it guide you. Listen to your sword"

In a feral grunt the animal charged. In his peaceful state, the boy was unafraid; he could see every movement every breath of the wild beast charging towards him. The boy had a smile on his face.

'_The boy is smiling, is he crazy!'_The Anbu thought.

The beast began to lower its head for the upward thrust with its sharp tusks.

Naruto watched as the tusks approached him, ready to take his life.

Everything just seemed to slow down for him and he could smell the stench of the beast's breath. '_Let your body and your sword guide you_.'

As the beast raised its head to apply the finishing blow, the boy's body moved on its own. He side stepped the charge and he stood in a crouching position underneath the exposed throat of the beast as its head reached the pinnacle of the attack.

'_Attack with your body, mind and spirit.'_

In one fluid motion he brought his two bokken together and poured is whole being into one attack, into the throat of the great beast.

During the attack, he couldn't tell where he began and the sword ended. He knew exactly where he was going to attack the beast and when.

_'In that moment Timing and Strategy became one and the result was beautiful and deadly'_

At the pinnacle of the beast's attack its neck will be totally exposed and vulnerable. With a sharp force at the base of the jaw, Naruto shattered the connection between the beast's spinal cord and brain.

It dropped dead in a loud crash before it could even make a sound; in a single stroke it was dead.

'A single stroke.....a single stroke was the difference between life and death' Naruto thought

'_Beautiful'_ is what the Anbu thought

The boy stood along side the dead beast huffing and puffing after his first true life and death experience. He was thankful to the great beast for the lesson it taught him.

Domo arigato boar-san for the lesson you have taught me. He gave a respectful bow and continued his voyage into the forest. "Man what a first day" he said to himself

**Two weeks later........**

It had been two weeks since Naruto began his training in the forest. He survived by hunting small wild animals like rabbits, birds and he fished regularly in the river. He continued to train in what sensei had taught him; but he also trained in learning to listening to his body and his sword.

Currently his was taking a break in a large clearing. He was leaning on a large tree eating some wild edible berries that he found. He had found out the hard way what berries were edible and those that weren't. He also never let his guard down and he never left his back open. He developed a very acute sense of danger living in a forest where you could be attacked at any moment.

During his little break Naruto heard the slight crunching of leaves behind the tree and instantly grabbed his bokken from his side and went on the alert.

"Ah! Good, good young one, your senses are sharpening."

"Old-man, you left me in this bloody forest and on the very first day I had to fight for my life, are you crazy? Forest of life my ass!"Said the boy in his fit of rage.

"Stop complaining this is just the beginning of your training"

"What, just the beginning!"

"Yes I already told you that the training will be tough. Do you wish to quit?"

"No, but it's just that this is so new to me"

"This is the life of the warrior; we face the unknown everyday. The idea of security is an illusion, it isn't real. I dampens our senses and makes us dull and in attentive."

"Security is an illusion?"

"Yes. Danger lurks at every corner, especially for a warrior, you cannot let your guard down. That is what this forest is teaching you; it is teaching you a simple fact of life."

"Enough talk, time to begin your training."

"What am I going to learn?"

"Before we go into any of the sword techniques of Nitojutsu, you need to understand the concept of Ma-ai and Ki."

"What about chakra old-man, don't samurai use chakra?"

"Yes, almost all modern day samurai use chakra, but you are going to learn to use a deeper more potent source of energy, Ki. With this energy you may be able achieve feats that very few samurai were able to achieve"

"What are these feats Old Man?" the boy asked excitedly

"You are not ready yet" was Myushi's simple reply

Naruto knew that was the end of that conversation, when Myushi had nothing more to say, he had nothing more to say. So going back to the topic at hand Naruto asked "What is Ki, Old man?"

"Listen very carefully, this lesson will be the foundation of everything you will learn from here on out."

"Hai Old man"

"Very well then; you have been taught that chakra is the result of mixing the energy produced by the cells of the body and the mental and spiritual energy gain from exercise and experience. It is what shinobi use to execute Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques."

"What about Taijutsu?"

"Taijutsu mostly uses energy produced by the cells of the body. However, taijutsu experts and high level shinobi often use chakra to augment their Taijutsu skills."

"Understand young one?"

"Yes, I understand"

"Ki on the other hand is the energy of the universe"

"The energy of the universe, isn't chakra the energy of the universe?"The boy asked in confusion.

"No. Chakra is produced by our bodies, you can think of it as diluted Ki. Let me explain further"

"Ok"

"As I was saying, Ki is the energy of the universe; it is the thread that connects all things. From the minerals of the earth to man, it is the glue that holds the universe together and it engenders growth and transformation. Ki is the beginning, middle and end of all activity in the universe. Ki does not cause change; it is present before, during and after any change. Change is simply a manifestation of what was already inherent in the previous state."

"I don't understand Old man"

"Ok. Look at that tree over there" said the man, pointing to one of the numerous large trees in around them. "Now before that tree came to be, it was first a seed. However, the seed and the tree are completely different things, yet the tree comes from the seed. Does it not?"

"Yes"

"Therefore, the manifestation of the tree was already inherent in the seed although the seed is tiny and the tree is very large."

"Ah!" Said the boy "Like the chicken or the egg"

"Yes, they are both manifestations of each other. Yet, each are different possibilities of the same energy, the same Ki."

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes I do"

"Now the Ki of the universe has bounds." The old man said picking up a stick from the ground and continued…There two types of Ki: Yin and Yang. Yin Ki is heavy and dark and from it the earth was born. Yang on the other hand was light and clear and thus formed the heavens."The man said while drawing the Yin Yang symbol; the outer circle represents the bounds of Yin and Yang, while Yin is represented by the color black and Yang the color white. They move in a never ending circle perfectly in tune with each other."

Naruto listened with rapt attention to what was being told to him

"Ki of Yin was cold and once accumulated formed water. Where as the….." the boy finished the sentence for him….

"Ki of Yang was hot and when accumulated formed fire. Am I right old man?"

"Yes you are very good young one, you are beginning to understand"

"Can you tell me about the earth and wind elements?" Asked the old man

"Earth will definitely be Yin since it is by definition heavy and dark. Wind will be Yang since it is light and clear."

"Excellent young one. That is why on the shinobi elemental wheel fire is enhanced by wind and water is muddied by the earth. This is because fire and wind are both Yang natured elements while water and earth are both Yin natured elements. This is also why water and fire cancel each other out and earth and wind are unable to overcome each other. Understand?"

"Yes Old-man, this is very interesting"

The old man chuckled, "Yes it is young one, yes it is"

"Yin and Yang; Earth and Heaven through their unity the four seasons can you explain the four seasons were born. Can you describe the seasons in terms of Yin and Yang young one?"

"Yes Old-man. Winter will be Yin since its cold, where as Summer will be Yang because it is hot. Spring, which is the transition between Winter and Summer will be a varying mixture of both Yin and Yang Ki as the season changes from Winter to Summer. It will also be the same for Autumn which is the transition from Fall to Winter."

"Very good young one"

"All of Nature is a cycle of change; Autumn flows into Winter; Winter to Spring; Spring to Summer and Summer to Autumn. The cold harshness of Winter gives way to the promise of the vitality and rebirth of Spring. Nothing lasts forever and the cycle continues"

"Now both living and non-living things have Ki, since it is basically the glue that holds the universe together. Chakra however, is limited to only living beings."

"Chakra is cultivated and enhanced through physical training and concentration exercises. Ki is also enhanced through physical training and exercises, but the most important aspect of Ki training is achieving the simultaneous movement and stillness of body and mind. Then it is just a matter projecting this stillness outward."

"How could the body is something that we use do all sorts of things, how can you achieve both movement and stillness?" Asked the boy

"That is an excellent question young one, and you will have to find the answer on your own."

"On my own! You don't make anything easy old man"

"I told you already, that Nature contains all the answers. Giving you the answers to all your questions is not making you stronger, it is making you weaker. I am a guide to show you the way to your strengths, but it is a path that you walk alone. Discovering the true meaning of things yourself will bring you strength and wisdom and there will be a grace and simplicity to what you do."

"There are three aspects of Ki that you must understand in order to fully utilize this primordial energy."

"What are they Old man?"

"Simplicity, Change and Constancy"

"Simplicity- the root of substance of Ki: as I said before Ki is the fundamental essence behind everything in the universe, the root of all substance is plainly and utterly simple. No matter how complex a thing may be, at its core it totally simple. It is the building block of all existence, yet its essence is simple"

"Variability- the use of substance: I have taught you that everything in the universe is subject to change, it is no different for Ki. Thus, you need to be able to perceive the various manifestations of Ki and be able to adapt to them and utilize them."

"Constancy- the essence of substance: although the manifestations of Ki vary, ultimately it does not matter what form the energy takes or how it is used, it is all the same Ki.

"Hai Sensei"

"Now the second thing I have to teach you is about Ma-ai"

"Ma-ai in its simplest term is the interval or space between two fighters. Distance, time, rhythm and angle all affect Ma-ai."

"There are two types of Ma-ai: physical and mental. Physical Ma-ai refers to the actual distance between two fighters, which can be To-ma or long distance, Itto-ma or middle distance and Chika-ma or short distance. Ma-ai varies with each fighter; a fast opponent will have a greater Ma-ai than a slow opponent. For this reason speed will be a very important factor in your training."

"The mental aspect of Ma-ai refers to gaps in you or your opponent's awareness. It is rooted in the concept of Kyo Jitsu and refers to the emptiness and fullness of a person's Ki. The gaps in awareness and Kyo Jitsu combine to form mental the Ma-ai."

"So what you're saying is that I could have physical Ma-ai and not mental Ma-ai right?"

"Yes and if you don't have both in battle, you are as good as dead against a skilled opponent."

"So what causes a disruption of mental Ma-ai?" Asked the boy

"A break in concentration, fear, doubt, surprise, confusion and breathing in, all cause a break in your mental Ma-ai. Once your opponent is in this state your attacks have the greatest chance of success"

"How does breathing in cause a lapse in mental Ma-ai?"

"Because when we breathe in our diaphragm contract and pull down on and our lungs expand, decreasing the pressure in our chest. Molecules always move from an area of higher pressure to lower pressure. With the pressure lower within the body than without air rushes into our lungs. In this moment the diaphragm and lungs are not in their natural resting state"

"Therefore this presents a moment of vulnerability to the opponent" The boy finished.

"Excellent! However, achieving the timing to strike in that moment is extremely difficult. To achieve this you have to become one with the breath of your opponent. The best time to do this is when your opponent is tired and it is easy to follow their breathing."

"Continuing on young one, using their Ki and Ma-ai samurai is able to create a field of awareness that alert them to anything that enters it. The field is created when the samurai extends their Ki to the very edge of their To-ma. They are able to know when and where a person enters the field and are able to attack or defend at a moment's notice. Thus they are never caught unaware once they maintain the field"

"Cool!"

"Yes, cool. Your lesson is done for today. I will return in about six weeks and by then you should be able to access your Ki. Also, I want you to study this scroll inside out" Handing the boy a medium sized scroll marked 'the human body and its meridians.'"We will be starting you Taijutsu training when I return.

"Yes Old-man"

"Here is some advice" the old man said as he began to leave the forest.

"The more you think about something, the more you narrow your eyes in desperation to see and the more difficult it becomes to find the answer. When something is too difficult to see, then try closing your eyes."

The boy way confused by the man's words but still took them to heart as he looked on at the retreating form of the old man into the forest.

**A/N:** Naruto has begun his training the forest of the death. Sandaime and Myushi argue about his safety and Naruto learns important information about Ki and Ma-ai.

Next chapter: Naruto's training in the forest concludes and he is about the meet the new shinobi generation of Konoha. What does the Sandaime intend to do with Naruto? Find out in chapter three…..

Character Bio:

Myushi Miyamoto

Age: 70

Other names: N/A

Style: Niten Ichi Ryu School of Swordsmanship

Story: Myushi Miyamoto is the son and heir of lengendary samurai Mushashi Miyamoto. At the age of twenty the entire teachings of his father, his father's greatest possessions the daisho of the lengendary swordsmith Masamune and a forewarning of troubled times to come. After many years of travelling the elemental nations, he finally settled in the land of fire where he ran a small antique shop to make ends meet. During this time he met Naruto who had just failed the genin exams for the second time, upon first sight he knew that Naruto would be his pupil, the one to pass all his teachings onto and so he did. As they spend more time with each other, he beings to see Naruto as more than just his student, but as his grandson as their relationship deepens so does their bond.


	3. Chapter 3: The Energy Of The Universe

**A?N:** Hey guys I'm back and I have two chapters up for you guys to enjoy for the holidays as thanks for your reviews( I could do with some more though _wink, wink_) author and story alerts. I am truly surprised at the number of people added me to their alert list and communities and it has really encouraged me to write more. I'm actually on chapter 7 now and I even have a bunch of ideas for another fic that I'm gonna start soon ( There are a lot of ideas that re running around in my mind.

Anyways enjoy these next two chaps as my xmas gift to you and I'll have another chap for you guys for the new year

MERRY XMAS to you all and thank you for all your support.

** _Love conquers all, and let us yield to it_**

**(XXX)**

**The energy of the Universe**

It had been a month since the last meeting between Naruto and his master. The scroll the old man gave contained detailed information about the human body and its meridians that proved very difficult for the boy to understand. However, despite the complexity of the information Naruto studied hard.

His Ki training was coming along nicely and he was beginning to understand the concept of what the old man was saying. In the beginning he was really struggling to access his Ki and he was trying hard to understand the old man's words. To understand and utilize Ki, he needed to understand the nature of Ki, but the old man already told him everything about Ki. _'What am I missing?'_ was the question that ran through the boy's mind as he made his way to the river that became his usual resting spot in the forest.

He stood at the river's edge and was looking at the water as it ebbed and waned on the bank. It was then that the old man's words came back to his mind.

"_The more you think about something, the more you narrow your eyes in desperation to see and the more difficult it becomes to find the answer. When something is too difficult to see, then try closing your eyes."_

And this is what Naruto did, he closed his eyes.

'_Listen to your instincts, listen to your body because the body always knows, listen to your sword, listen to your spirit, and listen to Nature. Learn from her, she is your greatest teacher.'_ He focused more on the movement of the water; it came crashing into the shore, yet it retreated gently as it flowed back into the river. _'Yin and Yang; Force and Gentleness; High and Low; Left and Right. They are all part of the same movement and yet the return to where they came. All things are not the end in themselves, they always return. But to what?'_

The boy looked more closely at the water as it came and left, it came from the river and returned to it. _'The river is the source; it is what the old man said in the lesson. The river is the source and the waves ebb and flow from it ' _

"Ki does not cause change; it is present before, during and after any change. Change is simply a manifestation of what was already inherent in the previous state."

'_Stillness and movement are just different sides of the same thing, movement ends in stillness and starts from it. In the end, it is all the same Ki everywhere. It doesn't matter if I am moving or still; fighting or resting the Ki doesn't change, it is always present. Then in order to use Ki and sense it, I cannot be distracted by the different forms it takes. It is all the same Ki, all the same energy. '_

With this realization the whole environment became different, it felt more alive. In him there was an absence of fear, he was calm. He began to feel the Ki rising up within his body. He held the energy within his body and reveled in the feeling. He tried to keep the Ki there, but his concentration faltered and the Ki faded back into his being.

It was nearing the end of the six week period and his Ki sensing abilities had increased greatly. He could now feel the Ki within the things around him, and this resulted in an increase of his sensing abilities. Now he could easily identify the location of the hidden Anbu, even though they were skilled at hiding their chakra they could never hide their Ki.

The forest of death no longer held any fear for him it was so full of life now. He remembered the old man's words on the first day he was introduced to the forest.

"_Welcome to the forest of life young one."_ The boy began to laugh, "Heh old man! You sure know what you are talking about"

The Anbu guard thought that the boy was going mad.

As he said he would, the old man returned on the sixth week to train Naruto in the forest….

Naruto was sitting a little distance away from the river. He had now just caught his dinner and was eating the fish raw; he didn't want to attract any of the wild beasts in the forest. It would just mean unnecessary killing.

Sitting eating his meal, he felt an object touching the back of his neck.

"How did you get here without me sensing you old man?"

The Anbu was thinking the same, as he tried to figure out how the old man evaded his detection as well.

"Three reasons, young one. Reason number one, I noticed you are able to sense Ki around you, but your ability is limited. You can identify individual Ki signatures, but you have yet to develop your field of awareness. I will help you with that."

"Reason number two, there are two ways to enter a person's field of awareness undetected. One way is to lack intent and the second way is to be as innocent as a child."

"Reason number three is that I am just that good."

"Heh, stupid old man"

"Wet behind the ears little punk"

"Nice to see you old man"

"It's good to see you haven't died, young one"

The pair shared a light hearted laugh, with each other.

"So old man, you said you will help me develop my field of awareness."

"Yes, but before I do, I need to determine your Ma-ai. In order to that I need to show you how to use your Ki to enhance your speed."

"So how do I do that?"

"You have learnt to access the Ki in your body, now all you have to do is to pour the maximum amount of Ki that the muscles of your body can take to move."

"So that's why you had me learn the human body in detail"

"Yes that is one reason, although there are others. To a samurai, speed is of the utmost importance. You need to able to move like the wind and win in one decisive stroke of your blade. No protracted battles, no flashy moves, and no wastage of energy and movement. Use the right technique for the right situation. You need to be able to kill in a single blow and so quickly that your opponent doesn't even know that they are dead. 'Ichi Geki Hissatsu- One Strike, One Kill.' That is what you are aiming for and that is what you will achieve with this training."

"Life or death in a single stroke" was the boy's only reply as images of his death match between himself and the wild boar came to his mind

"Yes, you now understand the essence of samurai battle"

"Now, I would like you to get into your ready stance."

The boy did as he was told, going into his ready stance perfectly with no holes in his defense.

"Good, now I want you take one step and strike horizontally with your bokken"

Once again, the boy did as he was told.

"Remember that range well for it is your Chika-ma or your close striking range, any opponent within that range will be struck unless they are quicker or have greater reflexes than you."

"Your Itto-ma or middle striking range is approximately twice to three times your Chika-ma and your opponent needs to be fairly quick to avoid your strikes at such a range."

The boy just listened attentively to his master's words.

"Go twenty paces away from me and I want you launch an attack at me. Pour as much Ki as possible into your muscles for your movement. Remember to attack with your whole being."

Naruto nodded and launched himself at the man, leaving a small dust cloud.

'_He is fast for a kid his age the Anbu thought' _

The old man easily avoided the attack.

"Not bad, but your body can handle more Ki and left a small dust cloud which alerted me to your attack. Even though it is small and quite impressive for a kid at this stage of your training. The small dustcloud broadcasts your movements; always remember leave no trace of your movements. You must kill your opponent before they even have time to react."

"Back to your position and try again" the old man in a firm voice

Naruto just nodded and was turning to walk back to his spot. He knew that when the old man spoke him in that manner, he meant serious business that would result in serious pain if he did not immediately obey. Before he could start his journey back to his original spot he heard the old man's voice

"I did not tell you walk back. Return the way you came"

"How am I going to do that?"

The old man just shrugged

The boy stopped in a contemplative state for a while before he smiled and reappeared at his original spot.

Myushi smiled, "you are beginning to get it now. You are learning to use your Ki and your Ma-ai."

"It was rather easy to figure out old man, it was all the same energy. So all I had to do was use the same amount of energy to return that I used to reach."

"So…."the man said, motioning for the boy to continue

"So if I use more Ki I will be able to reach the same distance in a shorter time" the boy said catching on to where the man was trying to lead him.

"Excellent, now try again"

"Hai" was the boy's reply

The old man had stayed in the forest with Naruto to continue his Ki and Ma-ai training. Through his training Naruto discovered that the physical aspect of his Ma-ai was thirty feet. This came as surprise to Myushi for one so young to have such a large To-ma. He knew at something to do with the boy's burden as it also contributed to his heightened senses. _'Sarutobi needs to tell the boy of his burden.' _The man thought. This meant the maximum distance that Naruto could unleash an attack at full power with his current speed was thirty feet.

The old man also taught Naruto to extend his Ki to edge of his To-ma. Naruto had questioned him about this...

_**Flashback……….**_

"Hey Old man why do I have to extend my Ki to my To-ma and no further? If Ki is the energy of the universe can't I just extend it everywhere?"

"That's a good question and it all boils down to efficiency. Why extend it further than you need it? Your field of awareness allows you to know exactly where someone or something is located and you are able to respond accordingly. Although Ki is the energy of the universe that does not mean that you can misuse it. Just like chakra, if you use more than is used to sustain life then you will die."

"So how do I control my Ki?"

"Physical and mental exercises and understanding the nature of things will allow you to control Ki. The stronger your body, the more Ki you can use and the better you are able to handle the strain of Ki techniques. The more still your mind is the more sensitive your awareness will be"

The old man knew that had a lot of stamina, because he literally ran the boy into the ground with training and the boy still came back for more. He knew that the source of this incredible stamina was due to the presence of the Kyuubi within the boy. He knew without a doubt that the boy can handle some of the more Ki intensive techniques.

"So are you going to teach me Ki techniques?"

"Yes I am, but you have much to do before learn those skills"

_**End flashback……………..**_

"Now young one as I said before, your field of awareness allows you to detect and attack if you so choose, anyone or anything that enters that field. However, you must understand that the field is extremely sensitive to a person's intent."

"How so Old man?"

"Intent is the closest thing you can get to Ki but not exactly like it. Therefore, intent or thought creates a disturbance in the samurai's field of awareness and that is how it is almost impossible to catch a real samurai off guard. The intent to do harm is very easy to discern because it is forceful and violent. It causes a great disturbance in a samurai's sense of awareness"

"Cool!"

"Yes cool! I felt the same way when my father taught me about the field of awareness. This is the samurai's greatest weapon against the shinobi, who specializes in stealth and back attacks. It forces them out into the open."

"Really!" was the boy surprised reply.

"Yes, the samurai and the shinobi live by two opposing codes that are often at odds with each other. The samurai believed in facing your opponent face to face and valued loyalty and honor amongst other virtues. They do not fear death and I will even go as far to say that they welcomed death. They do not know the meaning of retreat and surrender. They follow a code of gentlemanly conduct and took to educating themselves in the way of art, calligraphy, math, economics, tea ceremonies and proper decorum. Of which you have yet to learn, but you definitely will be learning"

"Why learn those things? They sound boring" the boy replied genuinely

"They are necessary because there are times when the sword is not necessary and when you put down your sword, there must be something else to fill the gap. If there is nothing to fill the gap, you will just become another blood thirsty killer and I will have to kill you."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Kill me"

"Yes, should you choose to walk such a path you would bring disgrace to the name of the Niten Ichi Ryu. Our school has already gone through such a bloody period with my father before he founded the school and as a result gathered many enemies. I will not allow any student of mine follow the same path. There will be times when you will have to draw your blade; for example in the service of your Daimyo and Hokage. In such a case you show no mercy to your enemies, but to seek out fame through violence brings shame to the teachings. "

"I understand, and I promise that I will not bring shame to the Niten Ichi Ryu" the boy said solemnly while giving a deep bow to the old man who responded with a firm and solemn nod.

"Continuing…. The shinobi on the other hand were mercenaries and worked for the highest bidder. In the old days, it was not uncommon to find shinobi of the same clan fighting on opposite sides of the battle field. They relied on stealth, sabotage, ambushes and assassinations and as you know they utilize Nin, Gen and Taijutsu techniques that make them formidable opponents. Bloodline holders make an already formidable opponent even more dangerous."

"Thus, by being virtually unable to be caught off guard a true samurai takes away one of the shinobi's greatest assets, which is stealth."

"That's really cool old man"

"Now, now don't get too excited there, because pride always comes before the fall. There are two ways to enter a samurai's field of awareness undetected. The first way is if an opponent lacks any particular intent. Because they lack intent, they are able to enter the samurai's field of awareness with causing a disturbance. Only master class samurai and certain high level ninja are able to achieve such a feat. The other way to enter a samurai's field of awareness is to be completely innocent, lacking any desire to cause harm. Only babies and young children are known to posses such innocence."

"Now from now on always keep your field of awareness up"

"Even during sleep?"

"Once you have maintained the field for a long period of time, keeping the field up during sleep becomes second nature just like any skill. You need to practice."

This is what Naruto practiced for a couple of weeks, until the old man decided to go to the next level of his training.

"Your progress has been great so far, now you are ready to learn the Nitojutsu sword techniques"

The boy's eyes lit up with eager anticipation at the prospect of new techniques.

"Some of the techniques of Nitojutsu are not actual techniques but rather philosophies of attacking. My father was not one for elaborate techniques and he firmly believed that the ultimate at the end that the sword simply a tool to kill your opponent"

"Ok" was the boy's short reply

"The most important concept and philosophy of Nitojutsu is the strike of Non-thought. It is not an actual sword technique, but rather a state of the swordsman's mind. This means that when you attack, you attack to kill. When you defend, you defend not to be overcome. When you face death in the face, you smile. When you seek to protect, let no one be harmed. When you are in this state, all your actions will be true. There is no middle ground no half hearted attempts."

"Remember the third rule of Dokkodo?"

"Yes. Do not, under any circumstances, depend on a partial feeling"

"This is very important in battle, partial feelings create doubt in battle and doubt in battle often result in death. When you are in a life and death battle, but you do not want to kill your opponent, your sword will not be true. If you are defending your self and you are worried about getting hit, your defense will not be true. If you stare death in the face and you are afraid, then she will most assuredly claim your life. If you are protecting your country and worry about losing the lives of your people, then they will die. You gave your all, there is no middle ground. Once you attain the state on Non-thought, all your strikes will be true."

"So how do I achieve this Old man?"

"Simple as I said before, when you attack, you attack to kill. When you defend, your opponent cannot get past you. When you protect your lord and your people, they do not get harmed. That is why you should not take the drawing of your blade lightly."

"Yes, I think I understand. I must not doubt myself otherwise I will lose my life and the lives of those who I am called to protect."

"Yes, that is correct. This school is not one for cowards and the weak minded. This leads into the second concept of Nitojutsu which is No design, No conception. This is where your words and actions are the same. If you tell a man that you are going to kill him, let your actions follow through with your words. Utter not words that you will not or cannot follow through on. Your word is your bond and sets you apart from other men. Stay true to your word and do not make idle threats. If you say you're going to do something, do it. It is as simple as that."

"These two principles are what will set you apart from others and will make you both feared and respected."

"Hai" was the boy's simple reply

"Now I am going to teach you an actual technique and it is called In-One Timing. It means to simply bide your time until an opening presents itself and with that opening you strike one fatal blow. The key to this technique is the combination of speed and evasion. You must evade until your opponent falter and then you must strike your opponent like lightning, killing them in a single strike"

"So how am I going to do that?"

"You will first begin by drawing a circle that represents your Chika-ma"

The boy did as he was told.

"Now you are not to move from that circle." The man said as he gathered leaves from the ground. "I am going to throw these leaves in the air within your range. Do not let a leaf touch the ground or else……"

Naruto gulped, because he knew exactly what came after 'or else'

Naruto practiced what he called the 'The falling leaf exercise of death' until he could cut down fifty leaves without one dropping on the ground.

The next step of his In-One Timing training consisted of him simply evading strikes from the old man. This was very difficult thing to do because despite his age, the old man was extremely quick. This resulted in Naruto having a lot of bruises all over his body. The old man told him that In-One Timing was a technique that could only be truly developed in battle. However, he did have the fundamentals of the technique mastered.

The next technique he was taught was the Abdomen Timing of Two. This technique involved feinting the enemy into retreat and then striking them in their belly within two seconds, or attacking them in two moves. This was move that required extreme precision, but thanks to training he received with In-One Timing the precision was not a problem.

"Young one, the key to mastering this technique lies in a fundamental understanding of the concept of sticking to your opponent."

"How do I do that?" The boy asked in a confused tone.

"By brining your body as close as possible to your opponent, this will bring the person within your Chika-ma and thus in an extremely vulnerable position."

"This technique requires you to lead with your body and not your limbs. This will not only get you within close range of your opponent, it will also generate much power in your attacks as well."

"The Fire and Stone's cut was a technique that he already knew and it required him to attack with his entire body. Myushi told him that the stronger his body became, the more force that would be generate in the attack."

"Continuous cut, is a technique that utilizes either both your Katana and Wakizashi or your Katana alone. With both weapons, you attack with a horizontal slash with the Wakizashi and with the force of the momentum you pivot and slash with the Katana. It is the same principle using the Katana alone. The stronger you get, the stronger the attack becomes. As you are now this is a technique that you can only utilize against a weaker or equally skilled opponent. Against a strong opponent it will be useless because you are too weak."

"The final technique of Nitojutsu is the Chance-Opening blow. The technique is true to its name in that the first strike is used to catch the enemy off guard or force them into a defensive position that you are able to attack. In that single moment, you must attack to in their moment of distraction."

"I must warn you that against shinobi these techniques are very difficult to execute, do you know why?"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. There is a certain academy technique that is used by any shinobi worth their salt"

"Oh yes! Kawarimi no Jutsu or body replacement"

"You cannot kill what isn't there. The Body replacement technique is extremely useful tool of the shinobi to save their live and cause a distraction. Do not, under any circumstances let your guard down around a shinobi"

"Hai sensei"

Naruto practiced mastering these techniques for almost two months. He came a long way, with the techniques. By far, his favorite technique was 'Continuous Cut,' however Myushi warned him about getting too accustomed to one particular technique.

The old man told him that over-familiarity in one technique makes it easy for your opponent of read and counter your attacks. Thus in the end, your strength becomes your weakness. To remedy this, the old man pushed the boy even further to be equally proficient in all the techniques of Nitojutsu. Needless to say, Naruto was very sore everyday.

_**Once again Naruto stands before Myushi in the forest of death……..**_

"Well young one, I must say that I am impressed by your development so far. You didn't die in the forest, in fact, you actually thrived in it. The time draws near for the end of your training in the forest of death. In approximately ten weeks you will be returning to the village to serve as part of the military forces of Konoha. I will tell you now that you will be in the most unique of situations; after all you are a samurai."

"You have completed the discipline of Earth and Water, now you are going to learn the disciplines of Fire and Wind. You are learning these two disciplines together because they are both about tactics and strategy. Fire is a volatile element that is not easily controlled. It is the same with war; the environment or conditions of the battle you rarely get to choose, but with proper strategy you can change the tides of battle. "

"As one man can defeat ten men, so can one thousand men defeat ten thousand. However, you can become a master of strategy by training alone with a sword, so that you can understand the enemy's stratagems, his strength and resources, and come to appreciate how to apply strategy to beat ten thousand enemies."

"These things cannot be clearly explained in words. You must learn to forestall you enemy. In forestalling, you must judge the situation. This does not mean that you always attack first; but if the enemy attacks first you can lead him around. In strategy, you have effectively won when you forestall the enemy, so you must train well to attain this. These are things you must experience in battle."

"The wind is unpredictable and free flowing and goes where it wants. Understand Kenjutsu, but also understand the ways of other styles and incorporate them in to Niten Ichi Ryu. Study your opponents their strengths and weakness and how they can be countered and capatilzed on. Study crafts outside of that of the sword and in this way, you will achieve balance in your life. The sword cannot be wielded forever. There is a time and place for everything."

"This aspect of your training will consist of me putting forward various combat and non combat scenarios to you. For each scenario you are to consider both the advantages and disadvantages of the situation and the best course of action. I will also teach you the basic manners befitting those who follow the way of the true samurai."

"Hey! I have manners old man" the replied indignantly

"Yup! And I am twenty years old." Was the man's sarcastic reply.

"Stupid old goat!" The boy grumbled

"My point exactly! There are certain situations in which decorum is of the utmost importance and you need to know those times when they come along."

"Okay, okay, I get what you're saying."

"That is good to hear, because proper decorum will get you very far as well."

"In addition to strategy and tactics; you will also be learning a Taijutsu style that complements our Kenjutsu style perfectly. This martial art is known as Yin Style Baguazhang; it is the end product of the combination of several forms of Taijutsu. It is a style that contains a wide variety of techniques and is a Taijutsu that puts great emphasis on circular evasion. The aim is to flow in and out of your opponent's attacks and quickly disabling them. However, I am going incorporate the use of Ki in this style. Have you learnt everything about the human boy and its meridians?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it took me a while to understand the location of the meridians and their effect on the human body. But after almost five months of study I think I understand them."

"Good, very good. I am going to teach you how push your Ki into the meridians of your opponent to produce different effects on their bodies. However, pushing Ki directly into vital organs such as the heart and lungs will cause immediate death. Pushing Ki into the muscle groups and kidneys can cause debilitating pain and weakness."

"Yin style Baguazhang, consists of eight different animals styles. These styles are: Lion, Monkey, Rooster, Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn, Snake and Bear. Each animal system has eight striking methods and each striking method has seven strikes, of which three are called the primary or main strikes. These are the strikes we will be focusing on for now because they are the most important to learn. The others will be learnt in time."

"Ok, old man. But how is this style related to our Kenjutsu"

"They two are related because they both emphasize the quick elimination of the enemy. Also the different animal forms are very inviting to the use of a wide variety of weapons. As you train in the style you will understand my words."

"Hai"

"Now, there are four basic, yet fundamental practices of Baguazhang that must be totally mastered above all else. They are: Standing, Turning, Striking and Changing. "

"The first stance you are going to learn is…….."

Naruto spent the remainder of his time in the forest learning the Baguazhang and the incorporation of Ki into the style. The old man was right yet again, the fluid movements of the style was a perfect match for the sword and Naruto thoroughly enjoyed learning the style both with and without the sword. The old man also paid extra emphasis on Naruto's speed and awareness abilities.

Myushi often gave Naruto situations and battles that he was actually involved in his past as a way of gauging the boy's reasoning abilities. He was coming along nicely and would come up with outrageous yet brilliant plans of action for the different situations.

On the final day of training Myushi imparted the final discipline to Naruto.

"Well young one, today is the last day of your training in the forest of death; and today is also the day that I will impart the final discipline of Go Rin No Sho. This discipline is the discipline of Void. This discipline cannot be taught, you must understand it on your own, as you walk your own path."

"Void is empty yet full; it contains all the elements but at the same time contains none of them .By knowing that which exists, you can know that which does not exist. In the void are virtue, and no evil. Wisdom has existence, principle has existence, the Way has existence, and spirit is nothingness. All things end in Void."

The young boy nodded. "Hai Sensei"

"Well, this is your official good bye to the forest of life. The academy exams are over and the successful graduates have a week off before they are assigned teams. The Hokage has informed me that he has a special arrangement in place to accommodate the unique situation that you find yourself in. He will summon you when he has made all the arrangements until then you have some free time. Meet me the day before you meet with your peers, we have much to discuss. Until then, enjoy your free time and visit your loved ones; after such a long time away they would really love to see you."

A smile formed on the boy's face at the mention of meeting Iruka, the Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame.

_**At the Hokage's Tower…………………………**_

The Hokage sat at his desk with his soon to be Jonin sensei in front of him. The graduation exam had just been concluded and he had received the list of successful candidates. Present at the meeting were Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's top Jonin; Yuuhi Kurenai Konoha's Genjutsu specialist, Maito Gai, Konoha's Taijutsu specialist and finally Sarutobi Asuma, Konoha's resident wind master.

"You all know why you're here, the graduation exam has been recently concluded and we have nine successful graduates this year. I must say that this year is a most promising and politically important bunch."

"How so Hokage-sama?" Asked Kurenai

"Of the nine candidates, seven are clan heirs"

"Wow! This really is a politically important bunch of graduates" Commented Kakashi.

"Yes they are. I am placing Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Satsuko Tumigashi under your care Kakashi. Your's will be a free response, front line squad."

"Hm! No surprise that I got the last of the Uchiha on my team, since I am the only Sharingan user in Konoha"

"Exactly"

"Kurenai, you will be in charge of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Your task will be to develop an infiltration and espionage team."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Finally Asuma, you will be in charge of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Couji. The second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Now there is one other important matter to be dealt with and it concerns one Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, he was off the radar for a long time. The last I heard he was spending a lot of time with a old man from the Minsha district." Said Asuma.

"Yes that is true. However, there is more"

"More Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"Yes, he is no longer a shinobi of Konoha"

"This is most surprising Hokage-sama, has his flames of youth been snuffed out at such a young age?"

"No, I think his flames are burning more brightly than ever. Just not as a shinobi of Konoha"

"Then as what Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi.

"As a samurai"

"A samurai!" the four surprised Jonin said in chorus.

"Yes, and I must admit that based on the Anbu reports and my own observations a very capable one at that. He wishes to serve as a loyal citizen of Konoha and I am the first to admit that we have lost a potentially great shinobi."

All four Jonin were quiet as the Sandaime spoke

"As part of our military forces he will have to work in order to make money to live. Since this is a shinobi village, he will have to serve amongst the shinobi. I am proposing that he spends time with each team for two weeks in order to determine which team he fits best with. In this way he gets to interact with the kids of his generation and hopefully, he will make some friends. Do you all have any questions, concerns or ideas?"

Kurenai spoke up "Hokage-sama, I am worried about the team dynamics and training. Obviously, what he has learnt is the anti-thesis of anything shinobi related, not to mention the general dislike shinobi and samurai have for each other."

"That is a good point Kurenai, but before you judge let's see how things work out and then we will formulate a plan of action."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"How about we start off this little project with your team Kurenai-san?"

"I am the most junior of all the Jonin present. Would it not be better to start the ball rolling with a more senior Jonin?"

"Your humility is commendable Kurenai-san but I think you team might be the best one to break him in. The Hyuuga Heiress is kind to a fault and would not show any ill will towards the boy; the Aburame will observe and analyze him as any true Aburame; and the most the Inuzuka might do is try to get in some form of competition or sparring with the boy."

"I understand Hokage-sama" the female Jonin said

"Good, be sure to report to the academy next Tuesday to collect your team"

"Hai Hokage-sama, they all said in unison and left"

Now all I have to do now to inform the council of my decision and then I will meet with Naruto to discuss his role within the village.

_**In the council chamber later that evening………..**_

After discussing the civil affairs of Konoha, the shinobi council convened.

"As you are already aware the graduation exam is completed and each and every one of your clan heirs successfully became Genin of Konoha."

All members of the council nodded their heads in approval.

"Now this does not concern your children for you already know of the team assignments and Jonin sensei. What I am here to discuss is the status of Konoha's resident samurai."

This got the attention of all the shinobi present. The Jinchuriki of the Kyubii No Yoko became a very talked about topic of the shinobi council ever since Sarutobi informed them of the boy's training.

"He is ready to serve alongside the newly instated Genin of Konoha"

"How is he going to fit in with the shinobi" Asked Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan.

"He will be on a two week rotation on all the Genin squads, in order to work and earn a living as well."

"What about his training? Asked Danzo. He was very interested in the boy's whereabouts and his training, but his Anbu was unable to locate the little brat.

"His master will take care of his training we need not worry about that."

"What about the upcoming Chunin exams, will he be allowed to participate in it?"Asked Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan.

"No, he is a samurai and thus, he will not be allowed to participate in the exam. Additionally, the exam requires a three man cell and therefore any team he is placed on will be overbalanced. This will cause resentment in the other nations and may spark and international incident."

"As it is now we must adopt a wait and see attitude as it concerns the boy and his situation within the Konoha military structure."

"Given the current situation and the information that we have at our disposal, it is logical that we adopt this stance." This was the comment of non other than Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan.

"Yes it is. As you already know over the past few months my wayward pupil Jiraya has reported no significant activities until recently."

"Recently!" Danzo asked with a level tone.

"Yes, he has reported that the development of a new hidden village in the land of Rice."

"Who is the leader of the village?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi

"He has not been able to discover the identity of the leader. The leader is a very wily man or woman"

"Is this the threat that you were warned about?" Asked Inuzuka Tsume.

"It may be." Replied the venerable Hokage. "Jiraya is stepping up his spy activities to uncover further information. What we shall do is increase our border patrols and tabs on rice country. That's all we can do until we get further information."

"That sounds reasonable we cannot act rashly in such a situation." Said Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan

"When my wayward pupil gives me more information, I will let the council know"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" they all said in unison.

_**The next day………………….**_

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, in a meditative position; eyes closed practicing maintaining his sense of awareness. Ever since Myushi taught him about Ki and Ma-ai he worked hard to cultivate both.

"What to you need Anbu-san" were the boy's words to a seemingly empty room.

The Anbu was surprised that he was detected so easily by the kid. _'So the reports be Yamato-taicho were true, the boy has become skilled at detection.'_ "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama has sent me to escort you to his office for a meeting"

"Thank you Anbu-san I will be ready shortly"

It took the boy ten minutes to get ready. He was dress in his now customary black kimono with the orange spiral in the back. His two bokken were tucked in his waist by a deep red sash and black sandals as his footwear.

"I am ready Anbu-san"

'_Hmm, I wonder if he can keep up with me'_ "We will be travelling by roof top, can you keep up or do I have to carry you?" The Anbu asked in a jovial, yet challenging tone

"Of course I can keep up Anbu-san"

"Then let's go"

The pair was making their way over the roof tops of Konoha on their way to the Hokage tower. The Anbu was surprised at how easily the child was keeping up with him. _'This is excellent speed, how did he learn to move so fast?' _

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the Hokage's office.

The Sandaime was sitting at his desk doing paper work when his Anbu guard appeared.

"Hokage-sama, I have escorted Uzumaki Naruto as you requested."

"Thank you Bird-san, send him in"

"As you wish" the Anbu turned around and motioned for the boy to enter.

In came a young boy dressed in a black kimono, black sandals and two bokken at his side. The boy had a calm demeanor and he was always on guard. _'The forest of death will do that to you'_

"Hey Jiji, it has been a long time since I have seen you, are you still reading those perverted novels?"

"Ahh, Naruto is good to see that you have changed and at the same time you have not changed. Come Naruto sit down and let us talk"

"I have missed you Naruto, I was very worried when your master told me about your training in the forest of death."

A genuine smile formed on the boy's face. "Thanks Jiji"

"No problem, I consider you to be my second grandson"

"The smile on the boy's face became even bigger"

"I was informed by your sensei that your training in the forest death would be concluded soon. I know that you will need to earn a living. As such I have put things in place for you to earn a living and helping to protect Konoha. Your training has ended just at the same time of the academy graduating class. I suspect that your sensei planned it that way."

"Yeah, nothing that old coot does is by chance"

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh.

"I have arranged for you be on each of the Genin squads on a two week rotation doing missions. It is up to you if you wish to train with them or not. In this way you are able to earn money to take care of your self. Just as every other member of the military forces of Konoha, you will gain higher level missions based on your performance. Does this sound acceptable?"

"Yes it does Jiji"

"Good, now since the formalities have been dealt with, let's catch up. I haven't seen my grandson for a long time." Sandaime cancelled his meetings for the next two hours and the boy filled him in about his training and the things he learnt from the old man. Sarutobi was impressed to say the least. If everything the boy said was true then he should be more than capable of handling C-ranked missions.

After there long overdue and welcome meeting Naruto decided to make his way to Ichiraku and Iruka to check up on them.

_**At Ichiraku's Ramen stand…….**_

Teuchi and Ayame were busy taking orders and they didn't notice when Naruto entered the shop.

Ayame turned around and was greeted by the sight of a new customer. He was dressed in a black kimono, but the face seemed familiar. "Hello there sir, may I take your order?"

"Hey Ayame-nee, don't you remember your little brother. I'm sooooo hurt" Naruto said in an overly dramatic way

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. The one and only undisputed king of ramen Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto!!! She cried out I missed you so much, you were away for a very long time" she said as she ran from around the counter and gave him a big hug

"Yes I was on a little training trip and before that you were by your aunt in Otafuku Gai"

"Yes that's true she was sick and needed someone to take care of her until she was well"

"Hey Naruto, nice to see my number one customer is back"

Yes I am and oh how did I miss my ramen, start me off with two miso and then two beef"

"Right away and you look good in your kimono"

"Yes I agree with dad, it does look good on you."

"Bah! My sensei said the same, it is surprisingly comfortable"

"Hahaha! Same old Naruto eat up! Eat up!" Said Teuchi in a jovial voice

The rest of the time was spent eating ramen and spending time with his precious people

After his fifteen bowls of ramen, Naruto made his way over to the academy to visit Iruka.

_**At the shinobi academy………… **_

Iruka was still at the academy; even though the graduation exam has ended. However, he still had a lot of paper work to do, such as reports and proposals for the next batch of academy students.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei, you still working? The graduation exam is over"

"Look who the cat brought in, Uzumaki Naruto. I almost didn't recognize you in that kimono of yours. You look good in it"

"Yeah, so I've heard"

"I visited Hokage-sama to see if you were ok and he told me that everything is fine, with you. He also told me that you are training to be a samurai and that you will be serving alongside the newly graduated Genin. Is this true?"

"Yes it's true, so I will be seeing you next week"

"Haha, in a sense you did graduate, just not as a shinobi"

Naruto saw the truth of these words and began to laugh.

"So Naruto tell me about what you have been doing all these years."

Iruka was surprised at the boy in front of him. He seemed more confident and more at peace with himself; he didn't seem fazed by anything. What was more is that the boy was constantly on guard, as if expecting danger at every turn. Iruka, being a seasoned ninja knew when someone was off their guard. The boy's guard did not let up even during their mild conversation. _'What could have caused such a transformation in the boy?'_

Naruto began to narrate his tale of all that he had learnt and Iruka shared his stories as well. It was through Naruto's tale that he realized why the boy was always on guard. He spent a year in the forest of death.

The duo spent the rest the night catching up on old times.

_**The day before the team assignments…………………..**_

Naruto and Myushi were kneeling facing each other at the back of the old man's shop.

"Well we have come to end of one journey and on to the next, I am proud to tell that you have been the most annoying student ever."

"What!!!! You old coot"

"You have no manners and you are gruff"

"But you have also been a hard worker and show limitless potential. You have overcome challenges that men twice and three times your have been broken by"

The boy's indignance left as fast as it came. It was the first time that someone praised him so much and he was stunned.

"Thank you Old-man" the boy said in a grateful voice

"Now I have several things that I need to give to you"

"What are they?"

"Hold on for one moment"

The old man returned with several items and knelt in front of the boy and presented him with a Daisho. "This is Yawarakai-Te(Tender hands)" the man said, presenting the Katana to the boy. "This is Hageshii Seishin (Unwavering Spirit)" the man said, presenting the Wakizashi to the boy. "They are pair of swords forged by one of the greatest sword smiths ever Masamune. It is rumored that he put his soul into these two swords"

"Is that even possible"

"Yes, it is very possible. When someone is at the height of their craft, their work transcends to an entirely different level; they become one with their craft. Masamune was one such man and there are not many like him in this world"

Naruto turned his attention towards the sheathed blades. As if drawn be some invisible force he reached for the Katana, the blade felt perfect in his hands. Slowly he drew the blade from its sheath; he had never seen something of such beauty.

"It is said that when he forged this sword, he placed it in a stream. All manner of things flowed past it: leaves, fishes and even the air, yet none were cut. This is a blade that does not cut that which is undeserving. You must understand that the sword is a reflection of its owner. If you use it as simply a tool to kill indiscriminately it will take life, but in the process you will lose access to the true power of the sword"

"How do I access the true power of the sword?"

"As I said before, you need to listen to your sword. There are wonders in it that even I have not been able to access."

"Really?" was the boy's stunned reply

"Yes, and I believe that you will be able to wield the true power of the blades."

"The Wakizashi Hageshii Seishin (Unwavering Spirit), is the companion sword of Yawarakai-Te(Tender hands). They are each others Yin and Yang; strength and tenderness. They go hand in hand, side by side."

"Thank you Old-man"

"I am not done yet young one." Said the old man as reached to his side and presented Naruto with two garments. The first was a black kimono, very similar to what the boy currently had on. However there was one difference, in the front it had the kanji for fire on it. You are not a shinobi of Konoha; you are a servant of the fire lord and the land of fire. Konoha is just one small aspect of the great whole that is the country of fire.

"You are about to embark on a unique journey as a samurai in a ninja village. I know you love this village and to be honest I really don't know why after all it put you through. However, as a samurai your loyalty lies first and foremost with the Daimyo of fire country. With a word or a decree he could bring Konoha to its knees. Of course you already know this because you studied everything there is to know about the elemental nations. His life is vital to the stability of the country, even more so than the Hokage. Do you understand?"

Naruto hesitated for just a bit before he answered in the affirmative. Sandaime was like a grandfather to him.

"I know that you the Hokage have a close relationship. However, you must also understand that your feelings come secondary to the safety and lively hood of the many."

"Dokkodo number 4: think lightly of yourself and deeply of the world" Naruto said, having leant all the teachings by heart

"Yes, in the grander scheme of things your personal feelings are insignificant to the plight of the many. Man has inflicted so much pain and destruction upon each other because of greed and selfishness. The world is much bigger and much more important that our own selfish desires. Our lives are important, that is true; but one life is not worth thousands or millions. The whole is always greater than the sum of its parts. You are not as important as you think you are and yet, you are important as you think you are. In the grand scheme of Kami, your life is like a gain of sand. However, the beach is not made up of a single grain of sand is it not?"

"No, it is made of millions of grains of sand." Said the boy

"Exactly"

"If I focus on myself, I will miss the whole world. I need to look at the world in its entirety"

"Exactly, you have learnt well young one"

"Now the second piece of garment I have for you is this…."While presenting a beautiful traditional samurai battle armor to the boy. "This was my son's armor; he died honorably in battle during the time when the land was unstable due to the warring clans. I kept it in the hope that you would honor me by wearing it in battle. In many ways I see my son in you."

Tears were beginning to form in Naruto's eyes. No has ever been this kind to him, no one never gave him such a gift.

"Naruto bowed deeply, I will not dishonor your son's memory" Naruto said in a solemn tone

"I know young one"

"You are a samurai, and the word samurai means 'one who serves or servant.' Who do you serve? The Daimyo and the people of Hi no Kuni." The life of the samurai is a life of service. It is not one of fame, glory and prestige. It is not about winning great battles and flaunting your techniques. The samurai's path is one of……"

"Duty, honor, courage, benevolence, politeness, sincerity, loyalty and self-control." Naruto said as he finished him master's statement."

"Keep these ideals close to your heart for they are the code of Bushido"

"Hai, master"

"Old- man, what about the Hokage?"

"Think of him as your general and thus will follow his orders. However, your priority will always be Daimyo and people of fire country. The hierarchy is this: the Daimyo, the people, the Hokage. It will be hard for you to accept because of your close relationship to the Hokage, but this is how things work in the life of a samurai"

"Hai, I understand"

"Now on to matters of your training"

The boy perked up at hearing of more training

"When you once you are finished with your squad and missions, you will report back to me. To begin you lessons in calligraphy, sado or tea drinking, proper mannerisms and the academic arts"

The boy perked down when he heard what his training would consist of.

"Aw mannnn!"

"These are important things you must learn"

"What does tea drinking have to do with being a samurai?"

"It teaches you to honor the most simple of things, you will see I teach you it. Besides, it will come in handy someday."

"I don't see where it will come in handy sometime, but if you say so"

"Calligraphy will teach you about sword play and grace. Study in mannerism is self-explanatory and study in academia is to keep you well educated. You don't want to become an uneducated brute do you?"

"No, I don't"

"Good answer. So I will see you tomorrow after you are finished with your team meeting and assignments"

"Yes Sensei"

"Rest well young one, for tomorrow you walk the path of the servant, you walk the path of the samurai"

(XXX)

Training is complete and an impending threat is you guys enjoyed that chappy

I'm accepting reviews as my xmas gift _wink wink_!

Character Bio

Name: Sarutobi Hiruzen

Other Names: Sandaime Hokage, 'The Professor' 'Oji-san' (by Naruto)

Age: 69

Rank: Kage

Students: Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru

Teammates: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane

Sensei: First and Second Hokages

School/Specialties: Jutsu Mastery

Story:

Sarutobi came out of retirement to become Hokage again when the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Sarutobi was a student under the First and Second Hokages along with teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. He is the father of Sarutobi Asuma and grandfather to Konohamaru. The Third Hokage is a respected and wise elder figure in Konoha and possesses knowledge of many techniques, hence his nickname, the professor. Because he has witnessed the deaths of so many comrades in wars, Sarutobi always seeks diplomacy and peaceful resolutions to conflicts before violence can break out. Sarutobi enjoys smoking his pipe and wandering around the village talking to the people.

He was the sensei of Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru from the very beginning when they were just genin and they later went on to become the legenary Sannin. Sarutobi planned to make Orochimaru his replacement, however Sarutobi was also aware of an unquenchable thirst for power inside Orochimaru. This trait proved to be far more deadly than Sarutobi had thought when Orochimaru was discovered to have been kidnapping people for his experiments to achieve immortality. When the crucial moment came, Sarutobi could not bring himself to kill his favorite student, thus allowing Orochimaru to escape.


	4. Chapter 4: I Do Not Make Idle Threats

**Hey guys this is the second part of your xmas present and I hope you enjoy it.**

****

_Metal is tested by fire, man by what he says._

(XXX)

**I do not make idle threats**

The next day came by quickly and Naruto took his time to get dressed after breakfast, he had to reach the academy for 11 am. He wore his usual garb, the jet black kimono with the kanji of fire on the left breast and the orange spiral at back. He wore a red sash around his waist that held his Daisho securely; his simple attire was complete with his black sandals. Making his way out the door he sensed Myushi just as he entered his field of awareness.

'_I wonder what the old coot wants'_ the boy thought. As he stepped outside he saw the old man coming into view.

"Are you ready young one?"

"Yes Old-man, but why are you here?"

"I am here to escort my second son to the academy, of course"

Naruto was speechless. This was something that he always wanted; someone to walk him to school, to be there at his important moment.

"Come on let's go, brat or we'll be late"

"Hai old coot" the boy said with a smile on his face.

The academy classroom was already filled with the successful graduates. They had already got into their own little cliques.

Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting together chatting. Well, Choji and Kiba were talking and Shikamaru was sleeping. Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata were engaged in a quiet discussion. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were in a heated discussion about who will get to marry their precious Sasuke-kun. The Uchiha himself was sitting alone looking outside thinking of revenge. Then there was the dead last of the class, Satsuko Tumigashi.

Iruka and Mizuki were already in class, getting things together for the team assignments.

Naruto stood outside the academy with Myushi "Well young one, this is it. The next stage of your journey awaits you inside."

"Thanks old coot"

"No problem, snot nosed brat. I will see you later"

"Hai, see you later"

_**Inside the classroom…………**_

Alright kids settle down, it is time for team assignments.

The normally unruly bunch actually paid attention when they heard about team assignments.

Iruka began."Team one will consist of……" Until he reached team seven.

Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura...

"YESSSSSS!! Woohoo! I'm on Sasuke-kun's team." Sakura shouted interrupting the teacher's announcement

"Quiet Haruno, now is not the time for this"

"Sorry Iruka sensei" the girl said after which she turned to Ino and made a face at her. To which the girl responded likewise

"As I was saying, team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Satsuko Tumigashi. Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

"Team eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuri Kurenai"

"Team nine is still on the roster. Therefore, team ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma"

"Why me? I get the lazy bum and the eating machine while Sakura gets Sasuke-kun!" Ino moaned

Choji just continued to eat his chips and Shikamaru just said "Troublesome!"

Now class, I have an announcement to make, we have a new student that is due to arrive.

"A new student is coming? But Iruka sensei everyone has graduated" commented Sakura.

"Well, he is not a student per say. He in a unique situation within Konoha"

"So he is just another reject shinobi who somehow made the grade" Sasuke commented

"Actually Sasuke, he is not a shinobi"

"What!" shouted Kiba, "He's not a shinobi and he is gonna be with us."

"Yes Kiba, he is being placed on a two week rotation with all the Genin squads to find a team that best fits him to work with"

"May I inquire Iruka sensei, if he is not a shinobi then what is he?" Asked Shino

"He is a samurai"

"Whoa!!!!! A samurai" Kiba, Ino, Satsuko and Sakura shouted in unison.

With the mention of samurai, Shikamaru raised his head and said "Troublesome!"

Sasuke was a little intrigued by this new development._ 'Maybe things might get a little interesting around here._'

Shino and Hinata were quietly listening to the ruckus going on in the classroom

"Now he will start his two week rotation with team 8."

Hinata became nervous, Shino had no expression and Kiba had a pensive look on his face.

Alright that's it you will now have to wait on your Jonin sensei to arrive. Good luck and I am very proud of you all.

Just as he finished Naruto entered the classroom. The room became still as the young boy dressed in a black kimono and two blades on his waist entered.

"Hello there you are just on time. Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto and he is Konoha's resident samurai. He will be serving with you all as part of Konoha's military forces"

The boy stepped forward and gave a polite bow. "I look forward to serving with you all"

Mizuki was paying no attention to the proceedings because he didn't care. However, when he laid eyes on Naruto he instantly became angry.

As he finished his statement, his sense of danger flared when he felt malicious intent directed at him. He automatically took a guarded stance facing Mizuki.

The entire class watched on as a tense silence descended upon the classroom

"Hey brat! Weapons aren't allowed in the classroom. Give them to me now!" He said in a hateful tone

"No! You will not have my swords" Naruto said while still holding his stance

"Mizuki, this is unnecessary" Iruka interjected

"You insolent little brat, give me those swords" he said, as he slowly made his way over to the boy ignoring Iruka's plight

"If you try to take these swords by force Mizuki-san, I will break your arms!"

The class was shocked by Naruto's statement

"Who do you think you are, you stupid brat, threatening a superior officer"

"You want to forcefully take my swords with no good reason"

"Weapons are not allowed in the classroom."Responded Mizuki

"They have graduated and are now officially part of the military force of Konoha." Naruto said, while pointing to the seated students. "They have earned the right to bear arms. It is the same with me; I have earned the right to wear my swords"

"Just listen to me brat, do as I say"

"Mizuki! Let the boy keep his swords"

"No! Iruka, he will not"

"This is the last time I am telling you this. If you try to take my swords forcefully, I will break your arms!"

"You seem pretty confident in yourself; you sound as if you will actually be able to follow through on that threat."

"I do not make idle threats, Mizuki-san"

Iruka became even more forceful.

"Stop it NOW! Mizuki, he has done nothing wrong and he WILL be allowed to carry his swords."

Mizuki backed off albeit reluctantly. He glared at the boy and went about ignoring everything else

'_I must say, he has a lot of guts threatening a Chunin like that. I look forward to having him on my team and maybe we could spar and see how good he is'_ thought Sasuke

'_Interesting he shows no sign of fear against a Chunin level shinobi does he have so much faith in his ability?'_ Thought Shino

The rest of the class was too stunned to think about what had just happened. All that registered in their minds was that the new guy threatened to break a Chunin instructor's arms. Some apprehension was beginning to develop in some of the students.

"Uzumaki Naruto, isn't he the dobe that failed the Genin exams twice before?"Kiba said

"Oh yes he is" said Ino

"Ha! He couldn't make it as a shinobi and now he wants to be a lowly samurai, this is too funny" Kiba said

Naruto was starting to become angry but he kept it in check when he remembered Myushi's words _'He is just a mirror reflecting you own anger against you.'_

"Yes I am that Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ha! I knew it! Once a dobe, always a dobe don't you know that." Said Kiba, "Just don't keep back my team"

"I am sure I won't, dog boy"

"What did you call me dobe"

"I always thought dogs had good senses of hearing and scent. Are you sure you are an Inuzuka?"

"Why you!!!"Kiba said as he got up to attack the boy

The students began to laugh at Kiba's expense

"Alright that's enough, have a seat Naruto. For the first two weeks you are assigned to team eight which consists of your good friend Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, your Jonin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. You next assignment will be on team ten and then team seven"

"Thank you Iruka sensei" he responded and made his way to his new temporary teammates seated at the back of the class.

He was making his way to the seat right next to Hinata. Her head was down so he didn't get a good look at her face. However as he got closer he could see her face better, _'She is really cute, I'm gonna enjoy my two weeks with this team'_

"Hello Hinata-san, Shino-san. Nice to meet you"

"Hello Naruto-san" I am Aburame Shino and this is Hyuuga Hinata. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope we have a fruitful two weeks with each other."

"Same here Shino-san"

Approximately fifteen minutes later team eight's Jonin sensei arrived.

"I am Yuhi Kurenai and I've come to collect my Genin squad and one Uzumaki Naruto"

All four children stood up and made their way to their Jonin sensei.

"Alright you're all here, good let's head over to training ground eight"

On their way to the training ground Shino asked Naruto about his little standoff with Mizuki

"Naruto I wanted to know more about your actions towards Mizuki-sensei on our first day of class, if you wish to tell?"

"Well Shino-san, samurai don't just give up their swords to anyone just like that and Mizuki was attempting to force me to give up my sword. It's like someone trying to force you to give up your bugs, Kiba to give up Akamaru or Hinata her Byakugan. It won't be done without one helluva fight, am I right?"

"You are most certainly correct Uzumaki-san."

"It is the same with my sword. It is part of me like your bugs; a lifelong companion like Akamaru is to Kiba and a part of my new heritage as Hinata's Byakugan. Therefore, had Mizuki successfully carried out his attempt to take my sword I would've carried out my threat"

"Were you serious about your threat?"

"My sensei taught me to always let my actions and words are one and the same. I said I would break his arms and that is what I would've done had he carried out his plan."

Kurenai was nearby and she was listening intently to the conversation. She understood and agreed with the boy's reasoning perfectly. She also knew that the Hokage would certainly hear about this incident and would have to deal with it.

"Naruto you do know that threatening bodily harm to another member of our military forces, especially a superior officer is a very serious act" Kurenai told the boy

"I will just have to pay the consequences of my actions Kurenai-san" the boy said with finality

"Very well then" the jonin replied

_**Training ground eight fifteen minutes later………….**_

The group of four arrived at training ground eight for their first team meeting

"Hello there, welcome and it's a pleasure to have you all here with me today. Since we are all meeting for the first time, let's begin with some introductions starting with me"

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai also known as the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha; I like reading, spending time with my friends and Genjutsu. I dislike perverts. My favorite food is fried rice and tofu. It is my aim to be one of the top Kunoichi of my generation."

"Who's willing to go next?"The beautiful Jonin asked

Unsurprisingly it was Kiba

"My name in Inuzuka Kiba, I like my partner Akamaru, my clan. I dislike anyone who doesn't like dogs. My favorite food is roast chicken and my dream for the future is to be the best tracker that the Inuzuka has ever had"

"Good Kiba, now who's next?"

"I will go" said Shino. "My name is Aburame Shino I like bugs, training and my clan. I dislike people who judge without first getting to know a situation or person. I would like to be a capable clan head on day"

"Hinata?"

"M..My name is Hyuuga Hinata I like growing and pressing flowers and reading. I dislike bad people and one day I would like to end the division in my clan."

"That's a noble goal you have there Hinata"

The Jonin then turned to Naruto

"Uzumaki, would you like to share some things about your self with us?"

"Sure it's no problem Kurenai-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen, training, my swords, reading and my precious people. I used to dislike myself, but I don't anymore. My goal is to serve the country of fire to the best of my ability."

'_I used to dislike myself but not anymore?' _the rest thought

"Ok good. Now normally the Jonin would give some kind of teamwork test to determine whether or not you all could work as a team. However, I won't do that with you all because I don't expect you all work as a team in five minutes. Teamwork takes time and effort to build; so what I am going to do is give you a small mission of sorts. It is designed to get you working together, based on the results of the mission I will know where to start the group off"

"A mission for us already?! Cool!" Said Kiba

"Sandaime-sama created this team for espionage and infiltration purposes. Each of you, with the exception of Naruto whom I don't really know, has an ability that lends it self to the field. Therefore, most of our training will be geared towards that. This is an espionage and infiltration mission; there is a document in a hut at this location" Kurenai said while presenting them with a map. You are to retrieve this document and rendezvous at this point after you mission is completed."

Naruto then spoke up. "Do you have any information about the security detail around the hut or possible enemies we might face?"

Kurenai was surprised by the blonde boy's intelligent question

"Enemy number and formation is unknown" Kurenai said lying to the group

"What about the likely hood of encountering enemy?" asked Shino

"You WILL encounter the enemy so be prepared. That is all I am giving you"

They all nodded in approval. "Good luck. It's now and you have pm to retrieve the scroll and return to the rendezvous point" and the beautiful Jonin faded in thin air

"Alright let's go!" Kiba said

"No, we can't just rush headlong like that, there are too many unknown variables. We need to come up with a plan of action." Shino said

"I agree with Shino, Kiba you are being too reckless" Naruto said

"Ok, ok, let's cook something up" replied the boy after being ganged upon

"Would anything you would like to make an input Uzumaki-san"

"Sure Shino-san. As you correctly said, there are too many unknowns in this mission. I am guessing that we will encounter a lot of Genjutsu traps; she is Konoha's Genjutsu expert after all."

"That's is correct, so we must prepare for Genjutsu"

"A..Ano. Genjutsu will not be a problem my Byakugan can see through Genjutsu."

"Yes, so we will just dispel them as we go along" said Kiba

"That sounds good"

"We must also expect other forms of traps, because I am sure she knows that we will be expecting Genjutsu" Shino added.

"She's is just one Jonin and four of us" Kiba interjected

"We may have the numerical advantage, but she has years of experience plus she is very skilled. She wouldn't be a Jonin if she wasn't skilled enough for the rank. In this situation, our numerical advantage may count for nothing" said Naruto

"Yes, let us begin by finding the location of the hut, do some recon and then we will formulate a plan" Shino said

"What formation shall we take?" asked Hinata

"Kiba will take point, his sense of smell and hearing will help us avoid any unnecessary confrontations. Hinata will be just behind Kiba will be searching the surroundings and breaking the various Genjutsu traps that we will encounter. Shino you will be just behind Hinata scouting with your bugs as well. I will cover your retreat should anything go wrong. Does this sound good enough?"

"Yes that formation is both logical and effective" Shino said.

"Good plan for a dobe"

"Thanks dog boy"

"T..The plan is good Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata. Shall we be off now; Kurenai-san must be waiting for us?"

_**With Kurenai 1 ½ hours later……………**_

Hmmm! I don't sense them any where near this location. Maybe they got lost? No they are too smart for that. I suppose they stopped to formulate a plan.

Kurenai had already set up the whole training exercise before hand and she already alerted the other Jonin sensei of the exercise. Gai's team would be in the area, they would provide an obstacle to the team. The Jonin also set Genjutsu and normal traps on the route that they would have to take because of the presence of Gai's team. All she had to do now was to wait until they reached.

_**Back with team eight and Naruto………………**_

The four children were making their way through the training grounds of Konoha. They had encountered very little opposition until Hinata spotted something with her Byakugan.

"A..Ano I see something up ahead, north east and about 300 feet from our location. It's team Gai and they seem to be training."

The group halted to asses the situation.

"Hinata do see an alternative route?" Asked Shino

"Y..Yes we have two options; we can go to the left or right of team Gai. If we go left we will reach our destination faster, but it would increase our chances of being spotted because there are other training grounds on that side. If we go right, we will take longer because the forest is denser on that side, but our chances of being spotted are less."

"We are walking into a trap" Naruto said.

"I would have to agree. This was deliberately set up by Kurenai-sensei; some how she knew that Gai-san would be in that location and we would be forced to take the more difficult route in order not to be detected."Shino said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kiba

"Well she is basically forcing us to take the more difficult route in order to waste time and delay the mission for as long as possible. The Genjutsu traps will also be difficult to dispel because she knows the Byakugan can see through Genjutsu. Therefore she will be expecting us to come from this location" he said while pointing towards a spot on the map. "So why don't we avoid the traps all together and engage her from the back?"

"But what about the forest it gets really dense if we go too far in, I know because my mom takes me out there a lot to help me train" said Kiba

"That's even better, you know your way around there it will make things much easier for us. Between the three of you, there is no way we can't circle around her location in time. I am sure she won't be expecting that"

"We have just changed the situation to our favor. We are now operating on our terms, that is a good plan Uzumaki-san" Shino said

"I…I agree, it is a good plan" said Hinata

"That's a good idea, not bad for a dobe" Kiba said

"Then lead the way dog-boy"

"I gonna get you for that……. Let's go" They got back into formation and made their way around the trap infested area that Kurenai had set up for them.

"No not as yet" said Naruto

"Why not Uzumaki-san?" asked Shino

"Because when our plan is discovered we will have to mount a retreat. Kurenai-san will be the aggressor since she will try to cut off our escape. She will do this by coming through the area she set up as a trap."

"That makes sense, because she set them up, she will know how to get through them" Kiba commented

"S..So we have to delay her in this area to buy time for our retreat then" said Hinata

"Yes, we will need to slow her down before we engage her"

"F..Fight our sensei?" Hinata was beginning to get worried

"Yes, right now she is not your sensei, but your enemy; an enemy that does not want us to escape with vital information. Do you understand now Hinata?"

"Yes, I understand now"

"This will be easy we out number her five to one" said Kiba

"Yes we do, but she is a Jonin and we are three Genin, a dog and a young samurai. Remember Kiba that Jonin are elite shinobi. What we have in number, she makes up for in skill and experience" Shino said in response to Kiba's statement

"Shino is right we must slow her down and take her on as a group"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Hinata

"First we're gonna set up some traps here to delay her long enough to get into position. Then as we go along our route, we'll set traps to cover our escape. We will use our traps and our numbers to take on any pursuers."

"And when she breaks through our traps here and blocks our escape, what to we do?" asked Kiba

"Then we fight, our way through her" Shino said

"Alright! We're gonna get to show them what we can do Akamaru" to which the puppy responded with an affirmative woof.

"Let's move out" Shino said

The other members of the group nodded in reply

_**With Kurenai…………….**_

The Genjutsu mistress had left the two Kage Bunshin behind to guard the hut, while she went to check on her students and temporary charge.

'_No sign of the group as yet, they must be stuck in the trap I set for them. They won't be getting out of there soon even with Hinata in the group. Maybe I was a little too tough with them? They are fresh out of the academy, after all' _

She reached the area where she set up her Genjutsu mine field and was looking for the hapless kids and found no one.

"Hmm! They're not here; maybe they took the easy route? I will have to teach them that as shinobi, taking the easy way is not always best, especially as an espionage and infiltration team

_**One hour later……………**_

The group made it directly behind the hut. It was directly in range of Hinata's Byakugan but outside the sensing range of the Kage Bunshin.

"Shino, can you get your bugs to enter the hut to locate and retrieve the scroll?" Naruto asked

"I can try" the bug user replied.

And that he did. After a few minutes he spoke…

"My bugs have located the scroll, but I need to get closer. I do not have the ability as yet to control so many of my bugs at such a long distance"

"Ok let's move in closer" Naruto said

The group moved in closer to the hut in order for Shino to do his thing.

The bugs flooded through a crevice in the window of the hut and were proceeding with getting the scroll out of the hut through the window. In so doing the slight _'click'_ of the unfettering of the latch on the window alerted the two Kage Bunshin outside.

_**With the two Kage Bunshin…………**_

The Kage Bunshin closest to the hut heard a clicking sound inside the hut and decided to check it out. Entering the hut, the Bunshin didn't notice anything out of sorts; deciding to check the on the scroll the Bunshin realized that it was missing. Searching frantically for the scroll, the Bunshin realized the window at the back of the hut open. Peering through the window she could see a black mass of bugs carrying the scroll into the tree line.

"Shit they're behind us!" she called out to the other Kage Bunshin and went in hot pursuit of the scroll.

_**Back with Shino and company……………**_

"I got the scroll, but it seems that the strange Bunshin have caught on to our little scheme"

"Ok as soon as we get the scroll we get out of here" said Kiba

"The Bunshin are closing fast" Hinata said

"Ok here's the plan. We retreat to last set of traps we set and we engage the Bunshin there. Kiba, you and Hinata will take on one Bunshin and I will engage the other. Shino, you will guard the scroll and if you can support me from long range. If the first set of traps fail, we move on to the next. Everyone got that?"

"Yes" they all nodded in reply

At that moment Shino got the scroll.

"Let's go" Kiba said

The group retreated to the last ambush they set up.

_**With the Kage Bunshin……………**_

"They're retreating, quick let's catch up to them" one Bunshin said

"How did they manage to get behind us?" said the other

"I don't know, but however they did it we'll find out later. For now we need the scroll back"

"Yeah I know, tricked by a bunch of kids straight out of the academy"

"The other Jonin are gonna have a field day with this"

"Yeah, especially Asuma"

"Don't forget Anko"

"My god, no, not Anko; she'll give us no rest with the heckling. We need to get those scrolls back"

The two Kage Bunshin began to speed up their pursuit.

_**With Naruto and company……..**_

"They are almost upon us" Hinata said.

"We attack just after the trap is sprung, that way gain the maximum advantage not matter how short it may last."

The Kage Bunshin, in their haste ran directly into the trap the Genin and samurai set.

_**With the Kage Bunshin……..**_

They were heading top speed towards the waiting group.

"Why aren't they running?"One Bunshin asked

"They must've realized that they can't outrun us and so decided to fight"

Oh how wrong that Bunshin was. As it finished the statement, its feet hit a trip wire unleashing a hail of Kunai at them.

"Shit a trap!" one Bunshin said, as the pair began to deflect the deadly hail of kunai.

As they stopped one Bunshin heard "Gatsuga" only to see twirling Kiba hurtling towards them.

They dodged the attack by going in opposite directions. Before the second could react to help out the first, it was greeted with a mop of blonde hair.

"You're not going anywhere"

'_Shit they separated us'_ the Bunshin thought

_**With Naruto and company …………………..**_

While the hail of kunai was raining down on the tow Bunshin Naruto spoke

"The trap is sprung, Kiba aim for the middle of the two and separate them. Hinata attack the one Kiba's right, I will take the one to the left. Shino, you know what to do"

As the last two kunai were blocked he shouted

"Now!" and off they headed to into the little skirmish

_**With the Kage Bunshin that Naruto attacked……………..**_

'_Whoa! This kid is really good at Taijutsu; I haven't been able to land a hit on him. He keeps evading all of my attacks; he seems to be flowing in and out with his attacks'_

In her peripheral view she could see a swarm of bugs rushing towards her. _'Shit! They are working really well together and this is their first time together'_ as she dodged the bugs. However, as she was distracted by the bugs she was hit numerous times about her body.

'_He used my distraction to attack me! This kid!!' _The Bunshin poofed out of existence.

"Good job Shino, let's go help Kiba and Hinata"

"That won't be necessary; Kiba and Hinata have dispatched the second clone"

_**With Kurenai……………**_

She was just heading across to the other location where they could have passed. That was until she received the memories of her Kage Bunshin. "What the hell! They got the scroll and are heading back to the rendezvous point."

"I have to head them off before they reach" she went right through the area she set up as a trap, just as Naruto said she would.

_**With Naruto and company………….**_

"That didn't go too bad, good job everyone let's head back. I think Kurenai-san will be waiting to greet us"

"What will we do then?" Asked Kiba

"Hinata and I will engage her from the front and you from the side. Shino will attack any opening she presents. Hinata, you ok with that?"

"Yes Naruto, I am"

"Don't tire yourself out fighting her it would just be wasting energy on a stronger opponent. We just need to reach the rendezvous point. Once we reach there we attack her with everything we have"

"We will use the same formation as before, until we meet her."

"Why, we already have the scroll" said Kiba

"Yes, but we don't know what will happen, as it is we are still in hostile territory. We cannot change our formation because the mission is not completed" Shino replied. "We will continue as before, it is the safest thing to do"

"Everyone ready to go?"Naruto asked

"Yes, they all said in the affirmative" and they all leapt off towards their meeting point

They were travelling for forty five minutes when Hinata picked up Kurenai in a stationary position in the clearing where they left the traps.

"She's there just as Naruto said, she's waiting on us"

The group made it into the clearing facing quite an intrigued Jonin

"So I must commend you all on what you have accomplished here, I wasn't expecting this level of teamwork from students fresh out of the academy and a young samurai in training"

"Don't you know? We kick ass, Kurenai-sensei" Kiba said

"Who came up with the plan to go around the trap instead of through it?"

Kiba was about to speak when he was stopped by Shino

"I am sorry Kurenai-sensei but we have a mission to complete and you are in the way."

He looked to the others and they all nodded in agreement. Naruto and Hinata stepped forward; Hinata was in the traditional Jyuuken stance and Naruto adopted a strange taijutsu stance that Kurenai did not recognize

'_What stance is that?'_ She thought.

"Very well then, a fight it is" she said as she settled into her fighting stance

Kurenai was very proud of her students as they attacked…

Naruto started off the attack; he feinted an attack to the left and went for the right. The Jonin saw through the feint and moved to her left. The duo exchanged blows for sometime until Hinata joined the fray.

Kurenai was already having a hard time with the young boy. Despite his size, he was an able taijutsu fighter and is very difficult to hit. Things got worse as Hinata entered the fray. The duo had her on her toes and she was constantly on the defensive. She was too busy to notice that she had changed positions with the group.

"Gatsuga" was the yelled she heard as Naruto and Hinata leapt in opposite directions and she jumped backwards.

She was greeted with Kiba and Akamaru flanked by Naruto on his left, Hinata on his right and Shino to the back.

"So Shino" the Jonin said, "you have the scroll don't you"

"I do not know what you are speaking about Kurenai-sensei? I am here for combat support"

"Oh really! So why haven't you joined the battle?"

"Because I don't need to, we already achieved our objective"

"And what objective was that?"

"To get you out of our way. You see you were blocking our path to our rendezvous point and now that you are no longer blocking our path, we can complete our mission"

Kurenai began to clap. "I am really proud of you all; I honestly did not expect you to display so much planning and forethought for a team fresh out of the academy. So tell me who had the scroll?"

"I did sensei" replied Shino

"You were bluffing then about being long range support for your team?"

"No actually I am the long range support for my team, it just so happened that I held the scroll"

"You can open the scroll and read what it says"

Shino did as he was told and it read **'Congratualtions. If you have this scroll then you pass the test'**

"So we pass then sensei?"

"Yes and with flying colors. Come let's head back to the training ground"

_**30 minutes later……………..**_

The entire group made it back to training ground eight, for a debriefing with their Jonin caretaker.

"So I already know who stole the scroll, now I would like to know the reasoning for your course of action"

Shino decided to explain.

"Well sensei we deduced that you arranged everything so that team Gai would be a direct obstacle to reaching our location. Hinata-san informed us that if we go left, we would reach our destination faster but stand a greater chance of being spotted. If we go right, we would take longer but stand a lesser chance of being spotted."

"So how come you didn't go through the area that I deliberately set as a trap?"

"Uzumaki-san deduced that we would be going directly into a Genjutsu trap. He suggested that we avoid it altogether because you would be expecting to go through it because Hinata would be able to see through the Genjutsu and lead us through."

"That was good thinking Uzumaki"

'_He shows good tactical and reasoning skills' _

Shino continued. "He also suggested that we go all the way around and approach the hut behind. Kiba guided us around the deeper part of the woods since he knew his way around as a result of training sessions with his mom."

"And what about the traps?"

"We knew that you would figure out our plan, you're a Jonin after all so we had to delay you some how. Although those strange Bunshin were quite trouble some. We decided to separate them and which ever team defeated their opponent first would come to help the others."

"Naruto I am curious, what did you not use your sword? It would given your team an advantage"

"That is true Kurenai-san, but I do not bear my sword against comrades."

"That is good it speaks highly of you."

"Thank you Kurenai-san"

"No problem Naruto and I see you are pretty good at Taijutsu. That was a strange stance you took there"

"It is something that my master taught me as a complement to my sword"

"Ok fair enough. I must say you all have exhibited excellent planning and execution. I am extremely proud to say that you have far surpassed my expectations.

All four had smiles on their faces.

"Haha! We did it, we kicked butt didn't we Akamaru?"

"Akamaru did all the work Kiba, so it was Akamaru who kicked butt, not you." The dog responded with a playful bark

"What you say you dobe"

"Akamaru you need to take your pet to the vet to check its hearing ok"

Akamaru responded with an affirmative bark

"Why you!" Kiba was ready to launch himself at Naruto when Kurenai stopped him.

"Ok we're done for today, report back here tomorrow at nine in the morning to begin our missions. Hinata and Shino, please make sure that those two don't kill each other."

"Yes sensei" they both replied.

"Very well then, see you tomorrow." The Jonin said as she disappeared with a Shunshin

"Hai" they all responded in unison

The grouped walked back to the village while talking about the little training exercise.

"I must admit Uzumaki that you performed really well today. I thought that being a non-shinobi would have affected your ability to work with us"

"No problem Shino, but well all did well today. You were really brave too Hinata and you guided us pretty well"

"T…Thank you Naruto-kun"

'_Naruto-kun? Apparently Naruto-san has made quite and impression on Hinata-san'_ Shino thought.

Kiba was to busy ranting about how awesome he was to notice the girl's statement

When the group had reached the village it was time to part ways.

Shino gave them all a nod, "I look forward to working with you all tomorrow"

"Same here Shino" Naruto said. "I gotta go now guys, I have to meet up with my sensei for training"

"You're gonna train, now after all that we did?" asked Kiba a little disbelieving

"Yeah that old coot is a slave driver. Bye Hinata-chan"

"Bye Naruto-kun. Bye Shino and Kiba see you tomorrow"

_**With the Hokage and his Jonin sensei…………….**_

"All you all are the last of the Jonin sensei to report about your different exercises yesterday"

Asuma began, "Team ten passes; just like their predecessors their teamwork is great. I think it's probably due to all the time they spend together after class. Their families are close after all. Ino is the boss, no surprise there. Shikamaru is lazy but works well when pushed and Choji works really well with Shikamaru. As I said before, no surprises there"

"Good, I suspected that much. Kakashi what about your team?"

The other two Jonin waited in tense silence. Everyone knew that Kakashi has never passed a Genin squad and it looked like this year won't be any different

"Team seven passes"

"What?" they all said in unison

"They pass, but just barely. Sasuke is lone wolf and acts completely on his own, Sakura clings to Sasuke like a true fan girl and Satsuko tries really hard but needs a lot of work. They managed to pull through in the end, but if I really had my way they would be back in the academy. However, I know the council wouldn't allow the last Uchiha heir to be sent back to the academy. So I decided to save myself the anguish and pass the team"

The others couldn't help but agree with his statement, for it was indeed true. The council would not allow the last Uchiha back into the academy. He was too valuable an asset to the village

"You speak true words about the council. They would not have allowed you to fail the Uchiha."

"To end things off Kurenai-san what about your team and Naruto?"

"They passed with flying colors. They far surpassed my expectations"

"Really now, would you like to explain"

"To begin with, they correctly analyzed my strategy and not only did they not fall for it, they came up with an audacious plan of their own. They even predicted my most likely course of action would be in certain situations."

"This is very interesting continue"

"They showed excellent team work for a group just out of the academy. Although I suspect the Shino's and Hinata's friendship during the academy may have helped. Nonetheless, it was excellent teamwork exhibited by all of them. I must also add that Naruto displayed excellent, yet strange taijutsu for his age"

"Humm! Anything else?"

"They each made valuable contributions to the success of the mission. Each fulfilled the task that was assigned to them. I must say they have the makings of a great team and I look forward to working with them"

"What do you think of Naruto? I haven't really spent anytime interacting with him so I cannot say. What I could say is that based on Shino's explanation; he and Naruto were the main architect's to the success of the mission"

"Very well then, you all are dismissed and see you tomorrow"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" they replied in chorus and began leaving

_**Later that evening……………**_

Naruto had bathed and changed at his apartment and grabbed a quick bite at Ichiraku's before he headed over to Myushi's shop…….

However on his way there he was summoned to the Hokage's office since news of his little altercation in class had spread throughout the village.

_**At the Hokage Tower………..**_

Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto stood in front of the Hokage.

"I have received reports about an altercation between academy teacher Mizuki and Naruto. Is this correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" replied Iruka. "Uzumaki Naruto reported to the class for his placement with a Genin squad. Upon entering the classroom he was asked by Mizuki in a forceful manner to give up his swords. To which Uzumaki-san responded in the negative. Mizuki then began to make an attempt to forcefully remove the swords. It was then that Uzumaki-san threatened to break his hands if he attempted to forcefully take his swords. After some convincing on my part I was able to diffuse the situation"

"Anyone else has anything to say about the situation" Asked the Sandaime in a somber tone

"Hokage-sama we all know that weapons aren't allowed on the premises and this brat had swords in the classroom. They were a danger to the students of the class"

"Hokage-sama, my swords are a part of me. The Inuzuka have their dogs, the Hyuuga have their Byakugan and Uchiha have their Sharingan. The Akimichi have their size, the Nara have their shadows, the Kurama have their Genjutsu and the samurai have their swords. Asking a samurai to give up his swords and in a forceful manner is the same as asking one of the aforementioned clans to give up the things that make them who they are. In any one of those situations the result would be the same."

"My sensei told once told me that a sword, tool or weapon is only as dangerous as the one who wields it. A man with a stick can kill a man with a finely sharpened blade if he knows what he is doing. I had no intention of causing harm to my comrades and Mizuki-san attempted to take from me that which makes me who I am."

"Be that as it may, you still threatened a superior officer" replied the Sandaime

"And for this I would like to apologize for my actions Hokage-sama" the boy said as he gave a deep bow

"You can look at me now, Naruto"

The Sandaime was suitably impressed by the manner in which Naruto dealt with the current situation. A year or so ago, the entire room would have been in an uproar because Naruto of old would have made chaos in the office. However, he could not look past the fact that Naruto threatened a superior officer with bodily harm; this was a serious offense and must be dealt with.

"You both make valid points but both of you could have handled the situation differently. Mizuki, you could have approached Naruto-san in more civil manner and Naruto you did not have to threaten the instructor with bodily harm."

"Mizuki for your actions, you will forfeit one month's salary. As an instructor you should have exhibited more calm in the situation. As for you Naruto, threatening a senior officer with bodily harm is a serious offense. You will forfeit two month's worth of your Genin salary"

When Iruka heard Naruto's punishment he was appalled and wanted to object. However, you don't mess with the Sandaime when he is in such a mood.

Mizuki was grinning inside. A month's salary was nothing for him especially since he worked for Orochimaru. The brat on the other hand would starve for two months, a small victory but a victory none the less.

"Iruka, thank you for your time and Mizuki keep your temper in check, you are both dismissed. Naruto you stay behind"

As the two left and closed the door the Sandaime began. "Naruto did you really have to do what you did?"

"I believe so Jiji, I needed to get my point across. A samurai and his sword are one, I apologize that you had to deal with something like this"

"I am sorry for the heavy fine that I had to incur on you. That was a serious offense Naruto and I gave you the most lenient punishment possible. However, I am highly impressed in the way you dealt with the situation. A year ago your reaction would be completely different"

"Thanks Jiji, the old coot is training me proper manners."

"I see that he isn't totally successful" the Sandaime said with a mirthful smile

"Nope, I will only use manners when I need to"

"Haha I am glad to hear that Naruto; you're different and at the same time the same Naruto"

No problem Jiji you are the leader of the village and you can't allow everyone to do whatever they want."

"Jiji I observed something about Mizuki that was a little disturbing"

"What is it Naruto?"

"He smelled of snakes"

Sandaime's eyes hardened "are you sure of this Naruto?"

"Yup, after spending a year in the forest of death I can smell a snake a mile away Jiji. Mizuki stank of snakes"

"Is everything ok Jiji?"

Naruto did not know how close to the truth he was. As soon as Naruto left the room, he signaled for his Anbu

"I want you to send an Anbu to investigate Mizuki. I want everything on him and keep eyes on him at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the Anbu said as she faded back out of view

_**At Myushi's shop……………**_

"Hey Old man I am here, back from my first day"

"How was it?"

"It was good; I am working with Shino, Kiba and Hinata-chan for the next two weeks"

"Oh really Hinata-channnn! My little boy has a girlfriend already"

"Can-it old man" Naruto said rueing his slip of the tongue

"Hahaha! Ok, be careful young one. Emotions take us farther than we should go and let us hold on when we should let go."

"Yes I know, I know. Dokkodo 10: Do not let yourself be guided by feelings of lust or love. But old man, it's nothing we're just friends"

"A small spark eventually turns into a raging bonfire under the right conditions. Your affections maybe small and inconsequential to you now; however, in time that will change. Do not get carried away by your affection for this young lady, it is way too early for this"

"Yes old-man"

"Hey old coot I got in trouble with the Hokage also"

"I know I heard the villagers talking; Konoha has got quite the gossip circle. Tell me what happened"

"Hai" was the boy's reply as he went on to recall his tale of his first day in class

"Hmmm interesting, you said he smelt of snakes right?"

"Yup and a really strong scent as well"

"You did well to remain aware in such a situation, keep your wits about you. It may not be a coincidence the occurrences of today"

"Hai"

"Ok now to other things, today you are going to learn about proper table manners and tea drinking"

"Ohh man!!!!!"

And so Naruto's training with the old man continued.

_**At the council meeting…………**_

Sarutobi sat with the members of the shinobi council.

"I would like to begin this meeting by discussing two matters."

The rest of the council stood quietly

"Uzumaki Naruto and the academy teacher Mizuki have been involved in an altercation on the day of the team assignments. Of course you already know of this, but I would like you know the Mizuki forfeited one month's salary and Naruto two."

All present knew of Naruto's living situation, therefore to be deprived of two months salary was a pretty harsh blow to the young boy. What they didn't know was that did nothing to Naruto at all. After having spent a year in the forest of death with nothing but his bokken to survive, two months without pay is nothing.

The second piece of information is what would put them all on edge

"I have reason to believe that Orochimaru has been able to infiltrate Konoha with a spy"

"What!" they said in unison

"Yes and I believe him to be the academy teacher Mizuki. I have assigned a squad of Anbu to investigate him"

"Hokage-sama, I believe that we should also keep our eyes open for any other potential spies. If Orochimaru has been able to infiltrate us then surely he will send more than one" spoke Inoichi one the top interrogation experts of Konoha

"I agree with Inoichi, this is a very grave issue. If we catch Mizuki he may lead us to the others" added Morino Ibiki, head of the Torture and Interrogation Committee.

"I don't think so, Orochimaru is a cruel and wily man and I doubt that many of his spies will know of each other due to a fear of his network being breached. We must take our time with this"

"Uzumaki Naruto has proven himself to be a very observant young one. How did he discover Mizuki as a potential spy, if you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama?"Said Nara Shikaku

The entire chamber became quite. It is only then that they realized what had really taken place; Naruto was in a direct confrontation with Mizuki recently so if it had to be anyone, it would be him.

"No I don't mind Shikaku, during their little encounter Naruto told me that Mizuki smelt heavily of snakes and that he was disturbed by this."

"How was he able to detect this scent off of Mizuki?" asked Shibi

"I asked him almost the same question and he told me that after spending a year in the forest of death he could smell a snake a mile away"

Now it was Hiashi's turn to ask a question "He spent a year in the forest of death?"

"Yes, his sensei left him in the forest of death for training. I had an Anbu squad watching the boy the entire time"

"To survive in the forest of death for an entire year would easily make him Chunin level or higher" the old war hawk Danzo said

The others couldn't help but agree. Had they lost a gem of a shinobi?

For the rest of the evening the council deliberated on how they were going to deal with the impending threat of Orochimaru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two weeks with team eight were a blur. They had a lot of fun with their missions even thought they were D-ranked. Naruto and Hinata in particular enjoyed working with each other and Kiba kept complaining that the missions were boring. The group spent a lot time talking about different things and they really got to know each other better. Kurenai was more than happy with her team and Naruto; she would definitely be putting her recommendation to have the boy serve on her team on a regular basis.

It was their final day together and the four kids were just hanging out with each other before they went their separate ways. They recalled all the funny moments in their two weeks together, especially those between Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey dobe, you're not too bad you know"

"Yeah dog-boy, you're not too bad yourself. Akamaru, make sure you take Kiba for his shots ok"

"Woof, woof!" the dog barked in the affirmative

Kiba and Naruto began to tussle after Naruto's comment. Hinata smiled at their antics and Shino shook his head a little. After the two finished their customary tussle Shino spoke

"Naruto it was a pleasure working with you. I must admit that you are an able and dependable comrade. I hope we can work again in the future"

"I am sure we will Shino and I also look forward to working with you in the future"

"Well then I shall be off now"

"Yeah I should head off as well, a new litter of pups were born yesterday and I have to help my sis take care of them. See ya later dobe" as Kiba ran into the distance

"See ya later dog-boy"

Hinata could only giggle at the boys' antics

After Shino and Kiba left only Hinata and Naruto remained together.

"Since today is our last day can I walk you home?"

"S..Sure Naruto-kun"

The pair walked slowly through the streets chatting amicably. They were really enjoying each other's company and Hinata was giggling a lot due to Naruto's frequent jokes. They happened to walk by the Yamanaka flower shop and Hinata couldn't help but gaze at the flowers. Ever since she was a little girl she adopted her mother's love of flowers.

"Would you like to go in Hinata-chan?" the boy asked

"Sure, I love flowers"

Unfortunately for them the gossip queen of Konoha Yamanaka Ino was working that day

The said queen was sitting at the cashier doing nothing. It was a rather slow day since it was the middle of the week. All that changed when none other than the Hyuuga Heiress and intriguing Naruto had come in together and were looking at the flowers. After his little confrontation with Mizuki, Ino thought that Naruto was an interesting one. He was kind of cute, but not as cute as Sasuke; he looked good in the black kimono and was respectful, at least until you threaten to take his swords

She observed that the duo was having a nice simple conversation with each other. Naruto seemed quite knowledgeable about flowers, which really surprised Ino and added another 'interesting point' to Naruto's score in her opinion. They also looked really comfortable with each other and she found herself being kind of jealous. _'Maybe I could get to know him better when he comes on my team for his two week rotation?'_

After their little detour at the Yamanaka flower shop Naruto and Hinata continued on their journey to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata asked Naruto how he came to know so much about flowers and Naruto told her about his year in the forest of death. He also told her that he gained a greater appreciation of life because of it.

Some of the folks on the streets thought that the pair looked really good together. While there we others that thought the Hyuuga heiress should not be associating herself with that boy.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the Hyuuga compound and they were approaching the gate that had two Hyuuga guards. Naruto told her that he was a little thirsty after all that talking. So being the kind person that she was Hinata asked him to come in for some water. He ignored the curious stares he was receiving from the Hyuuga. She told him to wait a moment in the while she fetched some water for him. As she was about to leave he called out to her

"Hinata-san," being careful not to call her Hinata-chan in her own compound

"Yes Naruto-san" the girl replied catching on to what Naruto was doing

The boy removed his katana and presented it to her. "It is dishonorable for a samurai to enter another's home bearing arms."

"O..Ok" The surprised Hyuuga heiress said as she took his Katana and went inside with it

It was then that he saw the beautiful Hyuuga garden, it was like a paradise and he was inexplicably drawn to the lovely garden. He entered the clearing in the center of the garden and sat on his knees and just observed the garden.

He was sitting there for a few minutes before a few someone behind him.

"I am sorry for the intrusion Hyuuga-sama, but the garden was too beautiful to ignore" He got up and faced the person who was non other than Hyuuga Hiashi head of the Hyuuga clan. He gave a respectful bow to the man.

He had never seen the Hyuuga leader therefore he did not know that it was the head of the Hyuuga clan he was speaking to. However, he knew royalty when he saw it; after all, that was part of his training in manners from Myushi.

Hiashi was impressed, the boy sensed him without looking around. He never let his guard down and he also showed proper manners

"t is no matter Uzumaki-san but Hinata informed me of your presence and I observed you on the garden. I just thought that I might greet you myself; I have heard that you show great promise."

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama but I have done nothing special. I train hard so that I may serve Hi no Kuni to the best of my ability"

"You are very modest Uzumaki-san you are much different from one year ago"

"That I have, for the path I walk change was necessary."

"T…Tou-san" Hinata said hesitantly

"Your water is here Uzumaki"

"Thank you for your hospitality Hyuuga-sama"

The Hyuuga patriarch just gave the boy a firm nod, as he was turning away he did not fail to see the smile that appeared on the on the pair's faces as they sat an had a drink of water

Naruto had spent approximately one hour at the Hyuuga compound before he left. He was making his way over to Myushi's place for the beginning of his calligraphy lessons

Myushi knew exactly why the boy was late but did not say anything; the boy had to learn to deal with these things. However, this does not mean that he couldn't work the boy to the bone though and that is what he did

It was late in the night and the moon was high in the sky and the place look so beautiful. Naruto had just finished his torturous training session with Myushi. He decided to take the long route to his apartment to get as much sight as possible of the lovely night. He was making his way through the trees when he felt several disturbances in his field of awareness, so he decided to check it out. As he got closer he was able to get a visual on the man. The tall man was carrying a large scroll on his back and he was headed in the direction away from the Hokage tower.

'_A thief' _Naruto realized. '_I better head off his escape; I'm sure he is headed to the quickest route to the border, so that's where I will cut him off.'_

_**With Mizuki…………… **_

The Chunin had successfully stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing and was making his way to Orochimaru in the Land of Rice.

'_Those foolish Anbu will fail to stop my retreat and I will get the power Orochimaru promised me'_

The chase was going on for almost an hour and Mizuki was nearing his goal. He was making his way to a small clearing after which the border and his path to power would not be too far. A smile of triumph began to form on his face. However, his smile faded when he saw the familiar figure of Naruto standing between him and his path to power. The boy stood calmly in front of him with his hands folded on his chest

"You what are you doing here, you little brat?" the man's anger and chakra began to rise allowing the Anbu to pinpoint his location

"I'm her to stop a thief and a traitor from escaping the village. Why have you taken that scroll?"

"This" the man said tapping the scroll on his back "is my path to power, it is the forbidden scroll of sealing"

By this time the Anbu had already surrounded the duo and was prepared to strike, all they were awaiting was their squad commander's signal.

"Why would you betray your own country?" the boy asked already sensing that he and the Mizuki was surrounded

"Konoha is weak and is nothing of its former glory in this world power is all that matters. The Sandaime is a peace loving fool that will lead Konoha to ruin. Why keep all that power sealed up when it can be used to crush our enemies?"

The Anbu were getting poised to strike but the their commander signaled for them to stand down and watch the proceedings

"I'll tell you why all that power is sealed Mizuki because it would only bring war upon us and too many innocent lives are lost in war" Naruto had read about the great shinobi wars and the millions of lives that were lost because of it more than the heroes that were born from it.

"Ha! We live in a world where the strong control the weak; the weak live to serve the strong. Now get out of my way you stupid demon"

Naruto began to unsheathe Yawarakai-Te and Hageshii Seishin "I cannot allow you to do that. You are a criminal of the worst kind, a traitor. You are not getting past me; you will be going back to Konoha with one leg and hanging on for dear life." It was the first time Naruto had drawn his swords since he had gotten them. In the act of dawing his blades he heared a tender and soothing voice…..It was coming from the swords

'For justice and peace'

Mizuki began to laugh hysterically "You, stop, me? Hahaha! What a joke, I am a Chunin and you are nothing more than useless samurai"

"In battle the worst mistake you can make is to underestimate your opponent. For stealing the forbidden scroll, you forfeit your left hand"

"Hahaha! I want to see you try, DEMON!"

As the word demon left his mouth Naruto disappeared from view and then reappeared in the same spot that he was in

"Hahaha! See you're….." Mizuki never got finish his statement as his left hand went flying in the air with a trail of blood behind it. He began to scream in horror. "What have you done to my arm you little monster?"

"I told you before, Mizuki-san I don't make idle threats"

Mizuki knew he heard the boy say that statement before. Then it hit him, it was the first day of class when he tried to take the boy's swords

"That was punishment for putting your filthy hands on Konoha's most dangerous secrets and seeking to give it to another"

The Anbu commander signaled to his subordinates, _'do you understand now? Mizuki isn't going anywhere sit back and enjoy the show'_

They signaled back in the affirmative. Many of them were still trying to figure out how the kid moved so fast. They turned their attention once again to the confrontation taking place below

"Next question" Naruto said. "Why are you working for Orochimaru?"

"How do you know that I work for him, you little monster" Mizuki said while holding the stump of where his hand used to be

"You stink of snakes and tried to steal the forbidden scroll. Orochimaru hates Konoha and is one of its most dangerous missing Nin and has an insatiable thirst for power and immortality. It wasn't too hard to put one and one together"

The Anbu were impressed at both the boy's reasoning ability

Mizuki was now afraid of the kid standing in front of him. "He promised me power once I got the scroll to him. Once I kill you I will be home free"

Naruto began to laugh "You're too dumb Mizuki-san, do you honestly think that we would allow you to escape with our secrets just like that?"

"What to you mean be we?" the deranged man said in a confused voice

"Are you really a Chunin? We're surrounded by Anbu. There is no way you are coming out of Fire country alive; this will be your last few days on this earth. You will die a traitorous death with a single leg."

'_How does he know we're here?'_ most of the Anbu thought

"Ha! You're bluffing, there are no Anbu here" just then a lone kunai whizzed through the air and was imbedded in the ground in front of him

"Believe me now Mizuki-baka?"

Mizuki's fear increased

"Don't you see? You betrayed your country to a traitor and you were betrayed by him; he sent you into a trap with no escape you fool"

"Lies!" the man shouted and rushed at the boy

Just as he reached within six feet of the boy, Naruto did an extremely fast upward slash and once again Mizuki's arm went flying in the air with blood trailing behind it. "For joining leagues with one of Konoha's greatest traitors you forfeit your right arm"

Mizuki fell to his knees in front of Naruto with a horrified look on his face, he couldn't believe it. Were the boy's words true? Was he just a pawn in Orochimaru's plan?

"Please, show mercy! No more, no more I'll tell you everything, please!"

"As I said I don't make idle threats Mizuki-san. I told you that I would be sending you back with no arms and a single leg."

The man's face turned pale. The hidden Anbu weren't sure if it was from fear or a loss of blood.

"Mercy? After you chose to walk the path of a traitor, you beg for mercy now? No. Traitors deserve no mercy. You deserve no mercy. For committing the highest betrayal; for betraying Konoha and the Land of Fire you forfeit your left leg"

Mizuki's eyes opened wide. "No please! Please!" and in one deft stroke Mizuki's left leg hit the ground with a thump. With his entire weight balanced on one leg, his body began to fall to the side. However, as it fell the forbidden scroll of sealing was removed from his back; it was covered in blood.

The Anbu were in shocked silence at the display in that they were witnessing.

Naruto stood over the body of Mizuki lying in a pool of blood. The man looked up at him with genuine fear in his eyes and said, "Please kill me!"

Naruto looked at the man and said "I will not give you the pleasure of death." He sheathed his two swords and proceeded to hit several points on the man's body and the bleeding stopped. "You my dear Mizuki-san will be taken to the Torture and Interrogation division where they will suck your mind dry of all its information about that traitor Orochimaru. So that Konoha and Fire country can wipe the stain of his presence off our nation and you will die a traitor's death"

As Naruto got up, he was surrounded by Anbu. They all looked at him and nodded in approval, to which he responded in a like manner

The commander of the Anbu spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto you are ordered by the Hokage to attend an emergency council meeting at eight in morning"

"Hai Anbu-san" the boy said and he walked slowly into the darkness.

The Anbu looked at the bloody mess in front of them. "T & I won't have much work to do with this one. Anko will enjoy herself"

"Come on, let's seal the body and the parts and send it over to T & I and I want someone to take the scroll back to the Hokage and report what we saw here tonight"

The Hokage already saw everything in his crystal ball. "The council will definitely want to know about this"

The next day the news of Mizuki's betrayal and eventual dismemberment spread like wildfire. Many of the citizens couldn't believe what they heard and they didn't know who was responsible for the capture and brutal cutting up of the traitor Mizuki. On the other hand the shinobi populace of Konoha knew exactly who carried out the deed and he gathered a new level of respect from the shinobi of Konoha. Anbu couldn't help but recall to their peers what they had seen the boy do and the manner in which he did it. In that moment they knew that Naruto was not to be trifled with; samurai weren't to be trifled with. It also sent a very clear message to the people of Konoha 'Never betray'

_**Deep in the Land of Rice…………….**_

Orochimaru sat in his layer in the furthest reaches of rice country when one of his peons came to deliver a message

"A message from one of our spies in Konoha Orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru read the coded message and started to laugh. "Kukukukukukukukukuku!"

"They fell for it hook, line and sinker." _'Kukukukukukukukukukuku' _was all that could be heard from the snake's lair

(XXX)

**Orochimaru has revealed himself and Konoha is on edge and this will set the course for some major events in the elemental nations. Naruto's brutally handlng of Mizuki showed that he is no slouch and his loyalty to Konoha is not up for discussion.**

**Next chapter will be A completed circle and will feature some Naru/Hina **

**Character Bio**

Name: Kurenai Yuhi

Other Names: The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha

Age: 27

Rank: Jonin

Students: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata

Teammates: N/A

Sensei: N/A

School/Specialties: Genjutsu

Story:

Kurenai Yuhi is a Jonin rank shinobi of Konoha and is the team leader of Team 8 consisting of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and herself. Kurenai was a Ninja Academy instructor for many years prior to becoming a Jonin. She prefers to use a supportive approach in training the Genins under her care. Kurenai is especially supportive of Hinata's development after witnessing how she was looked down upon by her father, Hiashi Hyuga. Kurenai is highly intelligent and this makes her a natural genjutsu user.

**Enjoy, review and MERRY XMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Completed Circle

Well guys I'm back sorry for the long delay but I'm here.

I would like to take the time to give my gratitude to all those people who took the time to read & review my story. I would also like to say thank you to all those people who added me to their author/ favortie story alert list, thank you very much as well, and I hope you will also take some time to send me a quick review or two, as well.

I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I have had a few reviewers with some interesting opinions on my story, I will take this time to answer these questions/opinions:

**To Cobra0000-** The reason Naruto still has to follow the instructions of the senior shinobi is because he is still under the command of the Hokage and as such he needs to abide by the Hokage's law. Another reason he's can't do whatever he wants is because as a samurai he is part of the military organization of Konoha, and all military affairs are under the jurisdiction of the Hokage. You must also understand as a samurai in a shinobi village there is a LOT politics involved as well so Naruto just can't do whatever he wants, but don't woory all of this will be resolved later on in the story. I hope this explanation clarifies the reason why he can't do whatever he wants.

**To jedielfsorcerer**- Yes! Gai + samurai code= INSANE in a very insane way lol!

**To Seimika-** More Ki techs are coming and they'll be pretty interesting as well

Well guys hope you enjoy the new chappie!

**There are two rules on the spiritual path: **  
**Begin and Continue. - Shinsei**

(XXX)

**Chapter 5: A completed circle**

The Torture and Interrogation division worked through the night to get whatever information they could out of the traitor Mizuki. Anko was giddy when she saw Mizuki's body in parts. The man sang like a canary, everything he knew of Orochimaru's operations he told them. Throughout the entire ordeal the man kept begging not to bring Naruto into the room. This piqued Anko's interest and she wanted to meet this Naruto. Anko knew of the boy because Kurenai spoke highly of him and her team, _'Maybe I could get more info from Kure-chan?'_ She thought

The next morning Naruto got up at seven to get dressed for his meeting with the Hokage and the council at eight. He was mentally tired after all that he had done and learnt. _'Things weren't adding up, it was too easy. Why send one of your own into a death trap?' _Ever since his first lesson with Myushi about see things in their entirety, Naruto would no longer take things just at face value. He would try to see the bigger picture. There is no way that Mizuki could have pulled off something like that on his own and Orochimaru knew it himself. He knew that trying to steal something right under the Hokage's nose is tantamount to suicide.

'_Maybe..Maybe that's what the snake wanted. He wanted us to catch Mizuki on purpose, Mizuki is his message! He wanted to send a message to Konoha, but what is this message?' _Was the question that plagued the boy's mind.

After getting dressed and he was having breakfast when he sensed one of the Anbu from last night.

I'll be ready in a moment Anbu-san.

The Anbu had barely arrived when the boy called him out, _'How does he do that?' _the lone shinobi thought

After about ten minutes the boy came outside; "I'm ready Anbu-san"

"Alright then, let's go"

The duo made their way to the Hokage tower

_**The council chamber…………**_

All the shinobi council members were called to an emergency meeting after T & I gathered all the information that they could from Mizuki. Ibiki and Anko were there giving their report to the council.

Mizuki was just one of several spies in Konoha, five to be exact; he knew the names and locations of two out of the four remaining spies. Anbu squads were already sent and one of the two known spies was caught. The other two unknown spies were still at large. The council already knew of Mizuki as a potential spy, but the additional information that he provided was very disturbing.

Mizuki made known that the snake had bases in the five great nations. This news had the council on edge. Their biggest traitor had an operating base in fire country and they did not know the location of this base.

Unknown to any of them Jiraya was in the council meeting observing the proceedings. From the moment Naruto told him about his encounter with Mizuki Sarutobi sent for Jiraya to return to Konoha immediately.

The council were in the midst of debating how best to find the snake hidden amongst the leaves when the Anbu that was sent to escort Naruto came in.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here as you commanded"

"Send him in" Sandaime said in a serious tone

Naruto was ushered in by the Anbu to the middle of the council chamber. As he reached the center of the room he bowed respectfully first to the Hokage and then to the shinobi council. He became acutely aware that someone else was in the room directly behind the Hokage. Apparently he was undetected by everyone else; Naruto eyes were peeled on just behind the left hand side of the Hokage for the briefest of moments. The Sandaime seemed unfazed so Naruto didn't worry about it, if the Hokage had no problem, then so did he.

'_The kid spotted me, I'm sure of it'_ Jiraya said to himself

_'Hoho! Excellent Naruto, excellent!'_ the Sandaime thought, he knew that the boy spotted Jiraya next to him. The Hokage acknowledged the boy's show of respect, Naruto was a class act

"Uzumaki Naruto you know why you are here. We the council, would like to know your side of the story"

"Hai Hokage-sama. I was on my way to my apartment from training when I sensed several Ki signatures moving about. I was able to detect Mizuki-san's signature so I decided to see what the snake smelling, traitorous bastard was up to. I was able to cut off his retreat and retrieve the scroll"

Anko and Inuzuka Tsume couldn't help but smirk at the boy's remark about Mizuki

"You seem to have a firm dislike for traitors" asked Danzo

"There is no greater crime than betrayal to one's country"

The entire council nodded in approval of the boy's statement.

"Your dealing with the situation was particularly brutal Uzumaki-san especially for someone as young as yourself. Anbu reported that after he lost both hands he totally surrendered and begged for mercy. Yet you still went about cutting off his leg. Care to explain the reason why you utilized such violence against Mizuki and why you continued your punishment?" asked Hiashi

"Yes, Hiashi-sama I have four reasons why I used such violence. Reason number one, Mizuki attempted to steal Konoha's most powerful secrets."

"Reason number two, he was in collaboration with one of Konoha's greatest enemy- Orochimaru"

"Reason number three, he betrayed Hi no Kuni and Konoha. My sensei taught me the importance of loyalty and the consequences of disloyalty"

"And as to why I continued the punishment even though he gave up, that's simple. I told him that I would send him back to Konoha with only one leg to his name. I was taught never to make idle threats. If I say I am going to do something then I must do it; a man is recognized by what he says and does. If I talk and do not act then I am betraying the path I chose to follow"

Hiashi and the rest of the council nodded in approval. Many were wondering who the boy's sensei was

Anko was getting shivers down her spine. _'This kid was bruuuutal! Too bad he was a so young' _she thought

'_He would have made the perfect shinobi, damn that fool Sarutobi' _Thought Danzo.

"Do you know Uzumaki-san that you have just sent a powerful message to the shinobi of Konoha?" The war hawk asked

The Sandaime was always careful around Danzo, he as well as the others listened intently.

"Do you know what that message is Uzumaki-san?" said the man

The boy nodded and said "Never Betray!" in a very serious tone

'_The kid is dead serious_' the council thought and his loyalty to Konoha was unquestionable.

The Hokage had to admit that Danzo made a very valid point there; the boy's actions sent a strong message to the shinobi populace. He couldn't help but smile at the boy's unwavering loyalty Hi no Kuni and Konoha. He was winning over a lot people on the council with his actions and words. Not only that, the reports from the Anbu described the boy as having easily dispatched the Chunin. He was still very young and he would only get better and stronger.

Hiashi continued his questioning "Anbu reported that you showed no signs of fear against a Chunin level shinobi, didn't you think that you were in a little over your head in terms of skill level?"

"Even if he was a Jonin, Anbu or even you Hyuuga-sama, I would have still fought. Even if I had no hope of victory I would've still fought. to protect my country, my village, the people, I would fight to the death. The way of Bushido demands it, and I would have it no other way. Despite not following the path of the shinobi Konoha is still my home and I will allow no harm to come to it."

Sandaime had a bitter-sweet smile on his face. At such a young age, the boy truly understood what it meant to be Hokage. To fight against all odds, unflinchingly, unwaveringly with no regard to your own safety. Sandaime almost shed a tear that Konoha had lost a future Hokage. However, his thoughts were cut short when he saw Naruto's eyes closed and his head down and his fists clenched.

"Is everything ok Uzumaki-san?" the Hokage asked

"Orochimaru is planning on invading Konoha" the boy said

You could hear a pin drop in the council chamber

"Uzumaki-san can you please explain your logic for such a grave statement" asked the Hokage

The boy responded, "My sensei drilled into me the importance of seeing the whole picture. He said that if you focus on the leaf, you miss the tree and if you focus on the tree, you miss the forest."

The council was listening intently to the boy's words

The boy continued "Orochimaru knew that Mizuki would have never been able to successfully steal the forbidden scroll. He was just a pawn, a distraction for his bigger plan. He hates Konoha with a passion. He is trying to get us to focus on the leaf so that we wouldn't be able to see the tree. He probably gave Mizuki the information he wanted us to know. Mizuki was his message to us"

"You are saying that this whole incident is just a distraction? Please explain" asked Shikaku already knowing full well where the boy was going. He just wanted to see how far ahead the boy was thinking.

"If he has bases all over the elemental nations then that means his forces are spread out."

The rest of the council was beginning to see where this was going

"Continue Uzumaki" said the Hokage catching on to Shikaku's plan

"If his forces are spread out like that, then he is not powerful enough to attack us directly. He would have to weaken us first. My sensei taught me never rush headlong into a powerful opponent; instead I need to wear him down first before I could strike him down."

"That makes sense, but how do you think that he is going to do this?" Shikaku continued

"That slithering monster is most likely going to use our enemies against us." The boy said as his mind started fly through different scenarios.

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend" added Ibiki. "If this turns out to be true, then we have tough times ahead of us"

"How do you know all of this" asked Homura one of the Hokage's chief advisors

"Sensei had me learn and memorize everything there is to know about all the elemental nations beginning with Konoha. It was my home work"

"It was your home work?" Asked Akimichi Choza

"Yes, my sensei believed that it was something I should learn on my own time. He said that my training time would be spent on the more practical aspects swordsmanship. His quizzes weren't particularly easy and were always random, so I had to keep learning otherwise I would be in for a world of pain"

"Your sensei is a harsh trainer Uzumaki-san" added Tsume

"Yes, he told me that my enemies won't show me any mercy on the battlefield and he wasn't going to show me any either"

Anko liked the boy's sensei, so did Ibiki

Danzo smiled to himself; now was the perfect time to gain more information about the boy's training. He would start with the information the council already knew

"Where did you train Uzumaki-san?" asked the war hawk

Naruto looked at the Hokage, silently asking for permission to speak, for he did not know that they already knew of his training. The Hokage gave the boy the go ahead nod.

"I trained for a year in the forest of death"

"What?" said Anko

"I trained mostly alone in the forest of death for a year. My sensei just told me to survive…. He would come in from time to time to train me then he left. It's not that bad once you get used to it. I had an Anbu guard the whole time watching over me"

"What did you have to survive Naruto-chan?" Anko asked joining the twenty questions. The council didn't object because Anko was one of the people involved in training Anbu.

"My bokken"

"That's it? No supplies, camping gear anything?" Anko said, you could hear the excitement increasing in her voice

"So how did you survive?" she asked once again

"Eating berries, fish and small animals and stuff like that"

"Did you cook?"

"No I ate them raw; fires attract animals and that's not a good idea in the forest"

"Were you afraid?"

"At first yeah, but then I stopped being afraid. If I know that something is approaching before it does, there's nothing to be afraid of"

The council made the connection between the boy's words and Konoha's current situation. They wouldn't admit it, but the trepidation that was there a while was fading away. THe boy's were true; with knowledge, there is nothing to fear.

"Ok no further questions buster" Anko and the council had all the information they could get. "This kid is strong enough to be in Anbu," Anko said whispering to Ibiki who nodded in reply. The Hokage noticed the little chat that was taking place between Ibiki and Anko and he knew exactly what they were talking about. The boy was strong enough to join Anbu. Any person could see this.

As Anko finished her questioning a lone Anbu came in addressed the Hokage and left.

The Sandaime spoke up. "The last of the three known spies has been caught. Anko, Ibiki you have work to do"

"Hai Hokage-sama" they said in unison and left the council room

"Continue" Sarutobi said

Going back to his questioning Nara Shikaku asked "How did you know you had an Anbu guard Naruto-san?"

"I sensed him of course" the boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Once again with the council was impressed. In front of them stood a twelve year old boy who could sense Anbu level shinobi

Nara Shikaku continued. "Could you tell me how many Anbu are in this room?"

"There are currently five Anbu in the room" he said looking to the left of the Hokage for a brief second; he then proceeded to pinpoint the exact location of the Anbu guards.

'The kid spotted me, I know it! Why didn't he expose me?' The hidden toad Sannin thought.

The Sandaime was also aware that he spotted Jiraya. He saw the briefest of hesitations on the boy's face as he indentified the location of the toad Sannin

The council was shocked at the boy's ability

"How do you know this?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi

"My very first lesson was in learning to observe my environment down to the smallest detail"

The council realized that this boy could easily take on a high level Chunin or low level Jonin and survive. His handling of Mizuki was no fluke, this kid was the real deal.

"Why the forest of death?" asked Shibi

"He told me I needed to develop my instinct. I needed develop the will to survive and to fight for my life; to be at the brink of death. He said that is more important than any skill or technique or skill I could ever learn."

Sandaime had long since realized that allowing Naruto to train with the old man was the best thing that could have happened to the boy

"Is that why you are always on guard, even in this room?" asked Shikaku

"Yes. You can't afford to be off guard in the forest of death or around shinobi for that matter or you may end up dead" was the boy's reply

"Tell me Naruto-san your logic behind the theory that Orochimaru would try to weaken us using our enemies" it was none other than Aburame Shibi

"Actually he has already weakened us"

"How so?" asked Aburame Shibi

"By revealing the location of some of his spies but not the others and his supposed base in fire country. We have no choice but to seek out his spies and his most likely non-existent base hidden in fire country. This will take up resources and time forcing us to focus on our own affairs, making it easier for him to make his move else where without us noticing."

Shibi nodded in assent

"He has also gained the psychological advantage as well, because if he could have so many spies in our country. What else does he know about us? Does he have access to information that only the most senior shinobi should have access to? He could know the identities of the Anbu forces or the medical files of our shinobi? Are there really, only five spies among us? These are all disturbing possibilities to think of and deal with" the boy said

The council knew this to be very true and very dangerous situation to be in

'_I'm impressed'_ thought Jiraya to himself

"Our greatest enemies are Iwa, Kumo and Mist and we can do nothing about any dealings between Orochimaru and any of these nations. Even though Suna are our allies our relations with them are strained at best. Konoha has long been recognized as the strongest of the elemental nations; our enemies will jump at the chance to destroy us. So it wouldn't be hard for him to dangle a little bait and set the other nations upon us like hungry dogs"

"Uzumaki-san; you show impressive logic for one so young. I take it that this is also a result of your training?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi

"Yes, my sensei instilled in me, rather painfully, the importance of strategy in battle. It is a crucial aspect of my training; without strategy you cannot win a battle"

The council couldn't help but agree

"I have one final question for you Naruto-san"

"Yes sir"

"You said you sensed various Ki signatures, care to explain?"

"Quite simple sir, Ki is the rawest form of energy. Just like chakra signatures, everyone has a Ki signature"

"So you don't use chakra?" the man continued

"No sir I don't use chakra, I use Ki"

Now this piece of information had the council interested

"That is all" Shikaku said not wishing to delve into the boy's personal training methods because they were private. However Danzo had other plans

"Care to tell us how you use your Ki, Naruto-san" asked Danzo

"No, sir I do not care to tell" replied Naruto in a flat tone

"Do you realize that you are in the presence of the shinobi council and you are obliged to answer our questions?" the man continued

"Yes, I am well aware of that. We all have our secrets; if we parade all of our techniques everywhere and everyone then we might as well just kill ourselves. I am not revealing my techniques to anyone"

The others were not too surprised by the boy's defiance. He was very strong willed and stood for what he believed in.

"You're disobeying your senior?" Danzo asked in an intimidating voice

"Yes sir, I am not giving away the things that make me who I am. Will you, sir?"

Danzo had no reply to the boy's argument.

'_The boy got balls!'_ Tsume thought. Jiraya wanted to burst out laughing right then and there. The Sandaime decided that the boy's interrogation had gone on too long.

"The boy is correct; he will not be forced to divulge his secrets and techniques. They are his and his alone, does the council understand?"

Everyone on the council nodded in affirmation, except Danzo

The Sandaime looked at Danzo dead in the eyes and repeated the question. "Does the council understand?!"

The chamber was quiet as Danzo and the Hokage stared at each other before bandaged man nodded in assent to the Sandaime's words

"Good, now let us decide how we are going to deal with this situation" said the Hokage

"Well, we either catch the snake before he puts his plan into action or we brace ourselves for a series of wars" said Jiraya appearing behind Sarutobi

The entire council was surprised by the man's appearance

The large man locked eyes with Naruto

"You spotted me from the moment you laid eyes on the Hokage and you didn't say anything, why?" The large man asked Naruto

The council was shocked; the kid knew Jiraya was in the room when they had not a single idea.

'_Hinata made a good choice of a possible suitor. Though he may the Kyubi's Jinchuriki he has massive potential and will grow into a very influential man'_ Was the thought that was running through Hiashi's head

"Two reasons sir. Reason number one; you were right next to the Hokage, he had no problems with your presence so neither did I. Reason number two is that you're no Anbu and Nara-sama asked how many Anbu were in the room."

Sarutobi had a smile, but not Danzo. If the boy could detect Jiraya then his Anbu root had no chance of spying on the boy. To make matters worse the Sandaime thought of the boy as his grandson, therefore the boy had the Sandaime's protection. That made him an unknown entity and in the shinobi world an unknown entity was a dangerous entity. _'The boy is almost impossible to get at!_'

"How do you know I wasn't an Anbu?" asked the highly impressed Jiraya

"Sorry, trade secret" Naruto replied while wiggling his index finger

Jiraya busted out laughing, "I like you boy, you've thoroughly impressed me"

Turning to the council he spoke "I have been trying to locate Orochimaru's whereabouts for a while now. He is a very cautious man who does nothing without reason. The boy's words have merit; it's just the kind of thing that Orochimaru would do"

To have your words endorsed by one of the legendary Sannin means a lot in many places. Naruto's words were just endorsed by Jiraya in front of an already impressed council.

Sarutobi saw Naruto standing in the centre of the council chambers and saw a young man with a bright future ahead of him. _'Maybe it's time for him to know the truth of his heritage? He has shown incredible maturity and insight; in addition to being able to deal with pressure.'_

"Naruto you are dismissed, I believe that your assigned Genin team can be found at training ground 10."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" the boy said while giving a respectful bow to the Hokage and the shinobi council and left.

Sandaime looked at everyone in the council chamber and asked. "Do you all realize what we have lost?"

The room was quiet; each one of them knew the answer, but couldn't bring themselves to admit it

"Since you all don't want to say it, I will! A future Hokage just walked out of the room! A future Kage that we lost because of ignorance and anger!" Sandaime said in serious tone.

Koharu interjected. "He is just a child, a kid; he failed the genin exams twice, he was not suited to be a shinobi"

"Yet, this kid who was ill equipped to be a shinobi, in little over a year, can detect Jiraya- an expert infiltration and espionage; something that none of you all, who are elite shinobi were able to do. Image what kind of shinobi he would've become with proper training and attention!"

No one could argue with the Sandaime's logic. A tense silence decended upon the room

_'You fool of a Sandaime, have you just realized the boy's potential!' _Tought Danzo

Breaking the silence Jiraya spoke. "He is very impressive!" Jiraya said "He has excellent reasoning skills and is loyal to a fault. It is true that he may no longer be a shinobi of Konoha, but his loyalty is unquestionable, Konoha will be safe if he continues to develop at the rate he is developing at. We have many clan heirs that are genin and are quite talented, the village has a bright future ahead"

"But a great darkness, threatens that bright future Jiraya-sama" Said Inoichi

"As the boy said, there is nothing to fear if we know something is coming beforehand. As I said before the boy's words have merit. What I could add is that the Chunin exams that we are scheduled to hold in the next few months will be the perfect time for him to attack."

"Then we shall cancel the Chunin exams then" said Inoichi

"No we cannot!" said Sarutobi "It is too important to our nation to cancel, the nations depend on these exams to gather new clients and strengthen our bonds"

"There is a threat of war Sandaime-sama!" said Tsume

"Konoha has survived despite incredible odds before and we will do so again. To cancel now would mean that we undermine our international credibility"

"So what do we do?" Choza asked

"We will use this opportunity to reverse the situation on the snake. We will turn this invasion into a trap to kill a snake." Was the Sandaime's reply

And so the council sat down and when about their plans to deal with Orochimaru

_**With Naruto……………..**_

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha and was hearing stories of what took place the night before. Often he would pass shinobi and they would give him barely perceptible nods of approval to which he would respond with a nod of his own. He gathered a large amount of respect from a large portion of the shinobi populace, who backed his actions against Mizuki. Unknown to him, his actions in the emergency council meeting gathered him a lot of support and approval. His unwavering loyalty to Konoha and the country of fire sat very favorably with the members of the council. His fighting prowess although relatively unseen also got him a lot of attention. Most of his knowledge of tactics and strategy gave him a lot of points as well.

_**After the council meeting……………**_

It took him twenty minutes to reach training ground ten. When he got there he was greeted with a peculiar sight.

Choji was eating chips, Ino was yapping about her precious Sasuke-kun and Asuma and Shikamaru were playing shoji.

"Hello there, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I believe that this is team ten?"

"You're correct Uzumaki-san, this is team ten" Asuma said.

"I am Sarutobi Asuma Jonin sensei of team ten"

"You're related to Jiji-san?"

"Yeah I'm his son"

"Who is Jiji-san?"Asked Ino

"Oh sorry I meant the Hokage"

"You call the Hokage Jiji?" Ino asked incredulously

"Yup! What's wrong with that? He's old after all"

"Asuma and Choji began to laugh, while Shikamaru just said "Troublesome"

"You must have more respect for Hokage-sama!" Ino said in an incredulous voice

"Says who?"

"Says me!" she shouted

"Jiji doesn't mind, why should I care what you think?"

The guys of team ten started to back away because Ino was getting mad and a mad Ino is someone you don't want to be around

"And besides I don't take orders from you"

"When you're on this team you will!"

Naruto responded, "The last time I checked Asuma-san was in charge of team ten not you"

"Grrrrrr! Youuuu!" The girl shouted and attacked

Her attacks were easily evaded by Naruto who was not even breaking a sweat. "You don't intimidate me Ino and your anger doesn't scare me" as the girl tried in vain to hit the boy

"Why you stupid, rude idiot when I put my hands on you!"

"Are you a lady or a wailing banshee?"

"Ino was almost at her limit." She jumped back and did hand seals for the Shintenshin no Jutsu. But before she could string together he hand seals her hands were pinned in a vice like grip. It was Naruto.

"Why are yougoing so far? You're angry just because I don't conform to your foolish demands? And you go as far as to use shinobi techniques against a comrade?"

Only Asuma was able to keep up with the boy's movement. He didn't intervene because Naruto was more than capable of handling the situation on his own.

Ino was summarily stunned by what happened, she didn't even see him move.

"I…I am sorry" she said

Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji were all stunned. The loud banshee was tamed, she was actually quite

'_He's really fast!'_ Shikamaru thought

"Apology accepted Ino-san, just behave yourself; you're not the only one on this team" the boy said as he gently released the girl

The guys had nothing to say. Choji stopped eating his chips, Shikamaru said "Less troublesome" and Asuma's mouth was open with his cigarette hanging out of it.

Naruto looked at the group "Hehehe! Sorry! That is a interesting first meeting wouldn't you say?"

The guys could say nothing and they just stared at him

"What's wrong with the guy's Ino-san?"

"They're just shocked that I apologized. I don't normally apologize"

"Ohh! Ok"

"So why do you act like that? Don't you think you're too cute to be acting so childish? And besides you're a lady and a shinobi of Konoha. You should act like one"

'_He thinks I'm cute!' _The blonde girl thought as she was struggling to fight the blush from appearing on her face. _'No, no, no I like Sasuke-kun, I like Sasuke-kun!'_ the girl kept repeating to herself, trying to fight the fire building up inside of her

"I don't know I am just accustomed to getting what I want that's all" the girl responded truthfully

_'Why am I acting like this!?' _Ino thought to herself

"Yeah but you forget that there are other people around you. That's being selfish"

"I guess so?"

Naruto decided to change the subject

"So you're a Yamanaka, I saw you in the flower shop the other day"

"Yeah it's my mother's store and I help out when I can."

"That's nice of you"

"Thanks. You seem to know a lot about flowers Naruto?"

"Yeah I learnt quite a lot about them while I was training and I guess I kinda grew fond of them"

"Why? Guys shouldn't like flowers" was Ino reply _'Is his gay or something? Nah I doubt it'_

"Well, they are the perfect complement for me. They are the complete opposite of the life of a warrior. The life of a warrior is one of battles and tension; whereas a life of the flower is one of gentleness and beauty. They bring balance to a life dedicated to war. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah I think so." The girl replied as she began to feel a warmth flow all over her again

"Ummm excuse me you two." Asuma asked in a mirthful tone. "Let's head over to the Hokage's office for some missions. By the way the guy swallowing the chips like there is no tomorrow is Choji and the guy with the eternally bored expression on his face is Shikamaru"

"Ok, Asuma-san and nice to meet you guys" Naruto said to Shikamaru and Chouji who responded in kind

"Yes Asuma-sensei!" Ino replied in an angry tone at Asuma because she knew what the tone in Asuma's voice meant

The pair met with the rest of the group and they headed over to the Hokage's tower for their missions. On the way there Choji and Naruto got into an argument between which dish was better ramen or roast beef. It ended in a challenge of an eating contest between the two of them for the two dishes on two separate occasions. During their downtime after missions Naruto and Shikamaru would play and talk about Shoji.

After a particularly long day with team ten Naruto made his way over to Myushi for his training.

_**At Myushi's shop………….**_

The old man was cleaning his establishment when Naruto came in

"Heya old-man, I am here"

"You're here early, no more dates with Hinata-chan?"

"Hey!!! They aren't dates, we just get stuff to eat at the end of our day and Kiba and Shino are there sometimes"

"But it is a date for the two of you though"

"Erghhh!"

"I heard about what you did, the whole village is talking about it. Although the civilian population doesn't know it's you who carried out the deed. I am proud of you Naruto and from the reports I've heard you did brilliantly!"

The boy nodded his head. "It was the first time I had to actually fight a man. I didn't fear for my life. I didn't feel anything as I cut him to pieces. Old-man is anything wrong with that; is there anything wrong with me?" The boy asked in a semi confused tone

"No young one, nothing is wrong with that or you. That feeling is what makes warrior great. Remember what I told you about Katsujinken and Satsujinken and the paradox of these two swords?!"

"Yes, I remember. They're the life giving and life taking swords, they're both the same. In using one, you are using the other"

"In your actions against Mizuki your sword became Satsujinken, a life taking sword. However, in becoming Satsujinken your swords have helped stop a man who would have used the power of the forbidden scroll to bring harm to others. In this way your swords became Katsujinken, a life giving sword. Taking life is something that shouldn't be taken lightly and now you have experienced this first hand, now you know to wield the blades with honor. In any case you didn't actually kill the man."

"He would've died if I didn't stop the bleeding"

"That's true and this speaks highly of you young one. Killing is not something that should be enjoyed, but in order to protect your country there will be times when you must shed blood. Last night was you official induction into the life of a warrior, it was the night of your fist kill more or less."

"Old coot!" the boy said with an appreciative smile

The old man continued "One's first kill is never easy, doubts begin to form within you and eventually, you begin to lose your way. Do you remember Dokkodo 6?"

"Yes old-man. Do not regret what you have done"

"Exactly, what's done is done and cannot be undone. Worrying about it and thinking about it will not miraculously put you back in time to change it. He fell by your blade and there are many more who will fall by your blade. The spiral has begun and you have to learn how to deal with it"

"What spiral?"

"The moment you took that man's life, you set in motion the spiral of death. It is spiral that follows all those that take up the sword and wield it. Soon others will hear of your deeds swordsmen and shinobi alike and they will come after you to test their mettle. They will come to you like moths to the flame. It is a never ending cycle of blood and death."

"What should I do?"

"That's for you to figure out."

The boy was in a pensive mood, the spiral of blood and death. It was somber information for the boy and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Yes, you now understand what it means to wield a blade. To wield the blade means to walk the razor's edge of death and life and that is no easy task young one. You must find the answers yourself in your own way and in your own time. Anyway let's talk about other things, how's your girl friend the Hyuuga princess?!"

"Old coooot! She's not my girlfriend!" The boy responded in an irritated voice

"Not as yet. So when will you introduce me to her hmmmm?"

A blush appeared on the boy's face at the mention of brining her to meet Myushi. The boy relented

"Sometime old man, sometime"

"She is a cute one, the Hyuuga princess"

"You old pervert!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted with a deep blush on his face

"That's my boy!" Myushi said in a very joking manner

Naruto left Myushi's shop after his chat and training and was making his way to his apartment. It was eleven o'clock and the stars were out in all their glory. However, on his way he picked up someone one within his field of awareness. He was being followed. He took a different route that lead to a large open field; he stood at the center of the field and said.

"You can come out now; you're the same guy from the council chamber earlier today, what do you want?"

"Sarutobi-sensei told me that you were really good at sensing people and I didn't believe him. When you sensed me in the council I was impressed and now I just had to make sure it wasn't some fluke"

"Sarutobi-sensei!? You're Jiraya of the Sannin aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I just wanted to talk to you"

"Why me?"

"I knew your father"

"You…You knew my father?!" Naruto asked in genuine surprise

"Yes and he would've been proud of the way you handled yourself in the council today. You passed their test with flying colors"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because I see him in you; he was very much like you when he was young."

To be honest Naruto never thought much about his parents anymore. He had long accepted that he was alone in this world; it didn't bother him anymore. He would train hard, serve his country and one day maybe have a family of his own hopefully with Hinata

"Would you like to know about him?"

"No" was the boys curt reply

"No!? But why?" Asked the surprised man

"Because I have put that behind me; I know that he died protecting Konoha and that is more than enough for me"

"You're not angry that you were left behind all alone to fend for yourself and what about his legacy?"

"I was angry and jealous for a time but, Kami decided that this is the life that I had to live. I cannot go against the will of Kami. He was a shinobi no? And now I follow the path of the samurai. His legacy may be of no use to me"

"But you should at least see for yourself?!"

"Maybe I will"

"You're really strong; not many people can withstand what you did and still remain standing. You father would have been really proud of you"

"Thank you"

"I've heard that you're a pretty good samurai"

The man disappeared and tried to punch the boy from behind, but the boy dodged out of the way without looking back.

"Impressive, I bet you don't ever let your guard down. You up for a taijutsu spar?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!" the large man said as he rushed the boy

And so the midnight spar started. Jiraya pulled no punches when saw Naruto's taijutsu ability; especially that thing he did that cut off the circulation of energy in the body. At that point he decided to use Kage Bunshin on the boy, just to keep from fighting him one on one. It was like fighting a Hyuuga; it's almost suicide fighting a Hyuuga in taijutsu. Whoever taught the boy, taught him really well

Before Jiraya left, he told Naruto he would be back in time for the Chunin exams and he looked forward to seeing him

_**The following day ………………**_

The next day Naruto was really sore; he didn't get many hits but the ones he did get were REALLY hard. Naruto spent the majority of the spar on the defensive. The man really knew his taijutsu and was really smart and adapted to the situation in an instant. He was the epitome of the shinobi. Jiraya told him that he would be back in for the Chunin exams to prepare for the more than likely assault from Orochimaru. He also told Naruto that he was looking forward to meeting him again when he got back. Like the night before Naruto was in for another surprise

_**During the shoji match ……………. **_

Naruto and Shikamaru were locked in a tough game of shoji the boy's weren't giving each other an inch. It was not uncommon for Shikamaru to adopt his special thinking pose to come up with moves against Naruto. Although Shikamaru beat him every time it didn't mean that he couldn't give him a run for his money

Choji and Ino thought that shoji was boring.

The Mizuki incident was on Shikamaru's mind for a while now; he knew Naruto was the one who sent the man to T & I in pieces wanted to clear the air about what was bothering him

"Naruto, why did you have to cut off Mizuki's arms and leg?"

This caught everyone by surprise, including Naruto

"How did know it was me who caught Mizuki?"

"You threatened to break his arms on the first day of class. Then a couple of weeks later Mizuki is caught stealing the forbidden scroll and ends up in T & I missing his arms and legs. Then there is the small matter of the whole shinobi force talking about it. You really don't make idle threats do you?"

The boy's surprise faded quickly and he answered, "No I don't; He betrayed Konoha. He tried to steal our secrets and he allied himself with a traitor. That accounts for two arms and a leg"

Ino was horrified, Choji couldn't eat his chips and Asuma had a serious expression on his face.

"Troublesome. Just Troublesome" Shikamaru said. "I guess he got what he deserved, betrayal of one's country is a serious crime"

"But Shikamaru he cut Mizuki to pieces" Ino said in a scared tone

"So? Mizuki was a traitor; Naruto may be troublesome but he did the right thing"

"But…But he cut him to pieces"

Now it was Naruto's turn to respond.

"Are you a Kunoichi of Konoha? Why did you choose to become a member of Konoha's armed forces? This is serious business; do you know the kind of damage Mizuki could've done had he successfully escaped with that scroll? This is the life you signed up for, if you can't handle it you should quit"

Ino was stunned into silence

The boy's tone softened are his small tirade aimed at Ino "I'm sorry Ino; I was a bit too harsh. It's just that as a samurai I follow the code of Bushido and in Bushido loyalty to one's country and lord is of the utmost importance. In betraying us, he betrayed the country of fire and Konoha. The penalty for betrayal is death"

"No..No problem, I kinda understand now"

Asuma joined in; it was a golden opportunity to get some valuable information across to his students

"Even though for all intents and purposes samurai and shinobi are different; the code of loyalty remains the same for both the samurai and the shinobi. The penalties are often the same for both; although you may be appalled by his actions it is the reality of our profession. The only way out for a traitor is death."

"But Sensei…." She never got finish because Asuma wanted to get his point across

"Each village has its secrets and they are named hidden villages for a reason. Village secrets have to be kept hidden otherwise it would tip the balance of power away from the village and if village is compromised the whole country could become unstable. An excellent example is the third great shinobi war. The Third Kazekage was kidnapped and in a desperate attempt to find their Kage Suna, prompted intervention by Konoha and Iwa, which in turn led to war. In the third shinobi war millions of lives were lost."

"I have a question for you all. How is it possible for the Kage of one of the five great elemental nations to be kidnapped in his own country?"

"The people close to him must have been plotting against him" said Choji

"And this means…." Asuma ushered them to continue

"It means that he was betrayed" Shikamaru said

"And this betrayal lead to war and to this day the betrayer hasn't been found. In our case the betrayer was caught. Do you see now Ino, where this incident could have led to?"

"Yes sensei"

"True Naruto's dealing of the situation was rather brutal, but it served as a reminder that Konoha doesn't tolerate betrayal. One day you may be called upon to take the life of a traitor and as a loyal shinobi of Konoha you cannot ignore the call"

A somber silence overcame the group as Asuma's words sank in. Asuma was really glad to have gotten such important information across to his team. It was something they needed to understand.

"Training's done for today let's go get something to eat. Hey Naruto and Choji, take it easy on my wallet will you?"

The two boys began to laugh.

"I can make no promises Asuma-san" said Naruto

Chouji looked at Naruto with determined eyes "You're going down Uzumaki!" in a very serious tone as he squared off with Naruto

Naruto looked at Chouji with a serious expression on his face "I'm not going down that easily" he replied in an equally serious tone as they butted heads

"Ugh! Another eat fest is about to begin" Ino said with a twisted face

"Troublesome!" is all that Shikamaru could say

'_Idiots! But loveable ones at that'_ Asuma thought

For the next two weeks Naruto and team ten did missions, worked out, ate Asuma into the poor house and played shoji. He and Ino became good friends and she actually toned down her behavior when he was around, to the eternal gratefulness of Asuma. The chain smoking Jonin noticed that she was starting to become attracted to the boy and would tease her when no one was around. The Jonin became terrified of the eating habits of Naruto and Choji and the restaurant owners always became happy when they saw Asuma's team entering their establishments. Between Naruto and Choji, Asuma knew he would end up broke by the time Naruto left his team. It was like feeding two bottomless pits. Naruto and Shikamaru had some serious games of Shoji and they were often long and difficult and Shikamaru thoroughly enjoyed the matches.

During the two week period Naruto also began the most basic of Ki techniques and that was into his swords.

_**With Naruto and Myushi………….**_

The pair stood in the forest of death facing each other.

"I am about to teach you how to use your Ki battle situations; you will learn how to channel your Ki through your swords to increase their strength and cutting power."

The boy nodded in agreement to the old-man

"Yes, every person has an alignment to one of the four Ki affinities. A person can be pure Yin or pure Yang. A person can also be majority Yin or majority Yang. However you're a very peculiar case young-one, because you have the potential to utilize both Yin and Yang Ki equally, although your usage tends primarily towards Yin."

"How is this possible?"

"It's like having the ability to use both your arms with equal skill, yet choosing to use your right hand over your left. You are still very capable of using your left hand but you just choose not to use it. _'I'm sure this must be due to the Kyubii sealed within him. The Kyubii's Yang chakra is having a latent effect on his Ki alignment. The biju's and the kid's Ki have blended perfectly with each other; this makes sense because the host's and biju's life forces are intertwined. '_ the old man thought.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sensei"

"As you already know, the Ki of Yin was cold and thus formed water and the Ki of Yang was hot and thus formed fire. The Ki of Yin was heavy and dark and thus formed the earth and the Ki on Yang was light and thus formed the heavens, which in the case of battle corresponds to wind."

The boy nodded in understanding

"Earth and water are by nature heavy, defensive elements; where as wind and fire are light, offensive elements. However, with proper usage the roles can be reversed. You young one, show a very strong usage of Yin Ki. Therefore, this means that you will be able to utilize the strong defensive capabilities of Yin Ki."

"What about the offensive capabilities of Yang Ki?" The boy asked eager to learn more attacking moves

"Remember Naruto balance is necessary in battle. You can't rely solely on offense alone in battle"

"Ok. Ok, old man"

"Good, now I am going to show you how the shield of Ki or Ki-Tate. As the name implies says it's a shield of Ki. All you have to do is to push a steady stream of Ki out of every part of your body and maintain it there. The optimum distance for the Ki-Tate is your Chika-ma (close range). Maintaining the shield is very similar to maintaining your field of awareness except it is much less subtle. This will be very simple for you since you use your Yin Ki mostly. Since it is naturally dense, by concentrating Yin Ki around your body you would be able to accumulate it to the point where you would be able to defend against physical attacks with it. Although you're primarily aligned to the Yin Ki, it doesn't mean that this will be easy for you to perform"

"Could I use this technique in different parts of my body to increase my strength and speed even more?" asked the boy

"Yes you can but before you can do that, you must learn how to channel and maintain your Ki externally around you. Think of learning the Ki-Tate as a Ki controlling exercise, if you cannot control your power you will be a danger to yourself and others"

"Yes old man I understand"

And so Naruto's training began, many times he would show up to team ten meetings tired and sore. The old man would let him create the shield and then he would attack the boy to see if it would hold up to the attack. After a few days team ten got accustomed to Naruto coming to meetings in his badly beaten condition. When Asuma asked him why he kept coming to meetings in that condition Naruto would reply

"I was training with the old sadistic bastard!"

Often times Ino would rush to comfort him and check to see if he was ok much to the joy of Asuma because it was good black mail material for him to get Ino to behave

Naruto also found time to spend with Hinata as well and their friendship was growing. To make things a little better, Hiashi didn't seem to disprove of their friendship. Naruto came by the Hyuuga compound again to visit Hinata and they spent their time in the Hyuuga garden which Naruto became fond of. He met Hinata's little sister and they didn't get along at all.

_**At the Hyuuga estate……………….**_

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the Hyuuga garden chatting about their day. A few hours ago Hinata had just finished her spar with Hanabi which she lost. Seeking to rub salt in her sister's wound Hanabi came to interrupt the conversation between her sister and Naruto.

Naruto sensed someone approaching from his back, so he turned around to face the person and was greeted by non other than Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Hello there" he greeted her as she made reached them

The girl didn't even acknowledge his polite gesture

"Why do you spend time with this weakling?"

"Hinata is not a weakling"

"I beat her in our spars every time and father may even make me clan head instead of her. She's weak!" the girl said in a forceful tone

"She is your sister"

"She's a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she is a weakling and you're pretty strong"

"How do you know that I'm strong?"

"Everyone knows what you did to that traitor; how easily you beat him and here you are spending time with her. The strong don't associate with the weak"

"Losing to you in sparring doesn't make her weak"

"What does it make her then?"

"It makes her someone who doesn't want to hurt her sister. Refraining from hurting one's loved ones is not weakness but strength"

"Humph! She's still weak"

"Ok Hanabi-san" Naruto said dismissively

The girl left without saying anything more. During the entire conversation Hinata's head was down, she couldn't even look at her sister in her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you OK?"

"Everything she said is true; I am weak and father wants to remove me as head of the Hyuuga clan. He say's I'm too weak to lead the clan"

"Hinata, remember you said on our first day together on team eight that you wanted to end the division in your clan?"

"Yes" the girl said in a quite voice

"How are you gonna end the division in your clan if you're not the clan head?"

"I don't know"

"You know, in a sense your father is right"

That statement made Hinata even more heart broken; the one person who she cared about was joining the band wagon of her tormentors. Her sadness stopped when she felt the touch of Naruto's hand on her's; time seemed to stop a moment at the touch.

"A clan needs a strong leader otherwise it will fall apart. The problem lies not in your perceived weakness, but the clan's view of strength. Your clan is one that rules through fear and domination. You are kind and gentle, the total opposite of the ideals of the clan; it's no wonder that they call you weak."

"Really!" the girl said

"Why do you want to end the division in your clan?"

"I..I want to end the division in the clan because we are family and family shouldn't treat each other like that"

"Then that is what you must train for; that is what you must fight for. When you fight Hanabi do not see her as your sister but just another person standing in the way of uniting your clan."

"B..But she's my sister?"

"Yes and she will always be your sister. However, Hinata-chan you must find your conviction, you cannot allow someone else to lead your clan at least not until to fulfill your goal."

"I…I think I understand"

"Good, because what the Hyuuga-clan doesn't realize is that gentleness is strength. For Kami's sake your clan named your fighting style gentle fist"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that

"Before I met my master, I had failed the Genin exams twice in a row. I was alone and jealous of the other kids who had families to meet them and to go home to. My jealously turned to anger; I was angry at everyone and myself. I asked myself often why I was alone and not cared for in this world"

Hinata wanted to cry as Naruto told his story

"But then I met the old man and he taught me that I needed to accept myself for who I am because we could never know why Kami put us in the situation that we are in. He also told me that in accepting things the way they are, we are able to accept ourselves the way we are and thus we are able to find peace. Peace brings calm and a calm warrior in the heat of battle is virtually unbeatable. It's the same for you; accept yourself for who you are and you will be able to achieve what it is you seek to achieve. You're not like to rest of Hyuuga; you're not stuck-up, or dominating or rude. You're kind, caring and gentle and that's how Kami made you and I don't think that Kami makes mistakes. Don't you know that you can still be kind and gentle, yet still fight like a fierce tiger for your clan, for your dreams? It's not impossible you know"

"But I don't like to fight and hurt people"

"The moment you were born into the Hyuuga clan you would have to fight some kind of battle. When you go on missions outside the village I guarantee that you will have to fight battles. Other nations have long coveted the Sharingan and Byakugan and will stop at no lengths to get one. So, there will be times when you will have to fight just to retain your heritage. Will you allow someone to take what is rightfully yours?"

"N..No"

"Would you allow someone to do harm to Konoha and its people?"

"N…No"

"Exactly! Do you know about Yin and Yang Hinata?"

"Yes"

"Well then you should know that together they create balance. Only when there is balance that things come to life. You Hinata are full of Yang Ki; you are gentle, light and caring. You need to develop your Yin Ki; you need to become more stubborn and firm, especially with your beliefs and yourself."

"How do I do that Naruto-kun?" the girl asked

Naruto responded, "My master told me that nature would teach me more than he ever could. When you look at the seasons you will see the winter and summer are the extremes of Yin and Yang. While autumn and spring are the mixtures of both Yin and Yang, a balance. You need to balance yourself just as I need to balance myself. You need to stand up and fight; be strong, speak up. Your clan is depending on you, not to be just another heartless clan head, but the person to free your clan of its division. You're the only one who can do it, that is why Kami put you in the Hyuuga clan. Do you see Hinata-chan? That only someone different can free your clan of its division. Only someone, kind, gentle and forgiving can break down the barrier that is destroying your clan. You have to make a choice. You can cower in fear and convince yourself of your weakness or you can choose to be the one to free your clan"

"But my Jyuuken is no good; father says that my form is weak"

"It's only weak because it doesn't suit you. In our spars, you're graceful and light; not rigid as the traditional Jyuuken form supports."

"Do what works for you"

"But t…that's going against the clan"

"You don't stop being a Hyuuga because you adjust your form to suit you. You still see and hit your opponent's tenketsus. In a sense you will become more dangerous than the normal Hyuuga. Develop your style to suit you; you've been trained in the Jyuuken since you were small so you have the foundation to build from. I only just started learning the sword a year now; my foundation is not set as yet. I still have some ways to go before I can start creating my own style"

"I know someday you will Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata-chan"

"Naruto? You said that I'm Yang, what are you mostly Naruto-kun?"

"I am mostly Yin, stubborn and head strong, so I need to develop my Yang. I need to become more gentle and kind"

"We complement each other" Hinata said with a heavy blush

"What, I don't understand?"

"You're Yin and I am Yang; we complement each other, we balance each other out, we complete the circle"

Naruto had a small blush himself "I think you're right Hinata-chan" Unconsciously increasing his grip on her hand

The two sat there in the garden holding each other's hand in silence observing the beautiful garden. Little did they know that they were being observed by a certain Hyuuga patriarch Hyuuga Hiashi

'_Interesting speech there Uzumaki-san'_

(XXX)

**A.N-**

I dedicate this chapter to all the Naruto/ Hinata fans.

Also from the next chapter onwards I will be doing character biographies to help the readers get a more personal feel for the characters in my story

Well guys, there you have it, I hope you enjoy the chap. Please read and review! :)

**Character Bio:**

Name: Mitarashi Anko

Other Names: Snake Mistress of Konoha

Age: 24

Rank: Jonin

Students: None

Teammates: N/A

Sensei: Orochimaru

School/Specialties: Chunin exam instructor/ Torture & Interrogation/ Assassination

Story:Anko is a firey tempered Jonin of Konoha. Although she can be strict at times, Anko is usually easygoing, tomboyish and sometimes hyperactive, making her very similar to Naruto in many ways. Her favorite foods are sweet bean soup and dango (dumplings). Her first and last names, anko and mitarashi, are ingredients of dango. She is the former student of the rogue Sanin Orochimaru and one of the first to bear his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Anko was the only one to survive from the group of ten that received the cursed mark from Orochimaru, thus establishing the one-in-ten chance of surviving the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru supposedly rejected Anko as a subordinate, believing she did not have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru lost interest in her, though he believed there is some value in letting her live. Anko knows several forbidden techniques taught to her by Orochimaru and has his ability to summon snakes as well.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Just The Beginning

Hey guys I'm back with another installment of Tender Hands and Unwavering Spirit. I have added character bios and/or technique lists to all of the chapters and I have made some grammatical changes (those that I could find) to the previous chapters. Thus far, this has been my longest chapter so far and it features a lot of battles. I really hope you all like these fight scenes because I put a lot of work into them. Other than that, enjoy the fights :)

_**Even when called out by a single foe, remain on guard, for you are always surrounded by a host of enemies.- Morihei Ueshiba**_

(XXX)

**It's Just the beginning **

Ever since Sasuke heard of Naruto's dismemberment of Mizuki he increased his already fanatic training. When he first saw Naruto, he taught that the boy was unremarkable; a failure shinobi who compensated by becoming a samurai. It wasn't unheard of course of action of many who failed to become shinobi. However, Naruto was different; he showed no fear against Mizuki and went even as far as to threaten the Chunin.

Initially he taught that the boy was just parading foolish bravado to cover up his lack of ability, not unlike a certain Inuzuka. But hearing of how he literally cut Mizuki to pieces, he knew that Naruto was no joke and he wasn't just parading his bravado. He had the power to back up his words; he was a worthy rival in Sasuke's mind. Someone who he could test his strength against to see how far along he had come. For the first time in a long time Sasuke was looking forward to something other than his revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on cloud nine, it was the first time that he and Hinata held hands. It was also the first time they really talked about each other's lives in such depth. As a result they got closer than ever before and Naruto was starting to see Hinata as more than just a friend. When he thought of her in that way, he would hear Myushi's annoying, cackling, teasing voice in his head. He knew that he couldn't allow his affections for Hinata guide his actions, or affect his training.

Maintaining the Ki-Tate was becoming easier. It took Naruto a week of long and constant training to get the Ki-Tate mastered. It was not easy task but he made it and now Myushi was teaching him how to channel Ki into his swords.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's two week stint with team ten had come to an end much to regret of the members of the team and Ino in particular. She wouldn't admit it but she was starting to develop some feelings toward Naruto and Asuma teased her about it every chance he got. He was easy to talk to, kind, liked flowers and despite his extremely violent tendencies towards traitors he was very nice to be around. But all things must come to an end.

It was nine in the morning and Naruto was making his way over to the Hokage tower to meet his new team. The villagers became accustomed to the boy; no longer was he giving trouble and pulling pranks. He actually helped the villagers at times when they needed his help and he was particularly kind to the children.

The Sandaime was busy dealing with the bane of all Kages--paper work, when Naruto entered the office.

"Hey Jiji what's up?"

"I'm good Naruto-kun I see you came by for your team assignment, no?"

"Yeah Jiji I came by for my team assignment"

"Well team seven should be at training ground seven now. They usually meet at the Shamuki bridge in the south east district before they the head over to train."

"Ok Jiji I'm heading over there now"

"Oh Naruto wait a moment, I have something important I want to talk to you about"

"What it is about Jiji?"

"It's about your father"

"Oh Jiraya-sama said he knew him and that he would be really proud of me. I don't need to know any more than he died while serving Konoha. I have accepted my lot in life"

"Oh yes that he would be very proud of you; but there is more. He gave me special instructions that when you turned sixteen, became Chunin or you have demonstrated enough maturity to handle the information that you're about receive. I swore to him that I would not fail him. You see this is for me as much as it is for you."

Just then Naruto felt some one rapidly approaching. The door the Hokage's office busted open with a young boy in a long scarf rushing the Hokage with the clerk in tow.

"I'm gonna defeat you now and become Hokage!"

Just as he finished his statement he tripped and fell on his scarf. He looked up and saw Naruto there looking at him with curious eyes.

"Hey you tripped me!"

The boy shouted at Naruto, convinced that he was tripped by the strange kid standing in front of him

"No, I didn't trip you. You tripped on yourself"

"I'm the Hokage's grandson and I said that you tripped me. What you gonna do about it"

'_Wrong person Kono-kun'_ thought the Sandaime.

_Whack, whack_ Naruto hit the stunned boy on his head. Ebisu came in at the same time to see Konohamaru getting hit on the head by Naruto

"Owwwwww!" the little boy moaned, he was hit really hard

Naruto spoke to the boy. "The first hit was for charging in to your opponent without knowing your surroundings. The second hit was for thinking that your name will save you from punishment; your enemies won't spare you because you come from a certain clan or have a certain name"

Konohamaru was stunned; no one ever treated him like that before, much less hitting him like that in front of the Hokage

Ebisu joined in "What is the meaning of this Uzumaki-san? You shouldn't hit the honorable grandson"

"Says who? He deserved what he got and the Hokage saw everything, he could punish me if my actions towards his grandson were not pleasing to him"

Ebisu looked at the Hokage who seemed unfazed by what happened. He could argue no more.

Naruto knelt down to the stunned boy and said "Always be aware of your surroundings and don't blame others for your mistakes ok" he gave the boy a genuine smile and a pat on the head

"O…Ok"

"Good, I gotta go now. Later Jiji"

Sandaime had a smile on his face "See me later Naruto-kun, we have to finish what we started"

"Ok Jiji" and Naruto left to meet his new team

Sakura, Sasuke and Satsuko were all waiting, once again for the chronically late sensei at their usual meeting point the bridge that leads to training ground seven.

Sasuke was thinking of revenge; Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and Satsuko was complaining about their late sensei. When they saw someone walking slowly towards them, it was Naruto

"Hello everyone nice to meet you all, I'm guessing that this is team seven right?"

When Sakura laid eyes on Naruto she tried to figure out what so special about the boy that had Ino going on about him. He didn't look remarkable and was no prodigy like the Uchiha. However, if Ino found him attractive then that means she was rid of her biggest rival for Sasuke.

Satsuko gave the boy a spirited welcome. "Yes this is team seven: I'm Satsuko Tamigushi you can call me Suko, the girl with the pink hair plastered to Mr. Serious is Haruno Sakura and Mr. Serious himself is Uchiha Sasuke top of the class and rookie of the year.

"Hello there everyone nice to meet you, I'm Naruto. Where is your Jonin sensei?"

"I know who you are" said Sasuke in a very direct tone

"That's good to hear I think"?!" Naruto said a little bit confused by the forwardness of the Uchiha

"He's chronically late, at least three hours everyday. He should be here sometime soon I hope" said Sakura in a confused voice. She wasn't sure what came over Sasuke all of a sudden

Naruto sensed a dark energy overcoming the Uchiha. "Ohh Ok. So what do you all do when he isn't here?" Trying not to get into any confrontation

"We just lounge around and wait" said Satsuko

"Ok, well I'll be in the training ground when he comes could you call me please Suko?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna train until he comes, why waste time doing nothing?"

"Hey that sounds cool, mind if I come and train with you? It's kinda difficult trying to work with those two" he said pointing to Sakura and Sasuke.

"He thinks everyone is a hindrance and she follows every word of his to the letter and the both look down on me because I'm the dead last"

"You know dead last is just a word right? It means nothing in the greater scheme of things. Anyway, let's go"

As they were about to leave they were stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Fight me, Naruto!"

"Why?"

"I know what you did to Mizuki, you're strong, fight me, let's spar!" The Uchiha demanded

"I don't think so Uchiha, our Jonin supervisor isn't around and I don't want to spar with you" Naruto replied not liking the Uchiha's tone one bit

"You refuse me?" Sauske asked almost incredulously

"Yes" Naruto replied flatly

"How dare you, that's Sasu…" the girl never got to finish

"Shut up!" Naruto growled

Sakura had a shocked expression on her face

"Are you Kunoichi or the Uchiha's lap dog? He can speak for himself"

Suko began to grin at Sakura _'She had that coming a long time now' _he thought.

"Besides our Jonin supervisor is here"

"Just as they were about to question him, Kakashi appeared right in front of them"

"Yo!"

"You're late Kakashi-sensei" Suko and Sakura shouted in unison

"Ma!Ma! I had to help an old lady carry her groceries to her home" the lanky jonin said lazily, dismissing the duo

"LIAR!" they both said

Sasuke just had his normal facial scowl _'How did he know Kakashi was about to arrive?'_

"Hello there I am Naruto"

"I know, I see you were given a warm welcome to team seven already. Let's go to the Hokage's office for some missions"

Naruto knew that this was going to be one long two week period.

The group made it to the Hokage tower and stood in front of the Sandaime awaiting their mission assignment. The Hokage was seated with Iruka by his side handing out mission assignments

"Well I have several missions today for team Kakashi. I have: capture the cat of the daimyo's wife, walking dogs, carrying an old lady's bags…."

"No! Sandaime-sama" Suko said

"Suko, that's the Sandaime, you can't talk to the Sandaime like that"

"But Sakura, all we've been doing for the last month were these crazy D-ranked missions. That cat is the devil, I swear to Kami!" Suko said while making animated gestures

It was Iruka's turn to chastise the boy. "Satsuko you know that D-ranked missions are for young genin such as yourselves to develop team work"

"We could develop our team more if we got a new higher ranked mission Iruka-sensei. Doing the same missions over and over again is actually hampering our team work. It's become too routine and you yourself said that routine is dangerous for a ninja Iruka-sensei"

Iruka was stunned by the boy; he turned his very own words against him.

Sasuke and Sakura were forced to agree with Suko, he made a really good point there.

"Suko's right Iruka sensei you did say that in class" Sakura said to drive Suko's point home and Sasuke looked at him and nodded

Iruka couldn't say a word; his students were ganging up on him.

"You see Iruka-sensei, Suko said our teamwork is pretty good don't you think?" he said while hugging both Sakura and Sasuke with a mischevious smile on his face

The Sandaime began to chuckle and then laugh. Everyone turned to him.

"Well done team seven, well done. Ok I have a very basic escort C-ranked mission here to the land of waves if your Jonin sensei thinks that you're ready."

"Kakashi, you think that they're up for it?!"

"Hmmm!!!"

"Pleaseeee!!!!!!!!!!" Begged Suko

"Ok then I will accept the mission" Kakashi knew that the success rate of the mission went up with Naruto on the team. He had battle experience and could more than handle himself; the others could learn a lot from him.

"YESSSSSS!" Sakura and Suko said in unison, while Sasuke had a wry smile on his face. Naruto had a neutral expression on his face.

"Ok here's your client."

In came the bridge builder Tazuna. He was an old portly man who smelt of sake. "I asked for shinobi, not a bunch of snot nosed brats"

"Hey I'm not a snot nosed brat, you old drunkard" said Suko

"Suko-san that's our client, he may be a drunkard but he is paying us" said Naruto

"Hey wat's up with you midget? I'm no drunkard I'm just a great appreciator of fine sake"

Naruto took no offense to the man's jibe at his height "If you say so Tazuna-san"

"Ok guys you have two hours to pack for a two week long trip" Kakashi said

All four kids went their separate ways and each had their own level of excitement

Sasuke was excited because he would finally get a chance to meet stronger fighters

Satsuko was excited because it was his first C-ranked mission

Sakura was excited because she would be with Sasuke outside of Konoha and there would be no Ino around.

Naruto was excited because he would get to travel outside of the walls of Konoha for the first time. However, he began to think about not seeing Hinata for almost two weeks and his spirit was dampened somewhat.

_**At training ground eight………………………..**_

The genin of team Kurenai were on a little break from their sparring session. They all were a little tired but satisfied. Kurenai was especially proud of Hinata who showed the most progress of the three. She was more determined and focused more on her gracefulness than the rigid form of the traditional Jyuuken. Kiba and Shino were having a difficult time keeping up with her in spars and this had the effect of them increasing their training. It was very healthy competition. Kurenai was sure that Naruto had something to do with the change that overcame Hinata. Ever since their first meeting she sensed something between the two.

They were resting in the shade of one of the large trees of the training ground when Naruto showed up

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey dobe you good?!" Kiba gave the boy a toothy grin

"Hello Naruto nice to see you again" said Shino with a slight nod

Hinata had a beaming smile when she saw Naruto. "H..Hello Naruto-kun" she said in an unusually kind voice

"Hey Hinata-chan" he said in a very kind voice

Kiba looked at Naruto and then Hinata but before he could say anything Kurenai gave him a sharp glare that shut him up immediately.

"Hello Naruto-kun what brings you here?" asked Kurenai

"I came to tell Hinata that I'm going on a C-ranked mission with team seven and I won't be back for about two weeks"

"Team seven got a C-rank already!!!" yelled Kiba

"Yes, to Wave country"

"O..Ok be careful Naruto-kun"

"Be careful Naruto" said Shino. Kiba was still grumbling about not getting a higher ranked mission as yet.

Kurenai had a small smile on her face _'They really like each other I wonder if they're dating?'_

"Thanks you all and I'll see you in two weeks time Hinata-chan"

"O…Ok Naruto-kun"

Kurenai looked at Hinata and gave her a little wink, letting her know that she knew there was something between her and Naruto. The timid girl's faced turned the color of a tomato

Naruto also told old man Myushi about his mission outside of Konoha's walls.

_**At Myushi's shop……………..**_

The old man was cleaning his shop when he sensed Naruto heading his way

"Hello snot-nosed brat, you done for the day already?"

"No old coot, I got my first mission outside the village, we're going to wave country"

"Ah! Your first venture outside the village walls! Remember that if you open your heart to your sword you can speak to it and ask for its help"

"Hai old man, I will see you in two weeks time" the boy said while leaving

"Yes brat and don't get yourself killed"

"Humph! Old-coot"

"Brat!"

And Naruto left to get prepared for the trip

Naruto made it back to the meeting point as requested. There he met the rest of team seven and Tazuna, Kakashi hadn't arrived yet.

Suko noticed that Naruto didn't have any supplies or bag pack. "Hey Naruto why don't you have any supplies?"

"Oh I don't worry its nothing, I don't need any"

"Why don't you have money?"

"Nope"

"What about the missions you did with the other teams, didn't you get pay?" Sakura asked

"Nope, I've forfeited my salary for the next two months because of my actions towards Mizuki on the first day of class"

"So you're not getting paid for this mission?"

"No I am not"

Sasuke and Sakura were intrigued by this

"So how are you going to eat and drink?"

"I'll just hunt for food and drink water from a stream or something" the boy said nonchalantly

"You sound as if it's not a problem" asked Sakura

"I sound so, because it isn't a problem."

Sasuke gave the boy a curious look _'I'll have to ask him about that'_ the Uchiha thought

Just then Kakashi arrived

"You arrived on time!!!!" Suko and Sakura said in unison

"Yup we can't keep our clients waiting" he said. "Tazuna-san ready to go?"

_"Hic hic_, Yeah I'm ready to go" The Old man said

"Now listen up" Kakashi said "Wave is one week away on foot so we'll take it at a nice easy pace. Ok?"

"Hai, all four kids said in unison"

_**Three days into the mission………….**_

Naruto and Suko were talking about fighting and what's it like being a samurai in a ninja village.

The normal routine of Sakura fawning over Sasuke and asking him unsuccessfully on a date was taking place.

And Tazuna was talking about wave country and what the bridge builder was doing

The group was making its way through a dirt road in the middle of the day, when Naruto sensed two Ki signatures well ahead. He walked up along Kakashi to inform him. In a low tone he said "Kakashi-san I sense two signatures straight ahead in that water puddle"

"Very good Naruto, I sensed them as well. Everyone stay on guard. Sasuke and Naruto you take the sides; Sakura and Suko you take the rear and I'll take the front"

Everyone instantly complied with his orders

When Sasuke saw Naruto move alongside Kakashi he automatically knew something was up and when on guard. Kakashi's statement was just confirmation of what he knew was true, but where was the attack coming from? He looked all around before he saw the puddle in the middle of the road. _'That's it! The puddle; finally some action!'_

As Kakashi passed by the puddle the demon brothers of launched their attack on Kakashi

All four kids saw Kakashi ripped to shreds; Sakura and Suko were both shocked

"One down the pair said"

Sasuke immediately leapt into action throwing two kunai he pinned the brothers to a large tree at the side of the road.

Naruto immediately took point to protect Tazuna and cover Sasuke if he needed help. He knew Kakashi was safe because he felt the man's signature in one the trees nearby. The man was observing how his team would handle the situation.

The two shinobi loosed themselves of their reigns and attacked the Uchiha again. This time he jumped over their attempt to clothe-line him and hit them a split kick to their heads that broke their chains.

"Brother, the little brat is tough." Gouzu said

"Yes he is tough" Mizu replied in the affirmative

"I'll go for the bridge builder and you take out the brats"

"Ok" Meizu said and he rushed Sasuke

Gozu was making his way to Tazuna when he saw two shinobi wannabees in front of his target and one directly in front of them dressed in a pure black kimono and a red sash.

"Ha! A samurai?!" Are you crazy you little piece of shit? You can't stop us we already took out your Jonin sensei. Step aside let me finish the old man off"

"You're both dumb and stupid. Number one you could never kill Kakashi-san so easily; he's a Jonin for a reason. Number two we're here to protect our client you're not getting to him" Naruto said as he drew his two swords; as he drew his swords he heard the same voice that spoke to him in his confrontation with Mizuki.

'_Listen!' _

"Your gauntlets reek of poison, just a nick of those claws and you enemy is doomed"

"Heh! You have a good nose, but it will serve no purpose where I'm gonna send you"

"You don't frighten me and I think I'll relieve you of those nasty little gauntlets"

"So you think your tough enough to take me on?"

"You're weak and stupid you won't beat me, and I don't make idle threats"

Sakura eyes open wide when she heard those words. They were the same as when he threatened Mizuki in class. Naruto was really serious

Blinded by anger Gozu rushed at Naruto foregoing all reason and underestimating the boy in front of him. His attempt to impale the boy with his right hand resulted in it being summarily sliced off.

"Argghh! You cut off my arm."

"You're not only weak and stupid but also dumb as well"

Kakashi knew what the boy was doing; he was unnerving his opponent and was doing a splendid job of it

This had the effect of making Gozu even angrier. He foolishly rushed in again trying to punch the boy with his left hand, which he lost just as fast as his right hand.

"W…who are you? This was supposed to be an easy job it wasn't supposed to end up like this!"

"You made two mistakes which led to you and your comrade's downfall. Mistake number one, no mission is ever easy and they are always unpredictable, you have to be able to adapt. Mistake number two, you underestimated your opponent and I told you already that I don't make idle threats"

'_The rumors are true, he really is brutal'_ Kakashi thought

Tazuna, Suko and Sakura were looking on in awe at the display in front of them. _'The rumors were true, Naruto did cut Mizuki to pieces'_ Sakura thought

'_That's cool'_ Suko thought

_**Meanwhile…………….**_

Mizu was locked in a serious close combat battle with the little brat. The kid was really tough and good at taijutsu.

"You're pretty tough for a brat"

"I'm an Uchiha and we're the elite, you can't beat me"

"Ha! An Uchiha, I don't see you using your Sharingan"

"I don't need to grace scum like you with the beauty of the Sharingan"

"Why you little arrogant brat"

Just as he was about to charge, he heard his brother's cry of pain. He turned to see his brother on his knees without his hands.

Distracted by his brother's predicament Sasuke took the opportunity to take him out with a series of crippling blows. _'This job was supposed to be easy'_ he thought as he fell.

Kakashi was proud of the group, the handled themselves splendidly

The kids and Tazuna were re grouping when Kakashi appeared

"Kakashi-sensei you're alive!" Suko and Sakura said in unison

Kakashi pointed to the torn up log on ground

"Kawarimi no jutsu" Sasuke said

Kakashi turned to the bodies of the two missing. "I'll be back in just a bit" he said as he took the bodies of the two nins into the nearby thicket. Two slicing sounds were heard and the group felt a strong heat coming from the thicket.

"What is he doing?" Suko asked

"He's burning the bodies and taking their heads. They were missing nins" Naruto said

"Missing nins?" Suko and Sakura said in fear

"Yes, they were missing nins" Kakashi said "You all did extremely well, especially you two pointing at Naruto and Sasuke. You two never left our client's side and protected him" he said while pointing to Sakura and Suko. "I think I see a nice team forming here."

Sakura and Suko both had smiles and Sasuke had a small smirk on his face; Naruto had a neutral expression on his face

"So Tazuna" the Jonin said "Care to explain why two C-class nuke nins are after your head? This is no longer a C-rank mission; it is now an A ranked mission"

Sakura and Suko became a little pensive at the prospect of an A ranked mission. However Sasuke had a wide smirk on his face at the announcement of a mission upgrade as well as defeating a nuke-nin

Tazuna went about telling his tale of Gato and what he was doing to wave country. After hearing all the details Kakashi began to speak

"You lied to the Hokage by the shinobi rules I must return to the village. Our mission ends here. This mission is reserved for a team of Chunin or even Jonin level shinobi"

"But Kakashi sensei, we can do this mission" Suko said, to which Sasuke nodded in agreement

"The inclusion of missing-nin makes this mission already too dangerous. These two are C-ranked nuke-nins, when their employer finds out that they haven't returned they will send higher level shinobi. I'm not risking your lives like this"

Suko was dejected, Sakura was relieved and Sasuke was angry

Naruto began to speak. "I will stay behind and escort and protect Tazuna-san"

Everyone turned to face Naruto "What!"

"I'm the Jonin in charge here and you will follow my orders!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san but I cannot leave this man to die; for if he does wave country will fall and the people of the country will suffer. I cannot allow that to happen"

"This is a serious offense Naruto, going against the orders of a superior officer. I will take this up with the Hokage when we return!" Kakashi said in a very serious tone

"I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions; but as I said before I will not allow innocent people to suffer under the hands of a tyrant"

The others were impressed by the boy's unwavering resolve

Kakashi looked at the boy dead in the face and saw that the boy would not budge. _'Just like his father!'_ He turned from them did a series of hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" there was a poof of smoke and out came one of his ninja dogs Pakkun. Kakashi explained the situation to Pakkun and sent him off.

"Ok you guys, we are now officially on an A-ranked mission, be on your guard at all times and we'll be moving at a fast pace. Prepare to encounter higher level shinobi and remember to work together. Tazuna-san the pay grade has went up to A-rank, just so you know"

The man nodded in approval and he turned to Naruto "Thank you!"

Naruto just nodded to the man.

"We use the same formation as before" Kakashi made a Kage Bunshin to carry Tazuna and they continued on with their now upgraded mission

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nightfall when they decided to make camp; they all sat at the camp fire and were chatting amongst each other.

"Hey Naruto you and Sasuke fought really well today" Suko said a little despondent because of his lack of fighting ability

Understanding where the boy was coming from responded "Thanks, but your duty was equally as important. You protected the life of the client, without him we not only fail the mission but a whole country would be thrown into ruin."

"But Naruto I'm not a good fighter and I was the dead last in my class"

"Dead last is just a phrase"

"Just a phrase?!" the boy asked confused

"Yes, they're just words, air, a mental label projected upon you so that other could feel good about themselves. You my friend have the most potential of everyone else"

"Really? How?" Suko asked disbelievingly

By this time everyone was listening in on the conversation, even Kakashi even though he was reading his favorite Icha Icha book

"I used to feel the same as you but my sensei thought me a valuable lesson, would you like to learn it?"

"Yes, Yes!" Suko said

"Can you fill a glass that is already full Suko?"

"No, why?!" the boy answered confused

"It's the same with people. If you're already filled with knowledge and believe that you know it all and you're good at everything then you're as full as a glass of water. Nothing more can be added, you cannot grow and develop."

"I think I understand"

"In battle no one cares what your class ranking was, all that matters is that you do what is required of you and serve your country with honor. You have what it takes to be great Suko work hard, turn your weaknesses into strength and keep forging forward."

"Thank you Naruto." With great gratitude

"No problem" Suko

"You must've a cool sensei?"

"What?! That old, sadistic, coot, cool?! Maybe I guess?!" the blonde boy replied

"What did he train you to do?" Suko continued the little interrogation

"How to use two swords at once and battle strategy"

"Do you use chakra?"

"Nope I don't use chakra. I use Ki"

"Really? That sounds cool"

'_Very interesting' _Kakashi thought

"Hmph" was the sound that came from Sasuke

'_Naruto!?'_ thought Sakura as she looked at the boy. _'Maybe Ino was right, he's very different'_

Sakura took the opportunity to ask Naruto the question she always wanted to ask.

"Naruto was it really you that cut Mizuki to pieces?!"

"Yes, why do you ask?!"

"Why did you do it?"

"He was a traitor and he betrayed Konoha and the country of fire for power. He got what he deserved."

"Oh ok, but wasn't that cruel?"

"I'm going to ask you the same question that I asked Ino-san. Are you a Kunoichi of Konoha or are you trying to impress Sasuke here?" He said pointing to Sasuke who had a stern face

The girl couldn't reply

"I've seen the way you flirt unsuccessfully with him. You don't even pay attention to your surroundings; if you didn't have Kakashi-san around you would die in an instant. You would have failed the mission and your village because of your foolish tendencies"

"B…But!"

Naruto cut her off "You're a Kunoichi of Konoha, a professional, such actions are not needed in the field and bring disgrace to the serious Kunoichi of Konoha. Sasuke is a serious shinobi, to him what he does is important and failure is not an option. If you are head over heels about him, take a page from his book and become serious about being a Kunoichi. The people of Konoha and fire country are depending upon you for their protection and survival and that is a great responsibility. If you became a shinobi to win Sasuke over, you better quit because you will only bring your team to ruin if you don't. Furthermore, this is the life of a servant of Hi no kuni, a shinobi. Death follows us everyday and we cannot escape it; one day you may be called to take the life of a traitor what would you do? Say it's too cruel or bad?"

Sakura was stunned into silence

"Don't be a disgrace to Kunoichi Sakura-san because as of right now, you're well on your way to that goal. Right now we are on a very dangerous mission, you need to get your mind away from Sasuke and on the mission" After Naruto finished he went over to a tree and sat with one knee up and leaning on the tree with his Katana on his chest.

Sasuke was jumping for joy in head maybe Naruto's words would get the girl to understand. They were a bit harsh but she needed to hear them. He was starting to respect the blonde boy; he was no pushover and held no qualms about acting in a brutal fashion towards his enemies. A worthy rival

Kakashi also thought that the words were a bit harsh she needed to here them as well. The mission became too dangerous for her to be acting like that; he would have to talk to her further about that.

Sakura was in deep thought about what Naruto said._ 'Am I really heading towards being a disgrace to Kunoichi?'_ His words hurt her very much and she was on the verge of tears. She didn't even get the chance to defend herself with the usual flimsy and childish excuses

Doubt began to fill her mind and tears were beginning to form in her eyes, the boy's words echoed in her mind. _'Right now we are on a very dangerous mission, you need to get mind away from Sasuke and on the mission.'_ That is what she was going to do; she would get her mind off Sasuke and on the mission. She would deal with everything afterwards

Suko in an attempt to change the conversation asked his sensei a question. "Why does Naruto sleep like that every time we rest for the night Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well Suko, in that position he is ready to react and fight at a moments notice. He is totally on guard. His sense of danger is highly tuned and I doubt very much he would even consider sleeping in a tent or camping gear."

Sasuke was intrigued by this information. _'How did he develop such sense of awareness? How can I learn it?'_

Suko looked at the boy then to his sensei "But sensei does he sleep?"

"I would guess so. He's become so accustomed to being on guard that he does it unconsciously. You wouldn't be able to get close to him with out alerting him."

'_I'll have to test that theory'_ Suko said thought

Kakashi saw the look on the boy's face and knew what he was going to do._ 'I'll let him learn the hard way. He wouldn't let it go any other way.'_ The Jonin thought

_**At Zabuza's hide out……………**_

"So the demon brothers were defeated by a bunch of brats"

"Yes we may have underestimated the strength of the leaf shinobi sent to protect our target" Haku said

"Well this makes things all the more interesting, doesn't it Haku?"

"Yes Zabuza-sama we may have a sterner test than we anticipated"

"Shall we them a visit tomorrow?!"

"Yes Zabuza-sama, let's pay them a visit tomorrow"

Little did they know that tomorrow they would be going to their deaths.

_**The next morning……….**_

Suko awoke before everyone else and because he to see if he could creep up on Naruto.

As the boy crept up to Naruto, Kakashi murmured to himself '_Don't do it Suko!'_

Suko was eight feet away, his nervousness was growing

Seven feet away his excitement was beginning to build

Six feet away he…

"Please don't try and sneak up me Suko. It's not polite to sneak up on someone when they're sleeping"

Suko was shocked. "How did you know it was me?"

Slowly everyone else woke up because of the commotion

"Everyone has a signature" was the boy's cryptic reply

"Alright everyone, eat a light breakfast and then we leave" Kakashi said

"Hai" they all said in unison

As Kakashi ordered, breakfast was light and then they left camp. It was around midday and they were making their way to the water's edge when Naruto alerted them to danger

"Everyone we're being followed, two signatures one on each side

"Remember, be careful and work together" Kakashi said in a low cautious tone.

As he finished his statement a loud thwirling sound could be heard coming their way.

"Duck!" Kakashi said

Naruto had sensed the attack coming as soon as Zabuza let loose his sword. He had already calculated the trajectory of the blade and moved out of the way. Yawarakai-Te and Hageshii Seishin were already in his hands, facing Zabuza.

The rest of the group raised their heads to see the intruder.

"Momochi Zabuza also known as the devil of the hidden Mist and former member of the Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu" Kakashi said to the surprise of every one else except Naruto. Sensei managed to get a copy of the shinobi bingo book the day he was to report to the academy to meet his team.

"Ah! I'm honored that the Kakashi of the Sharingan knows me"

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said audibly

"My, my Kakashi, keeping secrets from the little brats?"

"What goes on between me and my students is not your concern"

"Hahahaha" the large man laughed, I see you have a young samurai with you. I didn't know Konoha was also training samurai. His stance is perfect and he leaves no openings. He avoided my attack not by ducking which would leave openings, but by dodging sideways. Impressive you must have had a good teacher" The man continued his evaluation of Naruto, when his eyes rested upon Yawarakai-Te and Hageshii Seishin he gasped. "Brat where did you get those swords"

"That is none of your concern" Naruto replied

"Brat! What are you doing with the holy swords of Masamune?" These blades are both powerful and priceless

'_Holy swords, the old coot never told me that they were holy swords?!'_ Naruto thought

"Who thought you Nitojutsu? That style should be dead, unless....." Zabuza asked yet again

"That's none of your concern as well" Naruto replied

Everyone was wondering why the man was so agitated by Naruto's swords

Kakashi interrupted the little conversation. "Zabuza what do you want with my client and my subordinate?"

"Will I want to kill your client of course; after all I'm being paid a handsome sum for his head. That samurai brat there is in possession of two very rare swords and a powerful kenjutsu style. I have no quarrel with you so step aside"

Sasuke perked up when he heard rare swords and powerful Kenjutsu style

"I cannot allow that Zabuza you need to take your quarrel up with me"

"Very well then Kakashi your life and those of your brats are forfeit" Zabuza then began to leak killing intent to which Kakashi replied by doing the same. The air was heavy and the three genin as well as Tazuna began to choke under the pressure.

'_This pressure, I want to kill myself'_ Sasuke thought

Sakura began to cry, Suko wanted to throw up and Tazuna wanted a drink. It was then that they felt it a soft calm emanating around them… the oppressive killing intent from the two men had disappeared. It was coming from Naruto.

Having felt the onset of the oppressive killing intent of Kakashi and Zabuza, Naruto began to extend his Ki as thin barrier around his group. This had the result of dispelling the oppressive effect the fighting spirit of the two high Jonin.

'_He's dissipated the killing intent, but how did he do it?'_ Sasuke thought

Sakura, Suko and Tazuna all released breaths they didn't know that they were holding.

"Keep your head in the game Sasuke, there's still one more hidden shinobi you may have to engage"

"Where's the shinobi?" the boy asked

"Ten o'clock your direction, it seems as if the shinobi is waiting on something. Maybe the outcome of the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza"

"Hmph" the Uchiha said in agreement

_**With Kakashi and Zabuza………..**_

The pair engaged in a heated taijutsu battle. Zabuza had the advantage of his weapon and Kakashi had the advantage in agility and skill.

"You name is well deserved Kakashi"

"And so is yours Zabuza"

"I see you have a pretty interesting samurai brat there, he dispelled our killing intent"

"Yes he's very capable, so are all the others under my command"

"Heh, time to stop playing" Zabuza said as he leapt away next to the body of water nearby "Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza said and then, the entire area began to form into a dense fog.

Sakura began to hyperventilate when the mist rolled in and Zabuza started his little terror speech

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't let my comrades die" Kakashi turned and said in a comforting tone.

Just then Zabuza appeared between the kids and Tazuna, but before he could move he was pierced by a sword to the head. The Bunshin promptly dissolved into water.

Everyone was surprised "Play your little tricks somewhere else Zabuza, you're not getting near our client" Naruto said calmly with his eyes closed

'_His eyes are closed'_ Sasuke thought

"I told you already Zabuza my subordinates are very capable"

Haku looked on unaware that she was already spotted. _'The samurai kid is very skillful' _this mission is slowly spiraling out of control

Zabuza felt the tip of a kunai on his throat

Haku became anxious and tensed up. She was ready to go to Zabuza's aid, she was afraid for his safety.

Naruto felt her anxiety and fear; it made a sizeable disturbance in his field of awareness. The shinobi was working for the enemy. "Sasuke the other shinobi is working for the enemy, prepare to engage him!"

Sasuke nodded in approval

"It's over Zabuza" and Kakashi slashed his throat

The Zabuza turned into water a _'Mizu Bunshin?!'_

Just then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and slashed, cutting Kakashi into two.

Sakura began to cry.

"Calm down Sakura, everything's ok" Naruto said with his eyes still closed

She looked up and saw Kakashi turn into water. Another Mizu Bunshin

Zabuza felt an attack coming from behind him. He turned and blocked the attack with his free hand and then slashed with his massive Zanbuto. Kakashi had no choice but to dodge, but the mistake he made was to dive into the near by water. He found himself unable to move.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu" Zabuza said as he formed the water prison around Kakashi.

The mist cleared, Kakashi was caught

"Hahahahahahaha! The great Hatake Kakashi is caught. "Now to take care of your little brats and the bridge builder" the menacing nin said

"Run you all, leave me behind. Fight and you'll be killed!"

"Kakashi-san you know better than that. You know that I cannot run away from battle. I cannot allow harm to come to my comrades."

"He's right Hatake; he's a samurai it would be a disgrace to leave you here it goes against his code"

"Sasuke we need to keep this shinobi team separate, you go and engage him and let Suko back you up. Sakura I want you to take Tazuna back the way we came about fifty to sixty feet away; if things get grim I want you escape and await the support from Konoha."

"What are you going to do Naruto?" asked Suko

"I will free Kakashi-san then come to support you and Sasuke. Everyone understands"

"Hai" they all responded

Before they all left Naruto had one more thing to say. "Hey guys, be careful and don't be reckless Sasuke you don't know the strength of the shinobi"

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as they went about their tasks. Zabuza began to laugh

"Hahahaha, you seem to be a very capable team leader?! You're an interesting one. You think you can save your Jonin caretaker all alone?!"

"I don't I think I will free him, I know I will free him. I don't make idle statements"

"Hahahaha, let's dance then; let me see how you handle a few of my bunshin. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" Zabuza said as five water clones appeared and charged the boy

The first bunshin made a horizontal slash at the boy…The arc was wide; too wide, it was easy to dodge.

Naruto timed his jump so that he landed on the flat of the blade; he used the momentum from the slash to propel him directly into the surprised, second on rushing Bunshin

The second Bunshin was too surprised to react to the katana coming directly into its skull. It immediately dispersed into water.

'_The kid is a really good for his age'_ Zabuza thought

'_He's as skilled as they say' _Kakashi thought within his water prison

Using the last bit of his momentum, Naruto did a forward roll and stopped in a keeling position. As soon as he stopped, he was attacked by the third onrushing Bunshin. He dodged the downward slash to his left only to be greeted by forward thrust by the last Bunshin. As he deflected the forward thrust with his Wakizashi he had to immediately dodge to his left as the first Bunshin attacked from the back. He was now in front of all four Mizu Bunshin

"Bravo! Excellent kid excellent, you had a very capable Kenjutsu teacher. Not once you tired to block the swords, because you knew that you would be over powered. You even evaded an attack from behind without even looking back, excellent kid!"

"You speak as if you're gonna kill me. I _**have**_ a very good Kenjutsu teacher, _not** had!**_"

Naruto said nothing. He was feeling a fire burning inside him, filling his entire body. The thrill of battle was sinking in, he wanted more.

"I feel can feel your toushi(fighting spirit) from way over here. Let me add in some more bunshin, let see how well you do against nine of them" Zabuza formed five more bunshin that surrounded the boy, with the other four.

A small smile formed on Naruto's face

'_Naruto is smiling he's enjoying the battle, he loves battle. He isn't concerned about his life. A true samurai'_ Kakashi thought.

"You enjoy the heat of battle, to face death in the face. You are a true samurai. It will be an honor and pity to kill you wakamusha !"

Then the bunshin attacked in unison….

_**With Sasuke and Haku…………. **_

Haku was surprised by the assault that she was under. Somehow she was spotted; they must have a sensor type ninja among them, but such skill to find her. She decided to try and find out.

"How did you find me" Haku asked the pair standing before her. Sasuke stood to the front and Suko stood a good distance behind as long range support.

"Hn! as if we're gonna tell you" Sasuke replied in a gruff tone

"I'm a Kiri Onin I mean you no harm" Haku said trying to diffuse the situation

"You're no Onin, you're Zabuza's accomplice" Suko said, "We're not fooled by you"

"Well I guess there's no escaping then"

Sasuke got into his fighting stance.

Haku made the first move "Prepare yourselves" she launched herself into Sasuke

_**Naruto and Zabuza……………**_

Zabuza was getting annoyed, the boy was becoming a pain; the brat even had a smile on his face. No matter how hard they tried the Mizu Bunshin couldn't hit the boy. He just seemed to be flowing in and out of his attacks and his speed was incredible. Furthermore it seemed like he had eyes behind his head, the kid was able to defend against back attacks without even looking back. Somehow he's able to know when an attack is coming from behind.

Naruto was in a deadly dance of death; every slash, every thrust, every swipe, every deflection further increased the boy's toushi. Amidst of the storm of blades he heard the voice again, this time it sounded clearer.

_'Naruto you're getting better!'_

Frustration rising, Zabuza sent out five more Bunshin to finish out the annoying brat. Kakashi's fear is rising as the boy is now facing fourteen Bunshin, all hacking and slashing away at him. However Naruto was having a different exeprience. Amongst the storm of blades he found an heightend sense of awareness; a stillness; a silence as if he was at peace. He was at the razor's edge of the life and death- the home of a true samurai.

_**Flashback..............**_

Naruto stood in front of Myushi in the forest of death

"Now young one, I am going to teach you an actual technique and it is called In-One Timing. It means to simply bide your time until an opening presents itself and with that opening you strike one fatal blow. The key to this technique is the combination of speed and evasion. You must evade until your opponent falter and then you must strike your opponent like lightning, killing them in a single strike"

"So how am I going to do that?"

"You will first begin by drawing a circle that represents your Chika-ma"

The boy did as he was told.

"Now you are not to move from that circle." The man said as he gathered leaves from the ground. "I am going to throw these leaves in the air within your range. Do not let a leaf touch the ground, that circle is your range, your space, in it you are king and you must destroy anything that enters it."

Naruto practiced what he called the 'The falling leaf exercise of death' until he could cut down fifty leaves without even one dropping on the ground.

**_End flashback............_**

The bunshin were having a really tough time trying to kill the little brat that was infront of them, no matter how hard they tried they just could not kill him. Frustration began to set in and with frustration holes began to appear in their form.

The voice talked to the boy again _'Dance at the edge of life and death'_

Naruto dodged and thrust, deflected and slashed. The said louder, as if excited

_'Yes, Naruto! Dance the eternal dance of battle Float like a falling leaf!'_

In the chaos of blades the boy breathed in….. Time seemed to slow down…What was once tiny holes in the bunshin form, now seemed like wide chasms.......

_'Now is the time!'_ the young smaurai thought and whispering he said Nitojutsu: Buyou no Skikya Ha (Dance of the falling leaves).......

_**With Sasuke and Haku…………**_

Fists and feet clashed as Sasuke and Haku engaged in a lightning fast taijutsu battle as both combatants were lithe and quick. The resulting stalemate in taijutsu led to a Ninjutsu battle, Sasuke initiated the exchange

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu," he said as he launched a massive fire ball at the Zabuza's accomplice

Haku was too close to dodge and was consumed by the flames.

"Yes we got him!!" Suko shouted

"No even close" Haku said as she dropped from a nearby tree

"You made a Bunshin and switched places with it" Sasuke said analyzing what the shinobi before him had done

"Very good analysis, Uchiha"

"How do you know that I am an Uchiha?"

"I knew by the Uchiha crest on the back of your shirt, only the Uchiha are known to wear that crest. Now it's my turn Suiton- Mizurappa" Haku said as she spat a jet stream of water from her mouth at the Uchiha hitting him square on the chest

Seeing an opportunity Suko launched a wave of kunai at Haku who blocked them with her own. Deciding to get rid of the nuisance Haku closed in on Suko. The boy prepared to defend himself but Haku was intercepted by a kick to the chest.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" it's not only you that can do replacements. Sasuke said as he appeared once more between Suko and Haku

"So it seems. You're a capable fighter Uchiha you live up to your clan's reputation"

"Hn" was the boy's non-verbal reply

Haku jumped back a few paces to create some distance between her self and her foes.

"Hyton: Aisu Hari Renda (Ice needle barrage)" a flurry of ice needles were sent at Sasuke and Suko

_**With Sakura and Tazuna…………..**_

As per Naruto's instructions Sakura took the old man a safe distance away.

She was very worried for her team mates not just Sasuke. Ever since her dressing down from Naruto a few days ago, she spent a good deal of time thinking about why she chose to become a shinobi of Konoha. She found that none of the reasons where her own: her little rivalry and friendship with Ino, her crush on Sasuke and the general respect that shinobi are given by the populace. She realized that she needed to find her own reasons for being a Kunoichi of Konoha; her own reason to fight.

A part of her wanted to be a part of the action while the other to prove herself, while the other was contented with being out of the way. However, right now she had a job to do and that is what she is going to do. She couldn't let her team down and she couldn't be a disgrace to Kunoichi. She would succeed at this mission

_**With Naruto and Zabuza……………**_

Buyou no Skikya Ha (Dance of the falling leaves) Naruto whispered and in an instant the battle changed. Naruto was no longer fighting a horde or mizu bunshin; he was now in the center of his circle cutting down the leaves that came within range of his sword. Both Zabuza and Kakashi were shocked at the display by the boy.

Naruto stood alone looking at his swords a small smile formed on his face which turned into full blown laughter..."Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" the boy laughed hysterically and started to swish his blades left and right.

'_Has he gone mad?!'_ Kakashi thought

Zabuza saw the expression and Kakashi's face and knew what he was thinking.

"No, he hasn't gone mad; he just discovered a new technique. You aren't a swordsman so you wouldn't understand. You cannot fathom the great sense of accomplishment that a swordsman feels when he discovers a new technique in the heat of battle. He may be a wakamusha but his toushi is strong. I want to fight this kid, he has the heart of a warrior.

Naruto jumped and flipped and yelled out loud "Rrrrghhhh! Hah! Hah! Hah!" His breath was ragged and his body was rigid in excitement. _'I need to calm down, calm down Naruto!'_ His breathing calmed and his excitement was slowly fading away, he was centered again. He settled back into his fighting stance. "Come you fool, let me cut you to pieces or are you too scared to face a wakamusha!?" Naruto said with a confident smile on his face. "This is my space and in my space I am king!"

Zabuza was impressed and a bit peeved he made another Mizu Bunshin that he used to maintain the water prison. "I gonna enjoy gutting you wakamusha, you had a promising career ahead of you. That is, until you met me" Zabuza said as he stood with his Zanbato drawn

Naruto felt a soothing power emanating from his swords; he knew everything would be ok. "My life will not be claimed this day" Naruto said in a confident voice

"Hahaha! Well wakamusha, let's dance" Zabuza said as he got in his ready stance

_**With Sasuke and Haku…………**_

Sasuke barely dodged all the ice needles and sported several cuts about his body. Suko was in a worse condition as his agility wasn't as good as Sasuke's. Having seen the body of his team mate covered in blood even worse than his Sasuke felt the overwhelming sense of helplessness overcome him once again. Images of the night of the Uchiha massacre came rushing back into his mind. His inability to save his family, his clan pounded his mind.

Sasuke began to shake his head trying to get those thoughts out of head "No, no. no, no, no, no, no NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Not again, not again!" the last Uchiha screamed out holding his head

'_What is happening to him'_ Haku thought

"Sasuke, are you alright?!" Suko said in a raspy voice as he was barely holding on to consciousness

"It is time I sent you two to the other world, it's no use making you suffer like this"

"Suko, I want you to head back to Sakura and the old man. Let Sakura heal you before your wounds kill you"

"No Sasuke, we're teammates and I'm not leaving you behind!"

"You need to go Suko, if you stay you will die."

"I rather die like this, than run like a coward"

"You stubborn fool, get behind me and when you get an opening launch your attack as before"

"Roger!"

"Useless! You'll finish your conversation in the after life. Hyton: Aisu Hari Renda!" Haku said

A rain of ice needles once again, rained down on the two boys. As Sasuke was dodging the deadly needles he noticed that they were beginning to get slower and slower, as if they weren't even moving. He was able to grab a needle and send it back at another incoming needle, deflecting it away. Soon it was no longer kunai deflecting ice, but rather ice deflecting ice.

'_What is this happening? One moment he's barely able to dodge and next moment he's deflecting them with ease' _Haku thought

Seeing a what was happening, Suko knew that this was his opening and began to launch his kunai along with Sasuke's successful deflecting on the ice needles

Seeing the onrushing kunai, Haku started doing one handed seals. "Hyoton: Aisu Kagami Tate (Ice Mirror Shield)" However in doing this she was placed further on the defensive and was unable to maintain the Ice needle barrage.

"You're truly a formidable opponent Uchiha and the Sharingan lives up to its reputation"

"Sharingan?!" the stunned Sasuke asked in disbelief. _'I did it! I have awakened it at last. No time to celebrate now' _He settled back into his taijutsu stance. "Suko! Let's go"

Suko knew that the battle had shifted in their favor "Yeah, let's kick his ass!"

_**With Naruto and Zabuza…………..**_

Zabuza rushed the boy in a full on assault fully intent on cleaving the boy into two. Being ridiculously outmatched on the basis of strength, Naruto dodged and deflected the blows from the overly large blade. It was easy for him to do this, because the blade was very big and thus the strokes were easy to predict and dodge. Zabuza, like his former bunshin were getting really frustrated with the young samurai, but Zabuza knew better. He knew that even though the boy was evading his attacks, the child was patiently waiting for an opening to strike at him, _'I need to be careful with this kid!' the large man thought, it has been a long time since he faced off against such a dangerous kenjutsu fighter'_

The deadly dance continued until the pair seperated about fifteen feet apart- a stalemate

The pair clashed again using is size and agility to frustrate the bigger man, however Zabuza had much more battle experience than Naruto and he used it to his advantage. Pretending to attack the large man stepped back to gain some distance between himslef and the boy, and to increase the range of his sword, he unleashed one, deceptively quick upward slash. Having no time to react Naruto could only cross his swords and block the upward slash, the force of the slash sent him straight up in the air.

_'Oh no!'_ Kakashi thought _'In the air he's vulnerable!' _

Naruto was in the air contemplating his next move. It wasn't the first time he was in this situation, because the old-coot literally beat into him the importance of maintaining his balance and center of gravity no matter the situation he found himself in.

**"Naruto in battle, always maintain your balance and hone your center of gravity. Never lose your balance; never lose your concentration and you will be able to produce actions appropriate to the situation at hand. Always remember this!"**

As Naruto was going up in the air he noticed Zabuza's stance and saw that he was trying to cleave him two as he decended. _'This could work, but I need to get it perfect otherwise I'll be cut in two.'_

Zabuza had a wicked grin on his face, "Got ya!" as he made an attempt to slash the boy in two while in mid air. However, instead of seeing the boy's body cut in two, he saw nothing.

"What?!" he said audiably looking for the boy; that is, until he felt an unfamiliar weight on his blade. He couldn't believe it; that little brat doged such an attack while in mid-air!

Kakashi had a smile on his face_ 'Nice Naruto!' _

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto said to the large man as he lunged at him with a forward thrust of his katana

**_Mini Flashback............_**

While in the air Naruto correctly claculated the trajectory of the swing and twisted his body so that it landed on the flat side of the large blade, and moving with the momentum of the swing from the attack _'Phew! That was close!' _The boy thought _'Time to finish this!'_

_**End Miniflashback..........**_

Zabuza looked on as the katana came straight towards him and smiled "Hn! Still wet behind the ears!." In one fluid motion, he tilted his head to the side while grabbing the boy's arm in a vice like grip with one hand. "You should know wakamusha that straight thrust is very easy to defend against, especially for a skilled opponent!"

Instinctivley Naruto made a horizontal slash with his katana, but Zabuza was already on to him and let go of his Zanbato thowing the boy off balance. The angle of the boy's slash made it simple for the man to intercept the attack. Naruto was captured by Zabuza, who began to swing the boy in a circle and with great force kicked him square in the chest sending the small boy forcefully at a large, nearby tree.

However, Naruto righted himself in mid air and landed feet first into the tree and landed on the ground, surprising both men yet again

_'Naruto makes no wasted movements! Such skill at such a young age!'_ Kakashi thought

Zabuza looked on at the boy with a genuine expression on his face. "You're strong wakamusha, it's amazing that there is skill with the sword still present in this world of shinobi and at such a young age as well; the path of the sword has favored you!" the man said to the boy

"I am grateful for your praise Zabuza-san" the boy said wiping the blood coming out of his mouth "It is unfortunate that we had to meet under such circumstances. However, you have my comrade as a hostage and I am here to free him!" Naruto said in a somber tone

"Ha! You still beleive that you can free Kakashi-san? You're really something boy"

Naruto said nothing as he got into a stance that Zabuza was unfamiliar with.

_'What kind of kenjutsu stance is that?'_ The large man thought in confusion

_'He is well within my range, I can use that technique!' _Naruto thought

_**Flashback forest of death........**_

You have mastered 'Chance Opening Blow' and now I am going to teach you a technique that will allow you to quickly enter into your enemy's space

"Really!" Naruto said in surprise

"Yes, this technique is called 'Koukuu Tsubame' (Flying Swallow)."

"Flying Swallow?" Naruto said in confusion

"Yes, it a combination of a jump, a kick and ki usage. Listen well as I explain"

"Hai sensei"

_**Flashback end.........**_

Naruto stood in front of the large man in a strange variation of a horse stance. "Defend yourself Zabuza!" he said in a serious tone and then he jumped

(Myushi- first you jump: This will greatly confuse your enemy and cause them to miscalculate your actions; they almost always underestimate your actions. Normally in battle when you are airborn you are vulnerable to attack, however in this case when you are airborn you are most dangerous."

_'What is this kid serious, he's impressive for his age but he needs more battle experience. I'll cut him down as soon as he lands'_ Zabuza thought

"Naruto what are you doing! You just opened yourself to be attacked!" Kakashi shouted from his prison

Next as Naruto's body began to descend due to the force of gravity he kicked his hind leg with his front leg.

(Myushi- second you kick: The moment your body begins to fall due to gravity, you must kick your hind leg with your front leg. Combined with the force of graivty this will cause you to accelerate in mid-air completely surpising your opponent and if you're fast enough you will disappear from their view)

Zabuza was waiting in anticipation as the boy's body slowy descended to the earth _'Yes! That's it fall to your death!' _However he was surprised when the boy suddenly disappeared from his view and while in mid-air to boot. "What the..........." he said in total surprise

(Myushi- when the jump, the kick and ki are combined the result is 'Koukuu Tsubame' a technique that takes your opponent completly by surprise. The beauty of this technique is that once the timing has been perfected it can be executed in any situation in which the conditions are satisfied)

The large man was looking around for the boy when he heard a voice below him say "Down here!"

He looked down to see the blade of the kakana aiming to slice his feet off; he had no other option but to do the kawarimi to escape.

Blade met flesh, but flesh soon turn into a log. Pivoting from the momentum of the low slash Naruto turned to threw his wakizashi into the nearby brush.

Zabuza was hopping down to the ground after his kawirimi to escape from the deadly attack from the kid _'This kid is no joke, what was that technique?' _However, he was brought out of his musings by the swishing sound of something coming his way.

"Shit!" the large man as he blocked the wakizashi that was heading straight to his head with his zanbato "How did that kid know where I was?"

As soon as Naruto let loose his wakizashi at Zabuza, he made a bee line for the bunshin holding Kakashi prisoner. As he reached the waters edge he made a large ki enhanced jump and using 'Flying swallow' he unleashed his second attack "Kouka Ryu"(Dragon's descent) he shouted and unleashed a devastating downward slash that the helpless bunshin could only block. However, the force and speed of the attack coupled with the ki enhanced katana, resulted in the bunshin's feeble defense being literally cut down the middle as it was split in two by the attack, freeing Kakashi in the process. However, as he landed on the water he began to sink however, he was held up by one of Kakashi's bunshin

By the time Zabuza relaized the boy's plan, it was too late, Kakashi was freed from his prison. "Shit! The little punk tricked me!"

"I told you Zabuza-san that I don't make idle statements" Naruto said as the large man was coming out of the bushes

Zabuza remembered that the boy really did make that statement; he underestimated the boy greatly and now he had to deal with Kakashi all over again. He couldn't play around any more, things were getting serious. Kakashi and his charges were no regular Jonin-Genin squad. Even Haku wasn't back as yet which meant that she was having a hard time as well. _'The fat, greedy pig is gonna pay me double for the amount of trouble I had.'_

You aren't going anywhere brat. You're gonna die right here, right now. No more Mr. nice demon" Zabuza said as he appeared on the surface of the lake doing his hand signs

"I'm going to pay you back for what you did to Naruto" Kakashi said in a deadly tone

Kakashi was already copying his hand signs. "Get Naruto get behind me!" he said to his clone. The clone did just that

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." They both said in unison while the two huge water dragons cancelled each other out.

"Grrrr!" Zabuza growled as he started another string of hand signs and was gathering a large amount of chakra.

Naruto saw that Kakashi was mirroring Zabuza's movement exactly

_'So this is the power of the sharingan' _Naruto thought

Zabuza was becoming unnerved as Kakashi was mimicking his movements exactly. He even began to hear subtle jutsu suggestions in his mind

_'What's happening to me?!_' He thought before he was about to unleash his largest jutsu for the battle. However, before he could utter the jutsu he heard Kakashi say…………..

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" and the copy ninja unleashed a massive blast of water that washed Zabuza all the back to shore line, destroying everything in its path. Luckily Sakura and Tazuna was a very safe distance away

Zabuza was slammed into a large tree and he felt a kunai to his throat.

"Heh! How did you use my own jutsu against me and before me?!"

"I can see the future" Kakashi said in the same deadly tone as before

"No one can see the future"

"I saw your future when you assaulted my team and especially Naruto. Your future is death!" Kakashi said in a serious tone

"Good, I fell in battle against a great opponent. Thank you Kakashi-san and you too wakamusha, we'll finish our little sword dance in the after life"

"I look forward to it Zabuza-san, I will come look you up" Naruto said as he gave the man a final bow of respect

"Good bye Haku" he said audibly as Kakashi slit his throat

Momochi Zabuza high A-class missing nin was killed Hatake Kakashi that day

_**With Haku and Sasuke…………. **_

Suko covered Sasuke's charge into Haku as the duo engaged in another heated round of taijutsu.

Haku was becoming really frustrated with the two boys before her. The one in the back wasn't a remarkable shinobi by any stretch of the imagination. She could've killed him in a blink of an eye had it not been for the pesky Uchiha in front of her with those dammed eyes.

"Time to end this little game Uchiha!" she said making a series of hand signs

Sasuke was shocked _'Why am I unable to copy the technique?'_

"Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Demonic ice mirrors)" Haku whispered as both she and Sasuke were surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors.

"After I finish you off I will kill that pest of yours and then I will return to Zabuza-sama to finish the job we got" She began to rain needles on the boy from all sides as she darted from mirror to mirror

Sasuke was successfully evading and deflecting most of the needles coming his way. As soon as the hail of ice needles finished Sasuke had needles in different parts of his body.

"Sasuke!!!!!!" Suko shouted from outside the prison feeling totally helpless

"I've figured out how to beat that pesky Sharingan of yours"

"Oh really?!" Said Sasuke

"Yes, a Sharingan user is the worst possible person you could face one-on-one. However, against multiple opponents and unnoticed attacks from the sides and back a Sharingan user can be defeated. To prove my point…" Haku went into another series of ice needles while jumping from mirror to mirror

Once again as Haku finished her barrage, Sasuke was covered once more in ice needles

"Do you see now? Even though your Sharingan is a formidable tool it can be defeated"

Sauske was in a real bind he just got his Sharingan and this shinobi already figured out a weakness in it. _'This is a really tough battle I need to find a way out of this ice prison'_ "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" at the ice mirror Haku was in

The mirror began to melt and then reform

"Such a weak jutsu is useless against my ice mirrors" Haku said in pride

Her pride began to fade into worry when she felt Zabuza's fading chakra signature

Sasuke was trying to find way out of his predicament. _'He's able jump from mirror to mirror and fire jutsu of a certain level won't work'_

Haku attacked with another barrage of ice needles that were getting closer and closer to his vital areas

'_If I engulf the dome in fire I should be able to flush him out or even damage him. He can't hide in every mirror at once and would be forced to take the attack head on. The only attack I know that might work is the Karyu endan and I haven't been able to master it since mastered the Goukakyu. I have no choice, I have to get it or I will die and I cannot die until I have my revenge.' _The thought of dying before fulfilling his revenge made Sasuke's blood boil.

"NO!!! He's shouted in a loud voice "I CANNOT DIE UNTIL VENGENCE IS MINE!" doing the required hand seals he shouted "Katon: Karyu Endan"

Fueled by the boy's rage and intense desire for revenge, the enormous dragon shaped flame burst forth from his mouth.

'_No this can't be, it's suicide to use such a large jutsu in such a confined area' _Haku thought

The entire prison was engulfed in flames.

With nowhere to go, the flame's heat became concentrated in the small area increasing its power in the process. There was no escape for Haku, the entire dome began to melt and she was caught in the rage fueled flames of Sasuke.

Suko watched on in awe and fear. Kakashi lay there with Sakura and Tazuna when they felt the large outburst of chakra and Naruto on his way to helping his comrades was closing in on their location

The entire dome melted and all that remained was a badly burnt Haku with most of her kimono burnt her feminine assets could be seen. A furious Sasuke who was heaving struggling to stand looked at her with rage filled eyes. Somehow the flames didn't burn the boy they just danced around him as if they knew he was their master.

Haku's body was racked with pain and she couldn't move; she suffered the brunt of the attack only because she managed to use some of her ice as a shield around her body at the last moment. She got extra burns as the ice melted and turned to steam, but she was barely able to save herself from death. As she lay on the ground taking long sharp breaths, she felt Zabuza's chakra signature fade into nothingness.

'_He's dead, Zabuza-sama is dead. I have no reason to keep on fighting' _

She painstakingly got up into a kneeling position and looked at her opponent

"You have won Uchiha, victory is yours. My master is dead and I have no reason to fight or to live. Take my life and send me to meet my master, it would be my honor"

By now Sasuke was on his feet and he was making his way towards her the raging flames dying down as his anger subsided. He now stood before the fallen shinobi asking him to take his life. It was only then that he realized that it was a girl, _'I was fighting a girl this entire time? She was a formidable opponent'_

"You want me to take your life?!" He asked in a serious tone

"Yes, I have nothing more to live for. I have lost everything precious to me"

His eyes opened wide, she is just like me. She's all alone in a world with nothing left. If he didn't have his vengeance he would be just like her

'_I will not let go of my vengeance, it is all I have'_ I cannot become like her

"You're just like me, alone in this cursed world with your loved ones on the other side. However, that is where our similarities end. The one you sought to protect is dead and thus you no longer have a purpose a reason to live. My purpose is vengeance and my reason to live is to gain power. I will send you to meet your master, you're better off there"

"I pity you Uchiha you're living a fate worse than death. Vengeance is the doorway to darkness and suffering. It will make you weak, not strong"

"A weakling like you cannot lecture me about strength" Sasuke said as he plunged the kunai into Haku's heart

Naruto reached in time to see the killing blow being dealt by Sasuke. He could feel the same dark energy emanating within the Uchiha and it seemed to have increased in power._ 'I need to tell Kakashi-san about this'_

"Sasuke, Suko you guys ok?!" He said as he reached up to the pair

"Yeah Naruto we're ok. It's over" Suko replied

"No Suko, I'm afraid that it has only just begun" Naruto said in a somber tone

(XXX)

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review :)

**Character bio:**

Name: Ebisu

Other Names: N/A

Age: N/A

Rank: Jonin

Students: Sarutobi Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi

Teammates: N/A

Sensei: N/A

School/Specialties: Private, elite, shinobi instructor

Story:Ebisu is an elite private tutor for Konohamaru. He was enraged at Naruto's action towards Konohamaru in front of the Hokage. Not much more is known about him.

**Techniques:**

**Koukuu Tsubame (Flying Swallow)**- a technique that combines a jump, a kick and the application of ki to the user's joints. When executed properly this move takes your opponent completly by surprise. It can be executed in any situation in which the conditions are satisfied.

**Kouka Ryu (Dragon's descent)- **This technique is a very destructive, straight downward slash that can decimate an opponent's defense if it is not strong enough. The technique involes a high jump into the air coupled with Koujuu Tsubame that dramtically increases the speed and force of the technique.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage, Uchihah Sasuke  
Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.

**HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou **Secret Skill, Demonic Ice Mirrors  
_Used By:_ Haku  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ Using this special jutsu, the user creates a prison of mirrors made from ice, around his opponent. The mirrors allow the user to transport between them at high speeds, or reflect themselves into all the mirrors. It is nearly impossible to see the users movement between mirrors, so there is no danger of being hit. The speed of the user also makes it near impossible to dodge the attacks.

**Hyton: Aisu Hari Renda**

Type: B- rank, Attack, Short to mid-range

Users: Haku

Type: Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)

Description: Haku launches a deadly barrage of ice needles at her opponents. Extreme speed or a strong defense is necessary to block such an attack

**Hyoton: Aisu Kagami Tate (Ice Mirror Shield)**

Type: B-rank, Defensive

Users: Haku

Type: Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)

Description: Haku creates an ice mirror of block any incoming attacks. This technique is very strong but can be a double edged sword because it blocks the opponents view of each other.

As usual please read and review :)


	7. Chapter 7: Preparedness

I'm back! Finals are OVER and I got my 4.0 this semester YEAH! Anyways, since finals are over I have more time to write so I have been able to finally finish this chapter and I am currently working on the next.

Now for some house keeping

**To waywas:** First of all, I would like to thank you for the time you took to review the story and give your comments.

Now I am wondering if you actually paid attention to the dialogue between Sandaime and Myushi in chaper 1? If you did you would have gotten a very clear description of how Myushi knows the things he does. Also, Myushi has been in Konoha for a number of years and is a very close observer of the things that happen in the village. It's pretty obvious in the manga and anime that Naruto was not the most well liked or best treated child in the village. If you had not stopped halfway you would see that he literally beat the concept of learning everything there is to know about your environment into Naruto. So I am having a little bit of difficulty understanding that part of your comment. Again, if you had read the entire chapter you would've seen Sarutobi's reasoning behind allowing Naruto to not become a shinobi without much of a fuss. Also the Hokage cares for Naruto a lot and wouldn't force him to do something that he doesn't want to do. Anyways, thanks for your review and I appreciate you taking the time to review my story.

**To j2kool3816: **No, I don't take kendo classes, I just do a whole bunch of research on techniques, samurai history and Japanese history overall. I also gain a lot of ideas from the several manga I read like Gamaran, Kenshi, Tenjo Tenge, Fairy Tail, and Ravages of Time etc….

**To all my other readers and reviewers:** Thank you for your support for this fic.

And now on to the story……………………

**(XXX)**

_**Preparedness allows you to control men; unpreparedness allows men to control you!**_

Preparedness

The group finally made made it to Tazuna's house. Naruto had to carry Kakashi because the jonin collapsed due to chakra exhaustion after his battle with Zabuza. Suko and Sasuke were both covered in cuts and bruises as a result of their intense battle with Haku, but overall they were fine as well. Sakura was totally unharmed because he wasn't involved in any battle. They were beaten, they were worn, but they were also alive and that in itself was an accomplishment.

_**At another location…………..**_

Gatou sat at his large desk with his two henchmen and his chief financial advisor and he was fuming! Why? Because, the bridge builder Tazuna was still alive, unharmed and very well protected. He didn't mind losing Zabuza and Haku that much since he was going to kill them anyway. What really troubled him were the reports that the famous Konoha jonin Hatake Kakashi was responsible for killing Zabuza and his pesky genin killed Haku. To top it all off, he found out that the genin team had a very capable samurai amongst them.

"How was the old fart able to procure such capable aid from Konoha?" Gato said out loud. "Konoha must have really strong ninja to send a genin team on such a high level mission! At this rate the bridge builder would be able to complete his bridge and my monopoly of the trade route would be broken. More importantly, my deal with that snake will be in jeopardy, _'I may have money but that man is dangerous!'_ " The short, fat man banged his fist on his desk in a fit of rage. "I will wipe them out, all of them! I'll crush them; that Tazuna, Kakashi, his genin and that little samurai!" The short, fat man said in his tirade

His chief financial advisor, Rensa interrupted his master's rant "But sir, such an undertaking would mean a significant financial investment on your part"

"I know Rensa, but the gains would far outstrip our expenditure. When I take control of this country I will monopolize the sea trade to the mainland and I will easily make a hundred times what I am going to spend. Always remember Rensa that you need to spend money to make money"

"Yes, sir!" Rensa replied to his master's response

"Now who do I hire to get rid of this troublesome group? Hmmmm!" Gato mused as he drummed his fingers on his desk. "Ahhhhh! I know just who to hire for the job……." the shipping magnate said as he prepared to put his sinister plan into motion

_**At the Hokage tower…………..**_

Sarutobi was busy doing paperwork when Kakashi's favorite summon, Pakkun showed up. It took the dog five days to reach Konoha.

"Sandaime-sama I have an urgent message from Kakashi-kun!" the dog said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" the Sandaime replied immediately going into Hokage mode.

"Kakashi's team encountered the Demon brothers of the mist on their mission to Wave. He has requested support for an A-ranked mission due to their appearance."

It was not uncommon in the shinobi world to have mission rankings raise in the field. Oftentimes clients would lie about the true nature of the mission which resulted in the wrong classification of missions. This was especially common with poor clients who had little money. The average C-class mission was a serious drain on the finances of the poor clients. Other times a team would cross paths with rouge nin or nins from hostile countries. However, to have such a drastic increase in a mission ranking for a rookie genin team was always very serious.

"Why did he not recall the team?" was the next question that came out of Sarutobi's mouth

"Naruto went against Kakashi's order to retreat; he refused to let the bridge builder die" the dog replied

The Sandaime let out a heavy sigh. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Just like your father, acting despite the dangers involved. My forces are stretched thin right now, so I can't spare another team right away without compromising the safety of the village. Tell Kakashi that his team needs to hold out until reinforcements arrive."

"Yes Sandaime-sama!" the dog replied as it disappeared out the window

_**At Tazuna's home……………**_

Everyone except Naruto was asleep, the boy got up early because there were a lot of things on his mind. The voice he was hearing, the dark energy behind Sasuke and his battle with Zabuza…..

'_You're getting preoccupied again Naruto-kun'_

'_You again, you're the voice. What do you want from me?'_

'_Have you forgotten what Myushi-kun told you just before you left for the mission?'_

Myushi's words came to the boy's mind.

"_**If you open your heart to your sword you can speak to it and ask for its help"**_

'_You're my swords?'_ the boy asked in a semi-disbelieving state

'_I am and I am not.' _the voice said

'_What kind of answer was that?'_Naruto asked skeptically

'_It was the best answer to the question' _replied the voice._ 'You've become better at listening, come to me'_

'_How do I do that?'_

'_Close your eyes and open your heart and then you will find me'_

And that is what Naruto did, he closed his eyes and he opened his heart. Before long he found himself in a small clearing; in front of him stood an extremely large mountain. The mountain was so large that it disappeared into the clouds; he could a mystical energy coming from the clouds, and energy that radiated a feeling of peace and strength. To his back, there was a deep forest; the forest was so deep that it seemed as if even light couldn't enter.

"Where am I?" the boy asked

"You are on the footpath to finding out the truth about your swords and your destiny" The voice said

"The truth about my swords and my destiny?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Yes! You have not begun to fully comprehend the true power of these swords or the truth of why you were chosen to wield them. You heart is still in doubt and you are struggling to find your footing as a warrior. However, the time will come when metal will be split and flesh pierced. In that time, your heart and mind will be opened and they will lead you to me and the truth."

Naruto was totally confused now, "What does all this mean?"

"It means that you will have to continue on your path until we meet again. Right now you have much work to do" the voice said as Naruto was returned to reality

"Hey Naruto!" Suko said in his usual upbeat tone "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, just thinking about some stuff, that's all. How's Sasuke?"

"Well, he hasn't spoken a word since the battle; he's keeping to himself even more than before!" Suko replied

Naruto seemed to be lost in thought for a while before he continued his questions to Suko. "How are you and Sakura?"

"I'm good, I'm just glad everyone made it here safely. Kakashi-sensei is suffering from chakra exhaustion and should be up in a day or two and Sakura is fine as well, a bit down, but fine"

"That's good to hear" Naruto replied. Everyone was safe for now but things would get worse before they got better. "Are you able to move freely?"

He got an affirmative nod from Suko.

"Ok! We need to get Sasuke and Sakura because we need to set up some kind of patrol around the house to ensure that we don't get ambushed by anyone. "Suko, I want you to go get Sasuke and Sakura and we'll decide after breakfast what we'll do until Kakashi-san is back to normal"

"Ok, I'm on it" Suko said and he went to get Sasuke and Sakura

_**Later that morning…………….**_

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Breakfast that morning was relatively quite as everyone was mulling over the events of the past week. After breakfast the group of four got together to decide rotation for their patrols around the area. It was decided that Suko and Sasuke would form a team for patrols while Sakura and Naruto would form another team. Surprisingly, Sakura made no objections to be being paired with Naruto. She knew what would happen if she made a fuss and she also wanted to complete this mission and show her worth to the team.

While team seven and Naruto were making their preparations for their day's work, Inari made his strong feelings heard.

"It's all hopeless! You can't win against Gato; you should just give up and run away!" The boy said in an angry, sudden outburst that took everyone by surprise.

"My father died to save this village and look what has happened! Gato is still here, still terrorizing us, my father died in vain. You all are gonna die in vain too, because Gato can't be stooped!"

Without skipping a beat Naruto looked at the boy and said "You are a coward of the worst kind, conforming to the tyranny of another. Go to your room and cry like a baby and see if your life will change!"

"Naruto don't s…." Sakura was unable to finish her statement when she was greeted by the sharp glare of Naruto. She knew very well to shut her mouth when Naruto gave her that look.

Naruto faced the now stunned Inari and continued. "You view this situation with fear and anger, but I will tell you what my master told me. He said it is better to die on your feet than to live on your knees. Your father understood that and died on his feet fighting for what he believed in; fighting for you. While you snivel and live on your knees, crying at how bad and cruel the world is. You disgrace the memory of your father, a man of great courage and strength who fought with everything he had even though he knew he could not win. But you know what? He has won his battle, now it's time for you to win yours!"

Inari was surprised by the boy's words; they stung but he could not retaliate, they were harsh, but he couldn't get the rising feeling of courage that crept into his heart at that moment. Unable to react, all Inari could do was just ran back to his room and cry. Through his tears he could not help but think about Naruto's words, through his tears he could not help feel some bit of hope.

"Naruto, did you have to be so harsh?" Suko asked his friend after the child had let the room. It seemed that Suko was the only one of the genin trio who would openly talk to, or question Naruto. Sasuke didn't care so long as he got chances to improve his skill, and Sakura new better than to just go up against Naruto with her rude or fan girlish tendencies.

"Yes!" Naruto replied "The cowards are among the first to die in life and in battle, and worse yet, their cowardice spreads like a contagious disease amongst everyone in their presence. My master told me that in one of our training session. He also told me that there are things in this life worse than death, and cowardice is one of them."

Suko could only nod in assent with Naruto _'There's no arguing there' _Suko thought

Sasuke could only _'Hn!'_ at Naruto's remarks

"Hey guys, let's get going we have a job to do" Naruto said

Sasuke and Suko decided to take the first patrol around the area and then Naruto and Sakura would take the second patrol.

While Sasuke and Suko were on patrol, Sakura was talking to Tsunami in the kitchen. Naruto took the opportunity to speak to Kakashi about what he observed about Sasuke

_**With Kakashi in his room…………….**_

Kakashi did not eat breakfast with everyone since Tsunami insisted that he get extra rest after exerting himself so much in the battle with Zabuza. Instead, she brought breakfast to him in his room so he didn't have to leave. After having breakfast, Kakashi lay on his mat when he sensed someone at the door to his room. "You can come in Naruto"

Naruto did as he was told and entered the room; he sat right next to the lying Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, there is something I need to speak to you about concerning Sasuke"

The jonin already had some idea of what he was about to be told, but decided to just listen. "Ok, fire away"

"I've sensed a deep darkness within Sasuke and it seems to be growing stronger every day. It was especially strong after his battle with Haku, something happened between him and Haku that made things worse. I'm afraid that it could take him over and cause him to do a lot of harm to a lot of people"

"I know and I will definitely have to speak to him in earnest about it. He is consumed by the desire for revenge against his brother Itachi for massacring the Uchiha clan"

Naruto simply nodded in assent and was exiting the door, he knew about what was documented about the Uchiha clan massacre. Before he closed the door behind him he turned to Kakashi and said. "Those who desire revenge cannot be trusted and will eventually betray their comrades. Those are my master's words Kakashi-san" and then he closed the door behind him leaving Kakashi to ponder on his final words

(xxx)

Next morning came by quickly and the entire group was up and ready to go. Kakashi had already taken his genin outside and was showing them the tree walking exercise. Naruto's words were burnt into his mind but he couldn't focus on that now; right now he had to focus on getting his team out of this situation alive.

The three genin were busy practicing the tree walking exercise, Kakashi was unusually demanding of them that morning and they were really trying hard. Naruto wasn't with them because he had his own training schedule and it was fundamentally different from theirs, so it actually made no sense for him to train with them.

_**With team Kakashi……………….**_

"Ugh! Ow!" Suko cried out as he fell to the ground yet another time. Of the three genin he made the least progress. Sakura was almost three quarters of the way up the tree, Sasuke was half way up and he was just about eight feet above the ground.

Breathing hard, he stood back up, albeit shakily, and prepared to try again, but before he could start his latest attempt, he was stopped by his sensei.

"Maa, maa Suko! Let's take a break; I've been working you all hard since morning."

Sakura and Sasuke were grateful for the little break, but Suko wasn't satisfied

"Go on without me Kakashi-sensei I still haven't gotten it down as yet"

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were all surprised by Suko's attitude, normally he would be happy for such a break, but now things were different

'_What has gotten into him, they all thought!'_

'_Ah! It must be that night at camp'_ Kakashi thought to himself _'Naruto's words made quite an impact upon him' _

Yet again, Suko stood before the tree; every time he fell, every time he felt the pain of failure, every time he felt like he could not go any further Naruto's words at the campfire kept ringing through his ears.

"_**You my friend, have the most potential of all!" **_

'_Naruto sees something in me that I'm not seeing myself, he has faith in me and my abilities. I must see what he sees, I can't give up now!' _Were the thoughts that ran through Suko's mind. Unwittingly, Suko began to channel chakra through his body, so much so that it was faintly visible to everyone present

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise _'My goodness! He's channeling chakra to the point of visibility in such a state of exhaustion! What have you unearthed Naruto!'_

"Sensei! How can Suko make so much chakra when he has been working hard the entire day?" Sakura asked in surprise and confusion

"Naruto's words Sakura, Naruto's words" was all that Kakashi said

"You all can go on without me, I'll be fine" Suko said without looking towards the group, his eyes were firmly fixed on the tree…..Then he took off towards it. In that one try he made it almost half way up the tree before he lost his footing and fell towards the ground, and this time he landed on his feet. He stood up and faced the tree again as the others quietly looked on in awe and surprise at Suko's determination.

The dirty boy's clenched fist and relaxed, and then the boy dashed at the tree once more. This time he made it more than three quarters of the way up the tree before he lost his balance.

Seeing that he had been overtaken Sasuke couldn't rest now, a new determination washed over his body. He no longer felt tired, he had a faint smirk on his face "Hn! Kakashi-sensei, you can go on without me as well, I no longer feel tired"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you go on without us, we'll be ok" Sakura said with renewed vigor to do better

"Sigh!" was all Kakashi could do "I guess, I'll stay with you all!" and so he did, Copy ninja Kakashi stayed with his determined pupils as they worked harder than ever to become stronger

_**With Naruto…………….**_

Naruto didn't train with team seven; his mind was troubled and he needed some peace to regain himself before the upcoming battle. In any case, his training was much different to theirs so it made no sense sticking with them. He lay in the grass at the centre of a small clearing in the woods nearby, with his eyes closed. In times of difficulty he would heed his master's words and close his eyes when things are too difficult to see. His thoughts began to wander…………

'_Why me? Why all of this? I just wanted to get some peace of mind that's all!'_

As he asked that question to no one in particular, he got a reply from his sword

'_And that's why you have been chosen Naruto-kun_. Y_ou seek peace but you still do not understand that magnitude of your decision and you do not see that bigger picture that is being woven.' _Said the voice

'_My desire to gain peace of mind has led me to this point?' _asked the curious boy

'_Yes, not only your desire for peace of mind, but all of your decisions have led you to this moment. Do you think it was by accident that you found these swords or Myushi-kun?'_

The boy had a thoughtful look on his face and the more he thought about the events of his life, the more he saw the way things played out. His failing the genin exam, meeting Myushi and choosing to be a samurai everything just seemed to have a flow about it. He couldn't explain it.

'_I guess not'_ he replied

'_What you need to find out is the truth about peace' _the voice said

'_The truth about peace?'_ Naruto asked in a confused tone

'_Yes there's a secret to peace that you must understand in order to fully comprehend why you were chosen to wield these swords" _

"_A secret to peace?" _Naruto said in surprise. "But why me, why such a burden, all of this is so farfetched that it doesn't seem real"

"_In this world there are numerous wonderful and dreadful things that defy all logic and reason and you will go mad in questioning their existence. You still have much to learn about the way of the warrior, you still have far to go."_

"_How would you know? You're just a voice in my head!"_

"_A voice I may be but you do not know who I am, it would do you well not to judge a person before you meet them"_ the voice replied

"_So then show yourself to me!"_ Naruto exclaimed

"_You're not ready. Your heart is not yet set on the path, there is still much struggle, you cannot see me as you are now" the voice replied. "But I will tell you this. Life is always a trial it matters not whether you are a warrior, a shinobi, a saint, a daimyo, a kage, or a pheasant. You must polish yourself in order to face the great challenges of Life. In order to polish yourself, you must train and reflect every time you live to see another day. You must reflect upon every battle that you survive; the challenges of life are numerous and not isolated to the battle field. Learn from your mistakes as well as from your triumphs. Fix what you have done wrong and perfect the things that you do well. In this way you will be able to calmly face any challenge that life throws your way."_

Naruto had much to think about as the words of the voice really sunk into him.

"_When your heart is clear you will find your way to me and your truth. Go now and contemplate on what I have told you. We will meet again, I guarantee it!"_

Naruto nodded his head without saying a word as he returned to the outside world.

Two days had passed and everyone was fully recovered and ready to continue their mission. The entire group was always on guard because they didn't know where the attack would come from or when it would come. Kakashi deduced that the attack would most likely be on the bridge where Tazuna would be an open target.

_**At the bridge……………………. **_

Tazuna and his men were busy working on the bridge and they were almost finished; just a week's worth of work remaining. Kakashi stood lazily on the edge of the bridge reading his favorite Icha Icha; Naruto and Suko were chatting about random things; and Sakura was with Sasuke but she wasn't pestering him for a date or anything, she was just doing her duty. Everything was going fine when Naruto stopped speaking to Suko and turned to Kakashi. Kakashi knew that look and he also sensed the impending danger, Sasuke wasn't too far behind in deducing that things were going to get really tense in a few moments.

"Tazuna! You and your men get over here now!" the jonin said in a serious tone

The men wasted no time in obeying the orders of the jonin; it was not long after when the group was greeted by five men, all of them missing nins.

When he saw the men in front of him Kakashi wasn't too over awed, Naruto predicted as much. Five missing nins: Juzo Imagaze and Yanzo Kuzuchu a.k.a. Douhou no Iwa: Brothers of Iwa, both A-class missing nins from Hidden Rock Village. Kurosuki Raiga and his partner Ranmaru from Hidden Mist and an unknown missing nin.

'_What is it with team seven and missing nins?' _Kakashi thought.

The Hokage told him that he needed to hold out until he got reinforcements and that is exactly what they planned to do.

"Don't you think this is overkill gentlemen?" the jonin said in his usual monotone trying to buy as much time as possible.

"We're not here for those brats or the bridge builder. We're here for revenge against the White Fang of Konoha; you see your father killed our father in the second great shinobi war. Intimidated into submission Iwa did nothing to gain revenge for its loss to Konoha so we fled the village to get our own revenge. Finally, all those years of searching have paid off, today you're gonna die Copy ninja!"

'_Great! I have two A-class Iwa nins after my head, Naruto's prediction was right on the money!'_

Yanzo signaled to Juzo to take a good look at Naruto, the man took a double take and his eyes hardened.

Kakashi had not failed to notice the looks they gave to Naruto _'Hm they recognized the resemblance between Naruto and the Yondaime'_

"We'll deal with that later, let's get our revenge first" Juzo replied

Yanzo just nodded his head in affirmation

"Ok now, two down three to go" Kakashi said while looking at the other three men

"I was hired to take care of some troublesome brats; one I hear is pretty decent with the sword and the other an Uchiha." Said Raiga

"So that means Mr. Unknown nuke-nin must be after the bridge builder. Well guys!" Kakashi said to his charges. "It seems that we have no choice but to fight, our opponents have already been chosen for us. Suko and Sakura you both have to take care of Tazuna which means you have to face the unknown nin. Be extra careful!"

The pair nodded in affirmation, with looks of determination on their faces

"Sasuke and Naruto you know what to do"

The two boys nodded in assent

"Tazuna, Suko and Sakura will be protecting you, stay out of harm's way and escape if you can, don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves, they are strong!"

Sakura and Suko both felt an extra boost in their confidence and determination at their sensei's acknowledgement of their strength.

"Alright guys don't die!"

"Hai!" they all said in unison and they all went in their separate directions followed by their respective pursuers.

_**One week earlier…………**_

Team Gai were just entering the gates of Konoha; they had a really long mission and they were all looking forward to some well deserved rest.

"I can't wait to get home, I miss my parents" Tenten said

"I miss home and training" Lee said

Neji said nothing but he was glad to be back home for a good rest

However, it wasn't meant to be as they were stopped by a lone Anbu.

"Team Gai, you are to head to the Hokage's office immediately!"

"Hai!" they answered in unison. Normally the jonin would give the report while his subordinates go about their business. For the Hokage to summon the whole team means that something big is going on.

It took team Gai about ten minutes to reach the Hokage tower, where they were greeted with the sight of the very serious looking Sandaime. By the expression on the Sandaime's face Gai knew that the situation was grim. Sarutobi didn't even greet them in his usual manner, he went straight into details.

"Team ten, I'm sending you on an A-ranked back-up mission."

"A-ranked!" Gai asked in a serious tone. "Those are reserved for jonin and Anbu, not genin squads"

"I'm well aware of that Gai-san, but your squad is the only one that can be spared at this moment."

"What's the situation Hokage-sama?" Gai asked in a very serious tone

"Team Kakashi's C-ranked mission has turned ugly. They've encountered and defeated four missing nins including Momochi Zabuza, the Demon brothers and one unknown missing nin"

"Four missing nins!" Tenten said in alarm

"Yes, Naruto and Sasuke took care of the Demon brothers. Then they were accosted by Zabuza and his subordinate Kakashi killed Zabuza after Naruto saved him from one of Zabuza's techniques. Sasuke and Suko took care of the other one"

'_Team seven is strong!'_ Neji thought

"Why didn't Kakashi-san abort the mission due to the involvement of missing nins?"

"His hand was forced when Naruto refused to let the client die"

"Naruto's flames truly burn bright!" Lee said exuberantly

"Let's hope it hasn't been doused by his enemies" Sandaime said in a serious tone

"Team Gai your mission is this, you are to back up and ensure that team seven makes it back to Konoha safe. You have one hour to prepare. Now go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They all said in unison and left to prepare for a mission that would cause and international stir amongst the shinobi nations.

'_Naruto-kun! The repercussions for your actions this time, will not be nice'_ Sarutobi thought

It had been over week now since team seven's mission to wave was undertaken, and somehow news of the drama that was taking place spread throughout the Land of Fire and Konoha. The village was abuzz with the news and many of the people were worried about team seven, many of the villagers were praying for their safe return. The news of the mission was so rampant that an emergency council meeting had to be called.

_**At the council meeting………………..**_

"Sarutobi-sama, what of the condition of team seven's mission to wave. Rumors of team seven encountering and defeating four missing nins is rife thorough out the village!" Ask Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan

"Yes, the rumors are true Inoichi-san; team seven did encounter and defeat the Demon brothers of Mist, as well as Momochi Zabuza and an unknown missing nin."

"Are you sure Sandaime-sama? I don't mean to question your information, but we're talking about two C-class missing nins, an A-class missing nin and at least a B-class accomplice. Zabuza is not a man known to appreciate weakness" Asked Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan

"No offense taken, Nara-san, but the information is correct Sasuke and Naruto took care of the Demon brothers, while Kakashi killed Zabuza after being freed by Naruto, and finally Sasuke and Suko were able to defeat the unknown missing nin."

"Naruto saved Kakashi!" Inuzuka Tsume asked in surprise

"Yes! Kakashi was caught in one of Zabuza's technique and Naruto stood toe-to-toe with Zabuza until he was able to free Kakashi"

"Team seven is strong!" commented Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan

"Yes, they most certainly are" replied the Sandaime

Danzo had a barely perceptible smile on his face. _'If only I could get my hands on the Uchiha and the vessel, I will make Konoha invincible!'_

"How did the mission come to this stage Sandaime-sama? Isn't it standard protocol that if a jonin with a genin team encounters missing nins of a certain rank that the mission must be aborted?" asked Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan

Sarutobi was dreading that question and he knew that either the Nara or the Aburame would ask it. There's no getting away from it

"Kakashi's hand was forced when Naruto refused to leave the client. The boy cited that if they left the client he would most assuredly die and he could not allow that"

"He disobeyed a direct order from his commanding officer. That is a serious offense!" Koharu, one of the Hokage's two senior advisors and long time teammates

"Yes it is, and I will deal with it accordingly should the team make it back safely. Right now the team's safety is my primary concern"

"Yes, the team's safe return is of paramount importance. Any latest status reports on the situation Sandaime-sama?" Asked Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan

"From the latest report that Kakashi sent, he is currently preparing the team to face their next hurdle while they protect the bridge builder. I have sent team Guy as reinforcements for team seven."

"Why not a jonin or Anbu team?" Asked Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan

"Our forces are operating at maximum capacity right now and I could not spare such a team at the expense of village security"

"If you wish, I could render the services of my personal guards to aid in the reinforcements" Hiashi said, to the utter surprise of the council

The usually unflappable Sandaime was taken aback at the head of the Hyuuga clan's suggestion.

"You are most generous and I am very pleased at your support and concern about the village's shinobi, but I believe that team seven is more than capable of handling the situation. In fact, I believe that team Gai might just have a clean-up job to do rather than reinforcements" _'What is it that you have planned Hiashi? What is your motive?'_ The Sandaime thought to himself

"What is reason behind your confidence in such a dire situation? We are well aware that Kakashi is the village's top jonin but it might be too much for him alone to accomplish" Shibi stated

"One word Shibi-san- Naruto"

"Naruto?" Tsume asked in confusion

"Yes, from the very beginning, I have been aware of all aspects of Naruto's training, through my Anbu reports, my personal observations and Naruto's sensei. The boy is more than capable of handling his own in situations and is very knowledgeable in tactics and strategy as could be seen with his uncovering of Orochimaru's plot and Mizuki's capture. Furthermore, I went to visit Naruto's sensei last night about the situation and the man had not the slightest bit of worry for his student's well being.

_**Night before the council meeting……………………..**_

Myushi stood in his favorite stool reading and sipping tea, when he felt Sarutobi's presence

"Hello Sandaime-dono, I know you're worried about the team and Naruto, but they'll be fine"

"How did you know I came to talk about that?"

"Simple Sarutobi, the rumors going around the village and your close relationship to Naruto, so of course you'll be worried about him"

"And you aren't?" Sarutobi asked with his temper slowly beginning to rise at the other man's unconcern about the situation

"No, not in the least and there's three reasons why!" Myushi responded with the utmost confidence

"1) His time in the forest trained him to be calm in dangerous situations, 2) The foundations of Nitojutsu and strategy are based on dealing with these types of situations and finally, 3) He has a genuine talent for the sword, a talent that shows up only in those of a warrior clan. When combined these three elements make it almost impossible for such a situation to get the better of him. In fact, he is most comfortable in such situations, the more dangerous it becomes the better he gets. Worry not Sandaime! There's no way he's going to allow his comrades to die needlessly and there is no way he's going to die needlessly either. And besides, Copy ninja Kakashi is with him as well!" Myushi said as a teacher fully convinced of his pupil's ability

"Has Naruto not proven on two separate occasions that he is capable of handling very challenging situations?"

Sandaime could not deny it, Myushi was correct

"I see, but know this he will have to be punished for his insubordination; I cannot defend him against the council this time"

"He needs no defending Sarutobi; he can stand on his own and face whatever challenges that come his way"

"We'll see Myushi-san, we'll see" Sandaime said as he faded from view _'Warrior's blood?'_

_**End flashback…………………….**_

"Are you serious Sandaime-sama?" Inoichi asked incredulously "What kind of sensei is he that he doesn't worry about his student?"

"A particularly good one, I believe. In fact he said Naruto was trained to face these kinds of situations, and I am inclined to believe him."

"Hm! Interesting indeed. This is turning out to be a very interesting situation" Danzo said

Despite the danger involved, everyone in the council was hard-pressed, not to agree with the war hawk.

(xxx)

The events taking place in Wave also had a significant effect on the shinobi populace, especially the Konoha genin.

Team 8 had just come back from their maiden C-rank mission, just outside the village, only to hear the great drama that team seven was involved in. Kiba was furious that team seven got such a great mission.

"Man! This sucks, we get this lame C-rank just outside the village, and team seven got a mission to wave that the whole village is talking about"

However, Shino had to remind him of the gravity of the situation that team seven was experiencing.

"Kiba-san, you must remember that team seven encountered missing nins, and highly ranked ones at that. The situation would only get worst from there!"

"How Shino, I mean they're getting all the action!" Kiba whined

"The fact they encountered missing nins means that Kakashi-sensei was bound by law, to return home. However, he didn't and that means something or someone, most likely Naruto forced his hand in continuing the mission. After encountering nins like Zabuza the first time, do you really think the mission will get easier? Do you really think that, the situation that Naruto-san and team seven is facing now is fun?"

Kiba was at a loss for words, when he finally took a good look at the situation he felt a little ashamed. Shino continued

"You should also watch the things you say Kiba, you did not take into account Hinata's feelings about the situation as well"

Kiba had to take one look at the girl to see that she was worried for Naruto

"Sorry Hinata!"

"I…It's no problem Kiba, although I am worried I know that Naruto and team seven will come back safe. Naruto is strong, he'll come back" The girl repeated

For team ten the situation was slightly different……

Asuma and his team had just come back to the village, only to hear the big commotion that was going on about team seven. He left his genin, while he went to report to the Hokage about his mission and to find out more information about team seven's mission

"Sigh! This is mega-troublesome!" Shikamaru said "I hope they come back half alive, otherwise I won't have anyone but Asuma-sensei to beat at shogi"

"Shikamaru! Can't you take anything seriously?" Ino shouted. She was very worried about Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, but she was more worried about Naruto than Sasuke, though she wouldn't admit it

"Maa, maa! Troublesome woman! There gonna come back safe"

"How do you know that Shika?" Chougi asked his long time friend

"Team seven has both Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is one of our most highly rated jonin and Naruto is…well Naruto, he's way too stubborn to die. In addition don't you see the way he plays shogi?"

"No, I usually fall asleep during games between you and Naruto. They take so damn long!" Choji said

"Exactly! Games between Naruto and I take so long because every time I think I got him, that punk finds a way out of the predicament, and not only that he almost always finds a way to strike back as well! Did you know that shogi is a game based on warfare and strategy?"

"No" Ino replied frankly

"It's is, and if he's so stubborn to defeat in a game, it will be even worse in a real life situation. Naruto's coming back alright; he isn't going to die just yet"

Ino felt a little more at ease after Shikamaru's explanation

_**With team seven and Naruto…………….. **_

Kakashi stood in front of the two renegade Iwa jonin prepared for battle. Although they held the numerical advantage Juzo and Yanzo, knew that this was no easy battle. Kakashi was labeled in their bingo book as an A-class bordering on S-class ninja, which meant that he was highly dangerous. Juzo looked at Yanzo and nodded, after years of working together they need not speak to each other in order to communicate.

Yanzo began the battle. "Doton: Doryuu Saihen: Flying earth debris" As he finished the chain of hand seals mounds of earth floated up into the air and flew at Kakashi.

Not wanting to waste energy Kakashi decided to dodge the projectiles. As the last of the projectiles flew past him, he was immediately on the defensive as Juzo engaged him in taijutsu. While the two were engaged in the heated hand-to-hand combat, Yanzo took the opportunity to get behind Kakashi.

"Doton: Doryuusou no jutsu: Earthen Rising Spears!" he said as large spikes impaled both Kakashi and Juzo from both sides. Kakashi turned into water and Juzo turned into mud

"Hn!" he said to himself "Not surprising at all!" as he finished the statement he felt a kunai plunged into his back…Yanzo also dissolved into mud

"Yes Kakashi said from behind, not surprising at all"

Juzo and Yanzo appeared before Kakashi once more.

"Round one, stalemate" Juzo said, "Time for round two………."

_**With Naruto and Raiga……………**_

"So! You're the little samurai brat that Gato wanted to get rid of. I see you know the famed Nitojutsu sword style. Who taught you the style? It's supposed to be extinct" the man said as a matter of fact

"That's none of your concern and besides dead men have no use for sword styles" Naruto said as he held a defensive stance. Right foot forward and knee slightly bent, with Hageshii Seishin held in a reverse grip horizontally just below eye level, blade forward and pointing at the throat of Raiga. Yawaraki Te was in his left hand behind his back hidden from view.

"Ha! Big words from a little brat" Raiga said as he settled into his battle stance. "I see that your master has taught you well, you have no holes in your defense. You might actually be a challenge"

Naruto said nothing in return as the man rushed into him. Swords clashed as defense met offense and offense met defense. Naruto ducked, parried and swiveled while moving smoothly forward with thrusts and stabs. This took his opponent totally by surprise.

Raiga wasn't expecting this level of skill from the boy. _'He is a really skilled swordsman! I have to take him seriously!_' the man thought to himself as he defended against the rapid onslaught of the boy in front of him. His momentary surprise resulted in him losing focus for a brief second and that was all that Naruto needed. Blocking the man's long sword with his katana Naruto thrust his wakizashi into the man's chest. Raiga promptly turned into water, a mizu bunshin.

Raiga was dropping down from the tree after that last attack when he had to defend from yet another ferocious attack from the blonde.

Their blades locked a deadly embrace, _'He's giving me no time to recover! He's no average swordsman!'_ Raiga told himself keeping focused this time as the initial shock that almost cost him his life wore off. He pushed away to disengage from the blonde in order to gain more room and space to regroup but it was not meant to be. As he pushed off the blonde's blade, he saw the boy's body relax and then gather strength once again. His left hand holding the katana glided gracefully outward into a horizontal position. When it became perpendicular with his body, the grip on his sword strengthened and the blade came gliding back towards Raiga's torso. His eyes widened '_Another opening, but how?'_

With Naruto……..

_**Flashback………………….**_

_Sensei spoke:"Flowing Water Cut" refers to if you come into a fight with an enemy of a similar level to you in swordsmanship. When attacking fast, __you and your opponent will always be at stalemate, so like stagnant water, you must cut as slowly as possible with your long sword. At the beginning of this technique you and your opponent will be searching for an opening within each other's defense. When your opponent either tries to push off your sword,__or to hasten back as to disengage it, you must first expand your whole body and your mind. By moving your body first and then that of your sword, you will be able to strike powerfully and broadly with a movement that seems to reflect the natural flow of water. Ease and confidence will be attained when this technique is continuously practiced upon._

_**End flashback……………**_

"Nitojutsu: Flowing Water's Cut" Naruto whispered as he executed the technique. A low whizzing sound was heard then the sound of metal cutting flesh was heard after. Blade had met flesh for a second time.

_**With Sasuke and Ranmaru…………..**_

The two you boys looked on at each other as they faced off in a small clearing in the forest.

"You know it's the first time that I'm facing off against a Sharingan user. I hope it is as good as the stories claim!"

"Hn! It will be the last time you face off against a Sharingan user" Sasuke said in reply

"Big words let's see if you live up to them!" Ranmaru said in glee

Sasuke said nothing as he prepared his favorite opening jutsu "Katon: Goyukaku no jutsu" a blew a huge fireball at boy in front of him

Ranmaru did a kawarimi that took him out of harm's way and began the hand seals for his own jutsu.

"Raiton: Raitama: Lightning sphere" Ranmaru said as he sent a condensed ball of lightning at the Uchiha, who responded with a kawarimi as well.

Seeing the futility of jutsu exchanges, both boys rushed at each other to engage in taijutsu.

Against another opponent, Ranmaru with his sword would have a distinct advantage in close combat. However, against the Sharingan it was another matter; his sword no longer gave him the crucial advantage against eyes that could predict movements. Sasuke could see every nuance, every motion of the boy in front of him; nothing escaped those eyes. With ease and grace, Sasuke evaded all of the boy's thrusts and slashes. Perceiving an opening in the boy's guard, Sasuke delivered a quick and brutal taijutsu combo that left the boy in front of him in shock, before he burst into water. Sensing danger, Sasuke swiveled to see four lightening enhanced kunai heading his way. Moving quickly, he dodged the assault of the boy

"You live up to the Uchiha name" Ranmaru said with a pleased and confident smile on his face. "Those eyes are magnificent! I think I'm going to kill you and gouge out those eyes of yours. I'll keep one and sell one on the black market for a tidy sum of money"

"Hn! Kill me? You're not going to kill me. You'll be just another pathetic shinobi who taught that they rise to the level of an Uchiha! You're such a fool!" Sasuke said as he settled back into his taijutsu stance.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" Ranmaru said as his sword was being covered in lightning chakra. He knew that the Uchiha had the advantage in close range because of his eyes, so he intended to make this fight into a long range battle. Pointing his sword at Sasuke he whispered. "Raiton: Rairyuu no jutsu: Lightening Dragon"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as a huge lightning shaped dragon flew out of the sword directly towards him. Acting quickly he dodged out of the way of the lightning dragon that crashed right into the spot where he was just a moment ago. All that was left was a ten foot crater with smoke coming out of it. The electrical charge was so great that he could feel the hairs at the back of his neck raise, or was it fear that made his hair rise? He didn't know, but all he knew was that he couldn't get hit by that lightning dragon.

"We're not through yet Uchiha!" Ranmaru said with a wicked grin on his face. "You see! My sword "Arashikumo- Storm Cloud" allows the user to use lightning type jutsus within their arsenal without hand seals. Sad to say Uchiha, but your misery does not end there, this sword is made of a special and very rare metal found only in the high mountains of Kumo; this metal is excellent at transmitting lightning type chakra and thus the user doesn't have to use the same amount of chakra as with hand seals. You should know what that means for you Uchiha?"

"I'll still win, no matter what! That's what that means" Sasuke said in defiance. Although he was defiant, Sasuke knew that he was in a really tough situation, a sword that can channel jutsus without hand signs and reduced chakra is a powerful sword to go up against.

"Hahaha! I like your spirit Uchiha. Pointing his sword once again at Sasuke Ranmaru said "Rairyuu no jutsu" and once again the large lighting dragon flew straight at Sasuke.

Instead of dodging, Sasuke decided to stand his ground "Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu" and out his mouth flew a large fire element dragon.

Rairyuu met Karyu in a clash of dragons; because of the chakra reducing ability of Storm Cloud, Ranmaru's Rairyuu was beginning to win the clash with Karyuu. Simply because Ranmaru could sustain his jutsu longer than Sasuke could his. The Rairyuu was slowly overwhelming Karyuu and was heading towards Sasuke.

_**With Suko, Sakura and the unknown shinobi……………. **_

Sakura and Suko stood in a defensive stance around Tazuna. They were serious and ready to fight, they could not let Tazuna die, they could not let their teammates down, and they could not fail.

"Come on brats, you know that you can't beat me. Give up the old man and I'll make your death less painful" the man said in a confident voice

"Ha! Like we'll ever do that" Suko said in a bold and confident voice

Sakura determined to do her best "We will not fail!" she said to the unknown shinobi.

"Hahaha, we let's find out, shall we?" The man said while making two Tsuchi bunshin. The two bunshin rushed head long into the two young shinobi anticipating an easy kill. Oh how wrong they were. Yes, they were an easy kill, but they were also bunshin.

"What!" said the thoroughly surprised rouge ninja. At the same time, Sakura and Suko were making their way into the woods with Tazuna to get him as far as possible from danger.

_**Flashback…………………..**_

After Kakashi had recovered, team seven and Naruto were sitting discussing their plan of action. Kakashi was leading off the discussion since it was a great opportunity for him to impart some serious knowledge to his students and Naruto.

"Tell me what you all think of our current situation and the possible outcomes?" The elite shinobi said to his charges, he saw that Naruto looked like he had something to say.

"Naruto, do you mind sharing with us your thoughts on this matter?"

Everyone turned to Naruto to listen to what he had to say.

Naruto nodded in assent and asked "What do we know about Gato?"

"We know that he is a powerful shipping magnate, a billionaire" Sasuke responded to the Naruto's question.

"Good! Why do you think that he is so interested in this small poor nation?" Naruto asked again

Kakashi was beginning to catch on to where the boy was going _'Such forethought! Who's this boy's sensei?' He's thinking underneath the underneath!'_

"I think maybe because it's the only true neutral nation near to fire country, and it has great potential for financial gain and loss. If the bridge is built, it would spell doom for his company as the people of fire country will no longer have to depend on him in order to trade their goods!" Sakura said piecing things together using her great academic knowledge.

"Good Sakura! Now what do you think his response would after hearing of the defeat of Zabuza? Do you think he would just let this go?"

"No. So that's what you meant by "It's only just the beginning" Suko replied repeating Naruto's words after his and Sasuke's battle with Zabuza apprentice.

"Yes Suko, that is what I meant" the boy replied

"Yes! In defeating Zabuza we have severely curtailed his plans for dominating the sea trade on this side of the elemental nations. He's going to use his immense wealth to utterly crush us and subjugate the people of Wave" Naruto said.

"You are right Naruto, this has turned into an international incident" Kakashi interjected.

"An international incident? How?" asked Suko in genuine surprise

"You see Suko, should Gato be successful in his attempt to subjugated Wave, this act will force greater military intervention of Konoha. The country will now be viewed as a potential threat to Konoha and the land of fire. Other nations may see our intervention as an act by our Kage to seize control of the island and increase our borders. The other nations will not act kindly to such actions. Wars have started over less" the jonin replied

"Kakashi-sensei, this is may be too much for us!" Sakura said in a scared tone

"We cannot just run away from danger Sakura!" Sasuke said in a strong tone. This was a great opportunity for him to further develop his skills in the heat of battle. He couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

"Mr. Serious is right Sakura, we cannot just retreat; the people will suffer at the hands of Gato if we do!" Suko said. He didn't want the people to suffer any more and he would give everything he had in order to ensure that they didn't.

"In any case we cannot retreat we have no choice but to fight. The moment we defeated Zabuza, this became an international incident." Naruto said in a somber tone, a part of him felt this was another of Orochimaru's many machinations _'Orochimaru you bastard!'_ he thought

"Ok guys, calm down" Kakashi said in an authoritative tone, he went into full Anbu mode. "We are in a very delicate and dangerous situation, and we have no idea of our potential enemies, or numbers. They'll be definitely stronger than those we faced before."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Kakashi's announcement.

"I think we could get a good estimate of the enemies we are likely to face" Naruto interjected

"How?" Sasuke said

"Well, based on the last battle Gato will know of Kakashi-san and his reputation as a skilled shinobi. Zabuza was a strong A-class missing nin and Kakashi-san defeated him, therefore it stands to reason that Kakashi-san will have at least two A-class shinobi after his head. If one couldn't defeat Kakashi-san then two should do the job"

"Hm! That makes sense, Naruto" Kakashi replied, thinking of the prospect of fighting two A-class nins and not liking it one bit

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement of the praise given to him. He then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how strong do you estimate the shinobi you fought to be?"

The Uchiha had a pensive look on his face "She was definitely stronger than the Demon brothers so that makes her at least B-class" the boy replied. He felt pride well up inside him as he never taught of how strong his opponent was. _'I'm getting stronger!' _he thought to himself

"So that means that he'll send at least another strong B-class nin or an A-class nin next time. Just to make sure that the job is done" Naruto said in his assessment, he continued…

"He'll probably send a swordsman type shinobi for me at least a B-class fighter to make sure as well. And finally, he is going to send at least one nin to take care of the bridge builder. Furthermore, if I was him and had that amount of financial power I would send a secondary force to subjugate the town and attack us while we're exhausted."

'_I'm thoroughly impressed with young Naruto; he is a more than capable comrade. If we make it out of this mess alive, I'm definitely asking for him to be permanently placed on my team. He made a very educated guess although I wouldn't have wanted them to have an idea of the possible numbers to keep them from settling into a singular frame of mind. It would've been better if they kept their minds open to any possibility.'_

"Very good Naruto! Although I had something different in mind, your analysis of the information is excellent. For this mission we have three objectives 1) protect Tazuna at all costs, 2) eliminate all enemies and 3) assassinate Gato"

"Ass…assassinate Gato?" Sakura and Suko said in a somewhat scared tone

"Yes" Kakashi replied "We need to cut off the head and everything else will fall apart."

"Yes, Kakashi-san is correct; we need to kill Gato to stop this." Naruto said in support of Kakashi's main goal for the mission

Sakura and Suko had a pensive look on their face. Sasuke was deep in thought.

"Who's gonna do it? Who's going to assassinate Gato?" Sasuke asked them.

"Don't worry about Gato, I'll deal with him!" Kakashi said

"That may not be possible Kakashi-san" Naruto said

"Do you doubt my skill Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a curious tone

"No Kakashi-san, what I'm saying is that you may not have the opportunity to do so, especially if you're up against two high class jonin on your own. After such a battle you'll be really exhausted and Gato will be heavily armed. Maybe one of us might get to him easier?"

"But you'll be exhausted as well after battle and it may be too much for you. You're assessment is good and your concern is admirable, but I've been in worse situations before, don't worry about me, I won't die on you guys"

"Hai Kakashi-san" was Naruto's solemn reply.

"Ok, now listen up here's the plan!" Kakashi said

_**Back with Kakashi and the two missing Iwa jonins………….**_

"You're name is well deserved Hatake Kakashi" Juzo said, acknowledging the Konoha jonin's skills

"Hm! I guess so. But don't you guys think it too long a time to hold a grudge? I mean, the war ended some years aback" Kakashi said in a casual tone. He really needed to unsettle these guys somehow otherwise he would be in big trouble.

"I will never let go of my vengeance, until you're dead!" Juzo said

"Oh really!" Kakashi said in a more serious tone as he settled in a loose taijutsu stance. "Well, let's settle this little grudge today shall we?" Kakashi said is his casual tone.

"Yes, let's settle this little grudge" Juzo said as he began to do a series of hand signs. Yanzo immediately began a series of hand signs as well.

Dolton: Doryuu Taiga-Earth Flow River" Yanzo shouted as Kakashi felt the ground underneath him turn to mud, unbalancing him and pushing him back at the same time. However, his worries did not end there as Juzo continued in combo attack

"Doton: Doryuudan-Earth Dragon bullet" the other Iwa shinobi shouted as a huge dragon head formed a stared to spew mud bullets that the stumbling jonin.

However, it wouldn't be as easy as that to get at the copy ninja, because he too was a master of the earth element and he had the Sharingan. Never once did Kakashi take his eyes off of his opponents and with his activated Sharingan two new jutsu would be added to his library….If he survived.

"Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!" Kakashi shouted as the same mud that he was losing his balance on formed a dragon head that spewed mud to cancel out the other dragon.

'_I can't go on like this forever another strong attack like that and I might not be able to fend it off! I need to finish this soon!'_ He thought as an idea came to mind.

The two Iwa jonin were furious that they didn't get him, but they were still confident that the battle was theirs for the taking. They were completely surprised when they heard that shout of a jutsu only for them to a wall of earth appear and the area began to be covered in mist.

"This is mist jutsu! He lives up to his reputation as the copy ninja" Yanzo said

_**With Kakashi………………. **_

Gaining his balance in mid air after successfully defending himself a second time, he immediately went into another series of hand signs and shouted.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki- Earth Style Wall!" this jutsu was both to protect him from further attacks and to hide his intentions. "Now is my turn!" he whispered. "Suiton: Mizugakure no jutsu: Hidden mist" as the area began to be filled with mist.

"Let's stay close together! We're at the disadvantage here!" Juzo said

"I agree but I have to perfect jutsu this situation" Yanzo said as he was doing a set of hand seals. He never got to finish the sequence when he was assaulted by Kakashi.

'_What hell!'_ Juzo taught he isn't giving us time prepare.

"Yanzo!" he shouted, let's finish this

"Hai!" Yanzo said as he was beginning to prepare his jutsu. In one deft motion Juzo avoided the attack by Kakashi and jumped in the air, landing squarely on his partner's shoulders.

Not wanting to give them time to do any more jutsu Kakashi rushed at the pair once again. He was within three feet of the duo when he felt the earth rumble beneath his feet.

"Too late Hatake!" Yanzo said as he released his jutsu "Doton: Dai Doryuusou no jutsu: Great Earth Rising Spears!" The ground began to shake and erupted into literal bed of deadly earthen spikes around the duo.

Having no time to react Kakashi could only be skewered by the deadly protrusions.

"Ugh!" A loud gurgle was heard as spikes protruded throughout Kakashi's body

"Hahahahahaha! It's over Copy ninja, revenge is ours" Juzo said in triumph atop his comrade

**(XXX)**

That's it! I hope you liked the cliffy! :) Please review and stay tuned for the conclusion in the next chapter "According to Plan!"

**Character Bios**

**Name: Juzo Imagaze**

**Other names: Douhou no Iwa**

**Village: Iwa **

**Age: 28**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Teammate(s): Yanzo Kuzuchu**

**Specialties: Earth Style jutsu and combination techniques**

**Story:**

**Juzo Imagaze is a renegade jonin from Iwa alongside is partner Yanzo Kuzuchu. They swore revenge against the son of the White Fang and Konoha jonin Hatake Kakashi. Theirs is a tale of familial revenge since Kakashi's father killed their father during the Third Great Shinobi War. Having lost the war, Iwa withdrew from battle and ever since there has been great tension between the ninjas of Iwa and Konoha. Juzo and Yanzo never got the opportunity to avenge the loss of their father and soon became bitter and resentful towards the village for just accepting defeat. Their resentment and anger led them to flee the village of the birth, to exact their revenge on the son of the White Fang.**

**Name: Yanzo Kuzuchu**

**Other names: Douhou no Iwa**

**Village: Iwa **

**Age: 27**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Teammate(s): Juzo Imagaze**

**Specialties: Earth Style jutsu and combination techniques**

**Story:**

**Yanzo Kuzuchu is a renegade jonin from Iwa alongside is partner Juzo Imagaze. They swore revenge against the son of the White Fang and Konoha jonin Hatake Kakashi. Theirs is a tale of familial revenge since Kakashi's father killed their father during the Third Great Shinobi War. Having lost the war, Iwa withdrew from battle and ever since there has been great tension between the ninjas of Iwa and Konoha. Juzo and Yanzo never got the opportunity to avenge the loss of their father and soon became bitter and resentful towards the village for just accepting defeat. Their resentment and anger led them to flee the village of the birth, to exact their revenge on the son of the White Fang.**


	8. Chapter 8: On this day

I'm BACK! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was on my summer internship and that was 18+ hours per day! Whew! Thank god that's over.

Anyways, thanks for all the positive reviews and support and here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it

_Battles are won and lost in a moment- Unknown_

(XXX)

**ON THIS DAY**

Doton: Doryusoo no Jutsu, a dangerous earth technique that is both unpredictable and fast. With this jutsu, a large number of earthen spikes are almost instantaneously protruded out of the ground beneath the opponent giving them very little time to react. As the user releases the jutsu, the spikes retract back into the ground from whence they came.

Hatake Kakashi, jonin of Konoha, was the unlucky recipient of this dangerous earth-style jutsu.

"It's over Copy ninja, revenge is ours" Juzo said triumphantly atop his comrade as the earthen spears retracted into the ground.

Kakashi's body, littered with holes, had blood flowing profusely of them. Kakashi staggered slowly toward the men who ended his life, willing his body forward, just to touch them in one final act of defiance. But it was not meant to be, as all his strength gave way and his body was taken over by the inescapable pull of gravity.

Juzo had already disembarked his comrade's shoulder and was behind Yanzo, as Yanzo made his way to the fallen shinobi. Turning the body over, Yanzo began to speak…

"I have long since wished to see the face of the son of my father's killer. For years I have dreamt of this moment of glory for my family and for Iwa, and now it has finally been realized. It's finally over for you!" The man said with a mixture of sadness and pride. Sadness for what he had lost, and pride for what he had accomplished.

"Yes, it is truly over now" They heard a voice say and Kakashi's body began to cackle with electricity before exploding in a large blast.

Juzo, standing behind his partner was able to perceive the threat and was barely able to dodge the deadly attack.

'_What the hell is going on, a Rai-bunshin?'_

Yanzo however, was not that fortunate, and he was caught in the deadly storm of electricity. Thousands of volts of electricity unceasingly and unforgivingly coursed through his body destroying organs and disabling his nervous system. Yanzo's short lived triumph ended in a gruesome electrified death.

"One down" Kakashi said as the mist began to clear

"I'm gonna get you for killing my comrade!" Juzo said as an overwhelming surge of rage filled his entire being. In their brief moment triumph, Juzo and Yanzo let their guard down. Thinking that their death-match was over, they basked in their glory a little too much; little did they know that their opponent was waiting patiently for this moment.

"There's an old saying that goes 'Never trust a ninja'" Kakashi said in deadly tone.

"I'm gonna destroy you with my most devastating technique, Hatake!" Juzo said, devoid of all reasoning.

"And I'll kill you with a technique my subordinate taught me" Kakashi said as he readied the Chidori.

"Ha! You have fallen so low, and here I taught you were an elite ninja!"

Kakashi said nothing as he jumped in the air.

"Foolish shinobi!" Juzo said as he did the seals for a most powerful technique

However, he wasn't able to finish his technique as Kakashi disappeared from mid air, and Juzo felt his body suddenly lifted off the ground. A sharp pain reverberated in his chest and he could hear the loud sound of chirping birds.

"H…How, did you reach me so quickly?" the man asked in surprise and pain

"As I said, my subordinate showed me this technique. It's called 'Flying Swallow.' Finally our grudge is settled" Kakashi said in calm tone

"Never! I'll never let go of my vengeance!" Juzo said, defiant even at death's door

"Then die in the darkness of your hatred" said Kakashi as he removed his hands from the man's chest letting his body fall to the ground.

Shortly after, Kakashi's entire body was racked with pain. He felt as if all his joints and muscles were going to snap and his body would fall apart.

"What a technique! I can hardly move my body, that's what I get for using such a technique, it wasn't meant to be used to me; I wasn't trained to use it."

Kakashi looked up at the sky and said

"Hanging in there team! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

_On this day a long standing grudge was settled…_

(XXX)

_**Naruto and Raiga….**_

"Nitojutsu: Flowing Water's Cut" Naruto whispered as he executed the technique. A low whizzing sound was heard then the sound of metal cutting flesh was heard soon after. Blade had met flesh for a second time, and or a second time kawarimi saved Raiga's life. Landing some distance away from his young opponent he walked forward while speaking.

"You're very skilled with the sword boy! I never expected you to have that much skill, but you're not the only one who is skilled with the sword." Raiga snapped his finger and several cuts appeared across Naruto's black kimono and a network to sword slashes could be seen on Naruto's chest with blood flowing out. "You did very well to evade all those attacks at the last moment. Had we both received each other's attacks we would both be dead right now."

"I can't disagree" Naruto replied, "But that is IF the attacks had connected, and I have no intention of losing"

"Confident are we now! Even in the face of a superior warrior you show no fear. Your master trained you well. I see that that you are the real deal, and I cannot hold back on you. Prepare to feel the full brunt of my power" Raiga said as he separated his sword that now became two swords.

"Let me introduce you to my lightning fangs, they helped me become one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist village."

Naruto took a low defensive stance that would allow him the fullest range of movement. Myushi explicitly warned him that lightning type jutsu would be especially difficult to deal with, because of its volatile and unpredictable nature. Naruto knew that he could not rush into an opponent holding such an advantage.

Raiga raised his two swords in the air and they began to gather electrical energy into a compact ball.

'_Here it comes'_ Naruto thought

"Raitama: Lightning Ball!" Raiga said as he let loose the condense ball of electrical energy at the boy.

Unfortunately the ball never had a chance of hitting Naruto. It was too visible and took too much time to launch.

As the ball of electricity left his sword Naruto was already out of its path.

'_Got you!'_ Naruto thought as he evaded the attack and headed straight towards the now prone swordsman, but Raiga had other plans.

Seeing the boy coming straight towards him ready to slash him with that katana, Raiga combined his twin fangs at their hilts and began rotating them.

Naruto saw what the man was doing and was trying to reach him before he got his technique out, but it was too late. Just as his swords were about to cut the man in two at the waist an electrical field formed around the man.

When his sword met the lightning armor, Naruto was stunned as the electrical charge flowed through his sword and into his body. During the fleeting moments of electricity coursing through his body Naruto felt a strong kick to his chest that sent him flying back in the direction from which he came.

"That was my Raigeki no Yoroi! Do you like it boy? Do you like the feeling of electricity coursing through your body?" Raiga said as the lighting armor dissipated

Unknown to Raiga, the damage done was not nearly as much as it would have been had Naruto not use his ki-tate to help dampen the effects of the technique.

"I'm not through with you yet." The man said as he stuck both swords in the ground and began to channel electricity into them.

He looked at the blonde boy in front of him and said. "Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage: Banquet of Lightning" And with those words several thunderbolts raced through the ground and headed straight for the boy.

Thinking quickly Naruto threw his wakizashi into the air and some distance from him and he began to run behind his flying sword.

The lightning was catching up to him and he was having a hard time moving quickly because the effects of the last jutsu still lingered in his system and was slowing him down.

As the blade planted itself firmly in the ground near some trees in close proximity, Naruto leapt in the air and landed on the hilt of his wakizashi and with a ki-enhanced jump he was able to land on one of the smaller trees and out of the jutsu's range.

Raiga was furious that the boy escaped him yet again.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to find a way to get close to the man.

'_Those lightning jutsus are a real pain. I have to keep dodging to wear him down before I can move in. The more I dodge, the more frustrated he'll get and the greater the chance he'll resort to using a large, draining jutsu. Then if I could weather that attack he'll be open, for me to strike'_

He looked over at Raiga's direction and saw the man heaving; not from weariness but from anger.

'_It seems that things are finally working in my favor'_

"You little brat! I thought you were a samurai? You're nothing but a coward!" the man shouted in anger

To which Naruto replied. "I am not a coward, but I am not stupid either. Unlike you"

This served to rile the man up even more. It was really a pity, because Raiga should have known better than to lose his cool in such a situation. His overconfidence got the better of him and now he was lost in his anger.

"Prepare yourself to face my strongest jutsu!"

Raiga said as he drew his lightning fangs together and began to draw lightning down upon his body causing a formation of electricity and wind to form around him. He then began to spin; slowly at first, and then gradually his body began to pick momentum. Soon a huge dragon's head of wind and electricity was formed, covering the entire area around him.

'_It will be difficult to dodge that attack'_ Naruto thought

"Rairyu no Tatsumaki no jutsu: Tornado of the lightning dragon" The man said as his launched the huge lightning dragon at his opponent.

Naruto saw the huge dragon roaring towards him. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to fully dodge the huge dragon, but he would try to get away as fast, and as far as possible.

The Rairyu crashed down upon him with great force and ferocity. The boy was barely able to dodge the crushing attack, but as he predicted he couldn't fully escape the jutsu.

As the attack landed in the spot that he previously stood, bolts of lightning began to shoot out in different directions at an alarmingly fast rate. Too fast for him to dodge and he was hit.

"Arghhhhhhh" the boy screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his body.

After what seemed like an eternity, his body fell to the ground.

Raiga was panting heavily, that jutsu always took a lot out him especially when he had to draw the source of electricity from within himself. He was surprised that he was forced to use such a jutsu on a little runt, but the kid proved himself to be an exceptional fighter. However, Raiga could not revel in his seeming victory for too long because the boy slowly getting back up unto his feet.

"What! How did you manage to survive my attack?"

Naruto looked up at the man as he struggled to his feet. He was steadily channeling the electrical charge out of his body. Little by little he was beginning to get his coordination back.

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to completely avoid your attack, so I prepared myself to face it head-on." Naruto told the man

"Knowledge of a situation allows you to deal with it accordingly and without fear. And as it pertains to how I survived your attack, that's my little secret"

"You little bastard, I'll kill you with my next attack" Raiga said while still trying to recover from his jutsu.

"I am sorry, you had your chance and you failed. Now it's my turn. Defend yourself Raiga" The boy said as he got into his stance for 'Flying Swallow'

'_I hope I have enough energy left, this is the only way I can reach him without giving him time to defend'_ the boy thought

"Ohhh! Show me what you got!" Raiga said in a defiant tone.

When he saw the boy go into an unfamiliar stance, he took the defensive just to be sure; the kid was deadly and if he underestimated him he would be killed. The kid managed to survive all of his attacks thus far.

However, all sense of defending went out the window when he saw the boy jump

'_Ha! I'll be the one who passing judgment today'_ he thought with a smile on his face. _'Does he not know that in the air you're vulnerable?'_

But when the boy disappeared from his line of view everything changed yet again. "What! Where is he?"

"I'm down here!" he heard the boy say

'_Shit! How did he get inside my guard so quickly?'_ Raiga thought

"Suzaku no Mitami: Red bird of the South" Naruto said as he did a strong upward slash with his katana.

Raiga could only hastily block the unbelievably powerful strike from the boy, by diagonally crossing his lightning fangs to block the low strike. He was surprised by the amount of power that the blow contained

'_How is this little shrimp creating all this power in his strikes?'_

In defending the strong upward strike he was open to yet another attack.

Naruto used the upward momentum of the Suzaku no Mitami to pivot his blade at angle pushing away Raiga's opponent's blades upward and away from his body leaving the entire side of the larger man's body open to attack.

"Byakko no Nishi: White Tiger of the West!" Naruto said as he did a spinning, horizontal slash with his wakizashi trying to cleave the man in two at the waist

"Shit!" was all Raiga could say as he did the kawarimi yet again to avoid certain death. He was in the nearby bushes from where he escaped the attack. _'This kid created two openings in quick succession! I have no chance to attack'_

Oh how right he was, because at that moment he heard a swirling sound of a blade heading straight at his head.

"Seiryu no Higashi: Dragon of the East" Naruto said as he did a second twist of his body and launched his wakizashi at his opponent

'_How did he find me?'_ Raiga could only raise his swords to deflect the deadly projectile away. Not a second as the blades met, Raiga felt a shadow over him.

He looked up, only to see the white blade of Yawaraki- Te and the penetrating blue eyes of his opponent descending upon him.

In that moment Raiga knew that his life was over. It was too late for him to put up his defense. He closed his eyes and awaited his death.

It did not take long to reach…

The last words Kurusaki Raiga heard before leaving this earth was "Genbu no Kita: Black Warrior of the North!"

_**Flashback…**_

Naruto stood facing Myushi in their usual training spot

"You have learnt flying swallow which is a very versatile technique but it is only the precursor for another stronger technique. This technique is known as Keibatsu no Shishin: Punishment of the 4 Heavenly Beasts. It is a 4 stage attack that constantly creates openings in an opponent's defense without giving them the chance to retaliate, and that is why it is a punishment- there is no remorse for the victim of the technique. In this technique there are no wasted movements and your maximum power is used to its fullest extent."

"Defend yourself young one"

At Myushi's words, Naruto immediately took a defensive stance hoping to not to come out too damaged afterwards.

Myushi commenced with flying swallow and disappeared from view.

Naruto was prepared for the flying swallow but not for the speed at which it entered his guard, all he could do was defend.

"Suzaku no Mitami the old man said as he lifted the hapless boy off the ground with a powerful upward slash. Byakko no Nishi he said as he pivoted and landed a harsh horizontal slash of his bokken to the boy's waist area, sending him flying across the area. "Seiryu no Higashi" he continued as the pivoted yet again and launched the bokken at his student.

Naruto did well to block the attack while in mid air, but he was almost immediately greeted with the final attack.

"Genbu no Kita" he was dealt a vertical downward slash by the bokken square in the head, and knocking him out in the process.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto's eye's opened to see his master sitting on a nearby rock. The man began to speak…

"Suzaku tries to grip the enemy in her claws and rip them to pieces. If Suzaku fails, the power of the attack stuns the enemy, thereby creating the opportunity for Byakko to rip them apart with his claws. By this time, the enemy filled with fear at the assault that they are under and they begin to flee. However, it is too late for they have already reached within the domain of Seiryu, who is ruthless in his judgment. Should the opponent survive these three judgments they are momentarily paralyzed by the wrath of the technique. In this moment the final judgment, Genbu no Kita is passed and then the opponent is dead."

Naruto could mutter "Hai sensei, before darkness overtook him again"

_**End flashback…**_

Blood was spraying everywhere as Naruto's katana sliced the man straight down the middle.

"Judgment has been passed!"

As Naruto finished his words Raiga's body fell towards opposite sides of each other. Blood spilling everywhere, including on Naruto

Naruto fell to his knees, covered in his opponent's blood and his body thoroughly exhausted from the attack and the loss of blood.

"I must get to the others" he said to himself as he forced his body to move against its wishes

_On this day Hageshii Seishin and Yawaraki-Te truly claimed their first life_

(XXX)

_**Sasuke and Ranmaru…. **_

Things weren't going well for Sasuke; his Karyuu was losing to Ranmaru's Rairyu and he was beginning to feel his chakra run low. He was at a huge disadvantage against Ranmaru whose sword allowed him to use jutsus at a reduced chakra cost. Sasuke's only chance in this battle would be in close quarters combat, which the Sharingan excelled in. Disengaging his jutsu, the Uchiha quickly dodged to the side in order to make room for himself to engage his opponent face-to-face.

After the subsequent explosion subsided Sasuke caught sight of a grinning opponent.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked

"I know what you're thinking Uchiha. You're thinking that you're at the disadvantage with jutsu exchanges, so you going to engage me in close combat, where you have the advantage of the Sharingan. It's quite obvious really, not much thought is needed to figure it out"

"Well I guess you're clairvoyant, but I'll have the advantage in battle now" the young Uchiha replied

"Don't be so full of yourself; you've been in the palm of my hand since the beginning of the battle. Up to this moment I have been testing your skills and your Sharingan. My master will make good use of your eyes"

"As if I'd make you have them" Sasuke replied defiantly

"You think you have a choice? You have no chance against me, and I'll show you why right now."

And with those words Ranmaru's eyes began to glow red not unlike the Sharingan.

Sasuke was confident that whatever tricks his opponent had up his sleeves, his Sharingan would be able to see it. However, his confidence soon turned to despair as he felt his Sharingan deactivate. He could no longer see the world or his opponent through his enhanced vision.

"What did you do to me?" the boy asked in confusion and fear

"Hahahaha! My dear Uchiha, my doujutsu allows me to render other doujutsu useless. You are powerless against me, and soon my master will have the power of the Sharingan"

Ranmaru then proceeded in his merciless assault on the stunned Uchiha.

It didn't take Sasuke long to get out of his stupor, because his opponent was lazily closing the distance between them. It was as if the other boy was expecting him to automatically give up. For a brief moment Sasuke saw himself superimposed on the boy approaching him. The arrogance, the contempt, the superiority were all clearly visible. _'Is this how I look in eyes of those below me? Were they truly below me?'_

In that moment Sasuke learnt a very important and humbling lesson.

There is always someone stronger…

Sasuke's very existence revolved around the Uchiha clan and gaining revenge on his brother for murdering the clan. In Sasuke's eyes, nothing could compare to the power of the Sharingan, and the Uchiha could be considered gods among men. But on this day, his reality was turned into an illusion, before him stood a boy not unlike himself, wielding a power that his precious Sharingan could not counter, could not copy and could not perceive. In his eyes this little boy turned into a giant.

Oh how cruel is reality….

When Sasuke had access to his Sharingan, dealing with the boy's sword was no problem, but without his eyes to predict the movements of the sword, the blade became a very deadly weapon. In order to survive he needed to get outside the range of the boy's blade. For now retreat was his only option; with little delay Sasuke made his way into the nearby thicket of trees for cover.

"Where are you Uchiha? Are you scared?" Ranmaru taunted

As he finished his statement, he was greeted by a hail of kunai heading directly towards him from behind him.

"Oh you're tricky one aren't ya? Uchiha!" as the boy pivoted and proceeded to deflect the projectiles aimed at him.

The game of cat and mouse continued for sometime before Ranmaru was beginning to get frustrated with the Uchiha.

"You're such a coward Uchiha!"

He got no response from the young shinobi except a small barrage of kunai aimed at his head which he deflected yet again.

"You know, there is more than one way for a hunter to catch his prey" the young man said as he did a series of hand signs one the last seal he stabbed Storm Cloud in to ground as said "Raiton: Raikou Animono: Lightning web" forming a large spider's web made of electricity that rapidly spread out into the surrounding area. Sasuke was completely surprised by the web of lightning and was easily caught in the jutsu.

"Hahahaha! 'Lightning web' was created for just this type of situation, to catch an elusive prey" Sasuke's opponent said in triumph

"Now that I have caught you, time to weaken you a little bit more. Raiton: Raikou Mayu- Lightning cocoon." With those words the web of lightning converged on the Uchiha and wrapped around him in a cocoon of lightning. Sasuke was paralyzed as the volts of electricity coursed through his body, stunning him. Unable to control his body Sasuke fell helplessly to the unforgiving ground.

Ranmaru stalked towards the fallen boy with a silly grin on his face. "Time for me to collect those eyes of yours, or I should say those eyes of mine" he said as he stood over the boy

"It was a nice battle, but you were no match for me. Right now, electricity is flowing through your body, disrupting the signals to your brain thus hampering your physical movements. You're totally helpless!"

With a raised blade poised to strike the finishing blow he asked "Any last words before I send you to the rest of your clan?"

Bloody and bruised Sasuke turned to face his opponent

"How? How can you move?" Ranmaru said in a disbelieving tone

"You're not the only one who can set a trap!" Sasuke said as he reached out at what seemed like nowhere on the ground. He pulled on the ninja wire carefully concealed on the ground and in an instant Ranmaru was bound by series of ninja wire. The wires were bound so tightly that he dropped _Storm Cloud_ onto the ground

Struggling to his feet Sasuke stumbled his way to his trapped opponent.

"Who? Who are you?" Ranmaru said in a trembling voice "How did you recover so fast from my lighting attack?"

Picking up the boy's sword Sasuke said "I don't know how I recovered so fast, but I know who I am. I am Uchiha Sasuke, last heir and avenger of the Uchiha clan and you are just another fool that taught that they could rise to the level of an Uchiha! I think I'll take this sword of yours, or I should say this sword of mine."

And with a one swipe of the sword he beheaded Ranmaru. As he looked at the beheaded boy in front of him, Sasuke learnt another lesson. From the very beginning, he was at a disadvantage, yet he still emerged victorious. What gave him victory was not power, but intelligence and preparedness. Sasuke had a lot to think about as he slowly made his way to his comrades at the bridge.

It was a quick and anticlimactic death for Ranmaru.

It was death befitting of those who let their superiority blind their judgment, and did not understand the unpredictability of battle.

_On this day, through battle, the seeds of doubt were planted in a young avenger's mind _

(XXX)

_**Sakura and Suko….**_

The duo's escape led them to large clearing in the forest near the town.

"Alright, we're here let's prepare the welcoming party for our attacker" Suko said

"H…He should be encountering our jutsu and traps about now!" Sakura asked her comrade with a little bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, we set enough traps and genjutsu to delay him and hopefully weaken him some, and hopefully by then we should be able to take him" Suko said

"You think we could take him on?" she then asked hesitantly

"We have no other choice. Everyone is depending on us, we cannot fail?" the boy said with great conviction.

The unknown shinobi was fuming; his overconfidence and underestimation of the brats resulted in him falling into a genjutsu trap. _'When I get my hands on these brats, I'll skin them alive!'_

As he finished dispelled yet another genjutsu, he was assaulted by a hail of kunai and shuriken. After deflecting the deadly hail, he was greeted by the sight of Suko facing him.

"You little punk, I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't, I'm not gonna die, too many people are depending on me. I don't think I could say the same for you" Suko said with all the confidence in the world

As the shinobi was about to rush him, Suko smiled and said "Boom!" a nearby explosive tag went off blasting the man away.

Suko smiled in triumph, but it was short lived as the area where the explosion took place was scattered with debris of rock and mud. Not too long after Suko was greeted with a fist to his face that sent him flying into a tree. Without any time to recover, Suko felt a strong grip on his throat lifting him off the ground.

"Where's the old man brat! Speak now and your death will be quick and painless; delay and it will be long and torturous"

"There's no way I'm telling you where the old man is" Suko said with a bloody smile

"Well then, let the torture begin" the man said as he pulled out a kunai aim to stab the boy in his shoulder. However, he never got the chance as he had to dodge some kunai aimed at his head.

The momentary distraction was all Suko needed as the man's grip on his throat loosened giving him the opportunity to escape. Using all the strength he had, he gave the man a sharp kick to the solar plexus, momentarily stunning him; quickly grabbing a smoke bomb from his pouch Suko slammed it into the ground creating a great smoke cloud. Sakura dashed out of her hiding spot and got a hold of her teammate to make their escape.

The unknown ninja was not out for long and soon after he was after the pair as they made their escape.

Suko and Sakura had just made it to the center of the large clearing that they were previously at when the man appeared.

"You brats are gonna pay for all the trouble you gave me" the man said in anger

Suko turned to Sakura and said "Sakura go to village and get help. I'll hold him off until then"

"No Suko I can't leave you behind, we're teammates!"

"I know but we need all the help we could get now, don't worry I won't die!"

"O…Ok Suko, I'll be back soon don't die!" Sakura said to her comrade

"Hahahahahahha! You shouldn't lie to your teammate, you're gonna die right now!" the man shouted as he rushed at the young boy

Suko put on a determined face as the man charged at him. "No! I'm not gonna die you are!"

Just as the man was about to stab the boy in his chest, he felt the slight disturbance in his chakra, but it was too late. As his kunai pierced the boy in his chest the boy disappeared in a wave of chakra, and not too long afterwards the entire area around him disappeared in a wave of chakra. In his stupor, the rogue ninja did not realize that the earth beneath his feet was falling apart until it was too late.

The rogue ninja was in the middle of the clearing and at the center of a huge, man-made pit, with nowhere to escape… Needless to say, the fall was not nice.

Sakura and Suko made their way out of the nearby thicket; the trap that their sensei helped them set worked brilliantly. The idea behind the trap was all Suko's idea and it revealed to Kakashi the boy's innate ability at trap making.

_**Flashback…**_

Team seven and Naruto were busy making preparations for the battle to come.

Kakashi was a little worried about how Suko and Sakura would fare in their battle with the missing nin. He knew that Naruto was more than capable of handling himself and Sasuke with his newly awakened Sharingan would make him at least able to survive long enough for back-up to arrive. Suko and Sakura on the other hand had no noticeable talents and they would be most at risk. He was most surprised when it was Suko was the one to highlight all of this to the group.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we need to look into things a little deeper"

Everyone was all ears now, because ever since that tree climbing incident every member of team seven began to take Suko seriously now. They knew he had changed; he was a different person, more focused, and more serious.

"How so, Suko" the jonin replied glad for the opportunity to deal with his concerns without breaking the confidence of the pair.

"Well, out of everyone Sakura and I are the weakest and therefore we'll be at the most disadvantaged. Sasuke has his Sharingan, Naruto is great with his swords and you're an elite jonin, but I'm the dead-last of the class and Sakura only has book smarts and great chakra control."

Sakura couldn't even get angry at the boy statement because they were the truth

Suko continued…

"We need something else, something to give us the edge in our battle. So I came up with an idea"

Kakashi was actually eager to hear the boy's plan _'Naruto, what have you done to my student!'_

"Go on Suko let's hear your plan" Kakashi replied

"Sakura and I most likely will not be able to beat whoever the ninja is in straight combat, we'll most likely die. But if we lay traps and genjutsu to wear the ninja down then we may stand a chance of holding out until reinforcements arrive. When we were scouting the area Sasuke and I found a large clearing that we could use as a trap the ninja Sakura and I are about to face."

"That's a great idea!" Kakashi replied. "How did you come up with it?" he already knowing the source

Suko pointed towards Naruto. "Know yourself and know your enemy and you need not worry about the outcome of a thousand battles. Isn't that right Naruto"

Naruto could only nod in agreement

"Ok Suko, take me to the clearing and let's set this trap of yours up" Kakashi said.

_**End flashback…..**_

Suko looked on at the man inside the death-trap his team and his sensei had set up.

"Bastard kid! When I get out of here I will torture you until you beg for death"

To which Suko replied "The only person who's gonna die today, is you. You didn't know it, but you were a dead man walking from the very beginning."

The unknown nukenin was experiencing the reality of a man about to die.

"How….how could I be defeated by a bunch of kids?" The man said, talking to no one in particular.

When he saw the two kids he immediately let his guard down. In his eyes, he couldn't have asked for an easier job. Even when the kids kept evading him and proving their capability, he still held to the belief that they were a bunch of desperate brats. Little did he know that they were carefully orchestrating his death! It is only at the end of a man's life that he understands the folly of his ways

With his last bit of strength, he looked up into the eyes of the kids who took his life. His, eyes locked with those of Suko, and the boy spoke.

"How could you have been defeated by a bunch of kids you say?" Suko repeated the man's words before he continued

"You were defeated because we were prepared for you. Every detail that led to this moment was calculated beforehand by my sensei and teammates. I did not defeat you, neither did she, he said pointing to Sakura. She and I didn't defeat you either. My entire team defeated you!" Suko said

The fallen shinobi looked into the young boy's eyes and saw no hint of a lie.

"Hahahaha! What a way to die, by the hands of naïve brats spouting foolishness, what a pitiful way to die!" the man said mournfully as he embraced the last vestiges of his criminal life

"Thank you shinobi-san, because you thought me a great lesson"

"Oh really, and what lesson that may be?" the man asked with genuine interest

Suko replied with a grave voice. "The fool is always the first to die, no matter how strong he may be! I will no longer be a fool"

The man could only look on in silence as the words sank into him as he left this world.

'_Have I been a fool all this time?'_ the man thought as he breathed his last breath of life

_On this day childish and foolish ways were thrown away…_

(XXX)

The entire group met, albeit laboriously, at the bridge as they had planned. They were all beaten, bloodied and bruised; they were exhausted and they also knew that their battle was not over.

While the team was in their separate life and death struggle Gato, as Naruto predicted, gathered a sizeable force of approximately 100 rogue samurai and marched his way towards the bridge. What was Gato's purpose? To annihilate a weakened Konoha team if they were there, and then march his way to the town and subjugate it.

Gato came upon an unwelcomed, but not unplanned for sight. There, before him, stood five defiant Konoha warriors blocking his path to increased wealth and total domination of the sea trade on this side of the elemental nations.

"Hohohoho! You Konoha ninja live up to your reputation of being tenacious little bastards, but unfortunately for you I planned for survival as well. You may be ninja, but against 100 of my men, in your weakened state, you do not stand a chance!"

Just then the villagers of Wave country came up behind the team from Konoha. They heard Gato's declaration

"They're not gonna fight alone!" A small yet strong voice said, it was Inari

The boy had gathered up the villagers to help defend their country against Gato and his band of thugs.

"Hahahahaha, how amusing, the villagers finally get a backbone. When I finish you all off, I will take this nation as my own! Hahahahahahaha, I will rule the…."

Before the portly man could finish is gloating, a wakizashi was embedded firmly in his skull.

Shock was all that could be registered on everyone's faces; even Kakashi didn't see when Naruto threw his blade.

"Shut up you greedy, old fart!" Naruto said in a pissed off tone.

Shock was all that was registered on Gato's face as he fell backward in a loud heap. Dead!

The boy could barely stand; the effects of the Raiga's last jutsu still lingered in his system. Coupled with his use of Keibatsu no Shishin it was a wonder that he could move. Yet despite this, he was in a kneeling position with his blade pointing menacingly and defiantly at the shocked people around him.

"Come if you dare you pitiful excuses for samurai!" he said to the men that stood before him

'_Naruto!' _Was all that everyone could think

The rouges weren't sure whether to be angry or afraid. This kid just killed their meal ticket, but the manner in which he did it made them shiver. They were a large distance away from the group, yet the boy still managed to impale Gato. Furthermore, the boy could barely stand, yet he stood before them defiantly and without fear.

However, all it takes I bit of bravado to blow away their fear.

"They killed out meal ticket, and now this little punk is threatening us! Let's kill them all and destroy the village!" One particularly enraged rouge samurai

And the hoard of men began their charge at the worn out group from Konoha and the defiant villagers.

The group stood resolutely as the enemy bore down upon them. Kakashi made a solitary statement.

"Show no mercy!" as they poised for battle

Just as the rouges were about to reach the group, they were suddenly thrown into disarray.

Team Gai had arrived…

"DOUBLE KONOHA DAI SEMPU!" Gai and his clone, Lee, shouted as they barreled directly into the middle of the unaware samurai's formation, knocking about a dozen of the rogues to the side. Not too long after the initial attack, a shower of kunai rained down upon the rear of the enemy.

"Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten shouted as she unleashed a deadly hail of kunai, shuriken and a whole assortment of weapons at the hapless bandits

Neji landed next to Naruto and Kakashi, while Gai, Lee and Tenten were wreaking havoc on the hapless rouges.

"I've heard so much about your team Kakashi-sensei, the whole village is talking about you all."

"News travels fast!" Kakashi said with a sigh

Neji then turned to Naruto "Hinata-sama asked me to bring you back safely to Konoha, but it seems you are quite capable of doing that on your own."

In such a dire situation Suko couldn't help but snicker and say. "The girlfriend wants you to come back to her in one piece, eh Naruto?"

"Shut up Suko!" Naruto retorted with a light blush

Breaking up the conversation Neji asked Naruto

"Care to deliver on your threat Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked at Neji and smiled and with a ferocious shout, lead the charge headlong into the front of the enemy.

_On this day, a nation was freed from bondage!_

(XXX)

That's a rap, for chapter eight… hope you enjoy

Please read and review

_**Character Bio….**_

**Tenten**

**Village: Konoha **

**Age: 12(pre-promotion)**

**Rank: Genin**

**Teammate(s): Lee and Hyuga Neji**

**Specialties: Weapons specialist**

**Story:**

Tenten is the female member and weapons specialist of team Gai. She is a very strong willed kunoichi and believes that female ninja can be as strong as male ninja. Tenten's personal dream is to become as strong as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her team-mate Neji and often helps him train. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of the loop.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected turn of events

Hey guys I'm back. I would like to thank you all for all the positive feedback that I've received for my story thus far. I really appreciate it!

AN- **Senior in college= A crap load of work= Slow updates**.

No character bio this chapter. It'll be back next chapter

If you see any grammatical and/or spelling errors please let me know in a respectful way. I don't have a beta as yet, so I'll miss stuff. If you would like to beta my work just PM me. I'll be glad for the extra support to make the story better.

Read, enjoy and review…

_**Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love…. Morihei Ueshiba**_

**(XXX)**

Unexpected Turn Of Events

The sudden and timely appearance of team Gai significantly turned the tide of the battle that awaited team seven and Naruto. The large group of rogues were caught unaware and they were unable to withstand the savage onslaught that they were subjected to by the two teams from Konoha.

Several factors lead to their easy defeat at the hands and swords of a much smaller group. Factor number 1; they were basically a rag-tag group of rouges hastily put together by their employer. Therefore, they weren't trained in the art of proper formations. Factor number 2; with their employer dead they lacked leadership, and with a lack a leadership chaos inevitably follows a lack of leadership. Factor number 3; team Gai was on a mission to ensure their fellow Leaf comrades safety. Whoever stood in their way would face the full brunt of team Gai's power. Unfortunately for the rogue samurai, they were in team Gai's way in accomplishing their mission.

At the end of the decisive battle between the combined forces of Konoha and the people of Wave, the victorious combatants were taking a thoroughly deserved rest. There were a few casualties among the civilians in the battle and those that lived, mourned for those that died to liberate their country. There was both sadness and pride, mixed with the tears that fell for the dead.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Team seven and team Gai, stood before the people of Wave who came to bid them farewell and a safe journey home. At the head of the group of the people from Wave stood Inari, the young boy who was transformed by Naruto's words and attitude, and whose transformation was the spark that ignited the courage and hope of the people of Wave country.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, as Inari failed to contain the strong emotions that ran through him. Consumed by sadness and sense of weakness, Inari was stuck in life of pity. That was until he met Naruto; a boy that refused to be moved by his pitiful state. A boy that blasted away his self pity with words that both hurt and encouraged at the same time.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for everything!" Inari said with tears streaming down his eyes

Naruto had a gentle smile on his face "No problem Inari" he responded as he gave the boy a deep bow as a sign of respect and gratitude.

Tazuna was overcome with joy and pride for his country and his grandson. He looked Naruto directly in the eyes.

"The people of Wave are grateful for all that you have done for us. If it wasn't for you I would have certainly died, the bridge would be incomplete and Gato's hold on the people would have been absolute. I thank you Naruto, from the bottom of my heart, and rest assured that your deeds will not go unnoticed or unrewarded" The old, wine loving, master bridge builder Tazuna said as he gave the boy a deep bow. What surprised the rest of the Konoha ninja was when all of the other villagers joined with Tazuna, in their deep bow of respect and gratitude to Naruto for his deeds.

Naruto was stunned at what was taking place before him, and all he could do was say. "Thank you" to Tazuna and the people of Wave.

A feeling of completeness came over the young samurai; a feeling of understanding, of knowing with certainty that one has found their life's path. When he first started on his path of a samurai, all Naruto thought about was erasing his loneliness and becoming strong. Now, as these people whose lives he and his comrades literally saved bowed before him in gratitude, he felt and knew experientially what the life of a samurai was all about. No amount of teaching from Myushi could substitute for this moment.

'_From this moment onward I pledge my swords, my blood, and my life, to the people of Fire country and anyone who needs aid'_ that pledge was a renewed declaration of choice and not duty.

Having paid his respects to Naruto, Tazuna addressed the rest of Konoha ninja. "Thank you all for all that you have for my country. I will ensure that your actions will not go unrewarded"

"No problem Tazuna-san" Kakashi said.

"For your good words Lee and I will do twenty laps around Konoha!" Gai said

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee responded with a loud shout

All of the other Konoha shinobi shook their heads in resignation at Gai and his clone.

**(XXX)**

The two teams were making their way to Konoha after their long, deadly and eventful mission. After a few days of leisurely travel the group was almost at the great gates of Konoha. The atmosphere was light and easy between the two groups as they travelled home. Lee and Naruto were having an animated conversation about taijutsu. Kakashi was talking to Gai about the events of the mission. Tenten and Sakura were chatting among themselves being the only females in the group. To round it all off, Suko was trying to ease the tension between two of Konoha's biggest egos.

It was not long before the welcoming gates of Konoha were in sight and everyone was totally at ease. Kakashi and Gai both knew that a long session with the Hokage would be due. That simple C-rank mission turned into an international incident that could have serious repercussions. Furthermore, Naruto's open disregard for his superior's direct order would have to be severely dealt with. Despite everything, the two jonin of Konoha were glad that all of their students were safe and sound.

Sandaime was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his ninja. He had already been informed by Pakkun that all of them were safe, except for a few injuries, and that the teams would be home in few days. The council was on his ass about Naruto's disregard of Kakashi's order. Although he loved Naruto like his own flesh and blood, he was the leader of the village and insubordination needed to be punished. Sandaime also knew that Naruto was well aware of the consequences his actions. So that would only mean that Naruto was convinced in his reasons for disobeying a direct command from his senior was justified. However, all of that would be dealt with later, the entire village waited with bated breath for the arrival of the two teams. That's why the third Hokage loved Konoha so much. The villagers cared for the ninja and the ninja cared for the villagers. A loss of a young genin team was mourned not only by the ninja populace, but the civilian populace as well. The mutual care for each other is what made Konoha strong.

_**At Konoha's gate…**_

The chunin guards were more alert than usual. They were informed that team Gai and team Kakashi should be arriving sometime today and that they should immediately inform the ANBU when the two teams arrived. At the gate stood team Asuma and team Kurenai; both teams had finished their mission early so that they could greet the other teams. One young shinobi in particular, by the name of Hyuga Hinata, was anxiously walking back and forth as she eagerly awaited the return of her crush.

"Hey, Hinata stop walking so much, you're making me nervous. They're all ok you know" Said Ino

"Hey, hey just leave her alone, she's worried about her boyfriend that's all. I know you wish you had one to worry about" Kiba replied, which resulted in him getting a beating from the hot tempered Yamanaka. Hinata did not deny Kiba's statement about Naruto being her boyfriend.

"Troublesome!" was all that escaped Shikamaru's lips.

Before the conversation could be continued they were stopped as Hinata abruptly halted her nervous pacing back and forth.

"Naruto!" was all she said before she dashed off into the distance

"What? I don't see anyone in the distance!" Ino asked in confusion as she struggled to see what the Hyuga girl saw

"One day you'll understand Ino" Kurenai said to the young girl as the jonin began follow her student.

"Well they're here" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

_**With the returning teams…**_

Naruto was still in his animated conversation with Lee as they made their way to Konoha's gate. The gate was clearly visible to all and it would only be a few minutes before they arrived. While talking to Lee, he heard Kakashi began to snicker, and it was aimed at him.

"What's so funny, Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, you'll find out in a little while"

"Such youthful passion burn bright!" Shouted Gai

"What?" Naruto asked again in confusion.

Neji activated his Byakugan, only to see Hinata making a beeline towards Naruto. He could barely hold back his slight snicker.

Now everyone else was confused, what was it that had Kakashi and Neji of all people snickering?

It was then that Naruto felt a presence heading straight towards him at great speed. He felt no malice or bad intent; he knew exactly who it was.

"Hinat…oooof!" the boy didn't get to finish his words as he was tackled to the ground by an overjoyed Hinata.

"Thank god you're safe Naruto-kun. I was so worried about you!" The girl said with tearful sobs.

Not too long after the rest of the Konoha group arrived to see the spectacle of Hinata atop Naruto on the ground. The girl was pulled out of her excessive worry by the sound of her teammate, Kiba's loud whistles and jibes.

She went from worry, to joy, to embarrassment in the span of a few minutes. Too embarrassed to face the very amused crowd she buried her head in Naruto's chest and tried to disappear. Naruto liked nothing better. Holding the girl that he became so fond of over the past few months after such a grueling ordeal was a heaven sent gift in his opinion. Knowing that his momentary satisfaction needed to end soon, Naruto spoke the girl holding on tightly to his frame.

"I don't think they'll be going anywhere anytime soon Hinata-chan, so you'll have to face them!" Naruto said in a mirthful tone. He was a little worried about his situation, because he didn't want any bad messages to return to Hinata's father.

Slowly and with great embarrassment Hinata got off Naruto and kept her head down refusing to look any of the other smirking shinobi in the face. Instinctively she moved in closer to Naruto's side seeking to make herself as small as possible.

"Kakashi-san, Gai-san it is good to see that everything turned out well. The village had been on edge for a while after hearing the news of what was going on in wave. They feared that they would lose a young genin team, everyone was really worried." Kurenai said

"Yeah, you had us all worried, and I bet Naruto was the center of that action" Shikamaru said.

Naruto had the decency to blush, because he knew that the whole fiasco began with his refusal to let Tazuna go on his own. However, before he could reply to his friend's words they interrupted by a 4-man Anbu team.

"Team Kakashi and team Gai, you are to report to the Hokage immediately." Their attention was then turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, by order of Lord Hokage and the shinobi council you are to be arrested for disobeying direct orders of your superior officer and endangering the lives of those in your assigned team"

"What!" Suko shouted

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked in shock

"Naruto!" Sakura could say

"No! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in an outburst

Everyone except the jonin was surprised at the actions of the council. The genin all learnt the shinobi rules in the academy; they all knew the penalty for disobeying direct orders from a superior. Kakashi could only sigh in exasperation, as he was forced to follow protocol in the situation at Wave when Naruto refused to follow a direct order. It was out of his hands now, and seeing how the council had a general dislike for the young jinchuriki Kakashi knew that the chances of the council taking such drastic actions against the boy was very high.

Naruto for his part, kept calm; he turned to Hinata and gave her a gentle and loving hug before saying to her. "Everything is going to be alright Hinata-hime, don't worry."

He turned to the Anbu and headed to Anbu to be apprehended. Raiga's swords were taken from him, and he was led away, leaving behind stunned genin and jonin hoping for the best.

_**At the Fire Daimyo's court…**_

The Daimyo of Fire country sat in his regal throne at the head of his court; to his left and right stood his loyal lords and retainers. The daimyo had assembled the court for the monthly report, where all lords and retainers announced the proceedings in their various provinces. Konoha had a special representative who was accompanied by two jonin bodyguards to the court for the meeting. The job of this special representative was to report on all matters concerning Konoha.

As the meeting progressed with each of the lords and retainers sharing the information about their provinces, a knock was heard at the door way and the leader of the samurai forces entered.

"My lord, the daimyo of the land of Wave has arrived"

"Please send him in Toshiro"

"Yes my lord" The large samurai said

A few seconds later a tall, slender, middle aged man, with tanned skin entered.

"Please sit, Taga-dono. It is a pleasure to have you in my court"

"Thank you, Nabirisho-dono. It is a pleasure to be here" the slender ruler of Wave replied

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, is it related to the incident that took place in your country a few weeks ago?" the daimyo of Fire country asked in curiosity

"Yes, as all of the elemental nations know, my country was recently liberated from the iron grip of the shipping magnate Gato."

"Yes, I am aware of the incident. I heard that two of Konoha's genin teams were involved in the incident"

"Yes that is true, but a little inaccurate"

"Inaccurate?" Nabishiro asked in genuine curiosity

"Yes, two genin teams and a young samurai by the name of Naruto were involved in the incident to be exact"

"A young samurai? Oh yes, I was informed of this by Sarutobi-dono. I was intrigued to know of this; it's quite unusual to find a samurai in a ninja village"

"Well, Nabishiro-dono, that young samurai was the main factor in the liberation of my country. You know that we have recently completed the construction of the bridge the connects our two countries"

"Yes, I know of the bridge. It should bring good trade to both countries" the Fire daimyo commented

"Well the bridge builder, Tazuna, came to me and told me his story. He said that if it wasn't for young Naruto's actions, he would've surely died and the bridge would not be completed. Tazuna lied about the mission ranking because he did not have the money to pay for a team of chunin level ninja. The group was attacked by the Demon brothers of the Mist, and the truth was found out. Hatake Kakashi jonin of Konoha, as per the shinobi rules of the village, was going to abandon the mission, because it was way above his genin team."

"Continue" Nabishiro motioned to his counterpart as he was slowly being engrossed by this intriguing tale.

"Well, young Uzumaki refused to let Tazuna die, his exact words to his jonin superior were: _"I'm sorry Kakashi-san but I cannot leave this man to die; for if he does, wave country will fall and the people of the country will suffer. I cannot allow that to happen." _

_"_Needless to say, the jonin's hands were tied, because he couldn't allow one of his charges to go on such a high level mission alone. Well, and the rest you know already"

"Yes, yes, the rest I know already. I must say, that this is a very interesting story you have for me, so what do you wish to gain from an audience with me hmm?" Asked Nabishiro

"There are two things I wish to gain from this meeting. First, at the behest of Tazuna, the bridge builder whose life is so valuable to nation of Wave and myself I am asking that Uzumaki Naruto be pardoned of his actions towards his superior. It is a grave offense for a subordinate to disobey his superior, and such actions are heavily punished. However, Naruto's disobedience resulted in the freedom of my country and as such I cannot in good conscience allow him to be punished for it."

"And what of you second request Taga-dono?"

"Secondly, I am formerly requesting that Nami no Kuni become a part of Hi no Kuni. My nation is small and vulnerable to these kinds of attacks, Konoha has protected my people for a very long time and I am eternally grateful to Konoha for all its aid. This young man put his career on the line for my people, and although he could have chosen a different course of action jonin Hatake Kakashi decided to help Tazuna instead of forcing his authority on his subordinates. If these are the future leaders of Konoha and Fire country, then I and my people know that we are in safe hands"

The Konoha representative and the two jonin present were both in shock at the news they just heard.

"This is massive!" the representative said, as his two jonin body guards nodded in agreement.

Now this news sent the whole of the Fire daimyo's court into shock. A smaller nation is wishing to become part Fire country was no small request. This was great news to the Fire daimyo, for this union would bring great prosperity to Fire country and a chance to develop its sea trade. It would also raise a few bells with the daimyos of the other elemental nations, especially for the daimyo of Earth and Lightning country. Ever since the Third Great Shinobi War, there has been bad blood between the daimyo and very little has changed since.

'_I'll deal with Earth and Lightning when the time comes'_ The ruler of the Land of Fire thought.

With a great big smile he said "I would be more than happy to grant both of your requests"

_**At the Hokage tower…**_

Sandaime was in the middle of the important debriefing with the team Kakashi and team Gai, when Myushi entered the room. When he saw the old man enter Sarutobi knew that things were not going to go well.

Ignoring everyone present, Myushi spoke directly to the Hokage.

"Why is my student being apprehended in such a manner Sarutobi?" the old man asked in a firm, yet calm voice.

'_Who is this guy?'_ everyone thought. None of the people present really knew what Naruto's master looked like, so they had no idea that it was their comrade's master that was in front of them.

Hearing this man refer to the Hokage by his first name and without the honorary suffix '-sama' incensed the two jonin.

Kakashi spoke. "Sir, I need to remind you that you are speaking to the Hokage, show more respect." Konoha's top jonin said in a casual tone.

At the end of his words, Myushi stopped and slowly turned around to face Kakashi. The look in Myushi's eyes was all that Kakashi and everyone else in the room needed to see, and be afraid.

"Listen, and listen very well young one." The man said while looking at Kakashi

"I see that you care for Naruto somewhat, otherwise you wouldn't be hoping that his punishment not be too severe. You were only doing your duty as a jonin after all"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Kakashi asked in surprise as well as everyone else.

'_Amazing! Truly amazing! It's just like the stories of samurai. He truly is a master samurai!'_ Sarutobi thought as astounded looks appeared on everyone's faces.

"That's none of your concern, child" the old man replied to Kakashi. "Know this young one; to you Naruto is just a subordinate, but to me he is like my grandson. Don't think for one minute that I would stand idly by as an injustice is being done to my student and grandson."

"Naruto!" they all said in surprise

"Are you all deaf?" Myushi asked in annoyance

Sandaime took the time to interject

"No they're not deaf; they're just surprised that's all. After all, it's the first time they're seeing Naruto-kun's sensei"

"Sarutobi, you need to train your children better, they lack manners!"

"They are well enough Myushi" Sandaime replied

Both Kakashi and Gai were a bit miffed about being called children, but being in the presence of such old and battle hardened men, Kakashi and Gai knew that they were indeed kids in these men's eyes.

"However, as it stands, my hands are tied on the matter, because it is a matter before the shinobi council. Naruto needs to be punished for his actions. His actions could have led to the death of his comrades"

"That is very true, but you and I both know, and everyone here should know that the life of a warrior or a shinobi is unpredictable, that the mission could have gone downhill despite Naruto's actions. Out in the field you do not, and cannot predict when and where your opponents attack, or the level of your opponents. Team seven could have easily met a squad of Iwa jonin who were on a reconnaissance mission in Fire country. What then if team seven had survived?"

Sandaime already knew the answer as well as both jonin present. Team seven would have been lauded for their strength.

"They would be praised for their strength, and if they had died it would have caused war between the land of Fire and the land of Earth yet again. But then again, no one acted honorably in such a manner so there would be no one to punish isn't that right, Sandaime?" Myushi asked with a forceful tone

"That accusation isn't fair Myushi, Naruto broke the rules and disobeyed his commander" Sarutobi retorted

"And thus he was punished for protecting the life of someone weaker and less able than him. I thought Konoha to be a village that protects those weaker than them, not leave them behind to fend for their lives on their own!"

Kakashi felt guilt hit him full on in the chest because that is what he was about to do to Tazuna. As the shinobi rules state, such a mission is to be abandoned.

"A samurai is a warrior who serves. A samurai takes no regard to his life. He views all life as precious, and as such he is willing to give his life, so that he may preserve the lives others. That is what a samurai does, it is his duty"

"I can't disagree with you Myushi, but he is part of the military structure of the village and thus must follow the orders of his superiors. He endangered the lives of his comrades on a mission beyond their level and capability."

"A warrior and a shinobi will always have the odds stacked against them. It is to be expected that they will always meet a stronger opponent. In fact they should be trained to always meet stronger opponents, so that when they encounter such opponents they would not waver and stumble. They would be able to think clearly and survive the struggle."

"Should they retreat every time they meet a challenge bigger than them?"

"What about situations when retreat is not an option and the opponents are overwhelmingly strong?"

"Are you training cowards in the academy Sandaime?"

Hard pressed by the barrage of convincing and notable arguments Sandaime retorted.

"I must protect the future of the village"

"I agree, but you do not protect them by hiding them from danger. You protect them by putting them to face danger, to face their fears and conquer them"

Suko couldn't help himself he was totally engrossed in the conversation and rudely interrupted the verbal confrontation.

"But what if we die, old-man-sir?" the constantly curious Suko asked

Myushi turned to Suko with sharp penetrating gaze and said "Then it means you were too weak to face your fears and conquer them. Those who live and fight with fear and anger in their heart are the truly weak ones, and it is better if they died. A country would do much better without such weak warriors. A warrior with fear and anger in his heart is weak no matter how many powerful techniques he may possess. If you truly want to become strong young one, then shed your heart of fear and anger. No technique your sensei could teach you is more powerful than a heart devoid of fear and anger."

They were all shocked awed by the old man's statement. All except Sarutobi, because he was privy to more than a few of Myushi's training sessions with Naruto.

'_This is Naruto's sensei; this is man who made him strong! Maybe he would train me?'_ thought the young Uchiha.

'_Naruto's master is one youthful old man!' _though Gai

Myushi wasn't done with his verbal assault. He turned his steely gaze on Kakashi. When their eyes met, Kakashi could feel the man's intensity. The jonin felt like he was in the presence of a giant despite the fact that he was noticeably taller than the old man.

"You called off the mission because it was above the level of your charges right?" Myushi asked the jonin.

"Yes!" was Kakashi's curt reply

"Yet, Naruto refused to let the bridge builder die and you were forced to proceed with the mission right?" Myushi asked the jonin again

A nod was all that he received from the jonin. The old man then turned to Sasuke.

"Was your opponent stronger than you?"

Sasuke hesitated before he replied. "Yes, my opponent was stronger than me"

Sasuke's pride was hurt having to admit is inferiority in front every one, but for some reason he knew better than to have an attitude with this old man. This man wasn't like Kakashi-sensei or the others; he held a presence not unlike his father.

Everyone in the room, including the Sandaime was shocked at the Uchiha's confession of inferiority. Uchiha Sasuke never admits inferiority, and yet before Myushi he admitted it.

"How did you defeat him or her?" Myushi continued

"I outsmarted him. He was overconfident because he held the upper hand in the battle and he underestimated me"

"Did you kill him boy?" the old man asked again

"Yes!"

"How?"

"I beheaded him with his own sword, the very same sword that I have on my back"

A loud gasp was heard from Sakura who was surprised at Sasuke's revelation

"Ah! The spoils of battle, good, good!" the old man said before he continued.

Sasuke felt a small amount of pride at the man's approval of his actions.

"So why did you kill him?"

"Because had it been me, I would dead right now and not him" Sasuke replied honestly

This was the most anyone ever heard Uchiha Sasuke speak ever!

Myushi then turned to Suko.

"Was your opponent stronger than you?"

Suko replied "Yes old man-sir, he was much stronger than me"

"How did you defeat your opponent young one?"

"I didn't defeat my opponent sir" the boy replied in honesty.

Kakashi and Sasuke and everyone else was in shock

"What do mean Suko" asked Kakashi

"I mean Kakashi-sensei, that we, team seven, defeated my and Sakura's opponent"

"Care to explain boy" Myushi continued

"Well, Naruto predicted that Gato would send stronger shinobi for us since we defeated the first group. I knew that Sakura and I weren't the strongest shinobi so we would probably die against a higher level shinobi, so I told Kakashi about it and my idea. The rest of the team helped me and Sakura set the trap, so it wasn't me or Sakura who defeated the lone ninja. It was my entire team"

Myushi looked pleased as he turned to face Sandaime. "I asked those questions of the young ones in order to prove a point."

"What is the point?" Myushi, Sandaime asked already knowing the answer

"THAT THESE CHILDREN ARE NOT WEAK!" Myushi said in a slightly elevated tone to impress upon them his point.

A feeling of pride welled up inside team seven's genin

He turned to each member of team seven and asked again

"What have you learnt or gained from this experience?"

Sakura replied "I will not be a burden to my team"

"I will no longer be a fool" Suko replied with conviction

"There is more to being strong" Sasuke replied honestly.

"Each and every one of them faced an opponent beyond their level, and yet they stand here before you, bruised, beaten, but alive and stronger than ever. They have gained valuable life and shinobi experience that will serve them well in the future. They have stared death and unfavorable odds and came out on top; and if one of them had died then, the other two would have learnt a valuable lesson."

The old man turned to face the group of young ninja in front of him. He looked into each of the genin's eyes and he stopped when his eyes met Sasuke's.

"Life is harsh! Life does not care about the clan you come from, or if you have a bloodline. The people you grew up with and formed a bond with over the years could be taken away in an instant leaving you all alone."

Sasuke saw his family in happier times flash before his eyes

"Foolish mistakes can lead to your loved ones being killed" he turned and looked directly at Kakashi.

Kakashi felt a pain in his chest.

"And being weak and ignorant will only get you and those around you killed" Myushi looked to Sakura and Suko

Sakura and Suko both looked down.

"Crying bitter tears, swearing vengeance, mourning constantly over your losses, and being stupid, all diminishes your strength. Life is a never ending flow and things that are past must be left behind; including the people we have loved and lost. Nothing in this world lasts forever, and you had best learn how to let go of things. We honor those that have died, by living a full and happy life."

Myushi then turned to all the other genin.

"I have been living and fighting even before your sensei were born. They aren't going to be around forever and they can't teach you everything; they're just guides. You hold your true power within. Your enemies will be great in number and they will vary in type and specialty. You'll meet enemies that are especially suited to dealing with your abilities."

Ranmaru immediately came to Sasuke's mind

"Don't be so quick to use that which makes you special. Imagine young ones, if few can stand before you without your special ability, then none will be able to stand before you with it"

Myushi then turned to Sandaime

"Sarutobi, my student is being unfairly punished!" And with that the old man began to leave, just as he was about stepped out the door, he turned to Sarutobi and said. "I'm going to visit my student; it would be wise to let your Anbu know that they should not try to stop me!"

The Hokage knew exactly what the old man was saying. Prisoners under Anbu guard weren't allowed visitors and when Myushi goes to visit his student the Anbu will try to stop him. The result would be the Anbu being beaten to a pulp. Immediately, Sarutobi signaled for one of his Anbu guards, almost instantaneously a masked shinobi appeared.

"Go tell the guards at the Anbu jail cell that an old man is coming to visit his student and they are to stand down immediately!"

"Hai-Hokage-sama" the lone Anbu said, as he disappeared from view

The other occupants of the room stood in silence digesting the experience they just had. That old man, Naruto's sensei, commanded the utmost respect. In a sense he was like the Hokage, you could not help but stand in awe and respect of the man. Furthermore, the man spoke to the Hokage on a first name basis and got away with it. Sandaime didn't even feel offended in the least.

Suko started to speak. "Naruto's sensei is not joke; no wonder Naruto is the way he is"

"Yes, that man is not to be trifled with. He's a veteran of at least three wars; he's like me in a sense. Not many people fight in three wars and live to tell the tale. I would have a very difficult time dealing with him"

"But you're the Hokage; you can defeat anyone right?" Asked Sakura

"You're young and your experiences with samurai are non-existent. However, I have fought against many samurai, and they most troublesome of opponents to face."

"Why is that Hokage-sama?" asked Neji, his curiosity getting the better of him

"They train their bodies, minds and spirits rigorously. The truly elite samurai are able to read the thoughts of others and can almost never be caught off guard. Furthermore, many have techniques that can negate ninjutsu attacks. The really strong samurai are highly resistant to genjutsu, because they aim to unify body and mind; therefore, they are highly attuned within. Not to mention they are usually excellent taijutsu and kenjutsu fighters."

"Wow!" Suko said, I never knew samurai could be so dangerous

"That man is an elite level samurai" Kakashi said

"Yes, he read your mind like an open book" said Gai

"Yes, no mistake about it! Isn't that right Hokage-sama?" Kakashi directed at the Hokage

"Yes, Kakashi is right. Did you all notice that he was able to read the thoughts of team seven?"

The others were shocked at the Sarutobi's revelation.

"Yes, he was able to read their minds as he looked directly into their eyes. He may not be a shinobi, but he's not to be trifled with, and that's why I told my Anbu to stand down when Myushi goes to visit Naruto. They cannot hope to defeat him"

"Wow!" Lee said, "I need to train harder to be able to fight with Naruto"

"Yes Lee, we shall begin your training as soon as you're rested"

"Yes Gai sensei"

"Alright, the genin are dismissed" the Hokage ordered

When all the genin had left he turned to them, and with a sharp eye he said "Report!"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Gai and Kakashi said in unison.

_**At the Anbu cell…**_

Naruto sat in a meditative pose in the Anbu cell that he was placed in. Myushi taught him that meditating is a key aspect in the warrior's life. Through mediation the warrior will find himself and the seat of his power. He was greeted by a familiar voice

"_I am proud of you boy, you are beginning to understand the way of the warrior"_

'_Hey I haven't heard from you for a while' _the boy responded

"'_There was no need for me to talk to you. I've been observing your development and I must say that you are ready to begin learning the Kyu-Dai-Ken of the warrior."_

"_The Nine Great Swords of the warrior?"_ the boy asked

"_Yes, but you will learn the basics from your master. You are getting stronger Naruto and that is good, for you will need all your strength to face the challenges that await you"_

"_Can you give an idea of what I am going to face?"_

"_A war unlike anything anyone has seen before, challenges unlike another experienced before, and pain unlike any pain ever felt before. However young one, now is not the time to discuss this, because your master is on his way here"_

"_The old man is coming here?"_ Naruto asked. Then, a few minutes later, the boy felt his master's Ki signature coming this way. Approximately ten minutes later Myushi entered the cell.

"I see you made a good ruckus in the elemental nations eh, brat?" the old man asked the student and surrogate grandson.

"I couldn't just let the old man die!" replied Naruto

"Good, good, I'm proud of you. You understand what it means to be a samurai, but you still need more training, you're still too slow!"

Leave it to Myushi to praise and scold his student in the same breath.

"My opponent was really strong, he was one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist!" the boy said in elevated voice. "I even have his swords, to prove it!"

"I know of him. He was weak and a disgrace as a swordsman. Such weak opponents should consider it an honor for their attacks to actually touch your clothing." Myushi said

The old man continued to speak. "A master samurai dominates his opponents without drawing his blade. You must become so powerful, so strong, so fast, and so agile that your opponent will give up before the battle starts. When you opponent sees you, they should see no holes in your defense, yet you are vulnerable to attack. When you have reached this level even the strongest opponent will think thrice before he attacks."

"I must train harder" Naruto said, his resolve

"Yes, when you get out here, we're going back to your old stomping grounds, the Forest of Death, to train for the upcoming invasion. We'll go in after the 'Forest of Death' portion of the examination"

"Yes sensei, snake bastard is going to attack during the exams"

"Yes, and you must be fully prepared for battle"

"Hai, sensei" Naruto replied

As Myushi was turning his back to leave, Naruto called out to him.

"Sensei!"

"Yes brat" the old man replied

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you want me to tell her?" Myushi asked with an exasperated sigh

Naruto had a smile on his face

_**Later that evening…**_

The guard to the Hyuga estate was going about his regular duty when he saw a solitary figure heading his way. As the as the person came closer he was able to discern the figure of an old man with a cane, walking at a leisurely pace. Upon closer inspection the Hyuga guard saw a quite disgruntled look on the old man's face.

"Are you ok sir? You look a little upset" the guard said

The old man looked at him and replied. "I came here to meet with Hiashi-dono briefly. I'm Uzumaki Naruto's master"

The guard had a confused look on his face; the whole clan knew of Naruto's close relationship with the clan heiress, Hinata. They were all pretty fond of the boy, except for the elders.

"Is everything alright with Uzumaki-san?" the guard asked with a little bit of concern

"Yes, everything is ok with him. I just needed to speak with Hiashi-dono for a bit"

"Ok, I'll see if Hiashi-sama is busy"

The guard motioned for a second guard to come and he relayed the request to him.

_**Hiashi's chamber…**_

Hyuga Hiashi was attending to some paper work when he heard a knock at his door.

"You may come in" he said.

At his command the door opened revealing one of the Hyuga guards

"Sorry to interrupt your work Hiashi-sama, but Uzumaki-san's master is here to speak with you briefly"

"Uzumaki's master?" the head Hyuga said

"Yes sir" the guard replied

"Have some refreshments prepared for our guest, I'll be there shortly"

_Ten minutes later in the guest chamber…_

Myushi stood opposite the Hyuga leader

"It's my pleasure to meet Uzumaki-san's master"

"It's good to be here, and I thank you for your hospitality Hyuga-dono"

"My guards tell me that you have a message for me?"

"The message is not actually for you; it's for young Hinata-sama. It would be inappropriate for me to deliver the message directly to her, even though it is for her. Could you summon her here please?"

Hiashi was highly impressed by the old man's demeanor and the respect that he showed to Hiashi as a father.

"Very well then I shall summon Hinata at once!"

_A few minutes later… _

Hinata was sitting in the guest chamber with father and a strange old man. She was a little nervous, but she was able to calm down

"Hey there, you must Hinata, I've heard much about you from Naruto. Although, I wish we could have met under different circumstances. I'm Naruto's sensei, and my name is Myushi"

A small blush appeared on the girl's face. _'Naruto talk's to his master about me!' _she thought

"N…nice to meet you Myushi-sama" the girl replied in a light tone

"Nice to meet you as well Hinata; I just came by to deliver a message for the little brat"

"He wants you know that he's ok, his trial is in a few days, and he misses you. Although he didn't say it, it was easy enough to read in his facial expression. He needs more work on controlling his emotions"

"T..Thank you Myushi-sama" the girl said with small smile.

"I shall be taking my leave now" Myushi said as he got up and gave Hiashi a polite bow. However, before he exited the door he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I think you should say a prayer for Naruto, because I'm going to work him extra hard for using his master as a messenger boy"

"H…Hai! Myushi-sama"

Hiashi liked this man. He would make a great Hyuga.

**(XXX)**

_**Later that night at Myushi's shop…**_

Myushi sat in his chair drinking his tea while reading a scroll when Sandaime appeared. Sarutobi didn't even bother to hide his presence because he knew it was useless against Myushi.

"Why did you do what you did today Myushi" the Sandaime asked getting straight to the point.

"As any good master, I'm helping develop the future subordinates of my student"

"What?" Sarutobi asked in surprised

"Don't you see, that Naruto will be the future leader of this village?"

"How do you know this?" replied Sarutobi

"He alone has the heart to lead these people, he alone has the will to bear the burden, and he alone has the will to do what is right. He himself doesn't know it as yet, because his vision has not fully developed, but I can see it clearly."

"Do you think you'll remain Kage forever?" Myushi asked

"Let's calculate your options, shall we. Your next viable candidate would be one of the three Sanin. Orochimaru is a traitor of the highest caliber and wants to destroy the village. Jiraiya is wondering the elemental nations protecting Konoha on the outside and quite frankly he better serves Konoha that way, and Tsunade hasn't gotten over her tragic past. Of the three, Tsunade is the only truly viable candidate for the position of Kage, but then you must ask yourself. How long will we have before she has to relinquish the position? The Sanin are in their fifties. What ninja in your current rank has what it takes to be Kage?"

"Hatake Kakashi" was Sandaime's immediate reply "He's Konoha's top jonin and was trained by the Yondaime Hokage."

"That is true, but you should very well know that being trained by a certain person doesn't make you fit to be a leader. Though skilled, that Kakashi kid gives his past too much weight on his present, and he lacks the ability to motivate the shinobi forces. He also lacks the resolve necessary for the title."

Sandaime was forced to agree with Myushi. Yet again, Naruto's master showed great foresight and judgment. If Myushi's prediction comes true then the village would be in good hands; the boy always wanted to be Hokage. It would be just like Naruto to do something like that; always doing the improbable.

"You may be right Myushi, you just may be right. We'll see how things turn out" Sandaime said as he left.

'_What lies in store my beautiful village?' _Sandaime thought as he made his way out of the small room.

**(XXX)**

Two days had passed since Myushi visited Naruto. The old man was the only person allowed to visit the boy, as per the Hokage's orders. This was a great upset to the rest of the rookies who came to respect, admire, and in Hinata's case, love Naruto. The boy made a deep impact on all of the teams he was on, especially team 8 and Hinata. Surprisingly, the Hyuga heiress overcame her initial shock of Naruto's arrest quite quickly, much to the surprise of her sensei and teammates. Hinata was a changed girl. Naruto's presence made her stronger and more determined than ever.

_**Hokage tower…**_

The Sandaime Hokage stood before all his available jonin and chunin commanders in an emergency meeting to discuss the upcoming chunin exams, and Orochimaru's impending attack.

"As you all know, Konoha is scheduled to hold the upcoming chunin exams in approximately three weeks time. The villages of Suna, Ame, Taki, Waterfall and the newly instated Sound village are scheduled to attend."

Murmurs could be heard amongst the assembled ninja at the appearance of this fledgling village. The Sandaime made a short grunt that got that attention of all the ninja present, because they all knew that when the Sandaime made his famous grunt, he meant business.

"I have some grave news for you all. We, the shinobi council, have reason to believe that Orochimaru is the leader of this new 'Sound village' and he plans to attack and destroy the leaf village during the chunin exams"

This proclamation had the effect of throwing the entire room into uproar. Amidst the noise, Hatake Kakashi, the reputed top jonin of Konoha spoke.

"What is the plan of action?" The Kakashi asked going straight into Anbu captain mode. In such a serious situation, there's no time to waste.

"We'll hold the exams as scheduled, because it's too important to cancel. We're going to use the exams as trap to capture and kill the snake!"

At those words the entire mood of the shinobi turned from anxiety to anticipation. Konoha's other top jonin, Maito Gai spoke.

"Was the source of the information credible Hokage-sama?" He knew quite well the pain and seriousness of war

"Well it was none other than young Uzumaki Naruto that alluded to the very real possibility of this attack"

"Uzumaki eh! His flames of youth burn brightly"

"Yes, and furthermore, his claim was substantiated by Jiraiya himself"

After hearing that Jiraiya backed up the claims of the boy caused all questioning to cease.

"When the strategy has been finalized then, you al will be informed of the plan. Everyone except the jonin sensei are dismissed"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" they all replied in unison as they dispersed, leaving behind Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma

Sandaime continued "What of nominations for the chunin exams?"

Gai started off the proceedings "My team is ready" Gai said in a solemn tone

"I think my team can handle it" Asuma said

"I'll prepare them to meet the challenge Hokage-sama" responded Kurenai

"My team is more than ready, Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied

Sandaime nodded in approval "This exam is of grave importance to Konoha, and your genin are going to play a vital part in the whole operation. I need them prepared to face any and everything that may come their way. They will undoubtedly meet Orochimaru's lackeys in during the exam."

The Sandaime's eyes turned stone cold.

"Their mission is to capture, interrogate and eliminate all Sound genin in the exams. This is to be carried out during the Forest of Death portion of the exam. Don't coddle them and don't put it nicely to them, this is war, and there's no avoiding it."

"Hai Hokage-sama" the jonin said solemnly and in unison as they informed their teams of their mission. They decided that it would be best for them to meet with all their students immediately

_**1 hour later…**_

The four jonin instructors stood in front of their charges. All of the genin were curious as to why they were all being assembled together. However, they all knew that whatever they were summoned for had to be something important.

Kakashi spoke…

"The bi-annual chunin exams are going to be held here in three weeks time and we've all entered you in the tournament"

Shouts of joy were heard from Suko and Kiba, but Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke remained uneasy.

"Meh! Kakashi-sensei, what's the real reason you gathered all of us here together. Each of the jonin sensei could've easily told their teams the news individually."

Neji nodded in agreement with Shikamaru. "What's going? When is the trouble going to begin?"

'_Trouble!'_ the rest of unaware genin thought

Asuma spoke. "It's going to being during the chunin exams. The village is currently under a secret war alert. We've received information that Orochimaru may be planning to attack the Leaf village with his newly formed Sound village"

The atmosphere in the room dropped almost instantaneously at Asuma's words. It was troubling news for genin who never new war.

"What do we have to do?" Suko asked in a serious tone, his happy-go-lucky attitude long since evaporated with the grave news.

The rest of the genin knew Suko had changed, but not this much! One minute he's acting in his usual clownish ways, but the moment they heard that the village would be under attack, his entire mentality immediately changed.

'_Such great change in such a short time!'_ Kakashi thought. The other jonin noticed that change in the boy's demeanor as well

"You all are being assigned an A-class mission" Kakashi said

"We're just genin" Choji replied.

"You're ninja of the hidden leaf Choji, there's no time for 20 questions" Asuma said.

"The chunin exams consist of three parts: the written test, the Forest of Death and the finals that are held in the grand arena. You're mission is capture, interrogate and eliminate all Sound genin participating in the examination during the Forest of Death portion of the exams."

"Eliminate?" Ino said

"Yes, eliminate" Asuma said

"You all are best suited to carry out the task, since you all will be competing in the exams together." Kurenai responded. "This operation is to be carried out during the Forest of Death portion of the examination, where killing is acceptable"

"In war, the rules don't apply" replied Nara Shikamaru

"Exactly! Under normal circumstances we're not allowed to reveal any information about the examination to you all, but with war on the horizon, none of that matters" replied Asuma

"No matter what, you all must make it to the second round of the examination" Kakashi said.

"Hai!" all the genin replied in unison

"From here on out we'll be putting you all through intense training to prepare you for the upcoming battle."

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked

"He goes on trial in a few days, don't worry about him. You have your mission to accomplish" Kakashi said in a straight no nonsense tone

Hinata already knew of Naruto's trial, because she was paid a visit by Naruto's sensei.

The rest of the debriefing was spent getting the genin prepared for what they must do for their village.

**(XXX)**

_**A few days later…**_

Naruto stood in front of the shinobi council for his trial. Myushi sat to the side of his subordinate. He received calculating stares from each and every member of the shinobi council, since it was the first time that they were actually seeing him, except for Hyuga Hiashi.

Sarutobi began the proceedings

"We've gather here for the trial of one Uzumaki Naruto. He's being charged with disobeying the orders of his superior and endangering the lives of his comrades in the process."

"How do you plead Uzumaki" Sandaime asked in a stern tone

"Guilty as charged" the boy replied without fear

'_What!'_ everyone except Myushi thought.

"What did you just say boy!" Danzo said

Naruto looked at the old war-hawk dead in the eye and repeated. "Guilty as charged!"

"Do you know what this means, Uzumaki? Do you know the punishment for your deeds?" Hyuga Hiashi asked. He knew full well that this boy and his daughter were practically dating, and he did not disapprove of the relationship. She found a good suitor in Naruto, and deep down Hiashi wanted his daughter happy.

"No Hiashi-sama, I don't know the punishment for my deeds, but it doesn't matter either way. I made my decision back in Wave, and I would do it again if the situation called for it"

"Why? You endangered the lives of your comrades for a client that lied to your leader" asked Inuzuka Tsume.

The boy looked at the leader of the Inuzuka and said "Because it was the right thing to do"

Immediately Myushi words came to Sandaime's mind

"_**He alone has the heart to lead these people, he alone has the will to bear the burden, and he alone has the will to do what is right."**_

"Don't you value the lives of your comrades" asked Inoichi

"Yes I do, Inoichi-sama. However, as servants of the land of Fire, we cannot avoid danger, we cannot avoid death. Had the bridge builder been left to die, then an entire nation would have perished. They needs of the many come before the needs of the few."

This time it was Hiashi's turn to go down memory lane

_**Flashback…**_

Hinata and her sister Hanabi stood before each other, Byakugan blazing in their youthful glory. Both girls were breathing hard, but Hinata was recovering quicker. It was an unusually long duel between the two; usually Hinata held back in her spars with Hanabi which resulted in her getting beaten up by her younger sister and a disappointed shake of the head from the father. However, today was a different day. The older girl's movement was more fluid than before, and it lacked the usual hesitancy.

Hanabi was used to dominating her sister, and the young girl had taken a penchant of further belittling her elder sister every time she won their duels. Yet today, she stood before her sister and she could see an uncharacteristic fire burning in her sister's eyes that weren't there before. The younger Hyuga was faced with a strong, penetrating gaze that dared her to challenge her older sibling.

Hanabi was a very prideful girl, and as the daughter of the leader of the Hyuga clan, her pride was even more inflated. However, that almost mocking look in her sister's eyes made Hanabi angry. She was the stronger of the two, even though she was younger, she deserved to be clan heir, Hinata was too weak, and the weak cannot beat the strong. The tumultuous feelings brought on by her sisters new found strength made Hanabi angry, it made her lose focus. Rushing heedlessly into her sister in a blind rage, those tumultuous feelings made her lose the match against her sister.

"How…how could you have defeated me? I'm stronger than you." Hanabi asked her sister.

"You lack what it takes to be leader of this clan, sister"

"Me…How dare you say such a thing to me!"

Hiashi stood silently as his daughters engaged in their contest of skill, strength and will.

"Why do you want to become the leader of this clan, Hanabi?" Hinata asked her sister in a somber tone

"I want to become leader of the clan so that I can make father proud, and the leader of the Hyuga clan must be strong"

"I agree that a leader of a clan must be strong, but wanting to make father proud? That's a useless reason to want to lead the clan."

"What?" Hanabi exclaimed incredulously

Hiashi's eyes rose imperceptibly

"Leader must be strong, and they must be able to put the needs of the many above the few. I too wish to make father proud, but as the future leader of the clan, wanting to make father proud comes a distant second to ensuring that our clan thrives. I love you Hanabi, but when it comes to leading and protecting the clan I will defeat you as many times as necessary!"

Hanabi was at a loss for words, and so was Hiashi

_**End flashback…**_

With Hiashi…

'_The punishment for his actions will be severe, but if I convince him to change his mind the council might lessen his punishment. Maybe'_ Hiashi thought.

Hiashi wasn't by any standard a cruel man, he believed in upholding the law and doing one's duty. He was a man that also paid his debts, and he owed this young man in front of him a great debt for helping transform his elder daughter.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are young and inexperienced, and your actions in Wave country showed that impulsive inexperience."

"You've proven yourself to be a worthy asset to the village before, and because of this maybe the council will look more favorably towards you if you just admit that you made a mistake." The Hyuga patriarch told the boy.

Naruto saw right through the elder Hyuga's ploy, so did the rest of the council.

'_Hm! It seems that that Hiashi-dono has taken a liking to Naruto. The boy is after all practically dating the Hyuga patriarch's daughter'_ Sandaime thought

"Hiashi-dono is correct; you're young and as such, your punishment could be lessened if you admit wrong doing. You can take it as a learning experience" Homura added.

"To go back on my word would go against everything that I stand for as a samurai. I consciously and willingly made the decision to disobey Kakashi-san's direct order. As I said before, if I was in the situation again, I would disobey Kakashi-san's order again."

"The strong must protect the weak, and the weak are not meant to be servants of the strong. A samurai is one who serves; not only those of his nation, but also the weak and helpless among him. Thus, my swords are in service of the country of Fire, and the weak or helpless, whoever they may be. So do quickly and pass your judgment, because you have more important matters to see about." Naruto said to Homura with no hint of fear

'_Yes! He's beginning to break the shackles of loyalty. He's ready to learn the Kyu-Dai-Ken'_ Myushi thought.

'_I like this kid!'_ thought Inuzuka Tsume

'_Hmm, interesting'_ thought Nara Shikaku

"Very well then boy" The other elder of the Konoha council

"Uzumaki Naruto, by order of the council of shinobi you are hereby…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA, PLEASE STOP THE TRIAL…"

It was the special representative sent to the daimyo court to send the monthly report.

"What's the meaning of this Kozu?" Sandaime retorted irritably

"I have urgent news from the Fire daimyo"

"Urgent news?"

"Yes, very urgent and very big"

"What is it?"

"The Land of Wave has requested to be annexed to Konoha after the Gato incident, and the daimyo accepted. Wave will become part of Hi no Kuni!"

The news sent the entire council into shock. This was massive news that would cause much consternation amongst the other nations.

"That's not all Hokage-sama"

"There's more?" Sandaime asked almost incredulously

"Yes, the Fire daimyo orders that Uzumaki Naruto be released immediately, and all charges laid against him are to be dropped. Each member of team seven, are to be given a bonus of 1 million ryo each for their efforts in acquiring such a great boon for Hi no Kuni. The Fire daimyo also says that Uzumaki Naruto, for his bravery and upholding the name of the Land of Fire, as well as his key involvement in the acquisition of such a great asset for the Land of Fire, is to be given an estate of his choosing. The Fire Lord will personally pay for the land!"

You could hear a pin drop in the council room. Even Myushi was surprised at the turn of events.

'_Well I'll be! Heaven smiles on the little punk!'_ Myushi thought

**(XXX)**

Well that's it, the teams have returned safely, Naruto got arrested and Wave wants to be part of Fire country.

Next stop… The chunin exams

All reviews are welcomed :)


	10. Chapter 10:Perspectives

Hey guys! Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!

A.N: Sorry for the very late chapter, it was supposed to be out about a week ago, but Xmas cleaning was a b*&$h!

To:

Orange21- that is for the future

Morality0duality- All of Naruto's enemies thus far have underestimated him. I assure you that won't be the case in the future. Also, I never played Ninja Gaiden (what a pity!) so I won't know the tech; it really just came to me.

Deadzepplin- I think your psychic! , and I need a beta so I'm doing the best I can on my own.

To all my readers and reviewers I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I really appreciate it!

Now on to this long overdue chapter!

**Quote: How funny it is that many different people view the same thing in different ways!**

Perspectives

Sandaime was the first to recover among the shocked shinobi council. The news was monumental to Konoha and would call for a major restructuring of the economic and political balance of Hi no Kuni. This would be a great boon to Konoha, but on the other hand it would also mean that Konoha's enemies will have further reason to try and topple her. A rival country increasing its borders no matter how small the increase, would be a major cause of concern for the other countries.

Sandaime looked at the young boy in front of him and couldn't help but see the boy's father in him. _'Naruto is rapidly causing dramatic changes and trouble in and around him, in Konoha and in the elemental nations. Just like his father' _the Sandaime thought.

It was the same with Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Minato captured both the hearts and the minds of those around him, both in Konoha and abroad. Iwa and Kumo would both grudgingly admit to that. Minato thwarted Kumo's attempt to acquire the nine-tails jinchuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, who would later become Minato's wife and Naruto's mother. Minato then went on to gain further infamy by almost single handedly turning the tide of the Third Great shinobi war between Iwa and Konoha. Minato's final act as Hokage was saving the village from the Kyubi, and losing his life in the process.

Sandaime was more than happy to call of the stupid fiasco that was Naruto's trial.

"Well then, as per the order of the Daimyo of the Fire country, all charges against Uzumaki Naruto will be dropped and he is to choose an estate of his liking as a reward for his services to Fire country" Sandaime said.

At this announcement Myushi stood up. "Great, my student's stupid interrogation is now over! Let's go brat!" the old man said as he motioned a still stunned Naruto to follow him out.

"Stupid? What do mean by stupid Myushi-san" The boy committed a crime said Koharu

Myushi turned to face the elder shinobi. "Had it been anyone else they would have been lauded for their bravery, but because of my student's unique condition this is not the case" Myushi replied referring to the Kyubi.

All of the council members knew that he was talking about the Kyubi and some were a little disconcernted about the fact that he knew the village's biggest open secret

Myushi continued "You all dislike him for something that was not his fault, and you persecute him as if he was a criminal. Do you all not know as a samurai he is not bound to this village despite his condition? He could easily leave and serve under the Daimyo and there would be nothing you all could do because he is not a shinobi, and thus he does not fall under the auspices of this village. Many times I ask him why is he so loyal to a village that hates him so much, and do you know what he always says?" the old man paused for effect. "He always says _**'This is my home!'**_ I have never met a more loyal man in my life, and you all call yourselves wise elders? What stupidity you show that you can't tell difference between the container and the contained, you all are stupid people."

Sandaime would say nothing because he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Watch your mouth man, you're in a shinobi council have some respect" Danzo replied. His ire was raised because he saw Naruto as nothing more than a weapon to be controlled and unleashed upon Konoha's enemies. To hear talk of the boy as something other than a weapon was quite vexing to Danzo.

"And why should I respect you hmm? Respect is earned and not given by default, and you should watch your mouth around me. I am not your lowly shinobi, and I don't take kindly to threats by idiots" Myushi replied to Danzo's barely restrained threat. "Let's go boy!" he motioned to his student

Danzo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in an attempt to restrain his anger. He knew he couldn't get at the man even if he tried, and his Ne were no match whatsoever. He had to control himself after being insulted in front of the council who were eyeing him closely to see how he would react. Many council members were surprised how easily the man insulted Danzo without batting an eyelash, and quite frankly they couldn't be bothered; they didn't like the wizened shinobi anyway.

As Myushi was leaving with his student the messenger called out to him "Wait…wait…Sir! What about Naruto's reward?"

"We'll see about that some other time; he needs to train." Myushi told Konoha's ambassador who was clearly not used to Myushi's rough attitude.

Recovering from his initial stupor Naruto addressed the Sandaime. "Sandaime-sama, I think there are more pressing concerns to deal with right now"

Sandaime nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Get out of here; you have your training to do"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the boy said as he gave a respectful bow, first to the Hokage and then council, or more specifically Hyuga Hiashi. The boy knew very well that the Hyuga patriarch was trying to lessen his punishment.

Sarutobi looked at Myushi and nodded, to which Myushi responded in kind. The old man and his young student left the room. As he did so Sarutobi then turned to his council, but before he could say anything Koharu expressed her anger.

"How dare he come into this council chamber and call us stupid, does he not know who we are!" said Koharu who felt slighted by the disregard that was leveled against her.

To which Sandaime replied. "He most certainly knows who we are, and I totally agree with him"

"What's the meaning of this Sandaime-sama" Homura exclaimed

"His words are true, we all know this trail was not fair in any stretch of the imagination and it is my fault as Hokage for letting things go this far. There will no such fiascos going on again on my watch"

The entire shinobi council was at a loss for words at the declaration of their Sandaime. Over the past few months he began to change little by little, he was the Sandaime, yet still, not the Sandaime. For some reason he seemed more stern, and less diplomatic than usual. They couldn't explain it, yet they did not question it, how could they? They all knew why he was known as the Shinobi no Kami, and his actions have all been to protect the village.

"What a brusque man, and his student takes right after him! No wonder Shikamaru calls the boy troublesome." Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. Yamanaka Inoichi knew exactly what his comrade was talking about. He knew how bossy his daughter could get at times and how often Shikamaru referred to her as troublesome

Inuzuka Tsume responded "What an interesting young man! He didn't even flinch, not even once during the entire interrogation. He firmly believed that his course of action was right and he was willing to face punishment for it. His master is pretty rude, but I like him. He's got balls coming in here and calling us all stupid without caring" Added Inuzuka Tsume

"He has a very strong resolve for one so young. His actions were not for fame or avoiding punishment, but he simply did what he thought was right—an admirable quality. Though he and his master could learn a little bit of manners" Aburame Shibi

"It would seem that Myushi-dono has little patience for unnecessary situations" added Hyuga Hiashi

"Why do I get the feeling that this will not be the last time we'll be seeing that boy in this chamber" Yamanaka Inoichi said.

Almost all of the council members aired their views about Naruto and his master but Sandaime wanted to proceed to more important matters. "We've had enough of the side talk, let us proceed with the meeting" Sandaime motioned his council to proceed

"Hai Hokage-sama." The council replied

Nara Shikaku, the head jonin, lead the discussion. "In order for his plan to succeed, Orochimaru needs to breach our walls in order to move his army in; the best way for him to do that is to use his snake summons to crash through the walls."

"Yes, that exactly the kind of thing Orochimaru will do, and in order to do that he'll need to station his summoning squads outside the village. So, we'll station ambush teams in the outskirts to neutralize the summoning teams that he'll most assuredly utilize. If we can stop the summons we'll have a better chance against the enemy forces" Sandaime said

"This is a very dangerous situation because we don't know how many sound ninja Orochimaru has under his command" said Inoichi

"Yes, but Konoha has faced many dangerous situations before and this one is no different" Sandaime replied.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that Orochimaru let us capture Mizuki in order to leak information about his attack. Thus, we will be playing right into his hands when we set up ambush squads near the outskirts. I think he intends to unleash his summons further out, thus making our ambush useless. Furthermore, it's hard to believe that he'd rely solely and his summons in launch his attack; there's more this than we're seeing." Nara Shikaku added

"If the Oto village is newly formed, then it stands to reason that Orochimaru's fighting force will be small, and not enough to pose a serious threat to our forces. In order to successfully carry out his plan, he'd need an allied nation-a nation that is participating in examinations. By logical deduction, we can rule out Taki, Kusa and Ame because their forces are too small to pose a serious threat to us. Thus, we are left with Suna as the only major village strong enough to supply military strength to aid him in his quest for vengeance" added Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan.

"If that's the case then we'll be in a 2 vs. 1 one situation, with us being the 1. What do we do then call for aid from the daimyo? Given how dire the situation is, we can asked the Daimyo to aid us by sending in his samurai as delayed force and catch our enemies off guard" added Inzuka Tsume

"It might be hasty to call for aid from the Daimyo based on conjectures alone. Let's not forget that Suna and Konoha signed a peace treaty a few years aback. I don't think that they'll participate in such actions knowing that if it turns out bad they'd be in a whole heap of problems. Also, asking the Daimyo for aid is tantamount to admitting weakness, he could lose faith in us and start giving missions to rival nations" Inoichi counter-argued both the Aburame's and Inuzuka's logic.

All this time Sarutobi stood quietly listening to the arguments and counter arguments being put forth by his council, however one council member remained quiet the entire period—that member was Hyuga Hiashi. Sandaime wondered what was going through the Hyuga's mind, but before he could ask the Hyuga to share his thoughts on the matter the white-eyed man spoke up.

"What you say is very true Inoichi-dono, but we must also not forget how easily treaties are broken and the results of letting our guards down because of them. While we do have a treaty with the Sand village, we must not forget that both Konoha and Sand shared some very strained relations not too long ago. Let us not repeat the mistakes of the past"

That one statement by the Hyuga patriarch stunned the council silence. His words were deep, concise and you could hear the faintest expression of emotion. Everyone in the room knew what he was talking about—the infamous Hyuga kidnapping incident that almost caused war between Konoha and Kumo. Hyuga Hiashi's words rang deeply in the hearts present especially the Sandaime. The Hyuga clan leader words basically ended the argument and engendered the course of action for the leader of Konoha

After hearing all the arguments Sandaime came to a decision.

"We will be preparing for war with the Oto and Sound villages. We will take no chances with the safety of our village. The most likely time for Orochimaru to act is during the finals itself when the Daimyo and dignitaries of the various nations will be in attendance. We need to mobilize our forces and estimate our rations. We'll reconvene for the planning session in two hours time!"

"Hai Hokage-sama, they all said

At Myushi's shop

After Naruto was acquitted of his supposed crime, he and his master made their way back to the shop to discuss his training further.

"War is upon us, you know this very well. In fact, you predicted it and I'm proud of you for it. You are now ready for the next stage of your training. We're going to delve deeper in the mysteries of nito-jutsu and swordsmanship. You will find that much of it would be not what you were expecting, however it will be an important guide to the developing your abilities."

"When are we going start?" Naruto asked

"Your training is going to being right now" the old man replied

Now this had Naruto surprised. _'Well he did say, that it would not be what I am expecting'_ the boy thought, but to the young warrior's utter surprise Myushi repeated his thoughts exactly

"Well, he did say, that it would not be what I am expecting" Myushi said out loud to the boy

"WHAT THE HELL! How did you read my mind?" Naruto said in astonishment

"Yes, this is just one of the many secrets of the Kyu-Dai-Ken" Myushi said

"So you know of the Nine Great Swords?" Naruto asked in a bit of confusion

"How could I not know of them, I am the previous owner of the swords, or don't you remember boy?"

"Can you tell me more about them?" the boy asked eager to know more about his swords

"No! That is your trial to face alone. I am your master and guide, not your babysitter the path of the warrior is meant to be walked and discovered alone. My words can never compare your experience"

"But sensei! We're talking about war here, and you thought me that war is cruel and bring much pain to both the winner and the loser—there is no winner in a war. Why are you being like this now, I need your help!" the boy shouted out, as the onerous weight of the information given to him by his swords outweighed his young shoulders.

As the boy was about to continue his outburst, he saw his master make a strange hand-sign and the man began to speak "Shhhhh! Young one! Calm your fears, regain your composure. You have lost your balance, and your mind is weakened by the burden of the future. You are not in the future-we are not in the future. We are here—now, in this moment!"

As his master spoke, Naruto felt himself beginning to calm down. "What did you do to me? First you read my mind and then I'm all calm just like that?"

"Those are just a mere glimpse of the things that one is able to achieve when they fully understand the concepts of the Kyu-Dai-Ken. These teachings are not concerned with the trivial matter of sword techniques. They point to the greater power of human kind—an immense power that we possess and yet are blissfully unaware of." Naruto's master said

"Why are we so unaware of such a power? If it is so great, why can't we use it all the time?" Naruto asked

"Can you see air?" was the question Myushi posed to his student

"No!" the boy replied

"Yet you breathe it right?"

"Yes"

"It's the same with the Kyu-Dai-Ken. It's there, and people use it all the time either without knowing it, or totally ignoring the sacredness of the experience that they are having, or just had."

"What are the Kyu-Dai-Ken, if they are more than lowly sword techniques?" the boy asked

"The Kyu-Dai-Ken were discovered and perfected by the great sages of ancient times, whose teachings were passed down through successive generations. These teaching are founded deeply in the roots of nature and the pervading influence that nature exerts on mankind. The great sages were the ones who unlocked the secret of nature; they were the men and women who transcended everyday life; they reached a paramount level of existence. To world they were gods, but to them, their accomplishments were merely a natural byproduct of their connectedness with nature. When asked of their achievements, the sages would tell the people, that they too, were capable of such feats. However, the people never believed them, because they masses were too blinded by ignorance to see." Myushi told the boy

"What does all of this have to do with being a warrior?" Naruto asked

"The warrior can use the Kyu-Dai-Ken to achieve wondrous feats. However, everything begins with the Sho-Dai-Ken—the first great sword."

That night Naruto began a new level of training that took him deeper into the way of the warrior. While he was going through his training, the rookie genin were also undergoing some of the harshest training they've encountered so far in their young careers.

Training ground seven.

"Urghhhh!" A loud grunt was heard as Suko's body hit the ground harshly. Sakura hurried in front of him in a defensive position as he recovered. Sasuke and Kakashi were engaged in a heated taijutsu battle. It was not to long afterward when Sasuke came hurtling in the pair's direction. Sasuke righted himself in mid-air and landed next to his two comrades. Sharingan blazing with a mixture of determination and frustration

'_Remain calm Sasuke! Compose yourself! Think!' _Kakashi mentally urged his students as he mercilessly tore through them. After his encounter with Myushi and the impending invasion, the jonin saw that continuing to train his genin as he was, would result in their deaths. He took Myushi's word to heart and was slowly pushing them into the brink of hopelessness. He wanted them to face the pressure of overwhelming odds stacked against them and not lose composure—Sasuke was especially prone to this kind of training because of his pride and clan heritage. Suko and Sakura were more adaptable because they don't have ridiculous clan expectations to live up to.

'_Think team think! Find a way'_ he was silently telling them

Sasuke and Co…

Their training sessions thus far, have been straight-out combat training, and Kakashi wasn't pulling his punches. Every mistake was punished, every weakness exploited and every opportunity presented was taken advantage of. Over the past few days, team seven came to experientially know why Kakashi was considered one of the very top jonin Konoha had to offer.

Nothing worked on the man. Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu were all useless against the man; Sasuke even resorted to using his sword even though he wasn't used to wielding a blade—it was still useless.

Kakashi stood before them with a serious expression on his face. Team seven had seen this expression on their sensei during the mission to wave. However, the crucial difference was in the mission to Wave, that expression was aimed at their enemies, not at them.

"Nothing is working on the man" Sasuke said to the rest of the team

"Yeah, he's beating us badly. We can't get through to him Sasuke, let's retreat and come up with another plan!" Sakura said.

"Good idea Sakura!" Suko added "Sasuke, if you can slow him down I can get us out of here."

"Alright, I'll hold him off" Sasuke said with his Sharingan blazing ferociously at his sensei.

"Good idea against an opponent that is difficult to handle, but what will you do if the opponent isn't going to allow you to leave!" Kakashi said to his charges as he began a sequence of hand-signs—hand signs that Sasuke was all too familiar with.

"Everyone, behind me!" he shouted as he prepared his jutsu

"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!"Kakashi shouted as he launched a huge fireball at team seven.

"Shit!" Suko said as he and Sakura scrambled behind Sasuke

"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he launched his fireball to counteract his opponent's fireball.

The two large fireballs clashed in a contest of power and dominance. Being significantly more worn out than his sensei, Sasuke's fireball began to weaken.

Kakashi felt his jutsu beginning to win against Sasuke's _'Hmm, he's beginning to run out of chakra. Time to finish them off for the day'_

However, team seven had other plans…

Just as Kakashi's fireball was about to completely overwhelm the young genin, he saw wires encircling him, but that wasn't all. As the wires coiled and tightened around him, the whole area burst into a large cloud of smoke completely blocking his view. It didn't take long for the jonin to free himself of the wires, but it was long enough for team seven to get away from him. "Excellent!" the jonin muttered as he went behind his genin.

With team Kurenai…

While Kakashi focused on almost solely on combat and ninjutsu training. Kurenai focused on stealth and information gathering; that was what the team was chosen for. An Aburame, Inuzuka and a Hyuga were the standard shinobi recon team of Konoha, and Kurenai wanted to make her team the best recon team that they could possibly be. Thus team eight's training was different, but just as brutally and demanding as team seven's.

They were grilled in the art of hiding their chakra and infiltration—their's was a game of cat-and-mouse. If the mice were caught they were eaten, and in team eight's case they were badly beaten by their sensei.

"My body is hurting all over" Kiba sighed

"I concur" said Shino "Kurenai sensei is not giving us chance"

"Yes, we need this, we need to get stronger" Hinata said

"We can't shake her no matter what we do, and we still haven't gotten the information" replied Kiba

"We're leaving to many traces of presence—too many clues" Shino said

"She's coming our way!"

"Shit! Let's get out of here" Kiba said

And team 8 dashed off into the distance

They were ran and hid for the entire evening, with Kurenai hot on their tails every time. Only once were they able to get the documents successfully from their sensei.

Later that evening, Kurenai's young genin lay wearily on the ground, panting heavily from exhaustion.

"We finally did it!" Kiba said

"Yes we did, good job everyone" Shino

"Hai" Hinata said

"Good job?" they heard a voice cut through the forest

"You let your guard down in enemy territory, thinking your mission was over. That's not a good job-that is death!"

"But we got the scroll Kurenai sensei!" Kiba shouted out

Just then Hinata shouted out "Kiba dodge!"

The Inuzuka followed his teammate's instruction without question. Just as he moved out of the way a kunai with and explosive tag landed on the ground between the team and exploded.

"Exactly! I want my scroll back you thieving little Konoha brats"

'_She's treating us exactly how an enemy ninja would in the battle field'_ Shino thought

"Kiba-san you and I will engage her to buy time for Shino to escape! When he does, we'll make our retreat" Hinata said

"Ok let's do this. Let's go Akamaru" Kiba said as the young dog responded with a bark in the affirmative.

"Don't worry, follow when you're done. I won't leave you alone" Shino said as he rushed off into the forest

"Hai" his teammates replied

'_They understand that at times information is more valuable than life, good!' _Kurenai thought as the two young genin charged at her and the other made his escape out of the training ground

Kiba and Hinata engaged their enemy until she saw him move out the range of her Byakugan. She then turned to Kiba and nodded

"Alright, let's get out here!" as he launched the Inuzuka smoke bomb at their enemy clouding her vision

As the smoke cleared Kiba and Hinata was nowhere to be found. It didn't take long for the jonin to find their trail; they were still sloppy with that. However, they were coming along very nicely

As she pursued the young genin she encountered numerous traps along the way that slowed down her pursuit

'_Excellent! Shino set traps to cover his teammates' escape, he trusted them enough to come out of it alive, and knew that Hinata would be able to guide Kiba through the traps with her Byakugan. They are using each other's strengths excellently!'_

It was late evening and training for the day was over…

Team eight was taking a well deserved rest after a long, grueling day

"Whew what a day!" Kiba sighed they tended to their wounds got during the training

"You all did a good job, but you could do better. Do not ever drop your guard in enemy territory. Don't ever assume that your mission is over once you achieve your objective. As you just saw, your enemies won't be inclined to let you leave so freely. Your job as the information gathering team is very important. In the shinobi world information is vital and at times, even more vital than lives. The information you gather will be used to formulate battle plans and make counter strategies. If the information you gather is wrong, or you get caught in the process, then the lives of those who depend upon how well you do your job is in danger. Furthermore, if you are caught in enemy territory your chance of survival is next to none" Kurenai said to her students in a serious tone

"Go rest! We train again tomorrow from 5am!"

"Hai sensei" the three genin replied with not a shred of complaint, they knew the gravity of the situation that their village was in.

With team Gai…

Neji, Tenten and Lee were all lying on the ground, badly beaten and bruised. Usually they trained really hard, but this was ridiculous. They knew their sensei was strong, but they didn't know that he was a monster.

"Get up and fight!" he commanded his students as he launched into the air coming down with a double fisted punch. All three genin quickly as their sensei, turned deadly opponent attacked them yet again. They spent the entire training session—if you could call it that, on the defensive.

Even Neji was having a very hard time against his sensei, for some reason his Juken seemed ineffective against the man. For a very long time Neji prided himself as being taijutsu prodigy, pride of the Hyuga clan, holders of the invincible taijutsu Juken. Yet here, against his sensei, a non-Hyuga he was being utterly demolishing him in taijutsu. Myushi words in the Hokage's office came flooding back into his mind

"**I have been living and fighting even before your sensei were born. They aren't going to be around forever and they can't teach you everything; they're just guides. You hold your true power within. Your enemies will be great in number and they will vary in type and specialty. You'll meet enemies that are especially suited to dealing with your abilities."**

'_This is exactly what Naruto's sensei was talking about. I have met an opponent whose taijutsu is more effective than mine. I can't solely rely on close range combat!'_ the young Hyuga thought as he defended himself against his sensei.

Tenten was having a hard time keeping her distance in order to provide cover for her teammates; her weakness to close combat was glaringly exposed. She couldn't get away from her sensei; he didn't give her the chance to escape. Of course, he was their sensei so he would know their weaknesses and strengths. Tenten prided herself as being the weapons expert and one of the strongest kunoichi of her generation, but after this she knew she needed to improve, and improve rapidly at that. She couldn't get better if she didn't work on her weakness.

Although Lee was enjoying these long, tiring and extra difficult training sessions, he knew he was out matched by his sensei.

'_I have to find an edge, something unique to me, if I ever meet up with someone as strong as Gai-sensei then I' done for'_ Myushi's words came back to his mind

"**I have been living and fighting even before your sensei were born. They aren't going to be around forever and they can't teach you everything; they're just guides. They aren't going to be around forever and they can't teach you everything; they're just guides. You hold your true power within."**

'_I must find my own power! My own strength'_ the young taijutsu expert thought to himself.

He was awoken out of his thoughts by a hard punch to gut from his sensei that sent him flying. His fall was broken by his team mate Neji who caught him.

"Pay attention Lee, sensei is not playing around with us!" his teammate Neji said to him

"Hai, Neji-san!"

"We haven't been able to attack for the entire time!" Tenten said in exasperation

"Don't you all think it's about time we go on the offensive?" Neji said

"Yosh! It's about time Neji-san, let's show Gai-sensei the power of our youth!"

"Hell yeah!" Tenten said

"Let's go Lee, Tenten you know what to do" Neji said

"Yes, let's go!" the girl replied

Team ten got up and charged into their sensei—they were beaten to a pulp for the rest of the afternoon.

5 hours later after their through beating team Gai was making its way back to the village

Gai began to speak.

"My beautiful students our team is a close combat team, you all know this. We get in close to the enemy to inflict the maximum damage possible, and thus we are always in the most danger. Often, our lives are the first to be lost in open battle. Thus, speed is as particularly important to us."

Gai's students paid close attention to their sensei when he is in his serious mode.

"We must be swift as the wind, and strike like thunder against our enemies! From tomorrow, we shall train harder. We shall work on your speed!" My beautiful students

"Hai sensei!" they all said…

However, Konoha was not the only village preparing for war…

Konoha's jonin understood fully Myushi's words that were spoken to them in the Sandaime's office.

In Oto…

Orochimaru had successfully killed and impersonated Suna's Kazekage and while he was busy brewing the embers of war in the Sand village, he left his most trusted subordinate Kabuto in charge in Oto. Currently, the young ninja was with the Sound four, Orochimaru's bodyguards.

"By now Konoha will know Orochimaru's plans to attack the village, and they'll most definitely be making preparations against the snake summons, because they are the main focus of our attack. More than likely Konoha is going to set up ambush squads near the perimeter of the village in order to neutralize us. What they don't know is that we intend to unleash the snakes further out the village, thus making the ambush squads useless. Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon and Kidomaru will act as the Kazekage's bodyguard and Kimimaro will be the commander of the Sound forces during the invasion."

"What if the enemy is on to our plan to summon the snakes further out Kabuto?" asked Kimimaro.

Orochimaru commanded Kabuto to find a way to prolong the Kimimaro's life for as long as possible, the Kagyua was a prized asset that Orochimaru did not want to part with so easily. The result of Kabuto's work was a new drug that delayed Kimimaro's disease by about four years.

"Then you must engage the enemy to buy time for the summoning squads to unleash the serpents. Those serpents are the key to Orochimaru's plan." Kabuto replied.

"Hai" replied the young Kaguya.

In Iwa…

The news of Konoha's expansion of its borders was a worrisome concern. Now their most hated rival was growing stronger while they we're at a standstill. The Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki stood at the head of the council table for an emergency meeting was called as soon as the news of Wave's annexation to Konoha reached their ears.

"How can this be!" an irate Iwa council man said out loud

"It's simple they wanted to join Hi no Kuni for protection and Hi no Kuni accepted. They increased their borders without having to do anything at all" the Tsuchikage exclaimed.

"Even now after the war those tree huggers are still gaining strength, they must be stopped. If they continue in this manner soon they'll be back to peak military strength! Who knows what other small nation will want to join with Konoha in order to gain its protection!" another council member said.

"What you all say is true, but we must not also forget that despite the fact that they are recovering, as any great nation would after a war, they still have some very strong shinobi at their disposal. The Sandaime is not known as the Shinobi no Kami on a mere whim, and don't forget that they also have Jiraiya of Sanin and famed jonin Hatake Kakashi who was a student of the Yondaime Hokage. Furthermore, if we attack we run the risk of bringing back Tsunade of the Sanin as well. If and when we attack Konoha it shall be at the right time when they are their weakest. Patience council, patience! We cannot make war so hastily" Said the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage knew very well that his council was itching for war against Konoha and so was the whole of Iwa. Their loss to their bitter rivals in the bitter Third shinobi war was too much for them to handle. Especially since they were at the brink of victory only for it to be snatched away by that cursed Yondaime Hokage

But when they did go to war with Konoha again, the Iwa would be afflicted by another curse…

In Kumo…

The news of Wave's annexation to Hi no Kuni didn't particularly bother the shinobi of Kumo.

"Raikage-sama, what do you think of the news of Wave's annexation to Konoha" one council member asked.

To which the burly Raikage responded. "I matters very little to us. They will gain but a small financial gain, but not enough to upset our financial dominance in trade. We hold all the cards economically."

"What of the young swordsman Uzumaki Naruto and the now infamous team seven? They have been involved in two high profile incidents back to back. We need to get some more information about them"

"Not to worry about them, we'll find out about them soon enough" the Raikage assured his shinoni council. "Let's just monitor this situation for now, because as it stands we're the strongest of the five great villages despite what people may believe. There's no need for us to be alarmed.

In the not too distant future, the Raikage would get more than enough reason to be alarmed at Konoha's development.

In Mist…

"Hmm! Wave annexes to Konoha and it all due to the Uzumaki Naruto and team seven. They were also responsible for the death of Zabuza and his accomplice Haku, as well as the tyrant Gato." The current Mizukage mused out loud at her desk in the office

"Yes, a most interesting story of a young swordsman and the now infamous team seven of Konoha." An old wrinkly council member of the mist said

"Maybe we should send a team to the chunin exams to investigate this Naruto and team seven. After this fiasco they're likely to get stronger and more famous, and famous teams mean more recognition for the village and the more recognition for the village means more missions and more money" another council member said

"No it's not the right timing as yet, because we are barely getting over the civil war. There's still much division in the country. We deal with our internal problems first then our external problems!" the Mizukage said

"That sounds reasonable" the council member said

"Besides, our clients are mostly from the islands and we're the only nation that specializes in water techniques. We have no need to worry about Konoha and its shinobi" the Mizukage said

She really did put things in perspective for the council member. The Mist village had nothing to worry about.

Oh how right the Mizukage was.

Suna War Council…

The Sandaime Kazekage sat the helm of the war council.

"Are sure you want to go ahead with the plan to attack Konoha Kazekage-sama? Suna and Konoha have enjoyed a period of relative peace for some years now and our military strength has been slowly in decline since the Daimyo started to reduce our funding. If the plan fails, we'll be at the mercy of Konoha" said one of the council members.

"We have been contacted by Orochimaru one of the Sannin, founder of the new village of Oto to form an alliance to destroy Konoha. He has devised a plan to destroy Konoha and he wishes for our help to carry out his plan. I believe that we should help him carry out his plan" Said the Kazekage.

"How can we trust Orochimaru? He's a traitor to his own country what makes you think he won't betray us Kazekage-sama?" another council member asked

The Sandaime Kazakage laughed. "What makes you think we're going to completely trust him? He's a traitor after all. We're using him as much as he's using us, and besides the enemy-of-my enemy is my friend. With their recent acquisition of Wave country, Konoha is steadily regaining its former strength, and that would mean doom for our country. We're already getting limited funding from the Daimyo of Wind and when he sees that smaller countries are willing to join Konoha, he may send even more business to them. Konoha must be destroyed for the sake of our great nation"

"What are the details of this so-called plan to destroy Konoha?" One of the elders asked who beginning to be swayed by his Kage's words

"There will be a simultaneous attack on all three gates on Konoha's North, East and West gates by Orochimaru's snake summons. While the snakes are causing chaos in the village, the Sand and Sound ninja will follow in behind the summons and continue with the attack. Then for the coup-de-grace, we'll unleash the one tailed beast upon them."

"Gaara?" one of the council members said in shock. "He's very unstable, he may just as quickly turn on us as much as his enemies"

"Well in that case, we'll just tell our ninja to run away from Gaara as they always have" the Sandaime replied.

"We'll send in Gaara's team with their jonin sensei Baki as Suna's representatives for the examination. Most of our forces will be stationed at the West gate, Orochimaru's forces will be stationed at the East gate, and the forces at the North gate will be a combination of both our forces. With attacks being made on each gate simultaneously by the summons, the invasion of enemy ninja and the unleashing of Gaara, Konoha will be hard pressed to avoid total annihilation. Suna will no longer be called the weakest of the five great shinobi nations" the Kazekage declared

Suna's war council was swayed by the plan set forth by their Kage and thus they approved of the attack on Konoha. Suna would be victorious. Little did they know that they were being led into war, not by their Kage, but by Orochimaru.

Three weeks prior…

The shinobi in the Intel division were carrying out their usual day's work of decoding messages coming into the village when the Wind Daimyo's special messenger hawk arrived.

When the officer saw the message he was alarmed "Shit! Send this message to Kazekage-sama immediately!"

"What's wrong Kimu!" the other officer on duty said

"Daimyo-sama is cutting funding the village again. Kazekage-sama won't like this one bit" the first officer said

Meanwhile the Kazekage was in a meeting with the council discussing several village matters that needed addressing, namely finances.

"Kazekage-sama the financial reports are ready; profits are at an all time low. We're just not getting enough missions, and if this continues we'll lose the ability to maintain our shinobi program. Eventually, we'll be so weak that we'll be susceptible to attacks from other villages, namely Iwa to our north." As the council member finished his statement the messenger hurried into the council chamber

"Kazekage-sama, Kazekage-sama!" the messenger said anxiously

"What is it Tomu?" the leader of the Sand village answered in an irritated tone. He was already receiving bad news.

"We're received a message from the Daimyo. He's going to make another budget cut!"

The news sent the entire council chamber into an uproar. Just when the Kazekage thought that things couldn't get worse—they just did.

"What is the Daimyo thinking? I'll have to deal with this personally" said the Kazekage. Only a personal meeting between him and the Daimyo could resolve this important issue.

A few hours later, the Sandaime Kazekage was making his way to the Daimyo's court for an urgent meeting with three of Sand's elite shinobi as his guard. The Yondaime Kazekage was travelling at a fast pace in order to reach the Daimyo's court as soon as possible, when one of his shinobi warned him of a presence up ahead.

"Kazekage-sama I sense a presence up ahead, the person possesses a strong, dark chakra" Sumi said, she was the sensor of the three elite guard.

"Everyone triangle formation!" the Kazekage said.

Shortly after he said those words they were accosted by Orochimaru."Hello there Kazekage-sama, I see that you received the Daimyo's message"

"How do you know about the letter Orochimaru?" asked the Kazekage

"Well it came from me of course" Orochimaru said in a mirthful tone

"How, how was that possible?" the Kazekage said in surprise

"I have spies in many countries, and in many influential places. It wasn't too difficult to get a letter forged" the traitor from Konoha said

"You, you betrayed me!" said the Kazekage in anger

"Like you weren't going to betray me either? I just beat you to it" the snake Sanin replied

"The deals off I'll be killing you now!" the Kazekage said in anger as he and his shinobi prepared for battle.

"Oh I think I'll make a better Kazekage than you, so I'll be taking over leadership of your village. Suna will be going to war under my command"

"That will never happen you snake." Sumi return to the village as fast as you can and let the council know of what has happened. "Iho, Jaki and I will be killing a snake today" The Kazekage said.

"Hai Kazekage-sama!" Sumi said before she made a swift return to the Sand village

Orochimaru stood casually in front of the three shinobi with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about snake-face!" asked the Kazekage

"Your little kunoichi isn't going to reach very far, you're going to die a painful death, and your village is going to be in my hands" Orochimaru replied

"Enough talk! Time for battle!" the Kazekage said

"As you wish Kazekage-sama. Seneijashu (Hidden shadow snake hands)" Orochimaru said as he launched his snakes at the Kazekage and his team

"Kaze no Yaiba(Wind Blades)" one of the Kazekage's bodyguards called out a series of wind blades that sliced up the on rushing snakes.

The second bodyguard began to launch a series of kunai at the snake Sanin, and as he was attacking Orochimaru, the Kazekage followed up with his own jutsu.

"Fuuton Daitoppa" the strong wind attack increased the speed of kunai flying at their opponent.

Undeterred Orochimaru did a short sequence of hand signs. "Hebi Tate: Snake Shield" as he said the words he was surrounded by a large boa constrictor that blocked the combination attack.

While inside the protective shield of the large snake Orochimaru spoke. "Black Fang, I have a tasty little treat for you. The two at the front are yours, and I'll take the one to the back" Without time to waste the snake launched itself at the two shinobi in front of him.

"Iho, Jaki get behind me!" the Kazekage ordered, to which his subordinates quickly responded. As the snake rapidly approached the team the Kazekage stood in front unafraid.

"Tatsumaki no Kaze(Tornado Wind)" the Kazekage said unleashing a giant tornado of wind that ripped the snake summon to shreds. However, he wasn't done there. Using the energy of the Tatsumaki no Kaze he prepared another large jutsu. "Dai-Kazeryu no jutsu (Great Wind Dragon)"

The tornado of wind turned into a large wind dragon that roared angrily at the snake Sanin and launched itself at its opponent

Orochimaru responded by summoning the great Rashomon gate to protect himself from the ferocious wind technique that almost blasted away the Rashomon gate. However, he had little time to linger as he was immediately engaged in close combat by the two Sand shinobi who had circled around him while he was defending himself from the wind dragon. The shinobi were pretty good at taijutsu, good enough to keep the Hebi Sannin on his toes. During the melee, one of the shinobi managed to score a critical hit on the Sannin who melted after taking the hit.

"It was some sort of bunshin, and the original is nowhere to found" one of the two body guards said.

"I'm right here!" Orochimaru said as he appeared behind the Kazekage and rushed to attack the man from behind. However, the Kazekage turned swiftly around and caught the onrushing shinobi by the neck.

"Don't play with me fool, stupid bunshin aren't going to work on me!" the Kazekage said as he snapped the Orochimaru's neck. The body fell to the ground and turned into earth.

"Another bunshin! Where is this man?" the Kazekage's bodyguard said as he scanned the area for his opponent

"You name as Kazekage is well deserved. You're a good workout—a good test subject for my ultimate technique, the Edo Tensei" Orochimaru said while doing hand seals. "This is beginning of the end of your reign Kazekage-sama" the Hebi Sanin said in a mocking tone as three coffins rose from the earth's surface.

"I don't think introductions are necessary, but as the host of this special meeting let me present to you the Shodaime, Nidaime and Sandaime Kazekage"

"What in the world!" the Kazekage exclaimed in utter surprise. "Iho and Jaki, you two run and don't look back. Get to village and inform them of what you have witnessed. I'll deal with these three"

"Hai Kazekage-sama!" the two shinobi said as they dashed off into the distance.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I don't think that they'll get too far." Orochimaru said in a mocking tone. "Shodaime-dono, kill those two shinobi please"

"Sorry Kazekage-dono, but this is not my will" the Shodaime Kazekage said to his successor as he went off behind the two fleeing ninja. It was not long before he caught up to and killed them.

"You despicable man, bring the dead back to this world and forcing them to do your bidding. I'm not going forgive you Orochimaru, for what you have done to my predecessors!" the current Kazekage said as he faced off against his predecessors without a shred of fear

"As expected of a Kazekage of the Sand you show no fear even in the face of your death!" the Sandaime Kazekage said as he and Nidaime Kazekage of the Sand village attacked and killed their successor. They took no pride in doing so.

Thirty minutes later Orochimaru stood over the dead bodies of the Yondaime Kazekage and his subordinates. A short while later Kabuto came out with the last of the Kazekage's subordinates.

"She was a tough one to catch and kill" was all Kabuto had to say.

Orochimaru now looked exactly like Sand's Kazekage and with a wicked grin on his face he said to his right-hand man "Time to prepare for war! Kukukukukukukuku!"

"Hai-Kazekage-sama!" Kabuto said with an equally wicked grin on his face

Visions of Konoha's destruction filled their minds.

That's a wrap! Please read and review


	11. Chapter 11: War Plans

A.N: Thanks everyone for the very positive reviews and constructive criticism I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

DarkIsRising- I deleted your email by mistake so I went to your profile to PM you but I didn't get the option? My email address is alexander_ shoot me an email address that I could save so I'll be able to send the next chapter to you so you can review it. Thanks in advance for your services!

_**The general who wins the battle makes many calculations in his temple before the battle is fought. The general who loses makes but few calculations beforehand—Sun Tzu, Art of War**_

**War Plans **

One week—one week was all that remained until Konoha's enemies came right at her doorstep. The impending threat of an invasion had all the shinobi of Konoha on edge. Many of the ninja on the field were recalled to the village to help boost the village's fighting force. Anbu squads were armed and prepared for battle at a moment's notice and security at the gates was extra tight with two Anbu squads checking the participants and civilians alike.

All levels of shinobi were being prepared for war. The academy students were being drilled in the in quick movement to the evacuation sites. The genin were going through heavy combat training, as well as performing scouting duties around the village perimeter. The chunin and ANBU squads were involved in patrols of the surrounding areas of the village with authority to use deadly force. The jonin however, were with the Sandaime and the council members in the war chamber. At the head of the war council sat the Sandaime, Homura, Koharu and Danzo; opposite them sat all the jonin, clan heads, and division commanders.

Sarutobi began "We're here because war is upon us against the Sand and Sound villages—at the very least! Jiraiya has confirmed that Orochimaru is indeed the leader of the Sound village."

The mood in the room became even more somber at the Sandaime's declaration. Orochimaru was by and far one of Konoha's greatest threats, even more so than Uchiha Itachi. What put the snake Sanin above the Uchiha in terms of the threat towards Konoha was his hate for the village. Now, while Itachi murdered his clan and fled the village Orochimaru bore a grudge against the Sandaime for naming Namikaze Minato instead of him as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

"For this war council, I have invited some special guests to help us plan for the invasion. They believe that they have information that would be vital to our successful defense of the village."

Sandaime's words created a buzz in the war chamber. Questions were flying through most of the shinobi minds as to who these "Special guests" were. Most of the clan heads knew who the person was—None other than Uzumaki Naruto and his master.

Not too long after the announcement, the Hokage's attendant came into the chamber "Hokage-sama, your guests have arrived"

"Thank you Tomu, you can send them in now"

All the shinobi's eyes were peeled on the doorway as the guests entered and most were shocked to see Uzumaki Naruto entering the room holding a large scroll in his arm. Accompanying him was his master Myushi and Nara Shikamaru his eternal Shoji rival.

Nara Shikaku was utterly surprised to see his son in the war council's chamber. "Shikamaru what are you doing here?" the head jonin of Konoha and clan leader of the Nara clan asked.

The young, lazy Nara simply pointed to Naruto and said "This troublesome guy here!"

The Nara clan leader then turned to the Hokage "Sandaime-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Naruto-san wishes to share some information with us that he believes may be helpful in planning for the invasion."

"These kids do not belong here!" protested Danzo

"Need I remind you that he was the one who alerted us to the possibility of an attack, based nothing more than capturing one of Orochimaru's spies; if he had not done that, we would have no idea about the attack which would have put us at a great disadvantage. He's proven himself capable of handling the situation. Plus he has information that may help us and we need all the help we can get" Sarutobi replied to Danzo

He then turned to Shikamaru's father. "Don't worry Shikaku-san, Naruto's master is here and if he deemed Shikamaru's presence necessary then I assure it is necessary. The man has no tolerance for wastefulness" Sandaime said to the surprised Nara.

Normally the council would not tolerate the presence of rookie in the council chambers, but Naruto proved on two separate occasions that he could handle the pressure. Furthermore, his ideas were endorsed by Jiraiya of the Sanin which boosted the boy's credibility by a huge amount—they would, at least, hear what the boy had to say.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Shikaku replied, and he then turned to Shikamaru "I still think you're too young for this!"

"I didn't want to be here anymore than you wanted me to be here Dad." Shikamaru replied "Naruto dragged me over here—this is way too troublesome for me!" Shikamaru said with a slight scowl on his face. However, truth-be-told, he was excited about being in the war council.

"Let's get on with the meeting" Sandaime motioned for Naruto to begin.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the boy replied as he and Shikamaru made their way to the center of the room where a large table stood on which there was a detailed map of Konoha. The shinobi made a pathway as the two boys moved to the center of the room.

Myushi stayed behind to observe his student's performance—and what a performance it would be. He expected nothing less from his student.

Everyone in the room were intrigued at what the two young boys were about to show them. When Naruto reached the center of the room, to the utter surprise of everyone, he took the map off the table and threw it to side. He unfurled the large scroll held, revealing a very detailed map of Konoha. When the shinobi in the council saw the map they were astounded by the amount of detail that it contained—it was even more detailed than standard map that they used.

The map showed all the major and minor locations in Konoha, the distance between these locations from every direction and the relative time it took to reach each location on the map. The strong and weak points of the village, as well as ways to attack and defend these locations were highlighted. Staging points for attacks within the village, possible locations that the enemy could occupy to create an advantage were included on the map. An extremely detailed description of the surrounding areas outside of the village was given: every clearing, every training area, the dimensions of these areas, and the distances between these areas from the village's walls were documented. The map showed the blind spots of the watch towers along the walls and possible entering points to avoid detection; even the height and thickness of the village's wall including its weak and strong and weak points were described on the map. Every river, every stream and every fountain were drawn, including their flow and orientation. The amount of detail was astonishing, because even the relative heights of the trees were taken into consideration and the weather patterns were also given in the map.

"Such meticulous detail" Aburame Shibi said in a very impressed tone

"Yes this is the most detailed map of Konoha I have ever seen. How were you able to create this?" Asked Nara Shikaku clearly surprised at what he was seeing in front of him.

Naruto answered with only one word "Homework"

"Homework! You had to do this for homework?" Kurenai asked incredulously.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei. From the very first time I met my master, he taught me the power of observation." The boy replied

"He taught me that the power of observation is a key factor in the way of the warrior. He drilled into me that I must know my environment like the back of my hand, because one day my life and the lives of the men under my command will depend on it. He taught me to take in every aspect of the battle field; from the most trivial to the most important."

Naruto continued. "In times of war" he said "you may not be able to choose the battlefield. However, you must gain sufficient knowledge of the field in order to effectively maneuver yourself or your men. Always remember that in battle one mistake is all it takes to lose your life and those of your men."

"Those were his words to me, and that is why I have this map" Naruto replied to Kurenai

"Now let's take a close look at the map" the boy said in a surprisingly authoritative tone. "First of all, the attack will take place during the main event of the chunin exams that will be held in the arena."

"How do you know this Uzumaki-san?" the jonin Raido asked

"Before any attacking or defensive move can be implemented three things must be achieved: right timing, right place and right people."

"Right timing, right place and right people?" asked Raido in a confused tone

"Yes. The chunin exams require that we allow enemy shinobi into our home making it very easy for the enemy to send spies and special teams for missions. Furthermore, the final of the exam is when all of the dignitaries will be in attendance. This makes them prime targets for kidnapping and in order to prevent something like this from happening under our watch, most of our security will be centered on that area to protect the dignitaries. Thus making other areas less well defended—that's the right timing."

"The stadium is located near several important structures in village which means that it can serve as a focal point for the enemy to attack some key points in the village—that's the right place."

"Orochimaru has enlisted the village hidden in the Sands, a village that is in dire economic circumstances due to many of their missions being directed to Konoha. They have a very valid reason to attack us, and if they are successful in their attempt then their Daimyo will have no choice but to send the missions their way—that's the right people."

"Right timing, right place and right people—once these key factors area achieved then a successful attack or defense can be implemented. That's how I know that Orochimaru will attack during the finals of the examination." Shinobi-san

"You can call me Raido" the jonin responded with a certain amount of respect.

Any lingering doubt in the minds of the shinobi present about the ability of the boy was decidedly blown away.

"_Right timing, right place and right people. What an interesting philosophy there brat" _Jiraya thought to himself as he stayed hidden in the council room and listened to the boy speak.

Naruto continued. "Orochimaru was a former high ranking shinobi of the village, so he'll know all of our strong and weak points. Although he has intimate knowledge of the village, his men do not. To compensate, he will train his men in forest warfare; the same goes for the shinobi of the Sand village. Though we may be outnumbered, we're on our home turf and that gives us a very big advantage."

Everyone in the room was completely focused on the young boy. Sarutobi and the elder shinobi were amazed at the child's presence in a room of shinobi much more powerful than him. It was as if he was born to lead. No ordinary person could enter a war council and command the complete attention of everyone in the room just like that, let alone a thirteen year old kid.

"Now the enemy will be looking for quick and easy access into the village, so they will launch simultaneous attacks on the East, North and West gates." The boy said as he pointed to the locations on the map.

"Orochimaru knows that we know something is wrong; he did set the bait after all. What he doesn't know is that we are aware that it's him who is orchestrating the entire attack."

"If that's true why let us know that he's going to attack; it would have been more beneficial to him to take us by surprise?" Kurenai asked

"Pride is the answer." Naruto replied

"Orochimaru was snubbed for the title of Hokage in favor of the Yondaime, and as a result he developed a serious grudge against the village and the Sandaime for it." Naruto then looked up at the Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama, you will be his prime target; he'll want to let you see your beloved village burn as he sends you into the next life. He'll want to show us and the world that he's capable of destroying the village even though we knew about the attack, in order to show the world how weak we are!"

"The Sandaime will be in danger, we'll need to assign extra guards to protect the Sandaime" A random jonin said.

"No!" Replied Naruto

"What did you say boy? The Sandaime is the leader of the village, if he falls the village falls" the jonin said in response to Naruto's reply

"There are three reasons why the Sandaime doesn't need protection shinobi-san." Naruto turned to face the jonin who answered his question

"Reason number one" the boy said raising his index finger "The Kage are only allowed a limited number of guards, so if we assign more our enemies will know that something's up and we'll give away our advantage."

"Reason number two" the boy said as he raised his middle finger. "He's the Sandaime for a reason, and I am sure he has more battle experience than all of us combined, except for a select few. Do you really think he'll be that easy to defeat? Do you lack faith in your leader's skills? Or perhaps you should put him to the test if you have doubts about his ability to handle himself in battle!" Naruto said in a heightened voice to get his point across.

"Even if he were to fall in battle, he would die knowing that he died protecting his village and the people within it—there is no greater death for a warrior or a leader."

Then Naruto raised the final finger as he gave his third and final answer to the jonin. "Reason number three: Although the Sandaime is the leader of the village, the true strength of the village does depend on him but on strength of it shinobi. Weak shinobi means a weak village. Orochimaru believes that Konoha is weak and he wants to show the world that we're weak, but he's made a grave mistake in underestimating us. We may not be as militant as the other nations, but it does not mean we're weak. Weak villages do not survive three world wars, weak villages do not fend off enemies on all sides and weak villages do not produce renowned shinobi on a regular basis"

After the boy's response, the humbled jonin looked at the Sandaime and bowed deeply "Sorry Sandaime-sama, it's just…"

Everyone knew the Naruto and the Sandaime shared a very close relationship, but the boy did not let his deep attachment to the Sandaime affect his analysis of the situation. This showed them that the boy was very serious about the situation at hand

"_Good, good! He's getting a hold of his emotions" _Myushi thought

"I know and I understand. However the boy is right, I can take care of myself" the Sandaime replied before he motioned Naruto to continue. However, the boy was motionless as he stared at the map.

As the Sandaime was talking to the shinobi, Naruto was looking at the map in front of him and suddenly froze. He remembered his teacher's first lesson in strategy.

_**"Know the smallest things and the biggest things, the shallowest things and the deepest things. As if it were a straight road mapped out on the ground. These things cannot be explained in detail. From one thing, know ten thousand things. When you attain the Way of strategy there will not be one thing you cannot see. You must study hard."**_

Seeing the boy in a motionless state the Sandaime wondered if something was wrong with the boy. Everyone in the room was wondering what was wrong with the boy.

"Naruto are all right?" Sandaime asked but the boy did not respond

Some of the shinobi present were thinking that the boy froze under the pressure, while some thought he was finished. However, only one person knew what was really happening—his master.

Some people say that teaching someone is like planting a seed. When you plant a seed it doesn't grow right away; it takes time before the seed germinates. In the darkness of the earth an unfathomable process takes place which culminates in the emergence of something new, something different. Myushi planted the seed of tactics and strategy in Naruto's mind over a year ago and it was beginning to sprout.

An unfathomable process was taking place in Naruto's mind; over a year of training was beginning to crystallize. Naruto stared at the map as if he was seeing it for the very first time. Somewhere during the discussion he found that the map seemed to come alive. He began to see the various battles taking place; the movement of troops and the beginning and end of strategies. Everything seemed to be one giant flow—the flow of battle. Everyone in the room was sucked in by the boy's presence, and they dared not utter a word. Everyone instinctively knew that something important was about to happen. One could scarcely believe that silence could be so loud.

The boy placed his hands on the map and began walking around the table slowly and methodically, taking in every detail of the parchment in front of him. He could almost feel the trees and rivers; the walls and buildings. The map became more than just a parchment with a drawing of a village—it was the drawing of a weapon! It was as if he was passing his hand over the sharpest of blades or the finest of shields. As Naruto made his slow, methodical walk around the table he began to speak, but he did not take his eyes off the map.

"From one thing know, ten thousand things" Naruto said to himself. "Sensei, I finally understand what you thought me about tactics and strategy. This very moment that I'm standing in this room is because of your first teaching sensei" the boy said in an utterly calm voice.

Myushi said nothing because words were not necessary

"A battlefield is never static, and war is more than just about who has more troops. Strategies begin, strategies end. The completion of one strategy marks the beginning of another, in a never ending flow of battle!"

Naruto's walk around the map continued. "During the invasion Konoha will become a battle field, and on a battle field everything becomes a weapon. In this battle Konoha will be our weapon! We'll use every advantage; every trick; every resource, both human and natural to wipe out our enemies"

The young boy then raised his head as his spoke to everyone. While raising his hand towards his chest he continued.

"With this battle, we'll remind that traitorous snake bastard and the rest of the elemental nations why they should not mess with Konoha!" he concluded by clenching his fist

With the young boy's bold proclamation, the entire atmosphere of the room changed. Silence descended upon the room once more. However, this silence was different from the engrossing silence from before. The silence that descended on the room held a certain energy to it—a fierce energy, a primal energy.

Naruto's words reminded them that this was their home and they held all the cards. The shinobi in the room became like fearsome beasts defending their territory; daring their enemy to come and meet them in battle. The men and women in the room felt as though they could not be defeated and Konoha's victory was assured. The lingering doubt at the apprehensive situation that their village faced was totally eroded from their memory and replaced by the certainty of victory. The shinobi present felt as if they could take on the whole of the elemental nations.

Sarutobi could hardly believe what he was witnessing. So did everyone else.

'_Yes! He should have little problem understanding and utilizing that particular Dai-Ken' _thought Myushi

'_He's got everyone completely engrossed by his words and sound tactics so far! I thought that the elders were the ones that should run the war council'_ the Sandaime thought to himself in jest.

Sarutobi was very proud of the boy, and he knew that Naruto would become a very important man to the village in the future. In that moment the Sandaime had seen the future of his beloved village and the vision was bright.

'_Yes! I'll let the boy shine, and spread his flames the rest of the village; he may not be a shinobi, but he's a developing into a fine leader. It's not every day you see a thirteen year old totally capture the attention of a village's elite shinobi. It takes a special talent to achieve such a feat and only natural born leaders have that talent.'_ The Sandaime thought

Danzo for his part was beginning to see the boy as serious threat to his plans for the village—his village. The boy had everyone in the palm of his little, naïve hands. However, the threat was difficult to get at and would grow more powerful with every passing day. To make matters worse the threat held a kind of presence which made people respect him despite his age. Uzumaki Naruto was definitely a threat that he needed to deal with sooner rather than later.

This time Jiraiya came into view, once again to shock of everyone except Sarutobi, Myushi and Naruto. The toad Sanin was present from the very beginning and he was duly impressed

"Great words there brat and you all should not worry because I will be the Sandaime's personal guard during the invasion. I have personal issues that I need to discuss with my former teammate."

The morale of the shinobi present was boosted to an even greater extent because now Jiraya of the Sanin had returned and would be in the village for the invasion.

Now, Danzo was officially pissed. His hope that the Sandaime would die in battle was literally falling apart in front of him. Having just one of the Sanin defending during the invasion would turn the tides in Konoha's favor. Danzo's patience was wearing thin, but he would endure—his time would come soon enough.

Jiraiya looked at the boy in front of him and couldn't help but see the Yondaime in the boy's eyes and the way he captivated everyone around him. "Go on brat I like where you're headed with all of this"

Naruto turned back to the map and continued.

"As I was saying earlier, our enemies will likely come at us with three simultaneous attacks on each of the three gates. We all know that Orochimaru has some very powerful snake summons that he'll use to crash through the gates, but he'll need summoning teams to get them out. It is crucial for him to get them out if he wishes to mount a successful attack, and it's crucial for us to prevent him from getting them out or dealing with them if they are successfully summoned. Since they are so vital to his tactics, he'll send in his forces first to buy time for the summoning teams to get the summons out"

However before the Naruto could continue his master interjected. "Don't worry brat, I'll help take care of the snake summons" Everyone turned to face Naruto's master

"How are you going to take care of the snakes Myushi-dono?" Akimichi Chouza asked

"Sorry it's a trade secret" Myushi replied with a stern voice

"Dealing with summoned animals is a big task Myushi are you up to it?" the Sandaime asked while maintaining eye contact with the man

"I said I'll help take care of the summons, so I'll help take care of them Sarutobi. Do you doubt my ability to handle the situation?"

"No, I was just making sure" replied the Sandaime

Many of the jonin present did not know of Myushi's casual relationship with the Sandaime. When one of the ignorant jonin heard how Myushi addressed the Hokage they he wanted to interject. However, before he could utter a sound he felt a strong arm over his mouth—it was the hand of Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's most renowned jonin.

"Do not get into that!" he said to his comrade in a low even tone. The jonin had no choice but to comply.

"Go on brat!" the old man said to his student

"Now it's almost guaranteed that fighting is going to breakout within the village, and it will serve as a signal for the forces outside the village to make their move. Battles within and battles without! That is what we're going to face in the upcoming invasion. A simultaneous attack on all three gates will definitely put us on the back foot, because we want to keep the majority of the enemy outside of the village walls, meanwhile fighting within the village will be on the minds of the defenders along the walls. This will create indecision and weaken our fighting powers. Therefore, it will be absolutely imperative that we keep the enemy's main forces at bay while we deal with the enemies within the village first. After those enemies are taken care of we can then launch our counterattack against the enemy."

Kakashi decided to join the conversation. "Battles within and battles without! That's a tough situation to deal with. We'll need a very precise deployment of troops in key areas within the village to manage the situation"

"Yes Kakashi-san you are right, now let's start with the defending against the invaders coming outside of the village first. If we allow the enemy's main force enter the village then the battle is lost."

Everyone understood what the boy was saying

"We're in the height of summer which means that the air would be dry, and this will enhance the fire techniques which we are well known for. The shinobi from the Sand will be especially vulnerable to fire attacks because they specialize in wind based techniques and fire beats wind on the elemental wheel. In addition to boosting our fire attacks the winds during this time of year usually blows following this pattern" the boy said as he traced the wind patterns of the on the map.

"As the wind blows through the forest and hits the village's wall updrafts and down drafts are created. The down drafts go straight down the wall and along the forest floor for about fifty feet before it starts to weaken. Furthermore, during this time of the year the forest floor will be filled with dried leaves which will be easily lit"

"I see where you're going with this, Naruto-san. You're looking to create a combined elemental attack" replied Aburame Shibi, leader of the Aburame clan

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm getting at" replied the boy before he continued. "If we station teams of our fire experts approximately forty feet from the top of the wall and set incendiaries to augment the fire attacks, we can create a wall of fire to stall the enemy" the boy said

"How did you get this information Naruto-san?" asked Inoichi in amazement

"One of my lessons was in using the elements to my advantage in battle" replied the boy

Sandaime eyes went straight to Myushi before it went back to the boy in front of him.

"What we'll do is set up teams of our best fire users along the walls and place explosive tags as well as fuel along the forest floor fifty feet away from the village's walls. Ten feet away from the fire trap, we'll have our best earth jutsu users set traps along the ground for another fifty feet; these traps we'll fill with flammable materials. Also we'll cover these traps with an area wide genjutsu. Ten feet away from these traps we'll set up traps midway along the trees of the forest for a distance of another fifty feet. Then finally ten feet from the traps along the trees, we'll have our best earth jutsu users again build underground traps for a distance of fifty feet. For a distance of two hundred and thirty feet, we'll turn the area between the enemy forces and our walls a trap infested hell-hole!"

Naruto continued "Along with the team of fire experts, we'll have squads of long range fighters and close range combat specialists to help defend the wall and protect the fire users"

Kakashi was very impressed with the young boy's plan of stalling the enemy. "I see what you're doing, this is area restriction tactics. The enemy will encounter the traps along the ground first and this will force them into the tress. As they enter the trees they'll meet another set of traps. These traps will then force the enemy to back to the ground directly into more traps again, but this time the enemy will be covered in flammable material. The purpose of the genjutsu is to keep the enemy from recognizing the deadly trap. With the fire team's attack reaching fifty feet it's almost guaranteed to trigger the other trap. What will result will the creation a firewall at least one hundred feet in length! That will definitely stall the enemy's forces for some time."

"Not only that Kakashi-san. During this time the enemy forces would be using up precious energy trying to avoid our traps and reducing troop loss. By the time they reach the walls, our forces inside the village should have cleared out the enemy threat within the village. When they finished they will support the other forces. When that happens defeating us will become impossible, because we'll have the advantages of terrain, energy and morale."

"We use a small force to engage the enemy's larger force and we use our larger force to overwhelm the enemy's smaller force." Naruto concluded

"But what if the enemy decides to charge in despite the danger?" Inoichi asked

"Then they will experience significant loss to their troops and this will drop the morale of the surviving soldiers; it will make our job much easier in the long run. Poor command, fighting forces decreased before even engaging the enemy and a well organized opponent combined are a recipe for defeat. Only a foolish commander will take such an action. Let us pray that their commanders are that stupid"

Some of the jonin in the room were in awe at what they were witnessing in the war council. Naruto continued his analysis of the situation

Everyone was amazed with how much this boy knew about war. Even the Sandaime himself was surprised. Sarutobi knew that Myushi was training the boy in war tactics, but he didn't know that the boy was this advanced in such a short period of time. All of the division commanders and Jiraiya were very impressed with the boy's plan.

"But what about the snake summoning teams?" Inuzuka Tsume asked

"For the snake summoning teams, we'll first have to determine their locations first, and for this well need sensor ninja and Hyuga. Their job will be crucial to our success because they'll have to find the enemy's summoning teams quickly, and what they'll look for are ninja in a circular, triangular or square formation, or any formation that indicates the intention of summoning"

"How do you know about summoning circles boy?" Danzo asked. The boy's advance use of war tactics at such a young age was worrying.

"Ever since we found out about Orochimaru, I've been studying everything I can about the man including all of his techniques and abilities. He's well known for his summoning abilities and his frequent use of them, so I had to pay particular attention this aspect of his fighting style. Does that answer your question Danzo-sama?"

The old war hawk had a stern expression on his face before he replied. "It was a good enough answer boy"

"Good, so now what we'll do is have small, mobile ambush squads at these general locations" the boy said pointing to several locations on the map

"Those locations are outside the village, how are the teams that are tasked with the destruction of the summoning squads behind enemy forces complete this task? The summoning squads would be under heavy guard" Commented Hyuga Hiashi

"We'll have to station our ambush squads behind them" Naruto replied

"How are we going to do that" a jonin asked

"When will the finals begin?" Naruto asked no one in particular

"The finals will being exactly one month after the preliminaries" the Hokage replied.

"Well we'll have our ambush squads set up one week in advance and wait"

"That's too long!" one of jonin said

"No it isn't. It should be routine for them to sit and wait for the right timing. The last thing the enemy forces will be expecting is to have an ambush squad take them from behind. It's imperative that the ambush squads strike like lightning and leave like the wind. Such an attack will unbalance the entire army. Furthermore they can notify us of any changes to the enemy's movement" Naruto said

"Strike like lightning, leave like the wind. I like it!" Inuzuka Tsume replied.

"Yes, speed is vital in war" Naruto said

Nara Shikaku jumped into the discussion. "Ok this means that our enemies will have to mobilize their forces before hand in order to reach the staging points in time. In my estimate a large force from the Sand village will take about one week to make it to the rallying point. Furthermore, the army will take a roundabout route in order to avoid detection. The enemy knows that with the exams going and Fire country being so big, it would be impossible for us to effectively protect our borders during this time. More than likely, the Sand forces will stick near the outer borders and would station at our West gate. The Sound forces would more than likely do the same and they would arrive at the East gate. Once both forces arrive at their locations, each enemy force then split up and they will converge at the main gate. Theoretically, the combined forces will be the weakest force of all three groups."

"That makes sense. They'll be poorly coordinated, and the allies from different nations won't protect each other in the same way that comrades would. Then the question of command will come up, because each group would want a commander from their own ranks. However, although they are the weakest of the three forces they're flanked by two stronger forces which would make them difficult to get at. If we're able to take care of the two stronger forces first, we should be able to destroy the weakest force afterwards." Added Aburame Shibi

"Right! But before we could deal with them, we have to get rid of the internal threat first. With so few of them inside the village, it should be no problem for our ANBU and rest of shinobi forces to get rid of them." Naruto replied

"Once the internal threat is taken care of, our shinobi will form into flanking squads and support squads. The flanking squads will pass through the Forest of Death and the Eastern region of the village and flank the enemy's two main forces at the Western and Eastern gates. These squads will consist of close-range combat specialists, long range specialists and ninjutsu specialists. They will engage the enemy forces directly. Meanwhile, the support squads will act as reinforcements of the wall defense squads; this group will consist of long range and mid-to-long range specialists, as well as our genjutsu specialists. Their duty is to ensure that the enemy does not get past our walls."

After the boy spoke Aburame Shibi had a question. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have drawn out an exceptional plan. You mentioned moving one of the flanking forces through the Forest of Death; you must know that the Forest of Death is dangerous to both us and them. That would slow our forces down and delay the flanking attack what are you going to do about that? As you said earlier—speed is vital in war"

"Your concern is noted Aburame-sama, I can lead our forces through the Forest of Death. It would be a very simple task."

"A very simple task?" Asked Ibiki

"Yes! Because in the Forest of Death, I am King" the boy said with confidence.

"You are King?" asked Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu expert

"Yes, I lived in the Forest of Death for a year and conquered it. There's not a single animal in that Forest that does not acknowledge my presence. As I said before, in the Forest of Death I-am-King!"

There were murmurs in the room at the boy's bold proclamation. This is the first time anyone in the village has ever proclaimed to have achieved such a feat.

"This is war boy! Don't bring your foolish bravado in here!" Danzo said with a slight edge to his tone. An edge that neither Naruto nor his master liked

Naruto turned to face the war hawk with a steady gaze. "I know very well that this is war, and my village is in danger. As a loyal son of Konoha, I must care for all things big and small. From the Kage himself to the very citizens we fight to protect. I must do my very best to ensure that when the rain comes not a single drop will leak through my grasp. That is what my master has taught me, and that is why I am here now. So do not mistake my words for foolish bravado. I am the king of the Forest of Death, and I will be able to lead my brothers and sisters safely through!"

Naruto's words stunned the room into silence. It was one of those rare moments, when a person is propelled into a higher state of being. The boy was taught an astounding sense of personal responsibility, and it was all due to his master. The enigmatic old man turned the young boy from a loud-mouthed and troublesome brat into a dangerous, loyal-to-fault and talented individual. Many in the room were interested in the kid's development now. If he is this advanced at this age, then how much more advanced will he be in the years to come?

During the discussion, the ANBU commander made his way over to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, that boy's plans are ridiculously detailed and planned out. Not only that, but his plans are very sound and make the best use of the shinobi that the village has! How old is he?"

"Thirteen" replied the Sandaime

"Thirteen! And he's creating such elaborate war plans!"

"It's his master" said the Sandaime. "Since the boy failed the academy, his master took him in and taught him nothing but swordsmanship and war. I always knew that the boy would blossom under the right tutelage, but the rate at which he is developing is astonishing."

"You are right Sandaime-sama! He's a great asset to the village"

The two men turned their attention back to the boy who was facing them

"Hokage-sama, do you approve of this plan of action?" Naruto said in the most formal of tones

"That sounds like a very good plan" Sarutobi said.

Turning to the elders Naruto asked. "What are your verdicts about the plan?"

"Yes, it is very detailed and makes sense" Koharu said

"It sounds good" replied Homura

All eyes were on Danzo who simply nodded in agreement.

The boy then addressed the clan heads and division commanders. "Do you approve of the plan?"

He got all nods in the affirmative

Then finally he turned to the jonin present. "What are your opinions of the plan?"

All the jonin nodded in the affirmative

Just then the Hokage control of the conversation "Very well then. Since all in agreement with the plan I have come to a decision about who is going the lead our forces during the invasion" the Sandaime declared

"Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby place you in command of forces that will defend the West gate, Morino Ibiki you will command the wall defense team and Hatake Kakashi you all will command the flanking force that will deal with the enemy at the East gate. The ANBU commander will be in charge of the village's internal defense" the Sandaime said

"Hokage-sama, you're putting a child in charge of our forces in such a dangerous situation!" Koharu shouted out in exasperation

"I must agree with Koharu" Homura said "The boy is too young for such a heavy burden!"

"He's shown that he is capable and dependable on several occasions now, and I know that he will perform his duty without fail" replied the Sandaime

"H…Hai Hokage-sama" Sarutobi's teammates said. Danzo had nothing to say

"_Yes! You're a fool for putting a child in charge of an army! You're making my job that much easier Sarutobi" _Danzo thought to himself

Sandaime turned to the division commanders of the ANBU. "Do you support or reject the appointment of Uzumaki Naruto as commander of the East gate defense forces?"

He received all nods in the affirmative from the commanders

Sarutobi then turned to the clan heads "Do you agree or disagree?"

Once again, all responses were in the affirmative for Naruto

And finally, the Hokage turned to the jonin of the village

"I support the idea. The boy will not fail" Kakashi spoke up

"I support the idea." Gai said

"I Yuuhi Kurenai. Accept Uzumaki's appointment as commander of the flanking forces"

"Let the boy do his thing" replied Asuma in a casual tone

One by one all of Konoha's jonin accepted Naruto's appointment as leader of the East gate flanking forces.

Naruto for one was utterly surprised by the overwhelming support that he received from the shinobi present. The boy turned to the Hokage bent down on both knees, bowed low to his leader and said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for the faith you have shown in my abilities. I will not fail you or the village; I will make our enemies have nightmares of Konoha after this battle! This I promise you." The room was silent as the boy thanked his Kage.

He then turned to the Hokage's advisors and with a serious tone said. "You have your doubts about my ability to lead our forces in battle, and there is no way for me to prove myself to you other than total victory. Then I will ensure our victory is total and complete!"

Koharu and Homura's skepticism was dented just a little by the seriousness in the boy's voice. Danzo just eyed the boy as if trying to pierce into young soul, but he could sense only a strong determination to succeed. The boy was dead serious in his bold proclamation

Naruto then turned to the clan heads. "Thank you for your faith in my abilities. I will not let you down" They all gave him nods of approval

Naruto then turned to the division commanders of the ANBU. "Thank you for your vote of confidence. It will not go to waste"

He then turned to the jonin present "Thank you my brothers and sisters for believing in me. Together we will not fail"

Everyone in the room was moved by the sincerity and intensity of the boy's words. Some wouldn't admit it, but they were looking forward to the battle just to see how the boy would perform. And they would not be disappointed, because Naruto would perform feats that would shock the entire village and the elemental nations alike.

Naruto got up and then turned to Shikamaru, who was sitting silently the entire time Naruto was explaining his war set-up. However, now was the lazy genius's time to shine!

"You ready Shika?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied in bored tone as he pulled out some a bag full of tokens from his pouch

"There's more?" asked the Sandaime

"Yes Hokage-sama, prior to coming here Shikamaru and I played a little game of war using the same map and we came with three hundred and fifty rounds of battle. The plan I just laid out was just the beginning, there's much more to consider"

Asuma couldn't restrain his shock "You and Shikamaru came up with three hundred and fifty possible rounds of battle! That beats your previous record by two hundred and fifty rounds"

"Asuma please explain what you're talking about" the Sandaime said after getting over his initial awe at the recent revelation

"Hokage-sama during the time Uzumaki Naruto was on my team he and Shikamaru always played Shoji in their down time. The games would be long and most of the time Choji and Ino would fall asleep or go somewhere else. However, I used to stay behind and watch those two boys play because I never once came close to beating Shikamaru in the game. I got used to counting the number of rounds that it took for a final outcome to be decided in the games and the most number of rounds I ever recorded was one hundred rounds before a winner was decided. But three hundred and fifty rounds! That's absurd"

"Wait!" Anko blurted out. "Are you telling me that these two little punks came up with three hundred and fifty rounds of battle just by modifying a board game?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying" Asuma said

Shikamaru unfurled a small sealing scroll and let out its content. What came out was a large parchment with a writings all over it.

"Here are the three hundred and fifty rounds of battle. We started the rounds from Mizuki's capture and we continued all the way up to the eventual battle and the after effects of the battle"

"Shikamaru! Why didn't you tell me this?" his father asked

"Well I was going to tell you, but then Naruto forced me to come with him and it would've been too troublesome to tell you and then come here and tell the whole thing again. So, I decided just to tell you the same at the same time as everyone else."

Nara Shikaku could only let out a long sigh

Inuzuka Tsume couldn't help but laugh

"That's Shika for you" Asuma said

"Go on Shikamaru! Everyone's waiting on you" Naruto goaded his Shoji partner

"Tsk, troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he proceeded to go through the large parchment with his amazed audience.

The ANBU commander who was speaking to the Hokage just a while go leaned over to his Kage and said.

"I stand corrected Hokage-sama"

"What do you mean?" the Sandaime asked quizzically

"We have to two great, young village assets"

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the man's remark.

The war council went late into the night as two young stars of village shone brightly.

**XXX**

It was official! Naruto and Hinata were now officially a couple, and it was due to Naruto's master Myushi. After Naruto's brilliant performance in the war council a few days ago, the boy's master had a very important discussion with him.

At Myushi's place….

"Brat! You did an excellent job in the council the other day and more importantly, you won the respect, admiration, and ire of everyone in the council room. There is much expectation for you deliver and I know that you'll serve them a spectacle that they'll never forget." Myushi said to his student

"Hai sensei" Naruto replied

Myushi continued. "Your standing in village has risen considerably due to your performances on the field and in the council room.

Naruto could give a wry smile.

"Always the trouble maker—shinobi or not!" Myushi replied. "However, now your fortunes are changing young one and you must adapt. Your performance in the upcoming battle will make or break your status in the village"

"I know sensei, and I will not fail"

"I know that you'll succeed. I trained you after all!" The old man replied with a certain amount of pride

"Now, more than ever, you must pay closer attention to your behavior and mannerisms in the village, because many eyes will be on you."

"You mean my relationship with Hinata!" the boy replied to his master

"Exactly! You're beginning to the understand things faster and that is good. So what are your intentions for her?"

"Old-man I am just thirteen years old!"

"Look at the whole picture boy! You may be thirteen years old, but you two like each other a lot. You must remember that this is no ordinary girl you are dating. She's the heiress of a powerful and well known clan and this is no small matter. In these clans, who their heirs and heiresses associate with is very important to the clan"

"You and she may just be dating, but to her father and her clan you're a possible suitor. Normally, she would be placed in an arranged marriage with a noble young man from another powerful clan to solidify the clan's position. You may not come from a big clan, but you have a lot going for you now that are big plusses in her father's eyes"

"I am the jinchuriki of the Kyubi which makes me powerful village asset in that right, I am favored by the daimyo for my actions in Wave country, I've made history by becoming the youngest commander to ever appointed to lead Konoha's forces on such an occasion, and I've successfully passed the tests of the council chamber"

"Yes exactly! You show great promise as a possible suitor to Hinata and that is why her father has allowed you to continue to see her. If you were deemed unworthy you wouldn't have the slightest chance." Myushi said to the boy

"Now as warrior and as a man, with this in mind what do you do?" Myushi asked his young charge

"I must formally ask her father for permission to court her" Naruto replied

"Yes you do. I was hoping that you would figure this out earlier, but your emotions clouded your judgment and actions. You are young and there's much for you to still learn, but you are on the right path. We shall schedule a meeting with Hiashi and Hinata"

_**The next evening…**_

Hyuga Hiashi and Hinata sat opposite Myushi and Naruto.

"Myushi-dono, for what reason do I owe the pleasure of your visit with your student?"

Hiashi had taken a liking to the old man in front of him. The Hyuga patriarch respected the man for the great job he did with the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and how he molded the young man from a rash, loud mouthed brat into a calculated and talented warrior and future leader.

"Hiashi-dono, my student has some things he would to tell you. Please hear him out." Myushi asked

"I will hear him out" replied Hiashi

At this Naruto bowed to the Hyuga elder. "I would like to express my apology to you for the trouble I may have inadvertently caused you by my ignorant actions."

Hiashi just looked at the boy with the trademark Hyuga expression as the boy in front of him continued

"Over these past months, I have known and grown fond of your daughter. She has become someone very important and special to me."

At his words Hinata's heart began to beat a thousand miles per minute and she was fighting the blush that was coming onto her face

"However, in my ignorance I did not acknowledge her standing in the village and the significance of our closeness holds for the Hyuga clan. I could only imagine the trouble you may encountered as a result of this" the boy said

Naruto was right. Hiashi was getting a lot of pressure from the elders who did not like the boy. However, Hiashi saw great potential in Naruto and saw that he would become and influential man in the future. That is why he defended Hinata's relationship with Naruto.

Hinata was beginning to get frightened now._ "Did Naruto not want to see me anymore because I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan?"_

"Therefore, I am asking for your permission to court Lady Hinata. She and I are both still young and we have much to learn of each other, but I understand your position as the leader of such a prestigious clan of Konoha. I once again ask you to accept my apology for the situation" Naruto asked in a sincere tone

"_Oh Kami, he asked father to formally court me. YES, YES, YES! Say yes father!"_ The girl was jumping around and shouting in her mind, while fighting the heavy blush from forming on her features

Hyuga Hiashi looked at the boy bowed in front of him with a penetrating gaze. This was truly a changed young man. Never in his life would he have believed that the loud-mouth brat could make such a complete and utter turn around.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I Hyuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuga clan, hereby grant you permission to court my daughter."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama" the boy said with sincerity

Hinata was on cloud nine. The girl almost fainted right in front of everyone.

As the boy raised from his bowed state, the Hyuga said to him. "Your apology is accepted as well"

"Thank you Hiashi-sama" Naruto couldn't help the smile that came upon his face

"I wish to speak to your master in private. Hinata please show Uzumaki-san to the guest room and provide him with some refreshments"

"Yes father" the girl said with a smile as she arose and showed Naruto the way to the guest room

When the two kids left, Hiashi then turned to Myushi

"I must commend you on the job you did with the boy. It is nothing short of remarkable the change he has undergone in such a short time"

"Thank you Hiashi-dono" Myushi replied to the praise directed towards him

"The boy came up with a remarkable war plan in the council room. Some of the things he and Shikamaru came up with were truly astounding. I have no doubt that he'll be an influential man in the future"

"Yes" replied Myushi. "The boy has tremendous talent and needed only the right guidance. He took to my training like a fish to water; it is a joy to train and guide him. He still has far to go"

"Yes he does, but he is headed in the right direction" said Hiashi. "He's been a very positive influence on Hinata. She's the same yet different, and I must say I am quite pleased by her development"

"He does seem to have that effect on people. He has a peculiar charm, a presence that draws people towards him and makes them want to be better"

"Yes, this is very true. It was plain to see how he commanded the respect of the shinobi present. However, Myushi-dono I have a question and a warning"

"I know both."

"You do?" Hyuga Hiashi replied

"Yes." Myushi replied with confidence

"Care to oblige me?" the Hyuga leader asked "What is my warning?"

"Danzo" was all Myushi needed to say

"Hai, be weary of him and his men with your student!" Hiashi said

"Don't worry Hiashi-dono they'll never get near him!" Myushi replied

"Good because I would hate for something to happen to Uzumaki-san. He's a most promising suitor to Hinata and one I approve of"

"You have plans for my student, don't you?" Hyuga-dono

Hiashi gave the man a rare Hyuga smile. "Don't we all?"

Myushi couldn't help but laugh. "Hahahahaha! I like you Hiashi-dono. I like you very much!"

Hiashi just maintained that rare smile on his face.

Hinata and Naruto listened to the laughter coming out of the room in which Hiashi and Myushi were and suddenly they were a little afraid.

"And what of my question?" Hiashi asked after the light hearted moment

"With pleasure Hyuga-dono" Myushi responded. "Your question is: can he really do it, can he really lead our forces to victory? It is after all, his maiden command."

"And your answer"

"His actions will shock everyone. Konoha's enemies will have nightmares after dealing with him. You should know that he does not bend on his words. Orochimaru doesn't know it, but he just awakened a sleeping tiger"

"A sleeping tiger, you mean Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi asked

"Yes, Orochimaru doesn't know it, but he has led his men directly into the tiger's lair and they'll be ripped apart for their stupidity."

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were chatting amicably with each other in the guest's quarters.

"This is my warning to you Hiashi-dono that you could share with your council members." Myushi said with all jest put to the side.

"I hope you all are prepared for the gruesome spectacle! For the battle field will be littered with the bodies of Konoha's enemies!"

**XXX**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12: The eve of a great battle

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for you all my special readers! This chapter is just a prelude to the chunin exams which FINALLY starts next chapter YAY! I know that you all are really looking forward to the chunin exam battle and I am really working hard to give you all an epic battle. You all deserve that much for your constant support.

Don't be alarmed by the lack of detail in certain areas. All will be explained later on ;)

Anyways enjoy this prelude to the chunin exam battle! and thank you to all my readers

_**When your enemy is certain you cannot act, victory is within your reach- Shinsei**_

**XXX**

_**The eve of a great battle.**_

Uzumaki Naruto was a boy who captured the hearts of minds of the elite shinobi of Konoha. After his antics and battle plans at the war council and his subsequent appointment as commander of the force for the West gate defense, Naruto gained a new and high level respect from the jonin and ANBU in the village.

They were summarily amazed that a rookie samurai and a fresh out-of-the academy genin could come up with such an elaborate and devious war plan. Some of the things that the two boys came up with not even the seasoned commanders would take into consideration. Furthermore, never before in the history of the village has such a dangerous assignment been assigned to one so young during a war crisis.

Uchiha Itachi was an ANBU squad captain at the age of thirteen and Hatake Kakashi made jonin at the same age. However, the achievements of these two men were grossly overshadowed by Uzumaki Naruto's.

Commander of a large force of shinobi for a decisive battle at the age of thirteen! Itachi's and Kakashi's achievements paled in comparison.

Rumors were rife among the elite that Naruto was a genius—a genius at war! But what or who is a genius?

For some, a genius could be described as person who demonstrated an unprecedented natural ability or skill at a particular task. For others, being a genius is associated with coming from a particular clan or family.

Was Itachi a genius? Yes!

Was Kakashi a genius? Yes!

What made them geniuses? Was it their ability or intellect? Was it their heritage or their accomplishments?

Again—who or what is a genius? This is a question that is not easily answered, and it's a title that is too easily dispensed.

Those who called Naruto a genius were of the many people who were apt to call a genius at any given show of ability. What they didn't know was that the boy worked exceptionally hard. Myushi made him study and memorize the Go Rin No Sho as well as everything the old man knew about war and tactics. While students in the academy were learning about the henge, kawarimi and bunshin, Naruto was learning about the human body and mind. While the academy students were memorizing information about the past Hokage of the village, Naruto had to study and memorize the theory of tactics and strategy. While students in the academy were having gentle spars under the watchful eyes of their chunin teachers, Naruto was in a constant life-or-death struggle in the forest of death. All Naruto did was train and study war. After reading and memorizing the Go Rin No Sho Naruto developed a strong liking for military texts and Myushi realized that the boy had a knack for war strategies and planning.

Not only did Naruto study really hard, but Myushi also pushed the boy to his very limits all the time—he forced the boy to the edge of that he was capable of, and because of this Naruto was taught a very important lesson from his master. The boy would never forget the day his master spoke those words. It was in the forest of death, and Myushi was putting the boy through a particularly brutal beating.

_**Forest of death… **_

Naruto's body was bloodied and bruised everywhere; anyone looking at the training session would say that the boy was being abused by his master. However, Naruto never once cried or begged for mercy; he was trained to never beg for mercy from the enemy, because none would be forth coming.

"Get up boy! I'm not through with you yet!" Myushi said as he walked slowly towards the boy like an animal stalking his prey. He needn't chase after the boy, because the kid was too beaten to move very far. However, as the harsh master made his way to his pupil, his young protégé turned around to face him yet again.

The boy's breath was labored, but his form was perfect and defiant; the boy's body was covered with wounds, but his fighting spirit did not flow out with the blood that was seeping out the wounds about his body. Myushi looked into the boy's eyes and saw the boy's thoughts—there was not a single thought of defeat

"_Excellent!"_ Myushi thought. _"During the vicious beating the boy's thoughts changed from surprise, to fear, to despair, then to remorse and pity. All those crippling thoughts could no longer dominate the boy's mind, clarity has came forth—the boy's training is done for today"_

"Your training is done for today; at least your training with me" Myushi said. "You did well"

Then Naruto's master spoke the words that he would never forget

"No matter how difficult the situation, the true leader always sees a way to victory and even with his last breath the true warrior never speaks of defeat! Always remember that boy" the old man said before he disappeared from the boy's view

As his master's words sunk into his mind, the howls of the forest animals could be heard in the distance. Naruto's second training session was about to begin!

…

From getting up after a particularly harsh beating from his sensei, or overcoming a particularly difficult strategic battle, all of it was meant to push the boy to his limits and force him to remain calm and always keep victory in his sight. This is the training that made Naruto who he was—he was far from being a genius.

**XXX**

Naruto and Hinata were talking a walk through the village enjoying the precious little free time that they had with each other. With war looming, the inevitability of death and destruction made them even closer than before. It was popular news around the village that Naruto was the boy who caused Wave to become a part of Fire country, and that he was dating the Hyuga princess. There were many who still held a serious grudge against the boy for being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi that nearly destroyed the village thirteen years ago, but there some who were beginning to see the boy in different light. Slowly, but surely Naruto was winning over Konoha's populace.

While walking and chatting through the village Naruto and Hinata ran into the team seven minus Kakashi.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you for a long time!" they boy said, glad to meet his comrades

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, how's the two love birds going?" Suko said poking fun at the couple in front of him.

Hinata had a light blush on her face as Suko poked fun at her and Naruto.

"Stop teasing Suko!" Sakura said as she tried to smack her teammate on his head.

"I am glad for you and Hinata" the girl said. However, deep down she was envious of Hinata; she wished that Sasuke would be that way her.

"When are we gonna spar Naruto?" was all the Sasuke wanted to know

"Not anytime soon Sasuke. Besides you'll have plenty enemies to fight during the Chunin exams" Naruto replied

"Yeah that's true, but I want to fight you as well!" the raven haired Uchiha replied

"Well Sasuke, we don't always get what we want" Naruto retorted

"Hn! I'm leaving" was all the reply the Naruto received from the young avenger as he began to walk away from the group

"Hey wait up Mr. Serious" Suko shouted out as he yelled out at Sasuke. "See ya later Naruto and Hinata!" the boy said jovially

"Later guys" Sakura said as she ran by the couple to meet her teammates.

"Later guys" Naruto said to his temporary teammates

"Goodbye everyone" Hinata said as she and Naruto continued their little walk through the village

A few minutes later into their walk Naruto and Hinata heard some commotion going on so they went to investigate. Two shinobi of the Sand were taking advantage of Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi.

"Hey brat that hurt" Kankurou said in an angry tone

"Sorry I was playing with my friends when I bumped into you" Konohamaru said in an apologetic tone

"Hey Kankurou, leave him alone he's just a kid" Temari said trying to control her brother

"I want to play a little and show these little punks not to mess around with adults"

"I'm telling on you Kankurou, I'm not getting yelled at because of you!" Temari said in resignation at her younger brother

Just then a medium sized rock hit Kankurou on his hand forcing him to release the Konohamaru

"Ow! That hurt!" Kankurou said as he looked in the direction from which the stone came

"Pick on someone your own size!" Sasuke said in a serious tone. He was flanked by Suko and Sakura

While on their way to meet their sensei, Konohamaru and his friends were playing around in the area when they ran into the two shinobi. Team seven heard the commotion and decided to investigate, because the boy was the grandson of the Hokage

"Well why don't you come down here and let's play" Kankurou said in a very annoyed tone. He couldn't believe that he was hit by the guy in the tree

"_He's pretty cute!"_ Temari thought to herself

"With pleasure" Sasuke replied

Kankurou began to unfurl his puppet, but before he or Sasuke could take any further action, the puppeteer felt the tip of a blade at his throat.

"_Shit! Where the hell did he come from?" _Kankurou thought

Temari was about to reach for her fan when she heard a voice right inside her guard "I wouldn't do that if I were you kunoichi-san!" Hinata said poised to strike her

"_When did she get inside my guard?"_Temari thought.

Everyone was surprised at how fast the two strange shinobi were halted in their tracks by Naruto and Hinata

"You're shinobi of the Sand here as invited guests, and you dare raise your fists at native of this village?" Naruto said in a clearly angry voice. Seeing Sand shinobi taking advantage of Konohamaru made his blood boil.

"The little punk ran into me!" Kankurou replied

"Did you know that little punk is the Hokage's grandson?" Sabaku Kankurou Naruto asked

"H…How do you know my name?" Kankurou asked in complete shock

"Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankurou and Sabaku Gaara; you are the children of the Yondaime Kazekage. Where is your little brother Gaara?" Naruto continued the interrogation

"We…we don't know, he does whatever he wants" they both replied with fear clearly audible in their voices

"How do you know about us?" Temari asked wondering how this strange kid could know about her and her family

"That's not something you should be worrying about right now!" Naruto said in a curt tone. "What you should be worrying about is if me and my comrades kill you right now or turn you into the authorities for attacking the Hokage's grandson!"

"W…What? You can't kill us we're the Kazekage's children!" Temari said in alarm

The Sand kunoichi was totally mystified at how quickly the situation spiraled out of control. One minute they were abusing their superiority and next minute they are inches away from death

"Like if I care! You attacked the Hokage's grandson!" Naruto replied in all seriousness. If it was anytime in the past everyone would've been surprised by Naruto's words, however after spending time with Naruto they knew the kind of person he was.

Suko turned to Sakura and commented "Obviously they don't know who they're dealing with"

To which Sakura nodded and replied "Well now they're gonna get a crash course in dealing with Uzumaki Naruto"

"I told you to leave the kid alone now you're gonna get us in big trouble now" Temari admonished her younger brother.

"I…I didn't know. I just wanted to have a little fun" Kankurou replied

"Fun! Only weaklings pick on a child and call that fun! I am going to tell you this once" Naruto said in a stern voice

"You raise your hand at a citizen of Konoha outside the confines of battle again and my sword won't stop at your neck! Do you understand?"

"Y…Yes" Kankurou said

Naruto then looked to Temari who replied immediately

"Yes I understand"

"Good" Naruto then removed the blade from Kankuro's throat and Hinata moved away from Temari allowing the two Sand shinobi to step away

"Just when everything was beginning to get interesting" Sasuke replied

"I told you already Sasuke, you'll have plenty time to fight in the exam" Naruto said in a semi annoyed tone

"Killjoy" Sasuke said to his teammate in an amused tone, totally uncaring of Naruto's ire

"I'm in a bad mood Gaara, come out now!" Naruto said to no one in particular.

Gaara stood behind some trees not too far away from the little commotion going on.

"Konoha has some strong shinobi" Gaara said in a monotone voice as he appeared between his brother and sister. "Shinobi both strong and foolish enough to raise his voice at me!" Gaara said

The deranged Sand killer looked to his elder brother and sister and said "Kankurou, Temari next time you do something like this I'll kill you both!"

"Y…Yes Gaara, we're really sorry" both siblings said in total fear

Gaara then looked up at Sasuke "You're strong. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" the raven hair Uchiha said

Gaara then faced Naruto "And yours?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Good! Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, the next time we meet I will kill you both!"

"Ha! We'll see" replied Sasuke in a very dismissive tone

"It's good to know that we see eye-to-eye Gaara, because I am itching to plunge my blade into your forehead!" Naruto said in a very unafraid tone

Kankurou and Temari were both in complete shock._ "Did he just threaten Gaara? Is he mad!"_

Gaara had a huge, evil grin on his face "I'll enjoy killing you Uzumaki, I really will!"

"Likewise Sabaku!" Naruto responded without a shred of fear

"Temari, Kankurou let's go!" Gaara said while walking away with and evil grin on his face

Gaara's siblings looked back at Naruto wondering if he had a death wish or if he was as dangerous as Gaara?

Sasuke, Suko and Sakura all came down from the tree to meet with Naruto and Hinata

"That Gaara is dangerous!" Naruto said

"Yeah, I know" Sasuke said

"Should we report this incident especially since they're the enemy?" Suko asked

"No, it was just a misunderstanding no need to cause a commotion and rouse the enemy's suspicion" Naruto said

"Ok Naruto if you say so" Suko replied

"You were amazing Hinata" Sakura said _"I need to train harder" _Sakura thought

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun has been helping me with my training" Hinata replied without blushing

"_I wish Sasuke would train with me like that"_ Sakura mused in envy at her fellow kunoichi

"Hey Hinata, Naruto we've got to get going we have to meet up with Kakashi sensei in a little bit for training" Sakura said

Sakura and Suko stood a little distance away from Naruto and Sasuke, and so did Hinata. Before the two boys parted ways, Naruto left Sasuke with a little word of advice

"If you ever get the opportunity to fight Gaara don't hesitate to kill him!"

"Yeah I know" replied Sasuke before he parted ways from Naruto

**XXX**

Later that night after the run in with the Sand siblings, the Sandaime was up late alone in his office going over all the details for the chunin exams and the upcoming war when he felt a familiar presence in his room—it was Naruto.

"Why are you up at this hour Naruto? Are you still scheming?" Sandaime asked in a curious tone

"I never stop calculating jiji, so I came for you to enact the second act of my plan" Naruto said in a calm tone

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked knowing fully well that whatever Naruto had in mind was really important

"I don't like Danzo; I believe that he is somehow linked to Orochimaru, and somehow and they are working together. I believe that Orochimaru wants revenge on you for snubbing him as Kage, and Danzo would use your death as the catalyst for his rise to power as Hokage. It's the perfect setup with both parties each getting what they most desire" the boy said

"I wouldn't be surprised" replied the Sandaime. "He's been after the title of Hokage for a very, very long time." Sarutobi responded calmly to the grave news. "But we still lack evidence against Danzo"

"I am working on it" Naruto replied "I've noticed how his reactions towards me, especially in the council room. Somehow he believes that I am a threat to him in some way; he is full of ill intentions. "

"So what do you have in mind?" the Hokage asked curiously

"I want you to allow the enemy to get a hold of our entire strategy"

"Are you mad Naruto?" Sarutobi raised his voice in indignation

"No I am not mad Jiji. It is always important for your opponent to know your next step and then carefully predict their next move after that. Think of it this way Jiji, if the enemy knows our entire strategy then we can control him, because he has the information that we want him to have. If Danzo is really involved then he'll pass the info to Orochimaru, and when Orochimaru gets a hold of this information he will breathe a sigh of relief and re-organize his entire strategy to suite ours. Because he trust's Danzo's information, he'll neglect all precautions and attack without fear. When he does this, he'll walk his men directly into our trap"

"Naruto, you're playing a very dangerous game with some very powerful and dangerous men" Sarutobi said to his surrogate grandson

"I know, but this is war and there are people on our side who don't have the village's safety as their priority. If I could get rid of that bedbug named Danzo along with Orochimaru then our lives would be so much better. And besides it's better to deal with difficult tasks all together"

"Deal with difficult tasks together? You know Naruto-kun; your sensei has turned you into a very methodical, calculating and ruthless opponent." Sandaime said

"Yes I know. Ruthlessness is necessary in battle, especially when you're trying to send a message. This move must be kept totally secret known to a select few because this is not only a trap for Orochimaru but for Danzo as well. Although it won't yield any results immediately because Danzo never gets directly involved, so nothing gets traced back to him. But, as a true loyalist to Konoha I doubt he should have a problem aiding us against our enemies"

"You sarcasm is music to my ears" Sandaime said. "I'll do it and I'll let you deal with getting the information to the other commanders. I will assign an ANBU team to you in order to help you speed up the process, and they will also serve as your personal guard until further notice. I will also let you in on a little secret"

"What is it Hokage-sama?' Naruto asked genuinely interested

"One of my ANBU has uprooted one of Danzo's men who infiltrated the ANBU. We've been monitoring him secretly hoping for him to slip up. However, his patterns haven't changed so that means he's still unaware that we're on to him" Sandaime explained

"Excellent news Hokage-sama, he'll serve as our pipeline to Danzo. Please arrange for him to be as close to the document as possible without arousing suspicion. We'll get Danzo to deliver the trap to our enemies and we'll accumulate evidence against him at the same time!" the boy said in an upbeat tone

"That sounds like a plan. You'll have the ANBU guard from tomorrow" Sarutobi told his surrogate grandson. The leader of Konoha wanted to the protect the boy; not only as a great future prospect of the village, but as precious family that he didn't want taken away from him

"I am flattered that you value me so much Jiji" Naruto said in a joking tone

"You have proven yourself to be a very valuable asset to this village and you'll make plenty of enemies by the time this war is over. Think of it as me planning for the future, if you know what I mean"

"I understand very well; thank Hokage-sama" the boy said fully understanding Sarutobi's hidden message, as he handed the village's leader his counter strategies

"I also have two more requests" Naruto said

"There's more?" Sandaime asked curiously

"I would like to meet secretly with our best shinobi in the respective fields, as well as the top fighters from each clan."

"Why do need all of these people?" Sarutobi asked curiously

"I need them for my battle formations" Naruto replied

"Battle formations?"

"Yes, and once they are complete I will forward a copy to you"

"I am looking forward to viewing your work. And what of your second request Naruto?"

The boy took out a small sheet of paper and handed it to the Hokage.

When Sarutobi saw what was on the list his eyes were filled with shock. "Naruto! Are you serious? This will take some time to gather" Replied the Sandaime

"I am very serious Hokage-sama, and no one must know about it" replied the boy

"What are you going to do with all of this?"

"Sorry, but it is a special surprise for our honored guests."

The Sandaime felt a chill down his spine. If Naruto did what the Sarutobi was thinking, then may Kami have mercy on the enemy!"

_**Later that night…**_

The ANBU guard team was switching over guard duty the team that came to relieve them

The leader of the retrieving team addressed their comrades. "Keep your eyes peeled! This is a very sensitive document, don't be lax!"

"Hai" the arriving ANBU squad captain wearing a dragonfly mask said. However, what the relieved ANBU squad captain didn't know was that dragonfly was given a special order by the Hokage to allow the document to be taken. The relieving ANBU was a specially designed squad that included the traitorous ANBU working for Danzo.

It was the perfect set up and would raise not a shred of suspicion because ANBU rarely operated on the same teams. Their teams were assembled based on the individual's suitability for the particular mission.

It was three in the morning when, the time when man's concentration begins to wane and the window of opportunity presents itself. The other three ANBU on duty were stationed at their posts seemingly unaware of what each other were doing.

The third member however, was on high alert waiting for his opportunity to strike. Earlier in the day he was informed that he would be on guard duty, and he immediately informed his superior and leader Danzo

…

They were assembled deep under Konoha's earthen bosom, the men and women of Root.

"Lord Danzo, I've been informed that I'll be stationed on guard duty for the Konoha's strategy against the Sand and Sound" Sai said. He was the ANBU operative that was found out without his knowledge

"Good, Hiruzen has saved me the trouble of getting one of my operatives near the battle strategy" Danzo said in an upbeat tone

"I apologize for my impudence Danzo-sama, but do you think it is wise for us to steal our village's most valuable information and give it to the enemy. They will know our entire battle strategy" one of the senior operatives asked his leader

"Don't worry, because when things get desperate we'll come to the village's defense and save the day. It will also provide me with the opportunity to discredit the Sandaime and his leadership abilities. After all, how could any leader allow his village's most vital defense document be stolen at such a crucial time? His stupidity will be my stepping stone to success!" Danzo replied to his loyal subject.

He didn't mind his subordinate's impudence because each and everyone one of his men would willingly give their lives for their village and always held the village's at heart.

…

As the other ANBU loosened their guard just a bit, and Sai took this time to make his move. In fact, Sai already made his move. Now he was just waiting for the opportunity strike.

The Sai that was present was actually a special ink bunshin that he created earlier in the day after he got his orders from his leader. As the bunshin performed its guard duty, the real Sai was making his way into the room in the form of a small black snake that blended perfectly in the darkness.

Appearing in the room, the young Root operative was careful to the check the scroll for traps before unfurling the document in its entirety. He then took the time to copy everything down manually, wary of the use of chakra heavy jutsu that would alert the ANBU out side. When his task was complete, Sai opened is drawing book and carefully placed the duplicate in it—the book was a special storage scroll that was pre-activated for instant use. When the Root ANBU's task was complete, he quietly returned to his snake form and exited the building in the direction of the drop off point. What Sai didn't know that the ANBU were already on to him; they knew it was a bunshin that was in their squad—how could they not know. They had a sensor type ninja amongst them after all! They were just playing their parts in the script cast by a young boy with a very devious mind

As Sai left the building, an ANBU member appeared from the earthen walls of the building—he touched a small ear piece and whispered "The bait has been taken"

In the Hokage's office the ANBU commander reported to the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, it is done" the same said in a stern tone

"I know. I saw it all. Danzo has some talented shinobi under his command" Sarutobi commented as he looked at his crystal ball

"Yes, I expected nothing less from the man" the ANBU commander said as they awaited the next round of Naruto's and Shikamaru's plan to be implemented

**Near the border of the Land of Fire…**

Sai stood in the darkness near the border of the Land of Fire at the drop point. He looked left and right and knew he was surrounded

With a smile on his face he said "Welcome to the Land of Fire, I bring good news from my master"

At the end of his statement, a lone figure exited from the darkness—it was a Sand shinobi "Hand over the scroll boy!" the man said in a serious tone which Sai responded to

As the boy handed over the document a blade was rammed into his back. Shock registered on his face before he dissolved into ink

"A stupid bunshin won't fool us!" the Sand shinobi said as he and his men disappeared into the darkness of the night

**XXX**

In the village hidden in the Sands the Yondaime Kazekage was at his war council going over the battle plans for the upcoming invasion of Konoha.

"Kazekage-sama our estimated troop strength is ten thousand shinobi and approximately three quarters are battle ready"

"And what about the rations and weapons?" The false Kazekage asked his advisors

"All of the rations and weapons will ready in time for the march of the army" another advisor

Just then one the Kazekage's messengers came into the room

"Kazekage-sama, we've just received information from our contact in Konoha. He had this scroll for you. It's safe, there were no traps woven into it" the attendant said

The Kazekage took the scroll and motioned for the messenger to leave.

"_Very good job Kabuto let's see what information you have gotten from Danzo"_

It was a storage scroll and when he released the seal a large scroll revealed itself. It was an exact copy of Konoha's entire military strategy and Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes—before him lay three hundred and fifty rounds of battle all conceived by two kids. Two kids masterfully orchestrated the entire battle strategy that would have completely destroyed the armies of Suna and Oto.

The rest of Suna's war council was just as amazed as their leader at what they were seeing in front of their eyes. They couldn't believe that they were just about to walk their army into certain defeat. Who knew that Konoha would be so prepared for a combined assault from two enemy villages? What roused their curiosity more was the names of the three commanders: Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's top jonin; Morino Ibiki, the leader of Konoha's T & I department; and a kid named Uzumaki Naruto?

"Who are the kids that devised this plan? Asked an advisor in awe

Another advisor looking at the scroll said "according to the messenger it was created by a kid called Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru"

"The Nara clan is well known for producing intelligent shinobi, but who is this Uzumaki kid?" another advisor asked

"I don't know, but the Hokage trusts him enough to put him in charge of the west gate defense. We should use this to our advantage; he's young and inexperienced, he'll be easy to overcome" One council member asked

"Kazekage-sama, I believe that in light of this new and very vital information we have to completely rethink our strategy" A concerned council member said. "I am ashamed to say that we totally underestimated the enemy"

"Yes who knew that Konoha has such talent at such a young age; we should also take the time to eliminate them during the battle as well. Those two boys are devising such detailed war plans at such a young age, imagine what they will be like when they get more battle experience" said another official.

"I concur, team Baki will be tasked with eliminating those two during the examination. Konoha's future must not be allowed to blossom" The false Kazekage said

However one of his council members were still concerned about the information "Is the information really reliable, this could be a ruse of some kind, I don't think that the Hokage would make such a rookie error" an advisor said

"Yes, the information is very reliable. After all, the bedbug is a high ranking Konoha official. Only a select few eyes would be privy to such information" the Kazekage said.

"Then this could be a trick by the enemy! There's no way Konoha would allow such a precious document be copied and delivered to the enemy" the official replied

"That's true, but as I said the insider is a high ranking member of the Konoha council so they'll have access that no one else can. And besides, that particular insider is very, very crafty no doubt this is the real deal!" Orochimaru said in his disguise of the Kazekage

"_Good job Danzo! Our plans for Konoha are unfolding perfectly! Konoha wouldn't know what hit them"_

"You are right, our entire army would have been annihilated had we not get this very valuable information. We need to reformulate our plans. We'll launch a full scale attack; we'll deploy five thousand troops as the vanguard, and the second twenty five hundred will follow right after to clean up after the enemy is exhausted. The vanguard will then split in two groups of twenty five hundred shinobi each. Our forces will outnumber theirs so we'll utilize wave tactics, never allowing the enemy to rest or relax. We'll whittle down their strength and overwhelm them with the delayed force"

"An excellent plan Kazekage-sama" an advisor said

"Send this information to Orochimaru so that he could make the necessary adjustments" The false Kazekage said, but he was also thinking

"_Two stinking little brats nearly derailed my entire battle plan! Konoha may not be weak as I thought. This is going to be very interesting. Let's see how they deal with the nasty surprise that I have in store for them. Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru, you're not the only ones with detailed plans. My plans have been in effect much longer than yours—much longer!"_

**XXX**

The next day in the Forest of Death Naruto met with a squad of four ANBU: one wore a bird mask, the other wore a cat mask, one wore a tiger mask and the last wore a swan mask.

"Hokage-sama has assigned you to work with me on a very important mission, and from what I gathered from him you will be accompanying me in battle as well. I know for a fact that you all specialize in assassinations and special tactics, but I want a further breakdown of your particular specialties. You can start Bird-san" the boy motioned

"I specialize in area restriction tactics, close combat, ninjutsu and assassination" the ANBU in the bird mask answered

Then the ANBU in the tiger mask added "Close combat, ninjutsu and sealing"

The cat masked ANBU added "My specialties are in tracking, trapping, scouting, taijutsu and diversionary tactics"

Then finally it was the ANBU with the swan mask turn to speak up. "I specialize in genjutsu, information gathering, assassination and kenjutsu."

After each of the ANBU gave a brief description of their specialties Naruto was quite pleased.

"Excellent, excellent! Hokage-sama gave me some excellent personnel to work with. I'll be sure to thank him after we destroy our enemies"

The ANBU looked at each other thinking the same thing "What the hell! So this is the kid the shinobi have been talking about" However, they brought out of their musings by Naruto's voice.

"First, Bird and Cat, I need you to deliver these to Kakashi-san and Ibiki-san immediately."

The boy then turned to Tiger and Swan "I need to get all the items on this list. It's quite a lot, so Bird and Cat when you are finished delivering the messages rendezvous with Tiger and Swan. When you have collected all of the items on the list meet me at this location." The boy said giving each of them a separate piece of paper with the rendezvous point.

"Now go!" Naruto said with a firm authoritative voice

Upon the kids orders they all disappeared from view.

"So that's the Kyubi jinchuriki, no wonder assigned me to watch over him. I don't think the kid needs that much looking after with that presence" the ANBU in the cat mask thought

….

Kakashi was at training ground seven, pounding his genin into shape for the chunin exams when and ANBU in a bird mask appeared

"Kakashi-san a message!" the ANBU said in a curt tone as he gave Kakashi the note.

When Kakashi opened the note he was greeted with directions to a location in the forest of death

Looking up at his pupils Kakashi said "Training is done for the day; we will meet tomorrow at the same time"

All he received was a chorus of "Hai" from his genin, they knew the deal

He and the ANBU disappeared from view

….

Ibiki was in his office getting ready to torture another hapless inmate when and ANBU in a cat mask appeared.

"What do you want!" Ibiki asked in gruff tone

The ANBU simply gave the man the note and disappeared

"_Hmm! Directions to a location in the Forest of Death, I wonder what the little brat wants?"_

Ibiki thought as he made his way out of the office

**One hour later…**

Kakashi and Ibiki showed up to the location give them by Naruto. There they found the young boy waiting patiently while petting a very large tiger that was black with white stripes and had a white tipped tail. The beast was at least three times the height of the boy, in its seated position.

Neither Ibiki nor Kakashi could believe that an animal that big existed in the Forest of Death

"_He really said that he was the king of the Forest of Death"_ they both thought but they didn't have time to muse further because the boy wasted no time in starting the conversation

"Black Fang it was nice seeing you again, but I have business to attend to so you have to go now" The boy said to the impossibly large tiger.

The large beast rose from its haunches and let out a growl before disappearing quickly into the forest. Kakashi and Ibiki couldn't believe their eyes the amazing speed the animal exhibited

"There are many wonders in this forest Kakashi-san, Ibiki-san, but now is not the time to be in awe" Naruto said, pulling his fellow commanders out of their awe struck states. "I wanted you here to tell you of the second stage of my plan"

"There's more?" Kakashi asked incredulously

"Yes, were going to dish out our entire plan to the enemy"

"What are you serious kid?" Ibiki

"Yes. When we dish out our entire plan our enemies will lower their guard and attack in confidence, assured of victory they will take very little precautionary measures. This will be their downfall." Naruto did not tell them about his little plan to expose Danzo, but Kakashi and Ibiki weren't war veterans for nothing; they knew the boy's other motive.

"Here are the counter measures that we've come up with, so you can plan accordingly" Naruto told his fellow commanders

"So we dish out our battle plan to the enemy and then we carefully anticipate their next moves from there. Hmm! That's an excellent idea; they won't know what hit them. Ingenious!" Kakashi said

"No it's not Kakashi-san it's simply the way of resourcefulness. You always want the enemy to know you next move, and then you predict their movement after that. Always control the flow of battle and you will never lose" Naruto said

"I still don't like the idea of dishing out our entire battle plan to the enemy." Ibiki said with a wicked scowl on his face, he then looked at Naruto. "You have a vicious mind boy I could organize a job for you in the Intelligence department if you so choose"

Ibiki was man who liked to use the available talent…

"Hmm! Interesting, I could always use more people to work with. After we annihilate our enemies, I'll take you up on your offer" Naruto replied to the scarred man

Naruto was a boy who was taught to use available talent as well…

And Kakashi shivered at the idea of those two working together…

Not too long after, Kakashi felt Gai's as well as several other chakra signatures coming in their direction. Then several shinobi showed up; they were all surprised to see Kakashi, Ibiki and Naruto.

One of the shinobi spoke to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san Hokage-sama summoned us to meet here for a special top secret meeting, was it to meet with you?"

"No, it's for him" Kakashi said while pointing to Naruto

"Naruto-san?" another shinobi asked

"Yes" Kakashi said. "Ibiki, Naruto and I are the three commanders of Konoha's forces for the invasion. But now is not the time for twenty questions, so just follow the orders from the kid; he's quite competent"

"Hai" responded the shinobi

"Go ahead Naruto" Kakashi said

"Thank you Kakashi-san" the boy replied

"You were summoned here by lord Hokage on my request" the boy said

"As you know we're going to be attacked by both the Sand and Sound villages and chances are that we'll be outnumbered in battle, so we have to be very prepared for what is to come"

"You all were identified as the best in your field and that's why you are here. You will serve as the leaders of the varying divisions under my command and as such you must know how I want you fight"

"What do you need us to do?" Asked one of the Hyuga present

"Before we go into that let's discuss the troop breakdown and fighting tactics. Konoha normally utilizes the standard four man squads so the breakdown will be like this: four men make a squad; two squads make a section; five sections form a platoon; two platoons is company; two companies form a battalion; two battalions a regiment; two regiment form a group; two groups a brigade; and two brigades an army. Understood?" the boy said

Everyone nodded in the affirmative

"The platoons will consist of weapons specialists, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu experts, as well as platoons lead by ours village's most prominent clans" The boy continued

"What is the purpose of such breakdowns?" Asked another shinobi

"It's to get the best out of each of you all; mixed squads will decrease your fighting ability. With specialized team in this form you will cover each other's weakness and utilize your strengths" Naruto replied

"Sounds reasonable, so what do you have in mind?" Asked Gai

"I need one of my long range specialists to step forward." Asked the young boy

At his request one of the shinobi came forward. "Yes, commander"

"What is blast radius of the standard shinobi exploding kunai?"

"About eight to ten feet" the shinobi replied

"Are you willing to bet the lives of your comrades on your guess?" Naruto asked the man in a serious tone

"What?" the shinobi asked in surprise

"You heard me!" Naruto said in a serious tone. "Are you willing to stake the lives of your comrades on your estimate?"

"Yes" the shinobi said confidently

"Ok then, lets put your estimate to the test" the boy said

This gathered the attention of all the shinobi present, who were eager to see what the boy was planning

"Step forward any close range fighter who wishes to place his life in this man's hands" Naruto said

Gai stepped forward. "I'll place my life in this man's hand, because he's a fellow leaf ninja, a comrade! He won't let me down"

"Excellent!" said Naruto who then faced the other shinobi

"Your comrade placed his life in your hands. What would be an effective distance in front of your comrade to let your tags explode?"

"About twice the distance sixteen to twenty feet" the shinobi replied

"Then prove it!" Naruto responded

"Hai!" The shinobi responded and took a position some distance behind Gai who moved into a clearing with his back turned to the rest of curious on-looking shinobi. He then let his kunai with and exploding tag sixteen feet in front of Gai.

The kunai hit almost exactly sixteen feet in front of Gai and exploded with no harm coming to Gai who didn't even flinch

"Good!" Naruto said sounding very pleased then he turned to Konoha's beautiful green beast.

"Gai-san, would you be able to effectively fight an opponent within that range without hampering your movement? Or would you need more distance?"

"That range is very good for close range combat, give-or-take a few feet" Gai replied

"What was the meaning of that?" Asked the shinobi

"For the upcoming battle, the weapons specialists will be a key component. The success or failure of the weapons specialists will make or break our army. Precision and accuracy will be important. The lives of the close and close to mid range fighters will literally be in your hands"

"How come?" asked another shinobi

"Because my unit is going to be a numerically small unit and we're going to engage the larger enemy force" replied Naruto.

"Are serious? That's suicide!" asked another shinobi

"Yes I am serious and no it's not suicide. We need the majority of our forces to protect the village and the civilians. Therefore, I will be utilizing only one tenth of our troop strength to engage the enemy"

"Naruto, that accounts only to about twelve hundred shinobi" Kakashi said. "The Sand has an army of about ten thousand shinobi, if they deploy even half of their forces, you will be in very serious trouble!" Kakashi finished

"While it is true that we'll be numerically outmatched, troop strength alone will not be enough to win. In fact troop strength is the least important factor when making calculations in battle. Believe me when I say that I am going to massacre the enemy" Naruto replied

"In any case, should my forces overcome the enemy in time I will come to your aid" Said Ibiki

"Very well Ibiki" Naruto replied before he turned to the shinobi

The weapons specialists will be tasked with pinning the enemy's main force back so that the close range fighters can deal with the enemy's forces little by little. You will control the flow of the battle and the shape of the enemy's forces therefore there is no room for error on your part." Naruto said to the shinobi.

"Hai!" the man said with a certain amount of confidence. "We won't let our comrades down!"

Naruto then looked to the group and then spoke. "Our victory depends on trusting each other to the fullest and each group performing to the best of their ability. Gai-san has the right mentality; he believes in his comrades and knows he can trust them. This is the trust that every shinobi and kunoichi must have in each other. You must unflinchingly put your lives in the hands of your fellow shinobi"

"Close range fighters; you will coordinate your attacks with the ninjutsu specialists. The weapons specialist will provide the cover and you will directly engage the enemy. After each round of attack, the ninjutsu specialists will open up a path for the close range fighters to get up close and personal with the enemy again. The genjutsu specialists will help disorient and confuse the enemy for the close range fighters"

Those present were amazed at the precise set-up explained by the boy. Every shinobi's strength was utilized to the fullest and their deficiencies covered. The weapons specialists would be at the back sniping and disrupting the enemy movements and formations, the close range fighters and ninjutsu specialists would be in the thick of battle and the genjutsu specialist would have all the time necessary to prepare their genjutsu. Kakashi realized that what the boy explained was a killer set-up and if executed properly would but almost any army on the back foot.

"What about the clan specialists?" asked another shinobi

"The clan specialists would be reserved for special incisive attacks at the enemy's vulnerable areas. For this, the Hyuga and Akimichi are vitally important. I will form the Hyuga into a special strike force that will strike and cripple the enemy as key points in their formations. They will be doing this will be carried special masks and will be operating under the cover smoke and vision impairing chemicals. The Akimichi will use their large bodies to plunge deep into the enemy's formation and disrupt their balance and cause as much damage as possible. The Inuzuka will help control the enemy's movements with their dynamic and flowing attacks. The Aburame and the Nara are responsible for further disrupting the enemy forces and more specifically the strongest of the enemy's fighters."

"With this combination we will use a smaller force to subdue a much larger force." Naruto finished his explanation

When the boy finished his breakdown of the battle elements, everyone present was amazed at how well thought out the plan was. Combined with the advantage of fighting on their natural environment against an enemy who is conversely ill equipped to fight in such an environment, it was easy to see that even though the enemy had superior numbers their numbers counted for very little in such a situation

"Any further questions!" He asked the awed men and women present

No one spoke up.

"Good! Now we need to drill and get the routines to perfection so that the platoon leaders can issue effective commands to the subordinates. As the leaders of the platoons, your commands must be precise and clear"

"Understood young commander" said one of the Hyuga fighters

After the long and eventful day night time and Naruto was still at his scheming best. He was deep in the Forest of Death with the ANBU team that was assigned to him.

"What are we going to do with all of this" the ANBU with the cat mask asked. "Do you know what this can do?"

"Of course" Naruto replied. "That's why I asked you all to collect them"

The group of five stood around a large pile of boxes.

"Now, these are for you all" Naruto said, handing each of the ANBU a small map with detailed instructions written down. "Get going" Naruto ordered

A chorus of hai's was sounded before the ANBU began to work each of them wondering what the boy had in mind. For the next week the ANBU worked tirelessly to complete their commander's request by the stipulated time.

**The eve before the start of the chunin exams…**

Naruto stood atop the large gates of Konoha as he was looked at the dense forest in front of him through which Konoha's enemies would be marching. And as the fog of war descends upon the village, a young warrior prepares to take the bloody first step that all great leaders must take—a bloody first step that would shock both his enemies and comrades alike.

With arms wide open and welcoming his enemies in the distance he says "Come hither, enemies of Konoha; come so that I can send you all to hell!"

XXX

Strategies are in motion and everything is going according to each schemer's plan. Whose strategies will come out on top?

That is left up to fate, and the valor of the men who execute the multitude of strategies

Please read and review


	13. Chapter 13: Opening Battle

Hey guys I'm BACK with another chappy of Tender hands. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with my summer internship.

Also, chapters will be scarce in the upcoming months because I will be starting graduate school in the Fall but I will still be writing.

Anyways…Here's the chapter enjoy

XXX

"_**Not a single enemy shall get past us!"**_

"_**Anyone who stands before us dies! It is as simple as that!"….Uzumaki Naruto**_

Opening battle

The chunin exams had officially begun; the battle of minds and wits was escalating in to the arena of the physical—it was now time to see whose strategy would come out on top through physical combat.

All of the genin were assembled on floor 301 for the first test which was to be administered by Morino Ibiki—head of the Torture & Interrogation division and commander of the Wall-defense forces. However, that test was a complete farce; well, at least for the genin that were given the special mission by their Kage. The higher ups had direct control over this portion of the examination. However, over the second part of the exam proctored by Anko, they had no control over. In reality they did have control, but they couldn't directly interfere otherwise it would stir up more commotion.

The genin teams were making their way through the Forest of Death in a five day test of survival. Team seven, like all the other genin squads was making its way through the forest when Sakura sensed a presence following them.

In addition to training their combat ability both individually and as a group, Kakashi also worked on increasing the individual abilities of the members of team seven. Sasuke was strong in ninjutsu and taijutsu however, his genjutsu abilities were still weak but that would develop as his Sharingan matured. Suko was really good at trap making and had good ability in taijutsu, but his ninjutsu and genjutsu were lacking. Sakura had excellent chakra control so Kakashi taught her basic medical ninjutsu, genjutsu and sensing the enemy. And it was her talent in sensing the enemy that was coming to the forefront in the forest.

"Guys we're being followed by a lone shinobi. I can't tell his exact location but he's tailing us for sure!"The girl told her comrades.

"Good job Sakura!" Sasuke said. The girl was finally becoming more of a kunoichi and less of a fan girl. Sasuke was finally beginning to respect her a little bit.

"I'll take care of him" Suko said confidently.

"Ok Suko, get to work" Sasuke commanded.

"Alright, let's make camp in the next clearing." The boy responded.

_**With the trailing Hidden Rain ninja…**_

"Heh, I hit the jackpot with those rookie genin! Easy pickings and hopefully they have the scroll my team needs."

As he continued to the follow the ninja he noticed that they were slowing down.

"_They're slowing down; it looks like they're about to make camp for the evening. Perfect! I'll strike when their guard is down. I'll just monitor them for now."_

_**Back with team seven…**_

"Ok he stopped but he's still behind us." Sakura said.

"The idiot is waiting until our guard is down to strike" Sasuke said.

"Good" Suko said "Let's pretend that we're planning our strategy to get him to come within range."

The on looking Rain nin saw the team of leaf genin gather close together in order to plan their strategies.

"_Good their guard is down now to sneak in for the kill!"_

As he neared his target he saw the loud mouthed one look in his direction and weaved a hand sign.

"Kai! Mahi Nankan (paralysis barrier)" Suko whispered.

The next thing the hapless Rain nin felt was burst of electrical energy being rammed into his body from every direction. He lost all movement in his body— paralyzed and totally helpless, his body fell to the forest floor. A few seconds later he was surrounded by the team of leaf shinobi.

"Heh, you got me! I'm ashamed to be bested by a bunch of rookies" he said in a disgruntled voice.

"We were on to you a long time ago. You never stood a chance" Sakura said.

"Mahi Nankan. A very simple, yet extremely effective barrier that paralyses anything that is within it" Suko said.

"Your overconfidence will now cost you your life" Sasuke said to the Rain nin as he pulled out a kunai.

"Noooo! Please don't, I surrender, I don't have the scroll. Don't kill me!" the desperate nin begged.

"Surrender? There is no such thing in this forest! Regret your mistake in the afterlife!" the Uchiha said as he plunged the kunai into the enemy ninja's head killing him instantly.

After searching the body the found no scroll.

"He was telling the truth; he didn't have a scroll." Sakura said.

"Well at least we were able to get some extra supplies from the body. They should prove to be useful later on" Suko said.

"Ok guys good job, but he was a Rain nin. We need to find the Sound ninja. Let's get moving!" Sasuke said as the group left the clearing.

Not too far away, a carefully hidden Grass nin watched gleefully at his prey. _"They're an interesting bunch, but I'm only interested in the Uchiha. Time to go have a little fun" _Orochimaru taught to himself.

The snake was now after its prey…

Team seven was making its way towards the tower when Sakura felt another three presences.

"Not again! Is everyone in the forest after us?" Sakura said.

"How many this time Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

"There are three more ninja directly behind us and they're not even trying to hide their presence!"

"Everyone prepare for another battle. I'll take the lead; Suko you cover me and Sakura don't lose sight of the enemy!" Sasuke commanded.

"Hai!" Suko and Sakura said in unison.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was closely following his prey; unabashedly showing his presence to them. He wanted them to panic and feel fear. He wanted to see how his precious sharingan would react to the pressure.

"_Oh! So he has decided to take the offensive eh! Excellent!"_ Orochimaru thought as the young Uchiha bore down on him from above. Maneuvering quickly the snake Sanin avoided Sasuke's blade.

"Another one who thinks that we're easy pickings" Sasuke said.

"This prey is very confident of his ability." Orochimaru said in gleeful joy. "Oh! And I see you got Arashi Kumo from that loser Ranmaru as well! You've done well"

"Who are you? And are you sure that we're the ones who are being hunted?" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh yes, you most definitely are the hunted. The prey never knows that it's in danger until it's too late." Orochimaru said.

"We'll see then" was Sasuke's reply as he launched himself at the creepy Grass ninja.

"Come, let's play!" Orochimaru said as he dashed forward at the young Uchiha.

The two began a heated taijutsu/kenjutsu battle in which Orochimaru's inhumanly flexible body allowed him to dodge and block all the strikes and swipes of Sasuke's blade. In his defense, Sasuke was no swordsman by any stretch of the imagination, but when his sharingan was activated his lack of skill with the sword was more than compensated for with his eyes' predictive ability. However, his sharingan wasn't activated so it was a stalemate.

Separating from each other for brief moment Orochimaru remarked. "Not too bad, but you haven't revealed those lovely eyes to me yet."

"These eyes are for worthy opponents only" Sasuke remarked confidently.

"Oh really! Then I'll show you why I am an opponent worthy of the sharingan!" Orochimaru said as he released an intense burst of killing intent aimed directly at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke was paralyzed as visions of death filled his mind, dropping to his knees he was unable to move._ "How can a genin produce all that killing intent? He's no ordinary shinobi, I must warn the others!"_ But Suko and Sakura were in no better off condition than he was.

"Suko, Sakura run! We cannot beat this enemy!" He shouted into the forest but no reply came.

"Kukuku! Your comrades are too paralyzed with fear themselves to help you. So much for Konoha's much vaunted team work." Orochimaru mocked as he walked closer to his young prey. "I am disappointed in you, the younger brother of Itachi."

At the mention of Itachi's name Sasuke's blood began to boil and his two-tomed sharingan flared to life.

"Oh, two tomes! You've developed your sharingan this much already? I'm impressed." Orochimaru said in glee.

Fear was replaced by an uncontrollable rage as he stood up defiantly at the Grass ninja. "Who are you, and how do you know Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"You'll have to beat the information out of me" Orochimaru told the young man.

"So be it!" Sasuke said as weaved the hand signs of the Uchiha signature jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke roared as he launched a large fireball at the unnamed Grass ninja.

Orochimaru looked at the onrushing ball of flame and calmly weaved his own hand signs. "Doton: Doryuuheki!" the snake Sanin said as he spewed mud from his mouth forming a large wall of earth to protect him from the blaze. However, he was utterly surprised when the boy showed up to the left of his earthen defense. The snake Sannin's eyes locked on to that beautiful sharingan.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke said as he launched a raging fire dragon at the Grass ninja who engulfed in the blazing inferno.

Breathing hard Sasuke was hoping that he got the stupid Grass ninja, but as his anger subsided he hoped he hadn't killed the man—that would've been useless to him.

"Excellent, excellent! Worthy of the Uchiha name!" Sasuke heard behind him. The boy spun around quickly only to be launched in the trunk of one of the large forest trees. The Grass ninja stood unharmed as the blaze died down revealing a burnt body.

"Replacement technique! But how did I not see it?" Sasuke asked.

"What made you think you were fighting the real me to begin with?" asked the Grass ninja in a very amused tone. "But it seems that your teammates have recovered from their fear" Orochimaru said as smoke bombs landed in the area. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke and his team was gone…

And the hunt continued!

XXX

Meanwhile Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten temporarily made camp in order assess their current situation.

It's been a few hours since they entered the forest and they found signs of the enemy targets. Instead, all they found were some stupid riffraff that overstepped their boundary. They were nothing special.

"Alright, it's been a few hours and we still haven't found any sign of the Oto genin. So for now, we should split up and search the area.

"How long do we search for Neji?" Tenten asked.

"We'll return to this spot in one hour." The Hyuga prodigy said while sticking a kunai into the ground.

"Yosh! If not back here in one hour, then I'll do thirty laps around Konoha on my hands!" Lee said in his usual exuberance.

"R…Right" Tenten deadpanned at her eccentric teammate.

"Anyways be back here in one hour, do not engage the enemy once they're found. Simply note their location and let the rest of us know."

"Hai" Tenten and Lee said in unison.

…

Meanwhile the rest of the Konoha genin who were also on the hunt for the Oto shinobi, but to no avail! However, they were all able to get the remaining scroll that they needed. Team Asuma hijacked a team that was worn out after a long and difficult battle—it was easy pickings, just as Shikamaru wanted. Team Gai simply steamrolled the teams that came their way! And team Kurenai was able to easily disable their opponents thanks to Shino's bugs and Hinata's taijutsu.

**XXX**

As team seven was fleeing their pursuer, they were trying to figure out how such a powerful genin could possibly make it into the exams.

"I don't know how a genin could produce such strong killing intent! It's similar to Kakashi-sensei when he's getting serious with us" Suko remarked.

"Yes, we were all totally paralyzed. We definitely have to report this to our sensei when we get to the tower.

As Sakura finished her statement, she felt a huge and unnatural wind coming their way—it was a jutsu.

"Everyone take cover!" Sakura shouted, but her warning was a bit too late and they crashed into the nearby trees; it was the grass ninja.

As they we regaining their composure they were accosted by the mysterious Grass nin.

"You can report it to your superiors IF you get to the tower." the mysterious Grass ninja said with a wicked grin.

"What? You were toying with us all this time? Who are you, you're no genin" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not" the Grass ninja said as he began to peel the flesh off his face in the most disgusting way.

"I am Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sanin and I've come to make a proposition to you Sasuke."

"What?" The boy said with wide eyes.

"I can make you strong enough to defeat Itachi. I can give you power!"

"Don't listen to him Sasuke; he's our village's biggest traitor!" Suko shouted to his teammate.

"Don't listen to him" Sakura cried.

"Sorry but I don't make deals with traitors" Sasuke answered to the immense relief of his comrades.

"Oh really! You can't refuse me boy. I am feeling generous so I'll give you a few jutsu just to whet your appetite" Orochimaru said as he weaved some hand signs and Sasuke immediately copied them.

"Katon: Goenkyu no jutsu" Orochimaru and Sasuke said as two large, blazing balls of fire clashed for dominance before exploding in a large blast that reverberated throughout the forest.

As the flames died down Orochimaru had to dodge a hail of kunai aimed at him by Suko; it was an easy enough task for the vastly experienced shinobi.

Biting his thumb and doing the required seals Orochimaru summoned a large snake. "Go deal with those two brats, I want to take my time with the Uchiha." He told the snake that rushed at Sasuke's teammates.

Suko and Sakura had to take rapid evasive measures against the snake.

"Good. Now that those two are taken care of let's get down to…" however, before Orochimaru could finish his statement he had to dodge the blade coming at his neck.

Twisting his body at an almost impossible angle the Hebi Sanin managed to dodge the deadly blade. As he dodged the attack he did a series of hand signs.

"Raiton: Hibashi!" and stretched out his hands at the young Uchiha who already copied the jutsu and was countering it with his own.

"Excellent! You have both lightning and fire elemental affinities; although I don't know too much lightning jutsu but I can give you another. Come Sasuke!" Orochimaru called to the young man in front of him.

And so Sasuke did with his two tome sharingan blazing in fury.

The battle was raging between Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sasuke fought full out and Orochimaru just toyed with the boy gradually tiring him out so he could apply his seal. The Hebi Sanin was really enjoying his spar with the boy with the wonderful predictive abilities of the boy's eyes; coupled with Sasuke's skill, the boy would make the perfect vessel.

"_One more jutsu for him then it's time for the games to end."_ the Hebi Sanin thought as he began weave another jutsu.

"Katon: Hiendan!" Orochimaru said as he unleashed a shorter but more powerful version of the Gokakyu no jutsu.

As predicted Sasuke copied the jutsu perfectly, however the chakra cost totally drained his reserves trying to defend himself.

As Sasuke's sharingan deactivated, Orochimaru struck. "Play times over Sasuke-kun." The man said as his extended his neck unnaturally and bit into the boy's neck which elicited a blood curdling scream from the boy.

_**Meanwhile with Suko and Sakura…**_

The duo was having a hard time with the summoned snake that was determined to make them its meal. It was a deadly game of cat and mouse and the pair of Konoha ninja was having a hard time dodging the large and deceptively fast serpent.

After another close call, the pair was able to get some breathing room from the large snake. "Hey Sakura you alright?" Suko asked his teammate.

"Yeah, but we can't keep evading forever!"

"I know that's why I came up with a plan, but I need you distract it long enough for me to set up my trap."

"Ok, but don't take long, I don't want to turn into snake food" Sakura responded.

"I know, don't worry, I'll get it for sure!" Suko said confidently.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" the girl said as she dashed into view and attacked the snake, drawing its attention to her in the process. As the girl led the snake away from her teammate Suko took the time to set up his trap.

It had been the longest five minutes of Sakura's life as she dodged and ducked her way out of being a large reptile's dinner. Soon she heard Suko called her from high in the tree top.

"Bring him over here, come straight up!" the boy commanded.

"Ok!" the girl said as she hastily made her way up the large tree, running for dear life.

As she moved past her teammate, he activated his trap; it was a network of double bound ninja wire that he loaded with explosive tags. The trap bound the entire beast and stopped it dead in its tracks.

"Gotcha!" Suko said confidently. Just before he weaved the hand sign necessary to activate his trap the boy said "Bye, bye snake bastard!" and as he activated the trap the entire snake was blown to pieces.

However, their victory was short lived as Sasuke's scream filled their hearts with terror.

"Sasuke!" Suko and Sakura said in unison and they rushed to their teammate's side.

When they arrived they saw the horrific sight of the Orochimaru's elongated neck retracting from their teammate's shoulder. With a wicked grin on his face Orochimaru pulled out his earth scroll and said. "Here take this scroll as a token along with the three jutsu I gave you!"

"Survive Sasuke…Survive and come to me, for I have much to teach you!"

"He'll never come to you traitor" Suko said.

"You've got potential boy, I thought that my snake would've made quick work of you and the little sensor girl. Sasuke seeks power. Just like me! He'll come, and he'll come soon!" the traitor said as he melded into the ground and disappeared.

"Sakura we've got to get out of here before it gets any darker. It's going to be a long night."

"Yes, it will be" Sakura responded.

…

Night came quickly for team seven and they took turns taking care of their downed teammate. Suko had the surrounding area crawling with traps. If anyone tried to get close they would definitely know about it.

Daybreak came quickly and Suko's intruder alerts went off. "Sakura we have visitors."

"Yeah" the girl said as she and her teammate went out to meet the intruders. It was the trio of Sound shinobi.

"Zaku, Kin we've finally found them!" Dosu said.

"He seems to know us." Suko said.

"Yeah, they're Orochimaru's lackeys." Sakura said.

"Well let's get rid of them as planned" Suko said.

"Get rid of us?" Dosu said. "You really don't know who you're dealing with."

"I'll take the pink-haired banshee." Said Kin.

"And I'll take the loud mouthed one." said Zaku.

"When you're both done, I'll kill the Uchiha. Now go!" Dosu commanded.

"Let's go Kin" Zaku said as he and his teammate dashed at the two leaf nin. However, as they neared the two shinobi they saw Suko smile.

"Shit! Zaku, Kin move it's a trap!" Dosu said. His warning was just in time as the trap triggered, resulting in a large explosion that separated the two the Oto shinobi.

"Good, let's go Sakura."

"Hai" the girl responded as they engaged their separate opponents.

Zaku and Kin weren't expecting the Konoha genin to be so competent. _"I thought they were supposed to be weak!" _ Dosu thought as his teammates struggled to get the upper hand on the two Konoha nin.

"_I'll use this time to get at the Uchiha while they're distracted just in case Zaku and Kin fail to take them out!"_ Dosu thought to himself as he rushed through the opening formed by the four combatants.

As he was about to enter the area where the Uchiha was resting, he saw seals appear all around the entrance. It was Suko's paralysis seals.

Zaku and Kin were distracted by their teammate's cry of pain which gave the two Konoha nin the opportunity to strike at them and deal several blows to the prone leader of the Oto genin. Once again Suko and Sakura were between their fallen teammate and their enemies.

"You really thought that we'd leave our helpless teammate defenseless?" Suko asked in a confident tone.

"Stupid leaf ninja! We underestimated you, but not again" Dosu growled. But before the team could launch an attack they assaulted by a hail of kunai that pushed them back. It was team Gai.

"We've finally found the sneaky little Oto rats!" Neji said in a cold voice.

"Shit, we're outnumbered almost two-to-one now. We should retreat" Kin said.

"We could take them Zaku said, Leaf ninja are weak!" he asserted.

"Only you would think after that the previous exchange." Dosu replied. "We're leaving!"

However, as they were about to make their move they found that they couldn't move.

"Kagemane no jutsu success!" Shikamaru said.

"Shit where did all the Konoha ninja come from?" Zaku said. He had a complete reversal of attitude now that his team was entirely surrounded.

"We were all looking for you. You see, we need you dead and failure is not an option!" Shikamaru said.

As Shikamaru finished his statement he and everyone else felt an evil and foreboding chakra—it was Sasuke and he was pissed! When his saw the three Sound shinobi his ire was increased even more. "More meddling Oto shinobi!" he snarled.

"I think some people are in a lot of trouble" Shikamaru said in a bored tone. However everyone was wondering the same thing that he was wondering about—that evil chakra Sasuke was emitting!

"Oye Sasuke! I know you're pissed, but don't kill them just yet we need to get information out of them" Shikamaru said as he released his jutsu. Sasuke proceeded to beat the three shinobi senseless, to the point where Sakura had to throw herself on him to stop.

After taking out the trio of sound nin, Ino proceeded to the get the information out of them using a Yamanaka mind reading technique that her father taught her.

"Ino, start with the mummy looking one first. He seems to be the leader of the group" Shikamaru said.

"Ok Shika" the blonde haired girl said as she weaved some hand signs "Netou Hokou (Mind Walk) no jutsu!" she and then she placed her hands on the Dosu's head filtering all the information that she could. When she was finished with the jutsu she had some grave news for the rest of the group.

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke and he entered his team to test Sasuke to see how strong he is. They don't seem to know much about the details of the invasion" the girl reported.

"No wonder Sasuke was emitting that strong evil chakra!" Shikamaru mused.

"Yes, Orochimaru did something to him during the battle" Sakura explained.

"Let's get rid of these three and get out of here before more rats show up" Neji said in a commanding tone.

Everyone agreed with that statement. There was much to report to the Hokage and he would not like the news.

All of the successful teams made it to the tower before the five day limit and preliminary matches were held to reduce the number of contestants for the finals in the end there were eight: Sasuke vs. Gaara, Temari vs. Hinata, Shino vs. Kankurou and Neji vs. Suko. They were told that they had one month to prepare for the finals.

…

About two days after the Forest of Death portion of the examination Myushi and Naruto were in the Forest for the next stage of his training.

"You are ready to begin the next stage of your training. You are going to learn about the Kyu-Dai-Ken"

"Remember I told you that the Kyu-Dai-Ken were discovered and perfected by the great sages of old?"

"Yes, I remember" Naruto replied

"Well, the use of the Kyu-Dai-Ken involves the creating a bond with the universe—a bond between the spiritual and the physical realms. Then you will use this bond to manifest the different levels of power in the universe."

"Old man are you senile? I could call the doctor for you." The boy said with an honest disbelief.

To which Naruto got a very hard knock on his head. "You have the same mentality of all the other idiots who have lost their connection to the universe!" Myushi scolded.

"You only believe in the things that your five senses can comprehend and your mind can conceive. Anything else is considered farfetched, unreal, and not true. In this act, you and everyone else have cut yourself off from your connection to the universe—thus you can never find happiness or peace."

"But sensei this is a little too much to understand." the boy responded in all honesty.

"It's only difficult to understand because your mind, just like most other people's minds, is not open it at all. But if you open your mind to it, a whole new way of life and thinking would be open up to you."

"I'll try old man." Naruto said in soft tone.

"Good. Now the human body, despite the fact that we use it every day until death, is full of profound mysteries, and in comparison the mysteries of spirit are far beyond our imagination. The Kyu-Dai-Ken is a mere glimpse into the mysteries of the human body and spirit. In order to fully understand and utilize the Kyu-Dai-Ken you must give up the notion that the physical body is not spiritual and the spirit is not physical."

Naruto looked at his hands trying to understand what is so spiritual about his hands or trees. They had life yes, but spiritual? "But sensei I can feel life in my hands and body even in the surrounding area, but nothing physical?"

"We use physical, mental and spiritual to simple describe the different aspects of our nature. However, these aspects exist at the same place and same time within you—within all of us! They are all at the same frequency scale just at different rates of vibration."

"Frequency scales, vibrations?" the boy asked thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry, boy you're not ready for that stage of your training as yet. All you should know is that everything is connected and that everything that can be physically manifested must first and can only come from the un-manifested. In other words anything you do in the spiritual plane will be manifested in the physical plane whether you would like it to or not"

"Are you saying that I am responsible for everything that happens to me?" the boy said

"You're saying that I chose to have the Kyubi sealed in me? Are you saying that I chose a life of living hell?" Naruto shouted at his master.

"I was just a helpless child; I didn't ask to be born or to hold the fox in me. I accepted my fate a long time ago and now you're telling me that I created it all. I am hated for something totally out my control and I've finally begun to see my way a little bit. All my life has been a struggle for survival, of wanting love and friendship"

"How could I have created all of this?" the boy asked in exasperation.

Myushi remained calm during the young boy's tirade. It was hard for anyone to accept that they were responsible for the life they live much less a young child. But the first step in mastering the Kyu-Dai-Ken is accepting responsibility for your life—your entire life.

Myushi said one statement that stopped the boy cold in his tracks.

"Who said that only made choices when you are born or are old enough?"

"What?" the boy asked confused. His anger was totally gone now.

"Everything in this world came from nothing—that is a fact! Therefore, something had to be there before, or in other words there had to be a creator."

"If you created your life as it is now, then you had to exist before you came to be here. We are all children of Kami; we came from the infinite bosom of the universe."

"You're confusing me old-man." Naruto said—his anger now completely forgotten and replaced by a deep curiosity.

"You're infinite!"

"I am infinite?"

"Yes! That is the secret that many have missed for generations. They've confined their infinite selves in a finite world. And when you see yourself as infinite, you will finally understand why a true warrior is not afraid of death! And that there is no place that your sword cannot reach!"

"The Kyu-Dai-Ken surpasses the limits of our limited consciousness; and it all begins with the Sho-Dai-Ken…Our source of power!"

Naruto spent the remainder of the month before the examination learning to manifest his hidden power.

…

One month had passed and the eight finalists were prepared to represent their respective villages. The eight contestants were divided between the Leaf and Sand villages.

The Sand trio made it through the Forest of Death unscathed, but their trump card Gaara was almost bought to his knees by Rock Lee. It was a battle that left the little green beast of Konoha almost crippled.

However, the surprise packages of the finals were Suko and Hinata; one was the dead last of the academy and the other was the heiress of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. But if one was really close to the two young shinobi, they wouldn't be surprised at their progress. They had one common person between them, and that person was Naruto. He was their catalyst and motivation for becoming stronger, although they both had different reasons for doing so.

Hyuga Hiashi was a man filled with pride; as the leader of the clan he couldn't ask for more. Two Hyuga made it all the way to the finals and this served in itself as a display of the power of the Hyuga clan. He had a further source of pride to see both his daughter and his nephew featuring in the finals. However, many of the lord and dignitaries came to the finals came to see the last living Uchiha.

The eight contestants stood before the proctor for the finals.

"The rules for the finals are simple: you die, you lose; you give up, you lose; I stop the match and say you lose, you lose. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" most of the genin said

"Good, now for the first match Sabaku Temari and Hyuga Hinata please step forward and everyone else head back to the balcony" All the other genin left the two girls facing each other.

"Heheheh! How interesting my eldest daughter versus the heiress of the prestigious Hyuga clan!" the false Kazekage said.

"Yes very interesting indeed" remarked the Sandaime.

"The Hyuga girl has no chance; my daughter is excellent at long range fighting which is the direct opposite of the Hyuga who needs to get close to her opponent to be effective—an easy victory for the Sand!" declared the Kazekage _"An easy victory indeed!" _

"I don't think so Kazekage-dono, the Hyuga are one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha. Also, she is the heiress of the clan and must set a great example for her clan and the people of Konoha. So don't underestimate someone who has something precious to fight for." The Sandaime retorted. _"We the shinobi of Konoha will fight to the very last for our village; that is our Will of Fire! And before this war is over you will be burnt to ashes by it!"_

_**In the Arena…**_

"We're inside the confines of battle, so your boyfriend shouldn't be mad when I rip you to shreds!" Temari said still hurting after being one-upped by the Hyuga princess.

"Too bad you're still too slow to recognize the situation you got yourself into; you're never going to defeat me!" Hinata said with confidence.

"This is going to be very interesting Kurenai" Asuma said.

"Yes, it's going to be very interesting" Kurenai said with smug grin on her face which Asuma did not fail to notice.

"Sabaku Temari vs. Hyuga Hinata begin!"

As soon as the examiner said those words Temari immediately created distance between herself and the young Hyuga who was hot on her heels.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Hinata said as she was very quickly upon the Sand princess.

"How did Hinata get so fast?" Ino said in total surprise.

"She said that she's been training with Naruto." Sakura said.

"Wow!" Ino said "Now I am glad that I didn't meet her in battle."

"Yeah, but we're being left behind; in the life of shinobi and of love. I envy her" Sakura said.

Ino and all the genin nearby were at a loss for words at Sakura's proclamation.

Meanwhile Temari was having a hard time keeping up with the Hinata. _"Her speed was no fluke!"_

"I may be a long range specialist, but I'm good up close as well" Temari boasted.

But Hinata said nothing as she continued to press her attacks at the increasingly frustrated Sand nin.

Managing to get a sliver of distance between herself and her opponent Temari let loose a gust of wind pushed her opponent away, but all she saw was log.

"_Kawarimi! Smart girl, but she's lost the advantage now" _Temari thought as the young Hyuga girl came into view.

"This match is over Hyuga, you have no chance!"

Hinata still said nothing as she took out some kunai and charged at Temari again.

"Fool!" Temari grinned "Ninpo: Kamaitachi no jutsu" the girl shouted as she let loose as large gust of slicing wind at the charging Hyuga.

However as the jutsu ended, Hinata was again nowhere to be found. As Temari was trying to find the girl, a kunai landed next to her—it had a smoke bomb attached.

"_Her reaction time has increased! She moved out of the way of that large jutsu before her opponent launched it!"_ Kurenai thought in surprise.

"Shit!" the Sand kunoichi said as she covered herself from the smoke, but it was too late as she felt several prickling sensations about her body. Instinctively she swung her fan around at her invisible opponent and in the process dispelled the smoke.

"Temari is in trouble! I never thought that a close range specialist would've given Temari so much trouble!" Kankurou said as he watched his sister in combat.

Gaara said nothing.

"Smart! Hinata used kawarimi to dodge the attack and used the smoke bomb to blind her opponent, yet not affect her own vision. She played to her strengths and her opponent's weaknesses. You taught her well Kurenai" Asuma said.

"It wasn't all my doing Asuma. Naruto had a big part to play as well, but she's going to shock everyone in a few minutes"

"How?" asked Asuma

"Wait and you'll see"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Temari was angry— very angry. "You bitch! I am going to get you for that!"

Hinata didn't respond to her opponent's tirade, instead the Hyuga girl began to launch kunai after kunai at the Sand nin. Temari easily blocked all of the attacks.

"Is that all you got? Let me see you kawarimi your way out of this attack bitch!"

"Ninpo: Dai-Kamaitachi no jutsu!" the enraged Sand nin said as she launched a more devastating version of her jutsu at the Hyuga girl who tried desperately to dodge but who couldn't and was blown away by the jutsu.

"Hahaha! I win; I told you that you were no match for me!" Temari said.

"Winner…Hyuga Hinata!" the proctor said.

"What! What is the meaning of this" Temari said as the proctor walked up to her and placed his hands on her and forcefully pushed some of his chakra into her disrupting the genjutsu.

"_Damn what did that Hyuga girl do, some of the Sand kunoichi's tenketsu's are still closed!"_

"Dad, I didn't know that we use genjutsu" Hanabi asked her father who was simply looking on in awe—as was everyone else in the stadium.

"Genjutsu? But when?" Temari asked.

"I am sure you felt a few prickling sensations in the smoke cloud?" Hinata asked from behind the stunned kunoichi.

"What, Hyuga are supposed to only be good at taijutsu not genjutsu!" Temari said in utter surprise.

"What you know of the Hyuga is the past, and the past is not the present" Hinata said while walking away.

She then turned slightly around one last time to her opponent and said "Oh and by the way Temari-san… no one is better than the Hyuga at taijutsu!"

Hiashi actually had a smile on his face.

"Casting genjutsu using taijutsu!" Asuma said in shock.

"Yes, the Hyuga have the ability to regulate their opponent's chakra by manipulating the tenketsus. Genjutsu operates by invading the mind of the host with chakra. Hinata came up with a way to put a person in a genjutsu using their own chakra by controlling the flow of chakra to the opponent's brain by manipulating their tenketsus"

While Kurenai was explaining to her fellow jonin, a chill ran down Kiba's mind because he was the test dummy.

"What I did was cast the genjutsu on Kiba and Hinata would use her Byakugan to observe the flow of chakra in him. She then studied how to manipulate the tenketsus to mimic the genjutsu" In a few years she will surpass me as the genjutsu mistress of Konoha! Kurenai declared with pride.

"_She's taken the Juuken to a whole new level! A worthy successor"_ Hiashi thought to himself with pride.

There were whispers at first then loud cheers rang out in the stadium for Hinata as she made her way back up to the stands. It was a great feeling to be cheered rather than jeered this time around but she didn't let it get to her.

"See, I told you to never underestimate the shinobi of the Leaf" the Sandaime said to the Kazekage with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good victory" was all the Kazekage had to say. _"Good victory for now!"_

"Why thank you" the Sarutobi replied _"There's more where that came from!"_

After the medic nin escorted the still stunned Temari out of the arena he called out.

"Aburame Shino and Sabaku Kankurou please come down now" the proctor said.

When Kankurou heard the announcement, he immediately forfeited the match to the Aburame, whose bugs had detected great agitation in his foe.

"So it's about to begin" Shino thought.

"Sabaku Kankurou forfeits; winner Aburame Shino!"

"Next battle!"

"Satsuko Tumigashi vs. Hyuga Neji"

"Suko has no chance against Neji" TenTen said with confidence. "Neji isn't going to rough him up too badly though."

"Suko is strong; don't underestimate him" Sakura replied to her fellow genin.

Soon after the two young genin faced off against each other…

"You know that you cannot win Suko, you should forfeit the match right now and avoid embarrassment" Neji said to his comrade. Neji wanted to conserve energy for the upcoming battle, so he didn't want to waste precious energy on a weakling like Suko.

Suko surprised everyone when he managed to make it all the way to the finals; no one was expecting him to perform this well. Precious few people knew how hard Suko worked to make it this far and he wasn't about to give up now.

"Don't underestimate me Neji, I'm not the weakling that everyone knew" Suko said with firm determination.

"Fine, then I'll make you defeat quick and painless" Neji said as he initiated the attack on Suko.

Meanwhile two armies were making their way to Konoha.

_**Some distance out of Konoha…**_

The large army from the village hidden in Sand was stationed at the assigned rendezvous point awaiting their orders. The commander-general of the army was a man of vast experience who participated in both the third and second great shinobi wars. It was unanimously decided by the council to appoint him as the commander in chief of the army. Kazumi Takashige was a ninja very well respected in the ninja world.

As Takashige led the Sand's forces to battle, he couldn't erase the uneasy feeling that he was getting within. It was a feeling that saved his life and the lives of his men countless times in the past. The entire situation felt suspect—like a trap! He aired his feelings to the council but they assured him that the information was very credible. But Takashige never believed any information received from the enemy; it was too suspicious and the fact that they met with no resistance while entering a foreign nation was all the more suspicious.

"Commander, the scouts report that there's a force directly along our path. Our sensors are unable to get a clear number of the enemy force because their ability is being clouded by the Aburame's bugs!" the leader of the scouting party said to his commander.

"The commander is smart! The Aburame bug jamming technique!" Takashige said.

"Try and get a visual estimate!" he commanded.

"Hai commander" the man said before disappearing.

"Maybe they know of the attack and are conserving their forces to defend the village. It would make sense to concentrate on defense against two armies coming from both sides" replied Shinnoji.

"Yes it makes sense to do so, and we must assume that they know of our planned assault. There can be no way that two large armies should be able to enter into powerful country such as the Land of Fire without any resistance. This is the tell-tale sign of a trap!"

"But sir, we outnumber the enemy at least five to one! Plus the Leaf shinobi will be occupied with the Sound shinobi as well!"

"That may be true, but numbers alone don't assure victory. The Konoha ninja have many advantages including the fact that they're fighting on their home turf. You must also remember that they pulled off an unlikely victory against Iwa in the last war. This battle is far from easy." the war veteran said.

"Sir they only won the last war because of the Yellow Flash, and he's dead now. Plus, the report said that a young boy is leading the army that we're going to face"

"Yes, I know and this is worrisome as well. Why would the Hokage appoint one so young with such a difficult task? "It's either the Hokage is extremely senile or the kid is really talented—that Uzumaki Naruto. I would say the kid is extremely talented because to make such an appointment would require the consensus of the shinobi council, jonin and division commanders."

"Obviously the kid is no pushover given that he's been able to hide the true strength of his troops from us. The reports indicate a five to one advantage to us, but given our current lack of Intel we can't know for sure. Therefore, we need to proceed cautiously and this will give them time to come up with effective counter measures."

"So, it is to be concluded that the boy is extremely talented and not to be underestimated" Takashige said.

Shinnoji had no reply, and it was confirmation of why the Sand council appointed him the leader of their forces. As he really absorbed the information from his commander, he too began to get an uneasy feeling about the entire situation.

As the Sand assembled their forces, faces began to appear in the tress in around the army. It was the cat-masked ANBU—one of Naruto's personal guard.

"_Approximately six thousand Sand shinobi are making their way to Konoha; the commander needs to know this!"_ the ANBU thought as he melded back into the trees.

_**In the forest in front of Konoha's East gate…**_

Hatake Kakashi lay in wait with his army ready and waiting to fight their enemy. It was not long before the scout report on the enemy came in.

"Commander! As predicted the enemy is here and they number approximately four thousand shinobi. They've stopped just outside our village's detection barrier."

"The plan is coming into effect; the enemy has taken the bait. Everyone, prepare for battle"

"Mobile trap teams get ready to move!"

"The enemy shall receive no mercy from us!" Kakashi said in a serious tone.

A chorus of "Hai's" rippled through the force of four thousand Leaf ninja

_**Meanwhile deep in the Land of Fire…**_

The Oto army was also at their stationing point waiting to begin their victorious assault on the Leaf village.

The relatively small force of four thousand shinobi was led by Orochimaru's prized warrior, Kimimaro. The young bone wielder was to be the Snake Sanin's next vessel, but the child had a rare and terminal disease that made him unsuitable for a body transfer. However, Kabuto was able to prolong the young ninja's life by at least five years. This achievement greatly pleased Orochimaru who was grateful for the extended services of the young Kaguya.

One of the Oto shinobi scouts came back to report to Oto commander "Kimimaro-sama the Konoha army is along our path, approximately one kilometer out! It seems that they are being led by Hatake Kakashi."

"Good! Summoning teams to the rear, long range fighters to the back and the frontline will consist of the close and mid-range fighters. Ensure that all the front liners have the medicine what was given to them by Kabuto" Kimimaro ordered.

"Yes commander!" the messenger said as he leapt to relay the message to his fellow shinobi.

"Orochimaru-sama I will lead your forces to victory" the commander of the Sound army said.

_**With the wall defense team led by Ibiki…**_

The scarred jonin was seeing the effects of large scale troop movement: The trails of dust and leaves, as well as the agitation of the forest animals.

"They've stopped outside of the protective barrier! The kid's plan really worked, they're walking right into our trap!" Ibiki said.

"These kids are no joke! Who would've thought!" the scarred interrogator mused.

"Everyone, prepare for battle. Follow instructions exactly, everything has been painstakingly planned out" Ibiki ordered.

"Hai commander" the teams reported.

Just then Naruto's sensei suddenly appeared before him, which totally surprised the elite jonin. The old man had an umbrella in his hand and was whistling. Ibiki didn't show any outward sign of surprise whatsoever, but the thought that was on his mind was _"How the hell did he suddenly appear?"_

"Sorry but that's a trade secret kid" the old man said to the jonin.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ibiki asked.

"It was the most obvious question to ask…after all I did just appear right next to you" Myushi replied.

Ibiki couldn't disagree.

"Why the large umbrella? Too much sun for you old man?" Ibiki inquired about the old man's large umbrella.

Myushi looked at the man with a surprised look on his face. "Didn't you hear? There's going to be a heavy down pour today! A really bad one according to the report."

"It's the middle of summer and the air is dry and the office didn't say anything about rain."

"Well the forecast is wrong…It's definitely going to rain today" Myushi said firmly.

"If you say so" Ibiki said. "That's the least of our problems right now. The enemy is at our door step."

"Yes, but the enemy came in two armies not three…the plan worked." Commented Myushi.

"Yes it did, the plan was risky but ingenious" Ibiki said.

"There is no such thing as risk-free warfare child" Myushi admonished.

"But there is such a thing as a bad risk" Ibiki retorted.

"Bad and good are relative terms, so don't be so quick to judge. Anyway kid, I have some business to take care of…be back soon! It's about to begin" The cryptic old man said as he disappeared from view once more.

_**Meanwhile in the arena…**_

Neji was having a rather difficult time with Suko. The Hyuga was utterly surprised at how well Suko was able to adapt to the Hyuga style of fighting. The dead last, kept his distance and utilized a series of well-timed traps that further kept the Hyuga genius at bay.

On paper the match looked like a routine win for the Hyuga genius, but he got a lot more than he bargained for, and the battle was a spirited one…

_**In various locations within the village…**_

Special teams of shinobi were in the basements of houses bought in Konoha a few years aback by the wealthy supporters of Orochimaru. These 'civilians' were actually sleeper agents planted by Orochimaru just for this occasion, and they were ready and awaiting the signal from their master to launch their plans. Their tasks were to summon Orochimaru's snakes within the village using special summoning seals created by the Snake Sanin himself.

"Is everyone prepared?" the unknown shinobi said?

"Yes, we're just awaiting the signal from our lord" another said.

"Good! Years of waiting, just for this moment. Failure is not an option!"

"Hai" the members of the summoning team said.

_**Back in the arena…**_

The Kazekage was growing slightly impatient with the proceedings. He received the signal that both armies were in place for the assault, and his summoning teams were ready as well. All the pieces were in place and he was waiting to see how his vessel developed over the past month. But this dammed kid refused to lose to the Hyuga and was putting up a really good fight. _"I will get my vessel sooner or later!"_

The false Kazekage gave the signal and Kabuto initiated the attack by releasing a wide range sleep jutsu.

Civilians all over the stadium were falling asleep. The other sound ninja sent the signal for the summoning teams to get to work.

"The signal's up! Let's get ready!" One of the leaders said.

"Hai!" and the various special teams set up by Orochimaru began to get in formation. However, at one of the locations they heard a knock at the door.

"What the heck! Who could be at the door at this time?" One of the leaders thought.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a cheerful old man with a large umbrella.

"What the fuck do you want old man?" the aggravated leader asked.

"Kids today have no respect for the elderly" the old man cheerfully said as he gently raised his hands towards the stunned Oto shinobi's forehead and gently touched it…The shinobi fell dead!

"What the!" the other shinobi said when they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs and they could no longer hear their leader's voice.

They all ran upstairs to see a cheerful old man with a large umbrella in his hand standing over the body of their leader.

"Who are you?" one of the stunned shinobi wondered.

"I've been looking for you all. It's time for you die!" the old man said casually.

"What hell, we'll kill you!" and they all launched themselves at Myushi who stood calmly at the onrushing attackers.

"Poor, poor form. Who trained you all?" Myushi said as he proceeded to kill the hapless shinobi.

"I found them too late; the summons will be unleashed upon the village" He said as he disappeared from the room littered with dead Oto shinobi.

_**Meanwhile in the Hokage tower…**_

Orochimaru launched his attack on the Hokage who was followed closely by one of his ANBU guard.

As the three landed on top the Hokage tower Orochimaru's bodyguards appeared and formed the barrier around the three combatants.

"Kazekage-dono you know that your actions will cause war between our nations. You can still reconsider and avoid useless blood shed! Colluding with the Sound against the Leaf" Sarutobi said.

"Who said that I wanted to avoid war? It's exactly what I want Sarutobi-sensei. Oh and I must commend you, your ANBU are really skillful. I wanted you alone to make you suffer, but your little insect followed along, or should I say Jiraya-baka!"

Upon hearing Orochimaru's voice the Sandaime knew exactly what took place.

"You killed the Kazekage and tricked the Sand into waging war! You have stooped to a new low Orochimaru; you are no student of mine." Sarutobi said in a sad tone.

At the same time Jiraiya undid his cover. "You're despicable Orochimaru! You know how many lives are going to be lost because of your actions?"

"Like I care!" Orochimaru said. "All we're missing is Tsunade and team Sarutobi would be complete for its final reunion."

"You'll be dying here Orochimaru; I made the mistake once, but not again!" Sarutobi said while discarding his Kage robes.

"I think you're mistaken sensei. It's you two that will die right now!" Sarutobi's former student said as he began the hand signs for his most dangerous jutsu.

Jiraiya immediately knew the jutsu his wayward teammate was about to perform. "Sensei! Don't let him complete the sequence; it's for the Edo Tensei!"

"I know" Sarutobi said while completing his hand signs. "Doton: Dooryuu no jutsu!" and the old Kage launched a vicious earth dragon at Orochimaru who had no choice but to evade the attack.

Before the Hebi Sanin could recover from the attack his teammate was on him pressing him in a heated taijutsu battle.

_**In various locations around Konoha…**_

Three loud eruptions rocked the village and out of the chaos emerge three large Boa constrictor summons. The summoned serpents opened up their giant maws and out came a flood of mangled creatures and shinobi.

Upon landing upon the village's ground, they immediately went on a rampage. They were an army of berserkers and drug enhanced shinobi.

_**In the Hokage tower…**_

Sarutobi and Jiraiya were stunned by loud explosions that rocked the village.

"Kukuku! My army of berserkers is rampaging its way through the village and you're both powerless to stop it." Orochimaru gloated.

"Your army will not destroy this village!" Sandaime said.

"You two fools will watch as I destroy this weak village."

"We may not be militant, but Konoha is definitely not a weak village and you'll soon find out why!" Jiraiya said with a smug grin that baffled his former teammate.

_**Throughout Konoha…**_

The brave shinobi of the Leaf were mobilizing at the various stationing points and forming into the various battle units as commanded by their jonin leaders.

"Everyone! There are enemies throughout the village. The reports say that they are berserkers, so be extra careful. Fighters like those are very difficult to deal with. Follow the commands of your leader to the letter; this battle has been deeply planned out. Failure is not an option! Show no mercy!" was basic information being issued to the Leaf fighters.

The snake summons was making the chaotic battle field even more frenetic, but their quick entrance was rivaled by their equally quick exit.

One of the large serpents was still releasing Orochimaru's soldiers onto the battle field, and the Konoha fighters were having a hard time holding back the berserkers while trying to avoid being crushed by the large snake.

While the group of Leaf ninja were struggling to deal with multiple threats at the same time Myushi appeared on the snake's head.

"Shit we can't fight the berserkers and deal with that large summon at the same time!" one unit commander said.

"Retreat to the next stationing point and evacuate any civilians along the way!"

"Taicho look, there is someone on the snake's head!" one of the members of the battle unit said.

"Hyuga Mei, is he controlling the snake?" the unit leader asked one of the Hyuga under his command.

The Hyuga immediately recognized Myushi as Naruto's master.

"No, he's not controlling the snake…that's Naruto-sama's master!"

"What? The commander of the West gate defense forces sensei is here?"

"Yes!" Hyuga Mei responded.

Meanwhile, the old man casually knelt down on the beast and rested his palm on its head and whispered. "Kneel before the power of the Black Warrior: Genbu Seiryoku (Genbu's Might)!"

As Myushi finished his statement the large beast began to coil and hiss in deadly pain—its scales began to crack, as well as every single bone in its body. The beast couldn't withstand the pain anymore and fell dead on the ground before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_On to the next one!"_ Myushi thought as he disappeared to the next object of his onslaught.

As the smoke cleared there was no snake, as well as no Myushi.

"Yes, the beast is taken care of, everyone! Attack the enemy with everything we have!" the commander said as his unit charged at the invaders.

_**With the second serpent…**_

The second serpent, like one of its previously summoned predecessor, was causing major structural damage on the village. Several of the village's fighter units were battling in vain against the summoned beast. They were peppering the beast with ninjutsu and it made the beast enraged.

"Nothing is working on the beast, are there any anti-summoning teams in the area? We can't keep this up for long" a fighter said.

"Keep attacking, we cannot allow the beast to destroy the village! Hold your ground!" the commander shouted.

The beast was fed up with the annoying attacks and dashed at its distractors with its giant maws wide open.

As the beast bore down on the defiant group of shinobi the commander shouted. "Defenders to the front!"

At his command a group of five shinobi set up their best defensive jutsu to stop the beast. They could see the acid dripping on the oversized fangs of the beast as it came to devour them, but they were not afraid—they would stop the beast somehow.

And then an old man with a large umbrella appeared right in front of the defiant group. He calmly raised his right hand and said in the most casual tone "Disappear into eternity: Hitotoki Sanpo(Time walk)" The large onrushing snake simply disappeared as it tried to crash into the old man—and just like that the snake was gone, nowhere to be found.

Everyone present was astonished at what they just witnessed.

"Was that a space-time attack?" the commander thought, but he was broken out of his thoughts by the old man's voice.

"Unflinching even in the face of such a seemingly impossible task; you are truly the pillar of your home. The village is safe with men and women like you"

Emboldened by the old man's words the commander shouted to his men. "Everyone regroup there are more enemies to deal with"

The shinobi even more eager to defend their village.

_**With the third serpent…**_

The last of Orochimaru's summons was rampaging near the village's wall. It was being assaulted by Ibiki's men who were able to slow it down just a bit. On all sides it was being bombarded by jutsu—the beast was distracted and couldn't pick a single enemy to attack. So it decided to attack the direction it was getting the heaviest assault from. Coincidentally, that was directly at Ibiki.

"Shit! The beast is coming directly at us! Don't let it destroy the village's wall!" Ibiki commanded to his men, who pressed their attack even more.

Just then Myushi appeared at Ibiki's side and said "Leave this to me kid!"

"What!" Ibiki asked quizzically.

"Kids today are so damn stubborn! I said leave it to me!" Myushi growled. He hated hard-headed kids.

"Everyone, regroup to the walls!" Ibiki commanded.

They were about to experience a great spectacle.

The snake was gradually making its way to the wall to destroy its attackers when it saw a man on a tall building along its path. The serpent looked at the lone figure and hissed in anger.

Myushi looked at beast pointed his umbrella at the animal and said "Everything to ashes: Gekido no Suzaku!"

As Myushi said those words a giant flame in the shape of a phoenix erupted from his umbrella and engulfed the beast's large head. The animal hissed in great pain and agony before it suddenly stopped.

When the flames and smoke died down the snake's head began to crumble into ashes that floated harmlessly away. The summoned animal returned to whence it came

Everyone in the wall defense forces was amazed at the attack that killed a full sized summoned in one shot!

Myushi appeared next to the stunned Ibiki and said. "Next time listen to your elders kid!"

"How did you do that with just an umbrella?" Ibiki asked.

"The umbrella is just a medium. In the hands of a true warrior, even a blade of grass becomes a deadly weapon." The cryptic old man said.

"I'm getting heated up now. I think I am going to have some fun on the battle field!" he continued before he disappeared once again.

"Hai" Ibiki responded automatically. The commander of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation unit was like a child in the presence of the old man.

_**With Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Sarutobi…**_

While the battle was raging between the three, Orochimaru felt his summons disappear one by one in quick succession.

"How did you all manage it? How did you all manage to defeat my summons so easily? No one in the village should have that kind of power except you two!"

"Orochimaru! You've severely underestimated the power of the Konoha shinobi!" Jiraiya said.

"You always thought the village was weak, but today you will feel the full might of Konoha! You and the rest of the elemental nations will be reminded of our power!" Sarutobi declared.

"Time for you die Orochimaru; you're a stain to the great name of Konoha and you will be erased!" The Sandaime said as he summoned Enma.

The Monkey King looked at the stern expression on his wielder's face and knew that Sarutobi was serious this time.

"Finally, you're acting like a true leader! Let's be done with this little snake!"

"Yes! Let's go Jiraiya!"

"Yes, sensei!" The Toad Sannin said with determination.

Orochimaru knew he would be in for a rough ride. He originally planned to use Edo Tensei to kill Sarutobi, but the interference of Jiraiya made it impossible. There was no way those two would allow him to complete his jutsu.

"_I need to retreat!"_ Orochimaru thought.

_**In the forest in front of Konoha's west gate…**_

Naruto was waiting patiently as his scouts were out monitoring the enemy's movement. He was in the middle of a square formation form by his guard of four ANBU assigned by the Hokage himself to ensure the safety of the boy, and this group was flanked by the leaders and second-in commands of the various units.

It was not long before the shinobi with the cat mask spoke up.

"Young commander, the Sand forces number approximately six thousand shinobi and they're led by the famous war veteran Kazumi Takashige. They're stationed directly on our path about three hundred feet in front of the target zone."

"That's just outside the village's auto-detection zone" the tiger-mask ANBU said. "The enemy is relying on the information just as expected."

"Six thousand shinobi; that means we're outnumbered five to one." The bird masked ANBU said in a calm tone.

"Excellent, we have enough food for everyone" Naruto said with a genuine smile on his face.

"What?" the swan-masked shinobi asked in confusion.

The announcement of the large number of enemy shinobi caused murmurs to ripple through the small force of Konoha shinobi. They were in a state of ambivalence. On one hand, they were nervous about facing such a large enemy force, but on the other hand, they were wondering how their young commander and his four guards can be so casual when facing such a large numerical disadvantage.

"Their commander is cautious; as expected of Takashige. I am sure he suspects a trap, and will approach warily." The cat masked shinobi said.

"What do we do now commander?" asked one of the unit leaders.

"Attack of course" Naruto said causally.

"Attack them, we're out numbered?" another unit leader said. "We could maintain a defensive position and stall the enemy until reinforcements arrive" the commander commented.

To which Naruto replied. "We will not need reinforcements; we're going to defeat the Sand with the men present."

"What!" the unit commander said incredulously.

"Do you doubt the commander's ability?" the tiger masked snarled at the unit commander.

"No! It just seems impossible" the man said honestly. Many of the other unit commanders agreed with their comrade.

"We attack first because that is the last thing such a large army is going to expect. It will foster overconfidence and cause them to act carelessly and this will work to our advantage. The rules of war state that a smaller force should not attack a larger one. However, we're no ordinary smaller force. The rules of war also state that when a smaller force engages a larger force, it should use obstructions to hamper the larger force and limit its movement. In this situation; what are the invaders' biggest obstruction?"

"The forest! The leader of the Hyuga strike force immediately said.

"And what do Leaf ninja excel at?" Naruto asked.

"Forest warfare!" One of the long-range units' commanders said

"Exactly!" Naruto said. Everyone immediately understood why he chose to attack the enemy first. Even though they were numerically inferior, the Leaf ninja had the big advantage of terrain.

Then his master's words came flooding back to his mind.

"_**Naruto! On the battle field your leadership ability will be the spiritual pillar of the men under your command. It will be the force behind their attacks, and their unwavering will to not concede to the enemy. You must ignite their will to fight and then you must do everything to maintain and increase it while decreasing the will of the enemy—your actions on the battle field will determine this. The battlefield is no place for cowards and weak men!"**_

"_**A man's will to fight is stronger than any rock and sharper than any blade. With it, the small can defeat the large and the weak can defeat the strong! Never forget this!"**_

Naruto turned to face the men under his command. All eyes were planted firmly on their young commander.

Naruto began…

"We're outnumbered five-to-one by an enemy whose aim is to destroy everything we've come to love!"

"At this very moment, at every point inside and outside the village our sisters and brothers are giving their lives, just like us, to protect our village. If we allow the enemy to enter the village it will be all over!"

Loud crashes and explosions could be heard coming from the village.

"Our forefathers bled and died for our beloved village" the boy said with his eyes slowly scanning the crowd in front of him.

"AND SO WILL WE!"

"This is our time to write our names in Konoha's history, using the blood of our enemies as our ink!" Naruto said.

The boy's solemn words echoed in the men's heart and slowly the will to fight began to grow.

Naruto continued…

"I made a promise to our Kage, the elders and every shinobi present that I will bring victory for our village—that I will make the enemy have nightmares of us."

I tell you this…

"Not a single enemy shall get past us!"

"Anyone who stands before us dies! It is as simple as that!"

"We'll feed the trees of our great forest with the blood of our enemies!"

"We'll give them a real taste of hell—we'll turn their lives into a living nightmare so gruesome that they will be begging for a quick death!"

"Make no mistake! We are not outnumbered—this is OUR village, OUR land, OUR home! How can we ever be outnumbered?"

"I awoke this morning with an incredible hunger and only the blood of my enemies can ease this hunger!" the boy shouted at his men who were completely absorbed by their young leader's words.

"And Kami blessed me with a banquet of six thousand shinobi!"

"But they are too much for me to consume on my own"

"Will you help me with my meal?"

"Will you partake of the banquet that Kami blessed us with?"

A loud chorus of "Hai" and "Yes" echoed through the forest.

"I will help you young commander"

"I have more than enough room for so much food" an Akimichi jokingly said which caused an eruption of laughter among the small force of Konoha shinobi.

The boy ended his speech with a simple question that caught everyone by surprise.

"Are you all afraid of death?"

Laughter was replaced by a solemn, but brief silence.

"No!"

"I'll fight to the death!"

"I won't let them come near our village"

Soon answers were flying from every section within the army.

"Then give your answer to the enemy!" Naruto said pointing toward the direction of the enemy.

"Everyone! Eagle formation, prepare to engage the enemy!" he commanded.

"Hai" was the chorused response from all present.

They were ready for battle…

_**Meanwhile with Takashige and the Sand forces…**_

"Commander!" the second-in command came in an almost frantic tone

"What is it Shinnoji?"

"The Konoha force is attacking! They are in a strange formation that we can't figure out!"

Takashige had a frown. _"What is this kid up to? Giving up the advantage of terrain and strong defense to attack a large force!"_

"Send in two thousand men—favor encircling tactics!" Takashige ordered.

"Hai commander!" Shinnoji responded as he disappeared from view.

"This is going to be an interesting battle" Takashige said.

As he tried to figure out what his young opponent was up to.

XXX

Youth vs. Experience the long awaited battle is about to begin.

Please review

Thanks


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of the West Gate

**A.N:**Hey guys two words— Grad school.

Hope you understand and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter

It has finally begun!

Battle of the West Gate

**XXX**

In a battle between old and young who has the upper hand?

Takashige was a man of vast experience and there were few things that could unnerve the veteran Sand shinobi—today, however, he was having the unfamiliar feeling of nervousness.

He could make neither heads nor tails of what was taking place before his very eyes—the numerically superior Sand forces were being held closely in check by a Konoha force that he believed that was smaller than his. However, he still couldn't get a reliable number of enemy shinobi—but by the looks of things, it was a very large Konoha force because no small group of shinobi could be that powerful.

As all of the reports came flooding in from the frontline Takashige suddenly realized what was happening.

"_Shit__…__Pushed __back __on __the __right __and __middle __flanks,__while __being __drawn __in __on __the __left! __Our __left __flank __will __be __pulled __out __of __position __and __will __be __isolated__—__easy __pickings __for __the __very __organized __Konoha __shinobi!__" _

"_This will force me to send in reinforcements and I will fall directly into the kid's trap! If I don't send in more men the vanguard will be lost giving Konoha the advantage. I know for sure that if I give the boy even the slightest of openings he will strike with deadly precision."_

_ "This situation is like being in quick sand, the more you struggle, the more you get trapped__!__"_

"Send in one thousand men to support the lead force and get another thousand ready to enter the battle. Help stabilize the force and get them back into shape and then slowly retreat back our main force!" Takashige thundered out to his commanders as he racked his brain to come up with a possible counter strategy.

In reality, Takashige was sending out bait to see how the clever boy would react.

"Hai" the Sand shinobi responded, but they were really thinking.

"_Retreat!"_

_**Konoha's main unit…**_

"Commander the enemy is sending reinforcements to their right flank to slow our advancement" Hyuga Kai said—Kai was the scout assigned to Naruto's mobile unit for the small army.

"Good! That means their middle is beginning to get weak. Let the Inuzuka, Aburame and genjutsu teams conduct sneak attacks on the enemy's left flank then constantly retreat to lead them into our trap! Let the Hyuga strike force attack the enemy's right flank and let the main force advance on the enemy."

"Hai commander" the man responded.

"Men to the front—remember that everyone who stands before us dies!" the commander of the main Konoha's main forces shouted.

"Men of the Akimichi clan, clear a path for your brothers and sisters!" Naruto commanded.

"Hai commander" the leader of the Akimichi platoon of warriors said.

"Akimichi special attack: Baika Barrage!" the large man shouted.

The leader of the long range fighters looked on as his comrades advanced on the enemy. They received the signal for their next attack.

"The front line fighters are advancing on the enemy! Teams three and four, on my call, explosive tags up forty degrees and thirty to the left—cover the Akimichi as they plow into the enemy's frontline. Teams one and two launch smoke grenades up fifty degrees across fifty degrees so the Hyuga can strike at the enemy's right flank! Teams five and six disrupt the enemy's movements; don't allow them to adequately support each other!"

"Yes commander!" the long range fighters responded.

In the month leading up to the decisive battle, the men and women of Naruto's force trained almost non-stop, both day and night, perfecting their attack patterns. No one was spared in the preparation—each and every fighter knew the terrain like the back of their hands. Everyone in the force knew their duty and everyone knew that one mistake could undo all their hard work.

The movement of each unit was the signal for the other units to act accordingly, thus the separate units were able to function fluidly as one. The result was completely unpredictable attacks on the enemy, because no single Konoha unit moved independently of another—they all fought at one.

_**Konoha's left flank…**_

"How are our men keeping up?" a platoon leader asked

"Good we're holding the enemy" A subordinate answered.

Just then a signal went up.

"Sir, the signal's up—the Hyuga a getting ready to attack" the scout said.

"Good, everyone fall back to stationing point one and reorganize!"

"Hai! Everyone next round of attack! Switch out"

The leader of the Hyuga strike force was monitoring the situation carefully.

"Men it's time to launch our round of attack. Get ready"

"Yes sir" they shouted

_**Sand's right flank…**_

"Sir we're losing ground, we can't keep up with the Konoha shinobi!"

"What?" the leader said.

"Sir, the enemy is altering their attacks perfectly between the front line fighters, the long range fighter and the ninjutsu users. It's hard to predict what they are going to do. We can't engage their frontline forces effectively!" The shinobi responded.

Just then they were bombarded by a series of smoke bombs that covered the entire area in a thick smoke.

"Everyone, retreat out of the smoke!" the leader of the Sand's left flank shouted to his men.

However, he was stopped mid-sentence by a stoic voice. "Too late to run, you should've thought about retreat a long time ago!"

The Sand shinobi did well to dodge the strike aimed at his heart, but the glancing attack disrupted the chakra in his left arm. He knew immediately that he was fighting a Hyuga.

"_Shit,__this __is __bad,__we __can__'__t __see __them __but __they __can __see __us__—__a __perfect __attack!__"_ the Sand shinobi said as he tried to dodge his attacker in vain.

"Kaze Bakuha(Wind Blast)" he heard a voice coming from behind him, as a large gust of wind blew away the smoke. It was a Sand kunoichi named Tsuki—she was his teammate and lover.

When the smoke cleared, the leader of the right flank forces was not prepared for what his saw. A good portion of the right flank forces were dead—many with pained expressions on their faces and other holding their chests and heads.

"Sooo fast!" the man mumbled in fear.

"Yes, it doesn't take long to take out the trash" the leader of the Hyuga strike force said.

"My dear, I'm coming!" Tsuki said as she made movements to protect her leader and lover.

"No Tsuki! Lookout behind you!" he shouted, but it was too late.

The young kunoichi felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back that pierced straight through her heart.

The girl dropped her fan unceremoniously to the floor and held her chest—the last thing she said before she died. "I-I love you dear and I'm sorry!"

Her body fell lifelessly to the floor revealing a Hyuga shinobi.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this—no, no, no!" the now distraught man said as he tried to reach his dead lover in his weakened state with tears in his eyes. Seeing his lover die before his eyes in a hopeless situation broke his will fight—all he wanted to do was die by her side right now.

The leader of the Hyuga strike force acquiesced to the distraught man's unspoken request. A moment later one of his scouts returned.

"Leader, the attack was a complete success. The ninjutsu and taijutsu specialists are pushing back the deflated enemy"

"Good! Reform ranks and secure the area for the medic teams to remove the injured and the dead. The commander needs the area cleared of all Konoha shinobi."

"Yes, sir!"

_**Sand's left flank…**_

The battle was raging between the Sand and Konoha shinobi.

"Everyone push forward, the Konoha shinobi are beginning to falter" the leader of the Sand shinobi said as he rallied his men to push forward into the enemy's line of defense.

Everyone in the Sand force's left flank wanted to make headway. All of the reports indicated that the rest of their army was under serious pressure. The leader of the Sand's left flank thought by pushing back Konoha's forces would relieve the pressure on the rest of the army by forcing the Leaf ninja to retreat and regroup to avoid being overwhelmed.

It was a good plan, but what he didn't know was that he and his men were being led into a trap!

Caught up in the exhilaration of pushing back the enemy the leader of the battalion didn't realize that he and his men were being led deeper and deeper in to Konoha's dense forest. When he and his men did realize, it was too late.

_**Konoha's right flank…**_

"Alright! The enemy has taken the bait and they're being led in deep away from their main group" the leader said of the attack squad made up of Inuzuka, genjutsu specialist and frontline fighters.

"They haven't even noticed the genjutsu we used to mask our force. Young commander is really something! It's exactly as he predicted!"

"No time to think about that! The enemy is almost in position!" the leader said. "Get ready!"

"Hai" responded the men and women of the attack squad.

"The enemy is gaining on us, slowly retreat and regroup!" the leader said.

"Hahahaha! Konoha dog's run for your lives!" the leader of the Sand's left flank said with confidence.

But his confidence was quickly replaced with when he heard a chorus of "Gatsuuga!" filling the forest. His men were totally unprepared for the assault on flank of his forces.

"No more retreat—time to attack the enemy! Close and mid-range specialists follow me!" the leader of Konoha's right flank shouted.

"Where did they come from!" the leader of the Sand force's left flank thought at the complete reversal fortune transpired right in front of his eyes.

However, he was pulled out of his reverie when he heard "Gatsuuga!" and two spirals of destruction heading in his direction.

He evaded the attack by a hair's breath.

He was greeted by Inuzuka Ganru and his large black dog named Denkou.

"You must be wondering where we came from" Ganru said with a smirk.

The leader of the Sand's left flank clenched his fist and responded. "Doesn't matter—you all will still die!"

"No! We won't die—Konoha will prevail. Too bad you won't be alive to see our triumph!" Ganru said.

"Let's see then?" the leader of the Sand left flank forces said.

"Denkou! Let's go!" Ganru said.

"Roof!" the large dog responded.

"Double Gatsuuga!" Ganru shouted as man and dog attacked from two sides.

"Pathetic attack!" the Sand shinobi said.

"Dai Kaze Engo Hirate: Great wind protection palm!" the man said as he stretched out his palms and formed a protective shield that effectively blocked the two-pronged attack.

However, as he effectively blocked the attack he had to dodge some explosive tags attached to kunai that were launched his way.

"Whoa! Not bad!" but the Sand shinobi wasn't able to even regain his footing before he was accosted by Denko; the dog was aiming its large jaws at the man's throat.

The Sand shinobi managed to get away from the dog, but he had to block another attack from behind by Ganru.

"You're strong Leaf shinobi, but not strong enough"

"Kaze Oshi: Wind push!" the shinobi said as he pushed Ganru away, however the Sand shinobi wasn't done with his assault.

"Time for me to attack—now die!"

"Dai Katto Kaze: Great Cutting Wind!" the leader of Sand's left flank shouted as he launched his technique at Ganru and Denkou.

"No escape, we must defend Denkou!"

"Woof" the dog barked.

"Let's go!"

"Inuzuka secret technique: Ichi Itten Gatsuuga Benso: One point Gatsuuga Defense!" Ganru roared as he and Denkou formed a large stationary Gatsuuga that successfully defended the deadly wind attack.

The leader of the Sand shinobi couldn't believe that such a deadly wind attack was dodged by a close range fighter.

"No way!"

As the Inuzuka technique ended Ganru and Denkou stood before their enemy bruised and covered in blood but alive.

"It's been a while since we've used that technique eh Denkou?" Ganru said, with blood dripping all over his face.

"Woof, woof!" the dog barked in the affirmative.

"He's a tough one, so let's use that technique on him. It's the only way to deal with that wind defense of his"

"Woof, woof" the dog barked as if to tell his master "Ok, let's go!"

"Good!" Ganru said as he leaped onto his dog's back.

"Let's show him why you're called Denkou!" Ganru said.

"Here they come! I'll defend their initial attack and then finish them off with another Katto Kaze" the Sand shinobi thought.

However, he was unprepared for the speed of the dog's charge—he couldn't react in time and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground by his arms and legs by Denkou.

"Shit!" he said as a shadow loomed over him. It was over in an instant as Ganru's kunai plunged into his head.

"I told you, you weren't going to live to see our victory!' Ganru said.

"Let's go help the others Denkou!"

"Woof" the dog replied as the duo dashed off into the trees to help their comrades in the battle.

With their leader dead the left flank of Sand's forces were disorganized and was soon wiped out by the much more organized Konoha shinobi.

They followed their commander's orders—everyone before them died.

_**With Naruto's unit…**_

"Commander, everything is ready!" the tiger masked ANBU said to Naruto.

"Ok…we need to draw in more of their forces first, but that will happen soon."

"Being pushed back on the right flank, pummeled in the middle and lead into a trap on the left—the Sand's vanguard forces are being put in a state of disarray."

"Their left flank will be split from the middle and the right; with a loss of communication and fighting in unfamiliar territory would make them very easy targets."

"Why target their left flank commander?" Kai asked.

"Because they were outside of my trap and must be disposed of, and once the enemy's left flank is taken of their commander will be forced to send in more men to protect their middle and right flanks. Unless he wants to lose his vanguard"

"My unit, proceed to engage the enemy!" Naruto ordered.

"Hai commander!"

The Hyuga scout did not know what the kid had up his sleeve, but whatever it was he had no doubt that it work.

_**With the Sand's vanguard…**_

"_Dammit!__The __enemy __has __stopped __us __completely;__we__'__re __even __being __pushed __back!__"_ Shinnoji thought.

"Sir, Konoha's main force is attacking us directly. The Akimichi are pounding us and they're being protected by accurate cover fire commander. We can't hold on much longer with that assault" A scout said.

"What!" Shinnoji said as he looked at the wave of Akimichi causing havoc among his men, not too long after a hail of kunai with explosive tags flew over the advancing shinobi erupting into a series of explosions.

Then another report came in to further boggle Shinnoji's mind.

"Sir our left flank went in too deep against the enemy and was wiped out!" Another scout said.

Everything was spiraling out of control very quickly—too quickly!

"_It __wasn__'__t __supposed __to __be __like __this!__"_ Shinnoji thought to himself.

"Call for reinforcements from the main army" Shinnoji commanded.

"Sir they're already on their way" another scout replied.

"Good, try and get our men back into formation to hold the enemy back"

"Yes, sir!" the scout answered.

But then Shinnoji got another distressing report. "Sir when we were separating to flank the enemy attacked us! A platoon of Hyuga attacked under the cover of a heavy smoke screen—our blinded troops couldn't stand up to the Hyuga attack and is slowly retreating until the smoke clears!"

Shinnoji, the second in command of the Sand's forces was at a loss for words. "Okay, aid them in their retreat and don't lose communication with the main force! Tell them rejoin with the main group and maintain a defensive position until reinforcements arrive!"

"_Shit,__how __can __this __be?__How __do __I __stop __them? __I __thought __that __we __were __supposed __to __be __the __invading __force __and __Konoha __the __defending __force!Takashige __was __right,__this __is __far __from __being __an __easy __battle__"_ Shinnoji thought as he led the vanguard forces.

The Sand forces were constantly being pulled out of shape because of the accurate and precise attacks from the Konoha long range fighters. There were also random assaults from smoke bombs, to flash grenades that were severely hampering his troop movement.

As Shinnoji mused about the situation a volley of flash grenades landed in the area disrupting his men yet again! As his eyes recovered he had to block a downward slash from a sliver blade. A young voice echoed though out the chaotic battle field.

"You dodged that attack well!"

"Damn arrogant kid!" Shinnoji snarled.

All around the two combatants similar battles were taking place as the two main forces clashed for dominance. The Sand main force was almost scattered and battles were raging all around. The smaller and very coordinated Konoha force was slowly dominating the larger force of Sand shinobi.

"You should surrender. There is no hope of victory for you here" Naruto told the Shinnoji.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto—you fit the profile. I have orders to eliminate you if I got the chance." Shinnoji said.

"That is much easier said than done" Naruto replied.

"You're kid a kid who lacks battle experience; you won't last long against me"

"Others have said the same thing before, yet I am still here. It would be wise not to underestimate me" Naruto replied casually.

The boy was carefully sizing up the older shinobi in front of him. The man's form was good but it still had a few openings.

"You can't kill me" Naruto said confidently.

"What did you say little punk!" Shinnoji said angrily and the confident tone of the boy in front of him.

"I said you can't kill me. Your body posture, your aura—it all speaks of defeat and confusion"

"You can't understand how such a small force can overwhelm your larger force. Your entire left flank is gone, the rest of your forces are being pushed back and finally there's a kid standing in front of you mocking your ability to kill him"

"Your life is meaningless to me boy, I was going to give you a quick death but now I'll make you suffer for your impudence"

Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Shinnoji shouted as he launched the great wind jutsu at Naruto.

"I saw that jutsu a mile away" said to the periphery of Shinnoji who was utterly surprised.

When Naruto saw the look on the man's face he commented. "I told you already your movements give you away. My master taught me how to deal shinobi and their techniques."

"Tensing muscles, weaving hand signs, changing body posture all require time and makes the ninja vulnerable to attack. A shinobi is most vulnerable when they weave hand signs."

Naruto continued. "I might be physically weaker and less experienced than you, but what use is your experience or strength when you can't hurt your enemy?" Naruto questioned the man.

Shinnoji was at a loss for words, but he really wanted to kill the boy in front of him. His ire was increased further by the boy's next statement.

"And besides, my seventy year old master is a million times stronger than you; he'd kill me if I got killed by someone like you"

Shinnoji did well to keep his composure. "You're stupid boy! He can't kill you if you're already dead!"

"You don't know that old bastard! He's mean and doesn't like failure."

"Look out—I'm coming shinobi of the Sand" Naruto said as he launched himself at Shinnoji.

"Stupid kid, coming at me with a head on attack"

"Futon: Kaze-tama(Wind ball) Shinnoji said as he launched a large ball of wind at Naruto.

However, Naruto saw the onrushing attack from early on. Tilting his body weight to the side and altering the position of feet away from the attack the boy was able to dodge the attack mid-stride.

But the movement wasn't done there. As he dodged the attack Naruto shifted his bodyweight back at the shinobi with a slight twist of his body in his feet in the opposite direction, he was able to accelerate directly at the surprised man with a shoulder charge.

"Douken(Body becomes Sword)" Naruto whispered as he entered his opponent's guard.

Before Shinnoji knew what was happening he was hit by a shoulder charge to his solar plexus that sent him to the ground winded. He looked up to see a boy standing over him with a blade poised ominously to pierce him.

"Die!" the boy said, as he stabbed at the stunned man who turned into a log. However, his opponent would not be defeated that easily and Naruto had to dodge a counterattack that came almost immediately at him.

"Kaze no Yaiba(Blades of Wind) Shinnoji shouted as he launched several sharp blades of wind at his young opponent.

Reacting quickly Naruto effectively dodged the dangerous wind attack.

Seeing the boy's quick reaction, he decided to up the ante with another elemental attack.

"Doton: Tsuchi-Tama! (Rock Bullets) the Sand shinobi said as his jutsu launched a slew of earthen projectiles at his enemy.

Buyou no Skikya Ha(Dance of the Falling Leaves) Naruto said as he protected himself by destroying all of the projectiles that came his way.

"My turn!" Naruto said after successfully defending himself and he flung his wakizashi at Shinnoji who blocked the blade aimed at him, sending it upward in the air. However, in doing so he left himself wide open to attack—before he knew it, the boy was within his guard ready to strike.

"_The kid is quick!"_

"Suzaku no Mitami Naruto said as he performed the first technique of his chain attack Kenbatsu no Shijin.

Shinnoiji responded by blocking with two kunai. As he was about to overpower the boy, he saw another blade coming at his face.

"_What __the? He __caught __the __falling __blade __and __immediately __attacked __with __it!__"_ He thought as he shifted his head to avoid the blade. However, by doing that he gave up his advantage against the katana.

Shinnoji felt his weight drop as the pressure between blade and kunai eased considerably.

"Suzaku Rijun (Suzaku Returns) Naruto said as he pulled his katana away, pivoted his body and attacked with a downward slash.

Shinnoji had to quickly switch from defending low to defending high as almost consecutive attacks came his way.

"My turn now kid!" Shinnoji said as he released his jutsu.

"Futon: Tatsumaki Heki(Tornado Burst)" and powerful wind formed around the Sand shinobi and exploded outward blasting Naruto away and creating some distance between the opponents.

"You're an excellent close range fighter, so I'll keep my distance and finish you off" Shinnoji said.

"Distance isn't going to save you, from me!" Naruto said as he adopted an unfamiliar stance.

"Niten Ichi-Ryu: Rairin no Kuraokami (Advent of the Dark Water Dragon)" the boy said as he launched himself directly at his enemy.

"Stupid kid!"

"Kaze Ketatamashii! (Piercing Wind) Shinnoji shouted as he launched highly concentrated columns of wind at his opponent.

Shinnoji was utterly surprised when the boy did not alter his course, but rather continued head long into the deadly columns of wind.

"_Does __the __kid __have __a __death __wish?__"_ The shinobi of the Sand thought, however he was caught completely off guard when he saw the boy deftly avoid each and every one of the deadly wind columns while simultaneously moving forward. It was too late for him to react as he felt a blade pierce his chest and rammed his body into a nearby tree.

Blood flowing from his mouth—Shinnoji asked. "What an attack! To simultaneously charge forward and avoid attacks that the same time. A fighter would never dream that his opponent would plow through his assault and attack him, he would have no time to react just I did!"

"You would've died had you not shifted your body at the last moment. It's unfortunate that I can't finish you off now because your reinforcements have arrived." Naruto said as he removed his katana from Shinnoji chest and moved out of the way of a hail of kunai.

"Vice commander Shinnoji!" members of the Sand forces said as they surrounded their heavily wounded leader in a defensive formation facing their very tough opponents.

Some distance away Naruto stood as his frontline men retreated behind him in organized, small groups of fighters.

"Shinobi of the Sand, you all should surrender or face annihilation"

"You think you've won! This is just a small victory we still out-number you almost four to one." Shinnoji said.

"Your numbers mean nothing to me; your lives mean nothing to me" Naruto said.

"I repeat, surrender or die"

"We'll never surrender" Shinnoji said in a defiant tone with his men around him.

"So you choose death—so be it!"

"I promise you that your lives will not be lost in vain!" Naruto said as he stretched his hand and clenched his fist.

Shinnoji and all the Sand shinobi present began to hear eruptions all around them—it was too late now, they were all doomed.

Screams of his men could be heard all around as the explosions echoed all around him.

"_We __were __led __nose __first __in to __this __trap.__"_ Shinnoji thought

The more Shinnoji thought about the situation the more he realized that their victory was only a fleeting illusion.

The explosions were coming closer and closer—the screams of his subordinates were getting louder and louder. Fire and debris were engulfing the Suna commander and the last remaining group of men and women who came to their deaths.

The last thing Shinnoji saw as he was engulfed in the unforgiving explosion were the piercing gaze of the young warrior who orchestrated this massacre.

"I hope you really do put our lives to good use" Shinnoji said.

And he too was engulfed in the great flames of destruction.

_**A **__**few **__**minutes **__**earlier **__**with **__**Ibiki**__**…**_

Like Takashige, Ibiki was an unflappable man who was rarely surprised by anything. However, this day he was openly surprised by the reports that he was getting.

"Sir, Uzumaki's forces have defeated the Suna vanguard and forced them on the defensive, but Kakashi-san's forces are having a tough time with the drug induced shinobi of the Oto army." the stunned messenger said.

"By Kami! Who would've thought—the boy is really doing it"

"You shouldn't be surprised" Myushi said with his umbrella in his hand.

"Humph! What are you still doing here with that umbrealla?" he asked Myushi

"I am finished playing with those kids, they weren't worth it though I didn't even break a sweat!" Myushi sighed. "What a pity!"

_**With**__**Myushi**__**…**_

A group of ten Sound shinobi was fighting their way through the village when they were approached by a strange old man with an umbrella.

"Hey kids, why don't you stop this foolishness?"

The Sound shinobi were totally surprised at the old man's calmness.

"Hey get out of our way old man" one shinobi said.

"Let's just kill him, we're under orders to keep no one alive" another said

"Ha, you snot nosed little brats aren't able to kill me" Myushi said jokingly.

"What did you say old man?" an enraged shinobi said.

"Kids these days are so dumb" Myushi mused.

"Surround him and kill him" the leader ordered.

Myushi stood still while the Sound shinobi surrounded him.

"Okay, not bad, but it's still hopeless" Myushi said.

As he said that one of the Oto shinobi attacked him with is sword, but the shinobi was utter surprised when the old simply caught the sword between his thumb and index fingers.

"Decent power and speed" Myushi commented.

"But you give off way too many signs that you are about attack." Myushi pushed the stunned shinobi back and said.

"Try again, and if you really want to have a hope of making me almost breaking out a sweat then you should all attack at once—anything else will be too boring"

The stunned shinobi looked at each other and attacked the old man and were easily killed—Myushi didn't even break a sweat and was sorely disappointed.

_**End flashback…**_

"Those kids were worthless, it was better to kill them and be done with it"

"How many did you kill?" Ibiki asked

"Oh just ten" Myushi said off-handedly as Ibiki looked at him with a very stern expression trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Anyway, didn't you know?"

"Know what?" asked the scarred jonin

"It's going to rain today"

"What? It's blistering hot!" Ibiki said

And then it happened—a deafening roar of explosions rocked the entire village as a mile of explosive tags erupted in blaze of destruction and carnage. The explosions were so loud that all battles stopped. Enemies forgot that they were in a life and death battle, the wounded forgot their injuries, even the trio of Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were stunned into inaction as the very earth shook and as gruesome and blood curdling screams echoed through the now silent war zone.

The seemingly never ending stream of explosions finally subsided, but the combatants were too shocked to move.

And then it happened…

The sky began to fill will unidentifiable objects and Myushi calmly opened his umbrella

The scarred jonin saw the sky fill with debris, but then something moist and warm landed on his face—it was blood!

Soon, the entire area was being washed in a rain of blood and bodies of Sand shinobi. The explosion was so large, so powerful, far reaching, that its debris spread all over the village. As the rain of blood, organs, appendages and bodies rained down on the village, Konoha's enemies were disheartened. The battlefield was littered in a horrifying scene that totally killed the enemy's will to fight.

As the shower of blood and bodies fall from the sky in a horrific manner Ibiki heard Myushi say with his umbrella out.

"See! I told you it was going to rain!"

Ibiki could only look on at the old man in shock, while Myushi had a silly grin on his face that said. _"__See!__I __told __you __so!__"_

_**With**__**Naruto**__**…**__**.**_

As the explosions took place raining blood and bodies upon the entire village, Naruto felt a deep stirring within himself—a stirring yearning for more blood and battle. As the blood of his enemies covered his body he stretched out his arms with his swords in a welcoming gesture.

"Lord Byakko, Senka no Kami! Is this sacrifice of blood and flesh enough?" Naruto instinctively said out loud.

The men and women of his army were already stunned by what they were experiencing. Never in all their lives have they experienced such an immediate and gruesome loss of life. The image of their young commander reveling in the blood of their enemies and asking for permission to spill more burned an indelible image in their minds.

Some of the younger shinobi could contain the nausea that engulfed them as blood and bodies rained down on them.

One young shinobi began to vomit the contents of his stomach when the head of a Sand shinobi rolled and hit his leg—the shinobi had a horrified look on his face. It was too much for the young shinobi, but his action got him a stiff rebuke from the tiger masked ANBU.

"Get your ass in gear or get out of here boy, the war isn't over!"

"Y..Yes sir, I'm fine" the young shinobi said

The response to Naruto's question was a particularly loud and deafening explosion that sounded like the roar of a large tiger erupted with eager energy for more.

Hearing the answer from the God of War, Naruto responded. "Then I shall give you blood and flesh until you have had your fill!"

"Everyone! Rampaging bull formation!" the boy commanded.

As Naruto voiced his orders, the army split into two groups.

"One group attack from the left and the other group attack from the right!"

Naruto turned to face his men—all of them covered in blood and said words that made them even more fired up. "I'm still hungry! Are you?" and then he dashed off directly into the heart of the explosions.

"We're still hungry the entire army cried out with great fervor. We want more!"

"Everyone head out for a direct attack on the enemy" the Tiger masked ANBU said.

"Let's go cover the commander" the Cat masked ANBU said.

"Hai, lets's go" the Swan masked ANBU said as she dashed off into the explosions.

Soon Naruto's ANBU guard off to give him cover.

_**With Takashige…**_

"I knew it!" Takashige thought as he heard the screams of his men and was drenched in their blood.

It was one of those moments where being right was not a good feeling. He was stunned at the massacre that took place before his very eyes.

"Konoha was far from being vulnerable, I bet the man who delivered the war plans to us didn't even know he was being used to set a trap and I can't shake the feeling that young Uzumaki had something to do with it"

"What do we do now sir?" a subordinate asked fear quite visible in his voice.

"We slowly retreat. Starting from here, we will set traps should the enemy decide to pursue us in our retreat. This battle is lost!" However, Takashige was in for another surprise.

_With Naruto within the explosion…_

Naruto was making his way through the falling trees and debris of the explosions directly toward the enemy for a surprise attack. He was using his ki to sense the falling objects and propel himself forward.

Another large explosion took place sending up large branches of trees in the air—using the upward momentum of one of the large branches dislodged from the explosions Naruto went higher and higher up into the air. The enemy would never see his attack coming.

_**With the Sand shinobi…**_

The final group of Sand shinobi near the outer circumference were about to retreat when a large explosion took place and temporarily halted their retreat.

"Shit! We're the last group to get out of this mess—we've lost so many men. The battle was supposed to be an easy victory!" a shinobi said.

"I heard the men saying that the commander of the Konoha army is responsible for this victory"

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes he's the one that is leading the Konoha forces"

"But he's just a kid"

"No he's not just a kid—ordinary kids don't blow armies up!"

Just then their conversation came to a bloody halt

All the two shinobi saw were two sliver lines and the form of young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing between them. They recognized him immediately.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" they both said before their bodies split in two.

The other remaining Sand shinobi were too shocked to move. "Where the hell did this boy come from?" they all thought.

They were really supposed to be thinking. "How are we going to get out of here alive?"

Wordlessly, Naruto was upon them. There was no need for words or discussion, only action. Caught totally off guard by the explosion, the Sand shinobi would've never anticipated an attack by a lone fighter directly after the explosion.

Using the momentum of the downward attack Naruto launched himself at another stunned shinobi cutting his throat cleanly. As the boy slay his stunned enemies his master's words came back to him

"_**On the battle field all lives become meaningless"**_

As he sliced the man throat with the katana he skewered another with his wakizashi from a distance.

As the body fell to the ground, Naruto gripped the hilt of his short sword and the weight of the dead body falling to the ground was enough to dislodge the blade.

"_**When fighting multiple opponents, never let your mind rest on any one opponent for too long—this is the true meaning of the flowing water cut"**_

Reunited with his two blades Naruto continued his charge directly at another shinobi who was struggling to regain his composure—it was too late and the Sand shinobi was stabbed in the heart.

"Shit we're being attacked by one fighter!" a shinobi said.

"It's just a kid, kill him quick-" another shinobi was about to say but his mouth was filled with Naruto's wakizashi.

"_**A moment of distraction means death; for you or your opponent—never get distracted and attack while you opponent is distracted"**_

Myushi's teachings were being enacted by the boy moving through a stunned crowd of shinobi. The wisdom of the battlefield—the birth place of blood and death.

Naruto's mind was empty as he killed his enemies one by one with a single stroke of his swords to their vital points. No time to think—just act.

"_Kill __and __move __on.__Don__'__t __let __your __mind __rest __on __one __opponent __Naruto.__" _the boy thought to himself as he flew through his enemies.

_**With the Sand shinobi…**_

Many of the Sand shinobi didn't know how to respond to the sudden assault by the lone kid.

"He can't be more than twelve, but he's cutting down my comrades left and right, where did this kid come from?" a Sand shinobi thought.

However, as he finished his distracted thought, he saw a thin white light and then his world began to split in two. The last thing he saw was the eerily calm face of his young killer.

"You bastard! That was my fri…" the angry shinobi didn't even get a chance to finish his statement before his throat was cut by the sharp blade of his enemy.

By now the Sand shinobi settled in defensive perimeter fully on guard.

"I am going to get you, you stinking little…"

"Clang!" the sound of metal upon metal rang in the ears of everyone—the talkative Sand shinobi had a look of utter surprise.

It was the Sand commander Takashige. "Rage always leaves a lot of openings stupid fool, you nearly died for not remaining calm!"

"Sorry commander!" the shinobi said.

"Now go with the rest of our comrades in retreat."

"It seems I've lost the momentum for now" Naruto said as he disengaged from the defending shinobi.

"It's a pleasure to finally have met you Uzumaki Naruto" the veteran shinobi said.

"You know me?" Naruto said quizzically while still totally on guard.

"Yes, we were given strict orders to eliminate you if given the opportunity."

"I am not to be underestimated you know" Naruto replied.

"Yes I know; you're never to be underestimated. Your enemy, and our betrayer Orochimaru underestimated you and the Sand paid for it with the blood of almost three thousand of its beloved shinobi" Takashige said.

"You kill with frightening precision; taking advantage of your enemies fleeting moment of distraction to kill them."

"Your master taught you extremely well!" The veteran Sand shinobi said.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto's ANBU guard…**_

The four ANBU were having some trouble going through all the debris all around them. It was very similar to the standard beginning ANBU obstacle training.

"How did the little runt get through this so fast?" the Tiger masked shinobi said.

"I don't know, but it has to be some form of specialized training that he received. Hokage-sama told me in the debriefing that the boy is very adept at sensing danger around him" the Cat masked shinobi said.

"So that explains how he was able to get through this mess so fast!" the Bird masked ANBU said.

"That's incredible to be able to do that at his age! He's going to be a formidable fighter when he gets older" the Bird masked ANBU said.

"If he still alive after that reckless action of his." The Tiger masked shinobi said.

"Yes. Let's hurry up" Cat said.

But the trailing group of ANBU came upon an interesting sight.

Naruto stood among several dead bodies with his swords drawn and conversing with a Sand shinobi.

"Commander are you ok?" Swan asked as the four ANBU took defensive positions around their young leader.

"You're too reckless" Cat said.

Takashige interrupted the conversation.

"Actually he wasn't reckless. It was a great and successful surprise attack as evidenced by the bodies of my subordinates so expertly killed. No one would expect one fighter to suddenly assault a much larger group."

"You're a formidable opponent for one so young. I knew you had a trap laid out, but I never expected it to be this devastating. Luckily I sent in only half my men and thus avoided losing the entire army in the explosion."

"You knew I set a trap?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I bet you were the one who orchestrated the false map to be sent to Sand using the Orochimaru's mole in the village." Takashige responded

Everyone was shocked by the disclosure of the Sand commander. _"__How__far__ahead__is__this__child__thinking!__"_ Was the thought on everyone's mind.

"Death was the only outcome for those who attack my village" Naruto said.

"Your village?" Takashige asked with a mirthful smile on his face.

"Yes! This is my village, as much as it is the village of each and every one of the men and women present—just then the Sand shinobi could see, behind the boy, silhouettes coming through the cloud of destruction and mayhem—it was the rest of the shinobi forces of Konoha.

Naruto continued. "Each and every member of a village has a personal responsibility for the protection of his or her village. The village belongs to us individually and collectively"

"Your master taught you well boy." Takashige said.

"I must take my leave now, I am sure you have other pressing matters to deal with right now. Say for example the drug induced Oto army that Kakashi is dealing with at the moment. I am sure he's having a really tough time with them."

"The Sand is no longer Konoha's enemy."

For some reason Naruto believed the man.

"Yes. Your men have retreated to a safe distance and don't appear to be preparing to attack"

"I am looking forward to your development Uzumaki. Don't die!" Takashige said as he dissolved into Sand.

"What are your orders now?" Tiger asked after witnessing a rather strange conversation.

"Proceed as planned. One fifth of our will men go to the village and help root out the remaining enemy shinobi and the rest follow me to support Kakashi-san.

_**At**__**the**__**East**__**gate**__**with**__**Kakashi**__**…**_

"Tell the men to retreat to the next stationing point and hold a strong defensive position!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes commander"

"_Dammit! __What __are __these __things?__"_ Kakashi thought as he fought off the drug induced shinobi of Orochimaru.

"_We need reinforcements otherwise we'll be overrun by these monsters"_

_**XXX**_

That's a wrap! Next chappy Battle of the East Gate.

Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15: Battle of the East Gate

Hey guys and gals. I am finally on a little break from grad school whew. I finally got to finish this chapter. Thank you for patience and support.

I'll try and update more frequently during the summer as I have a little more time on my hands to write.

Writing this story really helps ease the pressures of school so I look forward to responses and constructive criticism.

I also have a new story (one of the several stories I'm working on getting off the ground) called: "A gift, a gamble and a promise" Check it out. The chapters are much shorter when compared to Tenderhands. I have the first two posted and the third will be coming out very soon.

**To Black-Flash31: **The only traumatic thing that has happened to me was/is grad school lol! Thanks for the concern though. I appreciate it.

**To superblal:** Lol! I didn't know that. Thanks for enlightening me on that tidbit.

**To RememberMe-soon: **Wow that's a long review! Yes he will be facing the issue of his own beliefs and what his master taught him. There will be a fair amount of twists and turns and everything has its place in this story even the Mary sues and Gary stus. Some, if not all, of your questions will be resolved in this and subsequent chapters. This is the best I can do without spoiling it for everyone. Thank you very much for your contribution.

**To Ppsh: **Some of the stuff you highlighted will be explained later on. I wanted him to use only Ki and not Ki as well as chakra. It was just my personal preference with no particular reason for the decision and I am not going to change that. The part with Sasuke's flame is part of the story and not a handwaving device. I can't reveal everything about every character and every technique at once so you will just have to read on.

**General note to readers:** You all know that you all aren't obligated to read this or any other story on . These stories have ZERO significance on your actual day to day lives, so don't fuss about any particular author's writing style or story. Simply stop reading the story and find another one! Don't waste your time an energy reading something that upsets you and has zero significance to your life. However, it's a nice feeling to read a well written story.

**To all my readers: Thanks for all your support!**

**XXX**

**Battle of the East Gate**

Kakashi's army was having a really tough time defending against the onslaught of Orochimaru's men. These ninja, if they could be called that, were more beasts than human; they knew neither fear nor pain. However, this in itself was not the issue for Kakashi, because their berserk attacks were linear and direct and thus easy to avoid and counter with his sharingan coupled with his vast fighting experience. The problem for Kakashi was that only two people in his entire army had the sharingan—himself and his student Sasuke. The jonin were holding their own against the enemy but the lower ranked ninja were having a hard time just trying to survive the vicious attacks of enemy. Even worse, Kakashi had a worrying feeling that this was not the enemy's full fighting force. If his hunch was correct, then things were going to get much worse for him and his men.

…

"Kakashi-dono, the monsters are too strong, even our long range attacks aren't slowing them down. Only the explosive kunai are keeping them at bay, but we're almost out of those. We must retreat!" one of his captains said.

"No…We must hold on. If we retreat, the entire village will be in danger. Reinforcements will arrive soon we can't retreat as yet!" Kakashi responded.

"I hope you are right commander…for all our sakes." The captain said and dashed back in battle.

With his defensive line weakening, Kakashi saw that he may have no choice to retreat back into the village or risk losing all his men in this battle. If he retreated into the village then maybe, with the combined strength of the fighters in the village, they would have a chance at victory. However, that course of action would make an already chaotic battlefield even more chaotic and such a situation will do more harm than good. Fortunately for Kakashi, he wouldn't have to resort to such a plan because a messenger came bearing good news.

"Kakashi-dono, commander Naruto says to divide the army into two equal groups. Let the first group defend while maintaining a constant retreat and let the second group to quickly work its way around to the left side of the enemy. Let your long range fighters get to the rear and the close-mid range fighters to the front and just follow the commander's lead."

"I see. A flanking maneuver, we're going to attack them from three sides." Kakashi immediately deduced.

"Yes. Commander Naruto is leading the reinforcements as we speak. You need to hold out until it is time counterattack."

"Relay the message to the front-line fighters. Tell them to stall the enemy and minimize troop loss!" Kakashi commanded.

"Hai!" the man responded.

"You!" Kakashi said to another captain.

"Tell the retreating group to form an explosive barrier as large as possible directly behind us to cover our retreat!"

"Yes sir!" the messenger replied and dashed off into the back to carry out his commander's orders.

If Naruto's plan is to work then his army had to hold out no matter what!

**With Kimimaro…**

The stoic Kagyuya gazed upon his army as they gradually forced the enemy further on the defensive. His lord's plan was not only to destroy Konoha, but to also test out the effects of the new drug that he was developing to create super soldiers for his army. Thus far, the first phase of the experiment was a success. The drug, "Museigen"or "limitless" was working quite well. It is a drug designed to fully unlock the neuro-cellular pathways in the brain that regulates the body's physical capacities. The result, superhuman strength and speed with the senses of pain and fear wiped out. However, the price to be paid for their extraordinary speed and strength was their ability to think—they were berserkers.

"Sir the Konoha ninja's defensive line is barely holding on, they are no match for our enhanced soldiers." One of the regular Oto nin said.

"Yes, our enhanced soldiers are very strong. The ninja of Konoha cannot deal with the might of our lord Orochimaru." Another said.

"Any news about Uchiha Sasuke?" Kimimaro asked unfazed by the boastful remarks of his subordinates.

"Yes, it was difficult but we were able to locate him. He's within the left flank of the defensive line along with his teammates."

"Good, send in group of kamikaze berserkers directly in the defensive line's left flank."

"But sir, wouldn't that kill the boy?"

Kimimaro stood up and cracked his neck as he readied himself for battle. "If he is weak he will die in the attack. Our lord has no need for weaklings in his army. However, if he is strong then surviving the attack won't be too much of a problem."

"Upon my signal, send in the rest of the army to destroy everything in the village!"

"Yes sir!" they all said and went about their assigned tasks in a chaotic battle field.

**With team seven…**

Sasuke, Sakura and Suko were, like the rest of fighters in the defensive line, battling away to maintain their defensive position.

"Dammit!" these things just keep coming Suko said.

"No time to complain Suko more are on the way." Sasuke said.

Team seven's cooperation rapidly developed under Kakashi's training and the results were evident. Their teamwork was keeping them alive. Sasuke would take the front with Suko and Sakura providing defensive cover and medical support respectively. However Konoha's defensive line was about to receive a horrible surprise because coming at them was a new wave of berserkers. The grotesque wave of part beast-part man just barreled directly towards the group with reckless abandon.

"Shit! Everyone take evasive action! These beasts are loaded with explosive tags!" Sasuke said as his eyes perceived the threat immediately.

Not waiting for any further warnings the Konoha shinobi took evasive action as best they could.

A series of loud explosions and blood curdling screams filled the left flank of Kakashi's defensive line as the kamikaze berserkers flooded among the Konoha shinobi dealing massive destruction to the force.

Kakashi heard chorus of explosions and screams and knew immediately that the left flank of his army was either annihilated or close to annihilation.

"_Shit! I can't send reinforcements we're all tied up here!"_ Kakashi thought. He was worried about his students and his men.

"Sasuke, Suko Sakura…Survive!" Kakashi whispered.

With the defensive line's formation broken the rest of the army would begin to falter. They were in trouble.

…

Sasuke came out from undercover to discover a gruesome sight of dead bodies and blood laying everywhere. He could hear the moaning of the wounded and see the shocked expressions on the face of the remaining Konoha shinobi. The young Uchiha resisted the urge to vomit the contents of his stomach. It was the first time he actually participated in a war and nothing could have prepared him for this. However, his disgust was quickly replaced by fear.

"Suko, Sakura where are you?" Sasuke called out with no response coming from either of his teammates.

"SUKO…SAKURA! SUKO…SAKURA!" The boy called out to his teammates. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but they dared not fall.

"No, no, no! Not again!"

"Not again" the young avenger shook his head in disbelief. Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud, but he became fond of his teammates.

Suko was loud and stupid and Sakura was less annoying than she was before, however slowly but surely he developed a bond with his teammates—bonds that he swore that he would never form with anyone again.

But then his peripheral vision picked out two familiar chakra signatures. Looking closer he could see the form of his teammates—somehow the survived the brutal onslaught. However, the chakra signatures of his teammates were not the only thing that Sasuke saw. In the distance he could see a new wave of berserkers flooding forward and his prone friends were directly in the path of the onrushing attackers.

"_No! I will not lose them again!"_ Sasuke thought, as he dashed off to his teammates.

"Stop kid, are you crazy you're going to die! We need to retreat and regroup before we can defend again." a shinobi who survived the kamikaze assault said. However, his words fell on the deaf ears of the Uchiha.

"_Crazy kid!"_ the man thought.

…

Sakura was awakened by the weight of her teammate's body over her.

"Suko!" She whispered.

"Suko!"

"Are you alright?"

Fearing the worst, the girl began to cry. All she could remember was Suko throwing his body in front of her's in order to protect her from harm.

Her fears were replaced by relief when she heard Suko's labored moans of pain.

"Sakura, are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am, thanks to you." she replied.

"Good. I think I am going to faint now." Suko said before he fainted away from a loss of blood.

"Baka! Don't!" she said.

Sakura had no time to help her teammate as she heard and then saw another wave of berserkers heading her way. Trying to move her legs she was greeted with a searing pain that raced through her legs and body. Her legs were badly damaged—they were going nowhere.

Resignation filled her as she knew their time was up _"This is it, we're both going to die for sure now!"_ she thought at the rampaging fighters came hurtling towards her with its hands ready to deal the final cruel blow. But her train of thought was cut short when she heard a single slicing sound and saw the beast's head flying upward in the air while its body fell to the ground—it was Sasuke.

"You both ok?" Sasuke asked in a somewhat relieved tone.

"Yes. Suko is unconscious and I have a badly injured leg and not enough chakra to heal myself."

"Don't worry. I won't lose my precious people a second time!" Sasuke said with a firm conviction.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion. "_Precious people?"_

With renewed energy to protect his friends the young Uchiha launched himself at the onrushing beasts and said.

"You all shall not go any further!"

With a deft swing of his sword another beast's head was sliced cleanly off. Seeing another one of their fellow berserkers fall enraged the others even more. They were attracted to the young Uchiha like a moth to flame.

"Forward!" he whispered to himself.

As more and more enemies flooded toward him, Sasuke felt no fear. He would not let his friends die; it was strange of him to take of his teammates as friends, but that is what they were to him right now.

"_Hold on Sakura and Suko!"_

In the myriad of attacks that came his way and the sense of being at the absolute edge of toeing the line between life and death, Sasuke felt his vision begin to get better.

The enemy's movements seemed to get slower and more pronounced. Their weak points became clearer and it was easier to strike at them.

His vision was becoming clearer.

"What's this?" Sasuke thought as he felled the beasts one after another. He was almost out of chakra and he wanted to conserve his chakra by not using jutsu. All he was concentrated on was protecting his friends and nothing more.

The berserkers stopped. They were trying to figure out this being in front of them who could not fall. It seemed as if they did not lose all their basic instincts. They felt a strong inner strength in the boy that made them hesitate just a bit.

Sasuke walked slowly towards his momentarily stunned enemies and whispered to himself yet again. "Forward!"

That single word was his mantra and his fuel.

Every step he took forward would mean that his friends had an opportunity to step back.

Every step he took forward was a thread of hope for all those behind him.

Every step he took forward brought more obstacles to be overcome.

The young avenger had long lost any sight of his destination. All that stood before him were enemies that were trying to take the things most precious to him once again.

With his vision clear and determination firm, he declared once again. "Forward!" and dashed head long into his enemies.

Preoccupied with this enemy that refused to die, the berserkers eased up their assault of the rest of the defensive line—inadvertently, Sasuke relieved the pressure off the rest of the army giving them defenders time to retreat.

**With Kakashi…**

"What's going on, their attacks seem to have weakened a bit?"

"Commander Kakashi! Uchiha Sasuke is fighting off the beasts by himself" a scout said.

"What!" Kakashi said out loud with fear pounding his heart.

"Yes! Sasuke is keeping them at bay protecting his friends and the injured behind him. All the beasts seem to just flock to him. It gave us a chance to get the wounded to safety."

"Retreat with the rest of the group and await orders for the counter-attack." Kakashi said in a firm tone as he dashed off in the direction of his students.

**With Sasuke…**

The young Uchiha was dealing with the beasts, but his stamina was running low and the attacks of the beasts seemed to come from all directions and without end. However, the battle changed suddenly when a new and powerful opponent came on the scene.

Battling way through the endless number of attacks coming towards him, Sasuke felt a strong chakra signature coming in his direction.

"_This chakra isn't like those of the beasts. Another troublesome enemy"_ the he thought.

Sasuke was thoroughly surprised when he saw two of the beasts skewered by a bone wielding shinobi. The beasts automatically stopped as the instantly recognized their leader.

"Sasuke, I am glad to have finally met you." Kimimaro said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"Before I answer you let me deal with an uninvited guest."

"Go and deal with the masked ninja, don't let him disturb us." Kimimaro commanded his berserkers.

The beasts immediately responded by attacking Kakashi.

…

Kakashi made his way to his two injured students.

"Sakura, Suko are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he saw his other student facing off against a pale looking shinobi.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. I have a badly injured leg and Suko is unconscious but ok." Sakura responded.

Immediately Kakashi made a kage-bunshin. "Take them to receive medical treatment while I go get Sasuke!"

"Hai!" Kakashi's clone said.

While the original Kakashi was making his way to helping his final student he was bombarded by attacks by the berserkers. He couldn't move forward—Sasuke was all alone now.

**With Sasuke and Kimimaro…**

"Now that the uninvited guest is occupied, my name is Kimimaro and I am one of Orochimaru-sama's personal guards."

"What does Orochimaru want with me?" Sasuke said in an angry tone. "He put this stupid mark on me and I want it off!"

Kimimaro was unfazed by the boy's angry tone. "You and my lord have a lot in common. You want to kill your brother to avenge your clan and my lord can give you that power."

As soon as Sasuke heard about his clan, his grip tightened around the hilt of his blade and his body tensed.

"Why does Orochimaru want to give me power? What's the catch?" Sasuke asked warily.

Kimimaro smiled. "That mark on your neck is the mark of lord Orochimaru and only the strong can receive that mark and survive. However, as you correctly deduced there's a catch."

"What is it!" Sasuke demanded.

"Your freedom! That's the catch."

"My freedom?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Yes" Kimimaro responded. "Once you use the power given by the seal you will, bit-by-bit, lose your sense of self forever."

"Your freedom is the price you pay for power. Yet, that power is enough to avenge your clan with Orochimaru's personal training of course."

"That bastard, I am no one's slave!"

"Of course you aren't, but do you not want to avenge your clan?" Kimimaro asked calmly.

"As you are now, you are no match for Itachi."

Sasuke's blood began to boil when he heard that statement. It was the truth. He was not yet at Itachi's level.

"Look around you. Look at all the destruction caused by my lord's berserkers. They are but low level pawns that are being tested to gauge their efficiency."

"Our army is smaller than yours, yet you all are firmly on the defensive. Konoha is no longer the village it once was—it can do nothing for you" Kimimaro explained to boy in front of him.

"This is power of lord Orochimaru and with his personal training vengeance will be within your grasp."

The pale shinobi's words were getting to Sasuke. Being reminded of his goal to avenge his clan, he remembered his purpose that was slowly being eroded by the budding sense friendship taking root within him.

"However, to receive lord Orochimaru's training you must first pass my test." The bone wielding ninja said while forming two swords of bone.

"Let's see how good your sword wielding skills are against an opponent who actually thinks!"

Sasuke was forced out of his confused thoughts by the onslaught of Orochimaru's leading warrior.

**Inside the village near its walls…**

The Konoha shinobi were battling away to protect their precious village from the invaders. Although the snake summons and the Sand shinobi were dealt with, the berserkers were still rampaging through the village.

The blood soaked village and the chaotic fighting taking place within it looked like a veritable horror story and horror stories aren't complete without a demon. In this particular horror story, the demon was Gaara of the Sand! The rain of blood and body parts made the crazed boy out of control.

"Give me more, give me more!" Gaara said out in a crazed glee as he rampaged through the village killing anything in his way. Berserkers and shinobi alike!

"Shit! We can't touch him! The sand is blocking all our attacks" one Konoha fighter within the village said.

"Didn't we defeat the Sand already? What are they still doing here?" another asked.

"It doesn't matter why they're here. They are here now and that's all that matters."

"We must eliminate them!" the captain said.

"Hehehe! Eliminate me? Don't be foolish!" Gaara said as he killed the remainder of the Konoha shinobi.

"These shinobi are weak! Where is Uzumaki? Where is Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

As he finished his comment a hail of kunai rained down on them which he easily defended with his sand.

"More ants come to be stomped!"

"Captain, he fits the description that commander Uzumaki gave us." One of the fighters said.

They were one of reinforcement groups send to aid the fighters in the village. They were given Gaara's description and were under strict orders to get him far away from the village no matter what! They didn't know why, but he had to be highly dangerous to receive such orders. The problem was how to get him out of the village.

"_Hmm! That armor of sand makes him very confident maybe we can pull him out of the village by taunting him a bit" _the captain mused.

A good yet extremely dangerous plan devised by the captain. However, the more you taunted Gaara the angrier he got and an angry Gaara was not a nice Gaara.

"Okay men he's a weakling who only uses his sand to defend and attack! The close range fighters will take him head on and the long range fighters will retreat back to the city walls."

"Hehehe! Weak am I?" Gaara snarled.

"I'll show you who's weak!" as he unleashed a wave of sand at the shinobi who had to take immediate evasive action. However, that wasn't enough as most of the group was engulfed in the sand.

"Shit!" The captain said.

"Retreat and regroup with the rest of fighters near the wall! He's a monster!" the captain said.

"Retreat? I thought I was a weakling?" Gaara sneered at his opponents.

"You're not going to escape me!" he said while chasing after his prey.

"Let's go Temari, we can't let him out our sights!" Kankourou told his sister.

"Yes, let's go!" she replied.

"_The plan is working. We're getting him out of the village. I now understand why young commander wanted him far away from the village!" _the captain thought as the continued to lead the belligerent Sand shinobi away from the village.

"Captain! We're heading straight for commander Naruto's force!"

"Shit try and warn them!" the captain replied.

….

"Gaara they're leading us to a large shinobi force, possibly to Uzumaki." Temari said.

"Good, good! I'll kill them all!" Gaara said as he stopped his chase and unleashed one of his more destructive techniques.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū: Quicksand Waterfall Flow!" his said as a large sea of sand erupted from the ground raged towards the moving force.

**With Naruto…**

Having totally decimating the Sand's forces and pushing them into a full retreat, Naruto and the rest of men under his command were making their way speedily to aid the forces at the East gate who were besieged by Orochimaru's berserk army.

"Report!" Naruto commanded as the scout came to his side.

"The forces are barely holding on, but they are retreating as you instructed. They incurred heavy casualties when a wave of berserkers bearing explosive tags crashed into their left flank. They show no signs of fear or pain, and even when they received grievous injuries they still kept attacking."

"No fear, no pain, nothing to lose—they are very dangerous opponents. Get me the leader of the both long and short-mid range fighters." Naruto said.

"Hai, young commander." the scout said and moved back to the main force to find the leader of the long range fighters. A few minutes late the leader appeared at Naruto's side.

"Yes young commander." the two men said as they arrived.

"How many rounds of explosive tags, flash grenades and smoke bombs do you have remaining?"

"We have about ten more round of explosive tags, twelve rounds of flash grenades and about fifteen more rounds of smoke bombs" the ninja reported.

"Not much left" the boy mused.

"Okay listen up! Our opponents are an army of berserkers—they know neither fear nor pain. They will be very difficult to deal with. In order to deal with them, we'll unleash all of our remaining ammunition on them." Naruto then turned to the leader of the long range fighters.

"You and your men will use the remaining explosive tags to the cause as much initial damage to the enemy. Next, you will unleash the flash bombs to hopefully stun them."

He then turned to the leader of the close-mid range fighters.

"Once the enemy is stunned you and your men will charge in with a full assault. When the effects of the flash bombs have worn off the, the long range fighters will cover your retreat with the use of smoke grenades." The leader of the close-mid range fighters nodded in acknowledgement.

Turing to the leader of the Hyuga strike force Naruto continued. "The smoke grenade attack will be the signal for you to assault the enemy. When the smoke is cleared the rest of us will support you to finish off the enemy."

"Is that clear?" Naruto asked.

"Yes young commander!" the captains said.

Their young commander's precise deployment of the fighters gave them a very unlikely victory over a numerically superior force. They weren't about to question his orders now. However, their carefully laid plans were thrown into complete disarray.

Naruto felt reverberations in the air and malicious intent that signaled an enemy attack.

"_I thought all enemies were taken care of in the area?" _he thought.

But before he could issue the order to take defensive action a loud crash and a cacophony of screams and shouts told him that he was too late. Gaara's attack crashed into the middle of Naruto's force burying almost two hundred shinobi instantly.

"More, more!" Gaara said as he preparing to crush his victims inside the sea of sand. But before he complete the second part of his jutsu his sand rose to his defense to block an attack.

It was Naruto, his prey!

**With Sasuke and Kimimaro…**

The combatants were engaged in a heated battle with no clear winner and Kimimaro was impressed with Sasuke. The boy had evaded all of his attacks thus far.

"Your eyes are good, so let's take this up a notch!" Kimimaro said.

"Humph!" was Sasuke's reply as he went back into a defensive stance. He was tired after fighting almost all day.

"I shall force you to draw out that power inside you. Dance of the Camellia!" The Kaguya said as he unleashed a deadly and chaotic series of attacks at the young Uchiha.

"_Hmm even this isn't working on the kid"_ Kimimaro thought as the young Uchiha skillfully dodged all of his attacks. However, he was in for a surprise when Sasuke counter-attacked as soon as the dance was finished.

"_What! A fire attack from point blank range!"_ Kimimaro said mildly surprised.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" the Sasuke said as he launched his jutsu within point blank range of his opponent. The large, blazing ball of fire sent his enemy throttling backwards in a blazing heap.

"_That should have killed him!"_ thought as he used up all of his remaining chakra to finish of the enemy. However, shock registered on the eyes of the boy when he saw his opponent get back up from the attack. "What!" he said in blatant surprise.

"Impressive counter-attack" Kimimaro said as he walked out of the flames-his entire body covered in an armor of bone. Yoroi no Hone (Bone armor) if I did not use my bone defense I would have died. You are worth of Orochimaru-sama's time and attention." Kimimaro said while slowly raising his hand.

**Some distance behind Kimimaro…**

"The signal is up men…time to destroy Konoha!" A Sound shinobi said.

One by one they consumed the deadly drug. Moments later their bodies began to transform—muscles enlarged, strength increased, fear and pain was wiped out and so was their humanity. That was the price they paid for their power. With an inhuman roar, the entire army charged forward to destroy Konoha.

Sensing the movement of his army, Kimimaro looked over his shoulder and commented. "This pathetic village will soon be destroyed. Sasuke! Your future and your vengeance lies beyond this place; your talents and chance at avenging your family are being thrown away. Lord Orochimaru can give you the power you desire. He can give you your vengeance! We await your arrival" He then disappeared into the forest.

Not too long after the shinobi disappeared, Sasuke could feel the earth beneath his feet tremble, an ominous sign of impending danger. Then his sensei's voice rang into his ear.

"Sasuke it's time to retreat. Suko and Sakura are ok we have to get together with the rest of the men to defend the village." Kakashi said. He had no time to ask about the battle between his student and the mysterious pale ninja. The jonin couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger at play was going on and it somehow involved Sasuke.

"Hai sensei" the boy replied. As the pair was quickly making their way to the rest of the defenders Kakashi handed the boy a soldier pill.

"Here take this, you're out of chakra and the upcoming battle is going to be very intense." Wordlessly Sasuke took the pill from his mentor and swallowed it. The bitter taste was almost instantly wiped out by the surge of chakra and energy to his system.

**With Sarutobi, Jiraya and Orochimaru…**

Jiraiya! Give me some oil!" Sarutobi said.

"Yes sensei!" Jiraiya said as he prepared his jutsu. "Ninpo: Gamayudan (Toad oil bullet)" he said as he launched a large ball of oil at his former comrade.

"Katon: Karyuu endan" Sarutobi said as he launched his fire jutsu in tandem with his student's oil jutsu. The result was a blazing inferno of oil powered fire heading straight at Orochimaru.

Clasping his hands together Orochimaru prepared a summoning jutsu. "Kuchiyose: Rashomon" calling forth a large demon-like gate to block the devastating combination attack from his former master and comrade. _"Now's my chance to call forth the edo tensei!"_ he thought.

For the entire battle Orochimaru was on the defensive. The combined attacks of Jiraiya and Sarutobi gave him no chance to go on the offensive. In fact, the snake Sanin was looking for a way to unleash the edo tensei and escape from the battle, but Jiraiya had no such plans.

Before Orochimaru could even begin to call forth his best technique Jiraiya was to his side preparing another technique. "Ninpo: Ranjishigami no Jutsu(Wild Lion's Mane Technique)" Jiraiya said as he launched large bundle of his lion-shaped, chakra reinforced hair at his enemy.

"Shit! I can't escape the attack!" Orochimaru said as he was swallowed whole by the technique.

"Die my old friend!" Jiraiya said as he compressed his hair and crushed his friend. It was a bitter moment for both Jiraiya and the Sandaime. Their comrade and student had to be dealt with. He walked a despicable path which led to the loss of a lot of innocent lives.

"Did you get him?" Sandaime asked.

"Yes sensei, we got him" said with a sad smile.

However, that moment of triumph was short lived as they heard those dreaded words. "Kuchiyose: Edo tensei!" behind them

Sarutobi's and Jiraiya's worst nightmares came through in that moment as three coffins rose from the ground.

"A shinobi must never drop their guard!" Orochimaru taunted. "My special body shedding technique bought me enough to time to turn the tide of this battle."

"All hope is gone for you and this pathetic village now!"

"You…you bastard! You were able to complete the jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Kukuku. Yes and it is my masterpiece. Do you know who I am going to revive?"

"No…don't do it Orochimaru!" Sarutobi said.

The Sandaime knew the kind of person Orochimaru was and so he knew that the Hebi Sanin would want to revive the past Hokage to destroy the village they fought and died to create and protect.

The Sandaime was not wrong.

"First let me introduce you to your first Hokage." Orochimaru said as the lid to the coffin opened up.

"_Shit we're in deep trouble now!"_ Jiraiya thought.

"Next is the second Hokage." Orochimaru said with an evil grin on his face.

"And finally the fourth Hokage" but the coffin did not open up.

"What! What's this?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"It's because the fourth's soul isn't in the pure world." Sarutobi said.

"The edo tensei can only revive souls that reside in the pure world. The fourth's soul isn't there baka!" Jiraiya said.

"In any event, our problems have quadrupled." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru placed the special kunai into the two revived Kage.

"Yes, they have Jiraiya and your problems will kill you! Kukuku!" Orochimaru said with a sick grin on his face.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you monkey." Tobirama said.

"You've grown old, haven't you Sarutobi." Hashirama said.

"Hashirama sensei, Tobirama sensei I never would have thought that I would meet you two under such circumstances" Sarutobi said. He knew that his time had come. There was no way he was coming out of this battle alive.

"Please make preparations to be defeated!" He said confidently.

"This brat completed the edo-tensei." Tobirama remarked.

"Kukuku. Yes and now you will do my bidding! Kill Sarutobi!" Orochimaru ordered.

"We are sorry Saru-kun, but we have no choice but to fight you." Hashirama said.

"You aren't going to kill my sensei just like that Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama" Jiraiya spoke up.

"Who is this pup talking to us like this?" Tobirama asked.

"He's my student as well as the one who summoned you." Sarutobi replied.

"The edo-tensei was never meant to be used against comrades." Tobirama said.

"He is no longer a member of the Leaf village. He lost his way and became engulfed in the darkness." The third Hokage said.

"Enough of the chit chat! Go kill them both!" Orochimaru commanded.

"Jiraiya-kun, Orochimaru is weak now, the caster of the edo-tensei needs to concentrate in order to control the summoned fighters. Go deal with him, and let the Kage battle with each other." Sarutobi sensei said.

"You sure sensei?"

"Just go!"

"Okay, okay!" Jiraiya responded as he moved to attack Orochimaru.

"Let's begin!"

"Katon Karyu endan!" Sandaime said as he launched a blazing fire dragon at his former sensei.

"Suiton: Suijin Heki!" The Nidaime said as he responded with defensive wall of water to protect his summoner from the raging fire attack. After successfully defended against the fire attack the Nidaime counter-attack with jutsu of his own using the same water he created the water wall with.

"Suiton Suiryudan!" He said as the water around him formed into a roaring dragon that launched itself at his student.

It was now Sarutobi's turn to defend. "Doton: Doryuu Heki!" he said as he created a large earthen barrier to protect himself against the water attack. A chill ran down his spine when he heard the next jutsu being launched at him.

"Mokoton: Jyukai Koudan!"

Beneath Sarutobi's feet trees began to sprout. Slowly at first but then, before he knew it, he was engulfed in a mini forest of trees.

"_I can't win like this."_ Sandaime thought.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" the Sandaime said which called out Enma, the monkey king to aid him in his final and desperate battle.

"Pathetic Sarutobi, this is the result of the mistake you made all those years ago. You should've killed him when you had the chance."

"I know Enma, but now is not the time for that. Transform into Kongou Nyoi!"

"Yes" the personal summon of the Third Hokage said as it turned into a long bo-staff.

"Let's go Enma!"

"Hai!"

…

While Kage were engaging in their fierce battle, a duel between former comrades was taking place not too far away in the barrier. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were engaged in a serious taijutsu battle with no clear winner. Orochimaru's surreal snake flexibility perfectly countered Jiraiya's powerful and swift attacks.

"Sen'eijashu!" Orochimaru said as he launched a mass of snakes from his arms at his fellow Sanin.

"Hari Jizō" Jiraiya responded as his hair quickly lengthened and covered him in a strong protective layer of chakra reinforced hair.

Within the protective cover of his hair Jiraiya unleashed his counter attack. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" causing the area around Orochimaru to change into strongly adhesive, chakra infused mud that severely restricted the snake Sanin's movement.

Orochimaru was in a bind. He was not fully recovered from his specialized body escape technique that allowed him escape certain death just a few moments ago and kawarimi would be useless. His former teammate knew his fighting style quite well and managed to outwit him on this occasion.

"_It's still very difficult even though I have the advantage. Fighting my stupid ex-teammate while controlling the edo-tensei is asking a bit much even for me. It seems that retreat is still the only option because I cannot lose here._" Orochimaru taught to himself.

"Kukuku. You got me…for once. You've actually improved Jiraiya-baka" Orochimaru said. He decided that he needed to stall for time to recover his energy so that he can escape the death trap he was in. Knowing his teammate still valued their former close friendship, he knew that Jiraiya would want to reason with him about the situation and this would bide enough time for him to make his next move.

He was not wrong.

"Orochimaru, stop this madness release the edo-tensei!" Jiraiya demanded.

"Why should I! This village is weak and pathetic! It needs to be destroyed!"

"No, Orochimaru. The village is not weak it's you who were not strong!"

"You dare call me weak?"

"I am Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin and the only other user of the edo-tensei in the entire world."

"How can I ever be considered weak?"

"You're weak because you ran away from your village crying like a spoilt brat when you didn't get what you want!"

"You kidnapped and tortured those who were innocent and weaker than you for your gruesome experiments in you quest for immortality!"

"You are weak because you are afraid to die Orochimaru!"

"Jiraiya! Death is for the weak who willingly succumb to the laws of nature…of birth and death. But just like human laws, nature's laws can be bent and broken as well. The edo-tensei proves this. Sarutobi sensei is struggling against my two summons because his is old and weak."

"I am going to become immortal and rule this world! I will become a god and lay waste to all who deny me"

"You're a mad man Orochimaru! You do not belong in this world!"

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Jiraiya said as he called out a shadow copy of himself. The bunshin formed a large rasengan in its hands.

"Orochimaru, this is the end of our friendship. I wish didn't have to end this way."

Orochimaru opened his mouth through which a snake appeared and out of its mouth came the famed Kusanagi blade.

"Jiraiya-baka you are still so naïve this is not my end. I cannot die. I am immortal. I cannot say the same for our sensei." Orochimaru said and pointed his blade at his former teacher.

"He wouldn't see this attack coming since he is too preoccupied trying to preserve his fading life."

"He is going to die!"

"No Orochimaru! Don't do it!"

"Kukuku! I wish Tsunade was here to see her sensei die right before her eyes. It would've been a beautiful yet sad reunion" The hebi-Sanin said as he released the Kusanagi.

"I'll kill you!" Jiraiya roared as the clone rushed in to kill Orochimaru and the original dashed behind the blade to save his sensei.

…

Meanwhile the Sandaime was kneeling before the edo-tensei forms of his sensei breathing hard and feeling the effects of his old age. The combined ferocious assault by the Shodaime and Nidaime was too much for the Sandaime to handle alone.

"Saru, you have become old! You can no longer keep up!" Nidaime said. However, as soon as he finished his statement a loud explosion took place. During the fierce battle the former leaders of the Leaf village did not notice when the explosive tags were placed on their legs. The explosion blew away the lower half of their bodies making them totally helpless for a brief moment.

"I know that's why I am going to end this right now." Sarutobi said while making a kage bunshin

"Explosive tags are not enough to stop the edo-tensei!" the Nidaime explained.

"Why are you using the last of your chakra on a chakra intensive technique like kage bunshin?" asked the Shodaime.

"I needed the time to prepare my final jutsu!"

"Oh, you have plans for us Saru!" the Nidaime said.

"It hope it works." said the Shodaime.

"Yes it will work. It will end this madness once and for all" the Sandaime boldly declared.

"Fuuin jutsu: Shiki Fuujin!" As the jutsu was cast Sandaime could see the projection of the death god hovering above him.

"_So this is what the Yondaime saw when he sealed the Kyubi all those years ago!"_

"Let's go end this!" he said to his bunshin as they both rushed to capture the edo tensei before they fully regenerated.

Having successfully captured the two revived Kage before they could fully regenerate, the Sandaime was ready to remove the souls of the dead Kage and seal them along with his own in the stomach of the death god. This would end the battle and save the village. However, things did not go as planned because just as he was about to perform the sealing the long shimmering Kusanagi blade pierced the center of his chest directly though his heart!

"Sensei!" Jiraiya shouted as he made his way to his Kage.

"You bastard!" Jiraiya's clone snarled as it quickly closed in on the bound Orochimaru.

"Die!" was all that it said as it was about the ram the large destructive ball of chakra into the chest of his former comrade. However, before the clone could land the finishing blow another Orochimaru suddenly leapt out of the mouth of the captured Sanin.

"Kukuku! Once again you fell for it! I was biding time to recover enough to use my escape jutsu. You lose!" Orochimaru said as the clone crashed into the empty body of the riveted Orochimaru.

"Lower, the barrier! Our job is done here! Kukuku!" At their leader's command the four Sound shinobi released the barrier and formed a protective shield around their Kage as they left.

…

Coughing up blood, Sarutobi felt his strength rapidly draining away.

"Sensei! Don't move!" was all Jiraiya could say.

"It doesn't matter Jiraiya-kun. I was going to die anyway. This jutsu seals the soul of the opponent, but the caster of the jutsu must give his soul as payment to the death god."

"This is the jutsu that your student used to save the village from the Kyubi almost a decade ago."

"We are sorry to have caused you so much trouble Sarutobi." the Shodaime said on behalf of himself and his brother.

"You did well. You became a strong and worthy leader of the village!" said the Nidaime.

"Thank you sensei!" Sarutobi said with a smile on his face.

"Shiki-fujin! Seal!" he said with the last bit of his strength. Sarutobi was able to successfully remove and seal the souls of the first and second Hokage.

Dispelling the clone Sandaime fell to the ground in breathing heavily, but he was caught in the arms of his student.

"Jiraiya, my job as Hokage is done. Proceed with the plan, and support Naruto. He is the new leaf that sprouts and will illuminate and protect the village. I know it!"

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen died with a smile on his face. He knew that his village will not fall despite the danger that awaits it.

**With Naruto and Gaara…**

"Gaara!" Naruto said in a solemn tone.

"Uzumaki!" Gaara said in a gleeful tone.

At Naruto's side one of his guards came.

"What are you going to do now commander?" Tiger asked. We've lost a substantial number of men.

Naruto's original group of fighters consisted of almost twelve hundred men. About three hundred were lost in the battle against the Sand forces. Of the remaining nine hundred he deployed one-fifth (one hundred and eighty) to support the fighters in the village and now reports approximated a loss of about two hundred shinobi which now left him with only about five hundred shinobi. His fighting force was reduced to less than one-half. Supporting Kakashi was made infinitely more difficult now.

"Cat-san will assume overall control of the army. You and Swan-san will help coordinate the close mid-range fighters respectively. Bird-san will help coordinate the long range fighters." The boy said.

"Send word to the fighters in the village to send any available shinobi to assist us in stopping the Oto shinobi."

"What about the injured and dead?"

"Use one-tenth of the remaining medics to help out the injured and the rest will go with you."

The grip on his swords tightened a bit. "Leave the dead; we have no time for that now we can't let Kakashi's force fall!" He commanded.

"Hai, commander!" the Tiger masked Anbu said.

Uzumaki Naruto stood in their path and the rest of Konoha's forces speedily passed them by on their way to support their comrades.

As the men and women of Naruto's army passed him words of encouragement came flooding.

"Take care commander!" one fighter said.

"Don't be late because I am not leaving any left overs for you!" an Akamichi said in jest.

"Yeah commander, hurry up and finished them off otherwise there won't be any Oto shinobi for you to kill when we're done with them" another said.

"_They all love him!" _Temari and Kankuro thought as the shinobi passed by cheering on their leader.

Gaara stood there emotionless.

"So we meet again Gaara. I told you that next time we met, I would plunge my blade between your eyes." Naruto said calmly while drawing out his blades.

"Hehehe, and I told you that I would kill you next time we met!" Gaara responded with a gleeful grin on his face.

"Well then, let's see which of us is filled with hot air!"

"Temari and Kankuro, stay out of this if you want to live"

"Y…yes Gaara" they didn't need to be told that twice.

"This is going to be a short battle." Kankuro said.

"I don't know Kankuro! There's something about Uzumaki that makes me believe that he might be able to do it." Temari responded to her brother.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes, let's just watch and see how things turn out."

"Okay" Kankuro said.

…

Gaara, in his eagerness to kill Naruto, made the first move by sending a slew of sand shuriken at his foe.

Naruto easily evaded the attacks using speed, before launching himself at Gaara while doing a horizontal slash at Gaara's torso. The attack was easily stooped by Gaara's protective wall of sand which immediately retaliated, pushing Naruto back in the process leaving him with a few cuts about his body.

"Is this all you got?" Gaara taunted.

"It seems that you're the one who was filled with all the hot air." He said as he unleashed another technique.

"Suna Shigure: Sand drizzle!" which caused a large cloud of sand to form a wide blanket over Naruto.

"_This isn't good! I have to get away from this sea of sand." _Naruto thought.

Naruto felt the sand move below his feet and immediately moved to prevent the sand from capturing him.

"Die Uzumaki!" Gaara said as he made a shower of sand rain down on his opponent.

Naruto wasn't getting a chance to rest with Gaara's unrelenting sand attack that came from all directions. His body was covered in cuts and bruises all over, but he was alive.

"You're disappointing me Uzumaki. What happened to your death threats and bravado?"

"I don't make idle threats Gaara!" Naruto said while unleashing Kenbatsu no Shinjin.

Before Gaara knew what was happening Naruto was right up on him. His sand was barely able to block the upward slash, before the boy disappeared to his side with another horizontal slash. The second attack was successfully blocked as well, but just barely. Then the downward slash came soon after and was almost instantly followed by the final back stab.

All of the attacks were successfully defended, but it gave Naruto valuable information about Gaara's sand.

"_He's getting closer to me! Just like that taijutsu brat!" _Gaara thought.

Temari and Kankourou were just as surprised as Gaara.

"He's almost as fast as the weird guy in the green jumpsuit who damaged Gaara!" Temari said.

Kankourou was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation. "He's actually keeping up with Gaara!"

"Your sand defense although formidable has a significant flaw. It cannot successfully defend against movement of a certain speed."

"Rendan: Suna Shigure: Successive shots: Sand drizzle!" The next thing Naruto knew was that he had to dodge another rapid series of sand attacks.

"_In order to beat his sand defense, I must move faster than his sand!" _ Naruto thought.

After successfully evading another barrage of attacks by Gaara, Naruto settled in a stance where he was perfectly balanced on his right foot while his left leg was raised with his thighs perpendicular to his body and the rest of his leg was at a ninety degree angle to his thigh. His long sword hanged loosely and parallel to his right foot. His left shoulder pointed to Gaara with his short sword parallel to his raised left thigh.

"Those strange poses won't help you Uzumaki" Gaara sneered.

"Gaara! Defend yourself!" was all Naruto had to say.

"Come Uzumaki, come!" was the reply.

Naruto did come, but Gaara, as well as his siblings were totally unprepared for the speed and power that the boy generated with the attack.

"Unari no Raijin: Thundergod's roar!" Naruto said while throwing his body weight forward and stamping his feet into the ground. The weight of his body falling forward created momentum and when he stamped into the ground he transferred almost all his energy into that single small point greatly increasing the momentum created by his falling body. The result being a dramatic increase in speed that Gaara's sand could not hope to keep up with.

While falling forward Naruto smoothly brought his long sword over his head for a downward slash. He simply needed to guide to blade to its destination, because the high speed he was moving at would allow him to easily cut through Gaara's sand and the boy himself.

All Gaara saw was a white light that engulfed his vision and a searing pain in his stomach.

All Temari and Kankourou saw was Naruto at point, and then the next thing they saw was Gaara being sent flying across the clearing and Naruto in the spot where Gaara previously stood.

'Unari no Raijin' was a move in which a slash was almost immediately followed, by a piercing stab—where there is lightning, thunder is always nearby.

"You survived both my attacks. That defense of yours sure is sturdy!" Naruto commented while breathing a little hard. Constant battle was slowly beginning to take its toll on him.

Gaara lay on the ground in complete shock looking at the slash across his chest and the blood coming out of his stomach. The red liquid flowing out of his body was a strange phenomenon to the Sand shinobi unaccustomed to being harmed. The armor of sand around his entire body barely saved his life.

"My god! Gaara got hit twice in one attack!" Temari said in utter shock.

"A slash and a stab in one move! At such a speed Gaara had no hope of defending against that."

"So this is what physical pain feels like!" Gaara muttered as he struggled a bit to stood up.

"How are you so strong Uzumaki? You do not have the same eyes as me or the Uchiha."

"I don't fight for myself or for revenge. I fight to protect the village and the one I love."

"Fighting to protect, not for revenge, for love?"

Then he remembered their initial meeting and all the cheers that Naruto received from all his men wishing good luck in the battle.

"All your men love you, while my entire village hates me. Seeing you standing before me, a man who is just as blood thirsty as me yet still loved by his people, you are a contradiction and a lie! I hate you Uzumaki!" Gaara said as he began to transform into an even more grotesque form.

"Mother, this is a strong one and I hate him very much. He makes my blood boil!" Gaara said talking to himself in his cocoon.

"_He's going to transform!"_ Temari and Kankourou thought in unison.

"Okay mom, you will have his blood! You will taste the sweet blood of the opponent strong enough to wound me!" He said as he began cover himself in a cocoon of sand.

Gaara was totally open, but Naruto knew that his injuries coupled with his current speed would not allow him to take advantage because Gaara's sand would be able to keep up with his attacks. However, Naruto sensed that Temari and Kankourou got a little edgy. Whatever Gaara was doing, was something very dangerous and it was not too long before Gaara emerged in his half- Tanuki, half-man state.

"Die Uzumaki!" Gaara said as his clawed hands rushed out at Naruto who dodged the powerful, yet linear attack which totally decimated the large tree behind him.

"You gave up your defense to transform into a powerful, yet slower form to fight against a nimble opponent?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"_I wonder if he means to transform into the Ichibi?" _Naruto thought.

Jiraiya had informed all the commanders that the Sand had deployed the container of the Ichibi to the finals and should make the necessary preparations. So Naruto, knew about Gaara's condition. However, it was impossible for them devote a specialized force to deal with Gaara because there were multiple dangerous threats being aimed at the village. If any of those threats were able to get to the village then it would all over for Konoha. They had to deal with each threat as equally as possible and hope for the best.

"_Time to kill him before he can fully transform!"_ the boy thought as he rushed at Gaara.

In his semi-transformed state Gaara was no match for Naruto speedwise, but his defense was dramatically increased making it extremely difficult to injure him. Only piercing attacks would work against such a strong defense but Gaara wasn't giving him the time or distance to generate the force necessary to break such a strong defense. Gaara learnt quickly.

"Stay still Uzumaki! Are you a coward?"

"No I'm not. I'm just a smarter fighter than you." Naruto replied.

With his anger at his inability to harm Naruto growing Gaara began to transform even more into the Ichibi.

"_Too late now, he's going to change fully the more he got angry!" _

Naruto was in a bind, the more he fought the more angry Gaara got and the more the shinobi of the Sand transformed into the Ichibi. Gaara's attacks increased in speed, power and range and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Naruto to successfully escape the attacks.

After barely evading another barely unsuccessful attack, Naruto unleashed a second Kenbatsu no Shijin. The final piercing stab sent Gaara hurtling across the field once again.

It was also the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"Enough of this shit! I am going destroy this entire place!" Gaara roared in anger and did the full transformation. Before them stood the full form of the Ichibi.

"Shit, time to get out of here Kankourou! He went straight to the full transformation."

"Yes, which means he got really riled up at being dominated by Uzuamki! This is not going to end well at all!"

"So this is what it looks like—the Ichibi!" Naruto said looking at the monstrous beast trying to figure out a way to stop it.

During the middle of his musings Naruto felt sand trying to envelope his body and he took little time to quickly evade the death trap. After avoiding the attack, Naruto leapt to the top of the largest tree in the area; at the apex he could see the enormity of the beast before him.

Laying his eyes on his formidable enemy Gaara said. "Uzumaki you are strong. You even forced me to use this final form."

"When I am done killing you, I will destroy your village and every single person in it! No one and nothing will be left standing! There will be nothing for you to protect or love!" Gaara sneered.

"I am not letting you get to my village even if it kills me!" Naruto said.

"_It's time to use the Sho-dai ken! It is the only thing that will give me a chance of finishing him off. But my body is injured and getting weaker. This is a big risk, but I am not going to all him to reach the village no matter what!"_

Naruto closed his eyes, relaxed his mind, and slowed his breathing and began to flood his entire system with Ki—just as his master taught him. Every inch, every cell of his body was enlivened with energy of Ki. He felt his power increase and his senses amplified. This was it—his final attack!

Naruto's eyes snapped open and said for second time.

"Gaara! Defend yourself!"

To which Gaara roared with laughter.

"Come Uzumaki, come!"

And for second time Naruto did come.

And for a second time Gaara, as well as his siblings were totally unprepared for the speed and power that the boy generated with the attack.

**XXX**

That's a wrap hehehe! Almost 10,000 words and my mind said "that's enough for this chapter!" so I will wrap things up in the next chapter!

Don't forget to check out my other story "A gift, a gamble and a promise" I posted only two chapters but more will soon follow.

Please read and review! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: What if

A.N: Hey my faithful readers sorry for the long delay, but between two advanced level statistics courses and research project I had literally ZERO time to write . Anyways, happy new year to everyone. I hope it will be blessed with great things for all of you :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot is revealed (more or less) that will be fleshed out in greater detail later on in the story.

To:

**Sinewyk: **Thank you for the deviant arts, although I wasn't able to see the pics.

**Uzumaki Ricky: **Thanks for checking up on me.

**All others: **Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it :)

...

**What if…**

"Dammit! Are you the remnants of platoons twelve and ten?" The leader of platoon eleven of the mid-long range fighters in Kakashi's army asked.

"Yes we are." One shinobi replied.

"The beasts are too strong, both our platoon leaders were killed" the man replied.

"Forget that—all able bodied men join with my platoon and send those unable to fight to the rear!" he commanded.

"Your captains may have died but you all must still fight on. Merge and prepare to engage the enemy!" The leader of the eleventh platoon commanded.

"Hai!" they all responded the man's orders and began forming ranks with the eleventh platoon. However the newly formed unit was quickly under siege by the enemy.

"In coming…get ready for battle men!" the leader of the unit said as they prepared to engage the enemy yet again.

Similar scenes were playing out in all parts of Kakashi's army as it struggled to contain the fearsome enemy.

…

Kakashi stood atop an elevated mound overseeing the fierce battle taking place before him. He could hear the inhuman roars of the berserkers mixed with the determined shouts of his fellow Konoha shinobi and they held resolutely to their defensive formations.

"Commander, we're losing ground quickly, the army is about to collapse!" one of the scouts reported.

"The left and right flanks are almost completely wiped out! Let's recall some of the men moving to flank the enemy!" He continued.

"No we can't do that. Naruto said to let the force prepare for a flanking maneuver." Kakashi responded in a calm tone.

"Commander! Enough of these damn strategies we're about to all be killed!" the scout said as his emotions burst to the surface.

"Our forces are on the brink, men are dying left and right, and we're barely holding on! Dammit!"

As Kakashi calmly listened to his frantic subordinate another scout came to report.

"Commander the flanking force is in position and awaiting the signal!"

As soon as the scout finished his report a series of loud explosions rocked the entire area—their reinforcements had arrived.

"Good! Everything has fallen into place perfectly!" Kakashi mused.

"Take the injured to the back and everyone else follow me, we're about to pay back these animals for damage they did to our village!" Kakashi said in cold hard tone.

"We've endured this mess long enough!"

The once frantic scout could only numbly respond before he left totally surprised by how quickly the flow of battle changed.

Morale had risen and the men were even more determined to defend their village now. The constant retreat of Kakashi's army had the effect of pulling the invading enemy force directly into the path of the two flanking forces, placing then perfectly in position for a deadly flanking maneuver.

Payback time was at hand and it was going to be brutal.

…

"Keep firing!" The Tiger masked Anbu said as the remnants of his young commander's force finally reached to help their distressed comrades who were fighting against a seemingly impossible-to-defeat enemy.

"How many more rounds of explosive tags are left?" the Tiger masked Anbu asked the leader of the long range fighters.

"We have about two rounds of explosive tags and about eight rounds of smoke grenades left sir." replied the man.

"Okay not much left." He mused before turning to the scout.

"Send word to the Hyuga strike force to prepare to attack at after the second wave of explosive kunai has been fired and that they'll have only eight rounds of smoke cover, so they must make it count!"

"Yes sir!" the scout said and dashed off quickly to inform the leader of the Hyuga strike force.

He then turned to another scout and barked out more orders.

"Let the Akimichi force prepare for their assault, as a soon as the flare goes up they must hit the enemy everything they got. Tell them to leave nothing standing before them." He said in a firm voice.

"Hai!" the scout said.

The leader then turned to a third scout.

"Tell the leader of the long range fighters to soften up the enemy at their rear to make way for the Hyuga to attack from the back."

"Yes sir!" the man said before dashing off to carry out his orders.

…

The leader of the long range fighters was monitoring the battle taking place very closely awaiting instructions from the vice-commander.

He didn't have to wait much longer before the scout arrived with his orders.

"The vice-commander said to soften up the back of the enemy formation for the Hyuga strike force attack!"

"Finally men, time for action! Let's soften up the enemy's rear flank for the Hyuga." the leader of the long range fighters said as he turned to his men.

"Hai captain!" they all replied in a chorus filled with determination and strength. They would not let their comrades down, no matter what!

The leader of the long range fighters began to move towards the side of the berserker army just behind in the frontline fighters who were engaged with the animals. As he was approaching the end of the enemy's flank he made a path towards the main force while shouting orders.

"Follow my lead. First wave, forty five degrees up tilt left; second wave forty five degrees up tilt right!"

Soon after his command explosive kunai rained down on the enemy, and its impact was almost immediate.

The first wave of the attack almost decimated the entire rear flank of the invading army and the second wave dealt severe damage to the middle-rear flank of the enemy force. This allowed the frontline fighters, for the first time, to seize the initiative. With enemies closing in on their flanks the berserkers in the middle of the army moved to attack the Konoha shinobi who were attacking them from the sides. In doing so, the berserker forces at the front and opposite flanks were severely weakened because their core was gone. With those two attacks the entire berserk army was destabilized and the effect was felt by Kakashi's army.

While the long range fighters were raining explosive kunai on the enemy the captain of the Hyuga strike force was carefully observing the battle that was taking place; he noticed that the long range fighters had expended all of their explosive kunai and were circling back to launch their smoke grenades.

"Okay men, the time to make the Hyuga proud is near. Vital points only, kill as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir!" The men and women of the Hyuga squad responded.

…

Making a complete circle the leader of the long range fighters shouted out more commands.

"We're not done yet! Time to provide cover for the Hyuga! Maintain the distance and angle with full on assault on the rear flank!"

Right behind the long range fighters the Hyuga force was heading directly into the enemy under the cover of smoke.

This attack was particularly effective because the berserker's lacking leadership or a stabilizing presence, did not know where to attack and thus were scattered about which made for easy pickings for the Hyuga. As the Hyuga were inflicting severe damage on the enemy they were ably covered by the long range fighters.

…

"The attack on us has lessened considerably! Continue to push forward—drive the enemy back!" Kakashi commanded to his men.

"_Well done Naruto, you've turned the tide of this battle"_ Kakashi thought.

With the combined assault on three sides Kakashi's men were no longer on the brink of annihilation. In fact, they were slowly gain ground on the enemy reducing the number hostiles slowly but surely—the battle would soon be won.

The coordinated attack from three sides coupled with a disorganized, yet powerful berserker army, titled the battle in Konoha's favor.

…

Meanwhile Ibiki was atop Konoha's walls overseeing the movement of troops, with his rather annoying acquaintance Myushi, to and from the various battlefields when he saw the large form of the Ichibi appear in the distance.

"Sir, you already know but Naruto is fighting the Ichibi alone. We need to send back up right away" The Hyuga scout said in a worried voice.

The Hyuga clan had welcomed Naruto to clan since it was made public that Naruto had asked the Hyuga leader's permission to date Hinata, and that his request was granted. The boy's polite courteous demeanor and mannerisms endeared him to a clan that was steeped in such practices.

"Shit! We were able to deal with the snakes thanks to you but now this. We haven't won the battle against Orochimaru's men and we've already incurred substantial loss to the berserker army. We don't have the man power to deal with the Ichibi" Ibiki growled in anger.

"Hey kid don't worry Naruto won't let the Ichibi get anywhere close to the village" Myushi said calmly.

"Plans changed when Naruto's men ran directly into the psychotic kid…Gaara was it?" Myushi mused trying to figure out if he got the Gaara's name correct or not.

"Don't play around old man this is not the time. Yes, it's Gaara of the Sand and he's the container of the Ichibi! You think Naruto by himself has a chance against that thing?" Ibiki asked.

"Hmm! Interesting, Naruto was beating him and forced the Gaara kid to transform. The kid was quite shocked actually…I doubt he was ever beaten that badly in his life before"

"This is still bad, beating Gaara in his untransformed state is one thing, but in his full Ichibi form that's a totally different story." Ibiki replied. "And how the hell do you know what happened in the battle and you haven't moved an inch?"

"To your first question…Yes!" Myushi said in a firm voice that stunned Ibiki.

"The story doesn't change, but his vision does. The ability to see things as they truly are is what separates the great fighters from the average ones." Myushi said cryptically.

"Vision?! What does that have to do with fighting the Ichibi?" Ibiki asked.

"When you see things as they really are then you lose all fear. When fear is absent confidence deepens, and when confidence deepens, even in a seemly hopeless situation a way will be found." Myushi continued.

"As regards to your second question about how I know what happened in the battle even though I haven't moved and inch? Sorry, that's a trade secret" Myushi said with a silly smile on this face.

"I don't have time for this old-man." Ibiki said before he turned to the nearby shinobi.

The patience of the usually stoic Ibiki was growing mightily thin because of Myushi who seemed particularly unperturbed by all the chaos around him "Go and gather all remaining shinobi and prepare our defenses as best you could, should the boy fail we'll have to stop that thing no matter the cost!"

"Yes sir!" they all said and disappeared to carry out their duty.

He then turned to nearby Hyuga scout "Keep your eyes peeled on the battle between Naruto and the Ichibi and let me know of EVERYTHING that happens!?"

"I'm already on it sir!" the Hyuga replied.

While monitoring the stand-off the Hyuga saw Naruto's form slowly disintegrating.

"What the…!?" the Hyuga said in a disbelieving tone.

"What is it!? What happened?" Ibiki asked.

"Naruto is disintegrating right before my eyes! I don't know what's happening" the man replied.

"Dammit!" responded Ibiki. "Find out what the hell is going on!"

What they didn't know was the Hyuga was looking at an afterimage of Naruto the entire time.

With Naruto…

As the Ki flooded through his body—from the base of his torso through to every inch of his body, Naruto could feel his body coming alive—his pulsated with life and energy. However, this was not an unfamiliar feeling to the boy; it was the same feeling that he experienced in the forest of death—a feeling of aliveness, connectedness, and of being safe in the world no matter the danger.

Naruto looked on at the monster before him—at a seemingly impossible situation, and his vision began to widen. He could feel a connectedness with every living thing, and he could see it was all matter of perspective. If one was to take the perspective of man, then this would be a futile situation because there was too vast a gap in power. However, if one was to take the perspective of the universe then they would see that no matter how big an opponent was, they were still insignificant when compared to the rest of the world."

"_We're all unimportant in the eyes of the universe." _

With this realization, Naruto felt a strong connection to his opponent; it was like there was an invisible line connecting him to Gaara and there seemed to be no obstacle in his way.

"Now!" the boy whispered to himself as he listened to the unspoken command of his body. Unconsciously his body moved, but he didn't fight it. He was in a state of complete trust and naturalness. It was a state that manifested itself when one begins to trust in their own power—ones natural power.

Everything was going past him in a blur. Trees, animals, rocks—everything that lay before his path. Yet for some reason Naruto, or rather his body knew exactly where everything was. He could feel his connection to Gaara getting stronger as he approached the massive beast. He could also feel the strain the technique was putting on his young and battered body.

"_I must keep going, no matter what!"_ Naruto thought as he willed his body at his opponent.

Soon he was running vertically along one of the giant legs of the Ichibi, becoming ever closer to his intended target. As he got closer to Gaara, the protective sand attempted to halt his progress.

Making an extra push Naruto launched himself away from the sand and towards Gaara. He could see the look of shock on Gaara's face when the boy saw the tip of the katana bearing ominously down towards him.

"Die!" Naruto said in a cold hard tone at his opponent who had shock written all over his face. However, his attack would soon be halted by Gaara's sand.

"_This damned sand again!"_ Naruto thought as he encountered the ever-so annoying shield of sand.

"I won't let you stop me. I won't let you near my village!" Naruto said to the shocked boy before him.

A relatively thick layer of sand was all that lay between victory and defeat; death and life; destruction or salvation. It was just another obstacle to be overcome.

Unconsciously Naruto began to channel his Ki into his blade and in doing so, he was able to increase its sharpness and that allowed it to penetrate the stubborn and unrelenting wall of sand. However, Naruto's strength was fading quickly—he had lost too much blood and it was taking a definite toll on his body. His vision was blurry and his strength was waning, but Naruto continued to push himself.

"_No matter what I must stop him and if my blade cannot reach him my Ki will!" _He thought.

Naruto began to extend his Ki beyond his blades, but in doing so he increased the rate at which his was losing his remaining strength. The blade of pure Ki began to waver as Naruto's strength declined. Wielding Ki using a medium was one thing, but wielding with one's body on less than optimal condition was another story altogether.

"_No! Go forward!"_ The boy willed himself and the Ki responded by inching ever closer to its target.

"_I must stop him here and now!"_ The boy thought to himself.

A few moments earlier…

Gaara was looking on at the small speck that was his enemy waiting the imminent but ultimately futile attack to come. He was confident of the outcome of this battle and was simply playing around with his enemy like a predator playing around with its prey before it devours it. However this predator lost sight of its prey.

"_Where did he go?!"_ Gaara thought as he watched Naruto slowly disintegrate before him.

He didn't have to wait long to get his answer because before he knew what was happening he felt the automatic defense of sand along the leg of Ichibi trigger.

"_What the!?" _Was all Gaara could think before he looked up to see the now uncomfortably familiar white blade of Naruto approaching him with its tip getting larger as it approached its target—right between his eyes.

"Die!" was the word Gaara heard in the cold hard tone of his opponent. He could see the determination in Naruto's face—a determination to stop him not matter the cost. However, what surprised him most was the complete lack of malice towards him. Gaara had long since memorized the looks of hatred and fear and he became an expert at reading people's facial expressions. It was a strange experience to look into the eyes of the person that was obviously out to kill you yet held no malice towards you. As the blade slowly tore through his sand defense he could feel the weight of death approaching him, and with it, he reached a moment of clarity.

Up until now, every opponent that tried to kill him held hate and malice in their eyes. Now he looked into the eyes of boy who threatened him, stood up to him in battle, spilt his blood, and now was on the verge of killing him. Strangely enough, Gaara could feel only relief. Ironically the man trying to kill him was the man that he had the greatest appreciation for, because he would set him free.

"_When that blade enters my skull I will be freed from this hell-hole called life. Loneness, sadness and pain will be with me no longer—I can finally be free!" _The young shinobi of the Sand thought.

His long-held and viciously guarded need for genuine love and affection would finally be put to rest. Years of pain and silent anguish would soon be over. No longer would he be alone and unloved; no longer would he feel as if he never existed; no longer would he feel the deep, agonizing emptiness inside. With that realization, a wave of relief washed over him and Gaara began to smile a genuine, gentle and relieved smile. That caught Naruto completely off-guard.

…

"_What is this?!" _Naruto thought in confusion.

As his Ki was slowly inching its way towards the center of Gaara's head Naruto felt his determination waver as he saw the completely changed expression on his opponent's face.

"_His expression has completely changed. It looks as if he wants to die." _Naruto thought to himself. However, his musings were interrupted by a distinctly familiar voice.

"_**Yes Naruto-kun, those are the eyes of a person who seeks relief from the pain called life."**_

"_Why are you talking to me now after all this time?" _The boy asked.

"_**Because you need my counsel young one"**_

"_There's nothing to discuss! He needs to die before he gets to the village." _

"_**But doesn't it seem strange that someone who was once so bloody thirsty is so relieved to die? Wouldn't you want to know why?"**_

"_No, it could be a trap."_

"_**Myushi-kun taught you a little too well."**_

"_You know my master?!" _the boy asked quizzically.

"_**Ha! I trained your master to wield his power"**_

"_Really?!" _

"_**Yes and one day I will also train you. However, you need to let the boy live."**_

"_I can't."_ was Naruto's stubborn reply as his determination to stop his enemy re-intensified.

"_**You're stubborn as well."**_ the voice exclaimed.

"_**Have you not realized that he was you before you were saved from the hell called loneliness? The roles could have reversed"**_

"_What?!"_

"_**You of all people should know his pain; you of all people should be able to relate to him. The only difference between you two is that you found people to love and care about you while he did not."**_

The conflicting emotions of logic and intuition caused the boy to waver in his quest to kill the enemy.

"_No! I can't let him live!"_ Naruto replied as his blade slowly made its way to the center of Gaara's forehead.

"_**Very well, young one—do as you wish."**_ The mysterious voice replied in a calm voice.

"_Aren't you angry?"_

"_**No, there's nothing to be angry about. I cannot force you to make a decision that you do not want to make."**_

"_Good!"_ Naruto replied as his determination to kill his opponent returned.

…

Gaara was feeling every morsel of his mortality—a mortality that no opponent he ever faced was able to bestow upon him. While his opponent's blade was halted by his sand, Gaara could see a strange white and ominous energy bearing down on the center of his head; his armor of sand could not withstand the concentrated piercing energy. Gaara closed his eyes and accepted death.

"_Finally! The end is here."_ He thought as he felt the energy breaching his sand armor. However, his lifelong wish was soon to be denied.

…

Naruto could feel the white energy of his katana searing into the forehead of his opponent; he could feel that Gaara's armor of sand would soon be breached signaling end of this battle. Yet the words of the strange voice kept echoing in his mind.

"_**He's just like you; he too knows the pain of loneliness."**_

Naruto, against his own inclination, decided to spare his opponent's life.

"_I hope you are right, whoever you are"_ the boy thought and he gave up on his quest to stop his enemy. The white energy of his katana abated leaving only the clear blade behind.

…

Gaara was jolted out of his moment between life and death when he no longer felt the penetrating energy emanating from his opponent's sword. He looked up and their eyes met and Gaara felt the strength of Naruto's piercing gaze and he knew that he was being spared by his opponent, but he didn't know why he was being spared.

"I've lost. There is no need to fight anymore." Gaara thought as he released the biju transformation jutsu.

The body of the great beast began to shatter and crumble leaving the two young men falling to the awaiting forest.

Temari and Kankuro could not believe what they had just witnessed…Gaara was just bested in battle!

…

Navigating the falling debris was very difficult for Naruto and Gaara who could barely hold their bodies together much less move, but somehow they mustered the strength. Two pairs of eyes locked on each other. One filled with silent determination and the other filled with surprise and doubt. Not too long after, Temari and Kankuro arrived at their brother's side ready to protect him.

"I've have spared your life once Gaara. I have broken my promise to you and I won't do so again" Was all Naruto had to say while still maintaining his guard.

Gaara's next statement shocked his siblings. "Why did you spare me? My life was in your hands and you let me live."

"_Spare!"_ Temari and Kankuro thought.

"You have the eyes that I once had—eyes of sadness and loneliness; I knew you wanted to die. I had those eyes once, until I was saved by my master and then another special person. The life of a jinchuriki is hard and lonely life. You are hated and scorned for something beyond your control."

"How can you know of my pain?" Gaara asked.

"Only a jinchuriki can know the pain and loneliness of a fellow jinchuriki" Naruto replied honestly. He didn't know why he was so candid with an enemy. Maybe it was the novelty of meeting a fellow jinchuriki.

"You…You are a jinchuriki too!" Asked Gaara, with surprise clearly evidence in both his tone of voice and facial expression.

"Yes, I hold the Kyubi that was sealed in me by the 4th Hokage about thirteen years ago."

"I understand now." Gaara replied cryptically before turning his attention to his siblings.

"Temari and Kankuro, it's over. Let's go home."

"Yes Gaara" they both said.

Kankuro carefully draped his brother's arm over his shoulder and they quickly left the area.

Not too long after they left Naruto still had his guard up waiting for a surprise attack—he quickly performed a spinning horizontal slash at a would-be-attacker, but his slash was easily stopped. It was his master Myushi, holding his blade deftly between his thumb and index finger.

"Your body is so worn out that you can't even differentiate friend from foe." The man said in a neutral tone.

"Master?!" Naruto said as he realized who it was.

"You did well brat. You did well."

"I must get back to the village to carry out the rest of the plan" Naruto said as he struggled to keep his footing.

"The village is safe and the rest of the plan is going to be carried out. You need to rest now" His master said gently for the first time in a long time.

"Okay sensei" Naruto replied without protest and promptly collapsed into master's arms.

While Naruto had successfully defeated Gaara, similar scenes of victory were playing out all over the village. Both within the village and outside it, Konoha's enemies were being routed by her defenders. However, only a few knew of the Sandaime's death at the hands of one Konoha's worst enemy. It was not too long before shouts of victory were replaced by a somber silence.

…

Jiraiya and several of Konoha shinobi were looking on at the dead body of their leader, still trying to come to grips with the reality.

"Now is no time to mourn because there is much work to be done yet!" Jiraiya commented.

"But…but Jiraiya-sama the Sandaime is dead" a shinobi commented.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei is dead but the village still needs protecting. Gather every able bodied shinobi and have them report at the base of the Hokage monument within the hour!" Jiraiya commanded.

"Yes sir!" The ninja responded and headed off in various directions to gather their fellow shinobi.

…

"Kakashi-dono! The berserkers were defeated—every last one of them!" the scout said in elation.

A chorus of loud cheers rang out across the battlefield as the men and women congratulated each other for a hard fought victory and for surviving such a tough battle.

While everyone was celebrating an Anbu showed up nearby Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, Jiraiya-sama has ordered an emergency strategy meeting at the base of the Hokage tower in one hour sharp. All able bodied shinobi are to attend!" the Anbu said before disappearing from the scene.

Kakashi turned to his cheering men and announced.

"The time to cheer is now over! All able bodied shinobi are to report to Jiraiya-sama at the base of the Hokage tower in one hour. Take all the injured to the infirmary and then head to tower immediately!"

Kakashi commanded to his men who followed without question.

…

One hour later all the able bodied shinobi of the village were gathered below the Hokage monument, including the council members.

"What's the meaning of this Jiraiya?!" Koharu asked.

"Sarutobi is dead, we need to recover tend to the wounded and begin the recovery efforts."

"That's true but not before we carry out the plan" Jiraiya responded.

"The plan died with Sandaime" Danzo said.

"It's Sandaime-sama to you—don't lose your respect or do you want me to pound it into you?!" Jiraiya asked in a very serious tone which shocked all present.

"You brat, how dare you speak to me like that!" Danzo responded with barely restrained ire. That was his mistake because only riled the already angry Sanin.

Jiraiya just watched his master die right before his eyes and now he had to deal with irritating power-hungry council members who had not one scratch or sign of battle on them.

"Listen to me Danzo and the rest of the council for that matter. I don't care who you are or what position you hold Sarutobi-sensei gave me explicit orders to carry out the plan no matter what. I will not deny him his final wish and you cannot stop me!" Jiraiya said before turning to the shinobi who were present and witnessed everything that happened and what was said.

Homura and Kimura were thinking _"We've found our Godaime Hokage."_

Danzo was thinking "_Stinking brat"_

Meanwhile Jiraiya was addressing the shinobi present.

"The Sandaime died in battle fighting against the first and second Hokage that bastard Orochimaru summoned."

"The edo-tensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes and it was too much for him to handle alone in his state. The outcome was inevitable"

Shinobi around could only bow their heads.

"What do we do now?" Kakashi asked.

"Right now Konoha is in a weakened state and we'll be vulnerable to attacks to rival nations. As currently speak we have several teams of shinobi carrying out a special mission that will ensure that the most immediate threat to our village—Iwa, will be held at bay."

Jiraiya then proceeded to pull out a large map from a school and laid it before the shinobi present.

"Now there are several important missions that need to be accomplished."

"First we need to stop any and all foreigners from entering the village and the Land of Fire. Therefore, teams will be sent out to our borders and they will be tasked to deal with any foreign presence with extreme prejudice. No one leaves or enters our country!"

"Next we need teams to patrol these areas" Jiraiya said, pointing to several spots on the large map.

"Why do we need teams at these locations?" asked Gai.

"We currently have several special teams working on an important mission that started about a week before the actual invasion, and we need to ensure that they encounter no setbacks. They are diverting the river at these key points." Jiraiya said while pointing to certain spots on the map.

"They're diverting to the river enter into the territories of Taki and Kusa?" asked Raido.

"Based on Shikamaru's calculations and the report for the shinobi in the weather division, it would take the bodies about three weeks to reach the designated areas. By the time bodies reach these points they would be in a severe state of decomposition resulting in a plague to the nearby villages" Jiraiya responded.

"Kusa and Taki are the major entry points for Iwa into the Land of Fire. Ame is not on friendly terms with any of the villages and Iwa would have a tough time marching through there. Additionally, the geography of Amegakure would make it extremely difficult for an army to traverse. The same goes for Suna. So we would be effectively blocking their path to Konoha and this will buy us valuable time to recover." Kakashi said.

"That's brilliant! Disease will cripple any army no matter how powerful it may be" Gai responded.

"What about the people of these villages?" Asked another jonin

"Once the plague sets in we will send medics to help the villagers, thus strengthening our ties with these countries. It will be even more difficult for Iwa to gain a foothold to attack us. We already have teams designated for that purpose." Jiraiya responded.

"To believe that two kids cooked up this kind of strategy is frightening" Asuma said in amazement.

"Yes, that's right Asuma. Now let's continue with the mission briefing. The Anbu squads and jonin teams will take care of the border patrols and chunin and senior genin will deal with patrols at the specified locations. The rest will be tasked with dumping all the bodies of the Sand and Oto shinobi at these locations in the river to the north east of here—use the senior academy students if you have to." Jiraiya commented.

"What?!" that's too much a shinobi said. "They aren't ready for something like this!"

"No, this is not too much, this is war and everyone needs to pull their weight for the sake of the village. All the bodies need to be in the river within the next two days!"

"I want all the jonin to remain and council members to remain—everyone else, you've got your orders."

"Yes sir!" All the shinobi said in unison leaving the jonin and Jiraiya remaining.

"Okay—listen up, you know the situation already; we've lost some good men and women in the attack and we need squad leaders for the upcoming missions. So speak now and let's decide who we're going to promote to chunin."

Kurenai was the first to speak up. "I nominate Nara Shikamaru—he's a very clear choice for chunin and he's already proved his worth to the village a thousand times over."

None of the other jonin disagreed with her.

"Okay the Nara kid gets a green vest."

"Kakashi—I heard several shinobi talking about the Uchiha kid and your team. They did well in battle"

"He's definitely a great fighter more than capable of handling his own, but I'm not sure about his leadership abilities—he's too temperamental. I must say that he's matured quite a bit that's for sure—he could be given the benefit of the doubt"

"What do the other jonin think?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've heard the other shinobi talking about the Uchiha as well, so maybe he can get the benefit of the doubt." Asuma responded.

"How about the Hyuga kid, he seemed like a good fighter—him and that Suko kid?" Jiraiya asked

"Suko is a good kid and he's come a long way; he matured a whole lot while Naruto was on our team. Becoming Chunin will give him a real confidence boost and make him work harder. All I've seen from the Hyuga is his fighting ability which is impressive, but he's a bit condescending. Like Sasuke, he could be given the benefit of the doubt." Kakashi responded.

"The situation is dire and the kids have shown good ability, they are well aware of the situation the village is in right now and I think that they will rise to the occasion. We should show our faith in the youth" Raido commented.

"Agreed" Gai said

"I have no doubt that they will rise to the occasion" another Jonin said

Jiraiya got nods of agreement from the surrounding jonin.

"What do the council members have to say?"

They all gave nods of agreement.

With consensus achieved it was not time to move forward.

"Okay then, we'll put our faith in the future"

…

Naruto woke up in a space that was pitch black. He slowly got up but wasn't feeling any of the excruciating pain that he had during the battle.

"Where am I?" Naruto called out.

**"You are in your mind young one"** the same voice that spoke to him during the battle replied.

"You again…show yourself at least"

As he finished his request a pair of yellow eyes appeared before him. Naruto had to strain his neck upwards to look in to the pair of eyes.

"You're huge!"

**"Ha! Your master said the same thing when he met me for the first time"** the voice replied.

"What's your name?"

**"You are not ready to know my name as yet—you do not possess the understanding and training to know my name"**

"Aren't you cocky?" Naruto replied dryly.

**"I'm am merely stating a fact young one"**

"So why meet me now?"

**"I wanted to chat with you a bit before I allow you to meet your tenant; he's been waiting to speak to you for a while now."**

"You mean the Kyubi?"

**"Yes, unfortunately he's a malevolent one and thrives on anger and hatred. Unlucky for him, Myushi-kun thought you to control your anger and hatred thus the Kyubi was unable to exert his influence on you."**

"Why would he want to talk me after causing me so much pain?"

**"Although he's an angry one, he's saved your life on many occasions, so don't be hasty to pass judgment on him. The two of you are connected in a very important way—your fates are irrevocably intertwined**"

"In what way?" Naruto asked

**"It all revolves around a beast called the Juubi"**

"The Juubi?"

**"A mythical beast that almost once destroyed mankind a century ago; it is the combined power of all nine biju. A group of S-class shinobi is gathering all the biju with the intention of reviving the Juubi. They have two leaders—a puppet leader known as Pein who wields the legendary doujutsu called the Rinnegan, and the real leader is a member of the Uchiha clan and Kakashi's former teammate Obito. Obito is working with Uchiha Madara to revive the Juubi."** The voice said.

"How do you know this information and how can I trust what you are saying? Uchiha Madara died in battle against the first Hokage a long time ago." Responded having studied the history of Konoha

"**To answer your first question my knowledge is goes way beyond mortal comprehension. Have my past actions suggested that I am trustworthy?"** the voice asked.

To which Naruto could not negatively reply to.

**"To answer your second question, Madara did not die, but rather he survived and is patiently awaiting his return to the world of the living. His goal is ultimate power and he's using Obito as a pawn, who in turn is using Pein"**

**"The rabbit hole gets deeper because Pein, as the wielder of the Rinnegan, knows the truth of the Juubi, but neither Madara nor Obito knows this. It's a twisted plot of deceit that will not end favorably for mankind if any one of these three men is successful in carrying out their machinations. The Juubi's power cannot be contained or controlled because it is infinite"**

**"The Juubi's purpose was not to destroy the world, but rather to help enslave it! It's massive destructive power lead people to think, and rightly so, that it was meant to destroy the world. The legend of the Sage's victory over the Juubi was painted as one in which he fought to save the world from destruction. However, he became the Juubi's first jinchuriki in order to suppress the threat that it was supposed to bring forth into this world."**

"Why are telling me all this?" Naruto asked.

**"Because knowledge is power and unfortunately you play a key role in stopping the Juubi. I am only able to guide you in the right direction and help you put the pieces together. As your training progresses you will learn more. In the meantime go chat with your furry little friend."** The voice said as it faded off, slowly revealing the Kyubi's cage.

**"Hello you stinking brat! I've finally got to meet you. That annoying one blocked my link to you for a while"** the Kyubi said in a gruff voice.

"Nice to meet you too furball, and who is that annoying one? Do you know him?" Naruto responded cheekily.

**"Yes in fact, I do know of him but I am not going to tell you one bit"** The Kyubi retorted.

"Why? Are you afraid of him?"

**"You puny little human, I'm the great Kyubi I do not fear anyone!"** The beast replied angrily.

"Hey you started the insults not me"

**"Humph!" Despite my dislike for you, I must say you're the most interesting jinchuriki that I've had. You've spilt a lot of blood with those hands of yours and I like it!"** The Kyubi asked.

"Humph! I did what I had to do to protect the village" Naruto commented.

**"It doesn't matter, you still killed a lot of people and you are frighteningly good at it for a kid your age"**

Naruto grunted in response

"Well the least can you tell me about the Juubi?" Naruto asked.

**"You've got some nerve human. You've all but ignored my existence and then when you do finally meet you ask a lot questions"**

"Well I think I should know what I am up against"

**"The Juubi's power cannot be fathomed—it's as simple as that"**

"How can I defeat it?"

**"You can't, the best way to 'beat' the Juubi is to no allow it to be revived, because if it is revived then it's all over for everyone—biju included"**

"What do you mean by biju included? Do they need the power of all the biju to revive the Juubi?"

"No." replied the Kyubi.

**"Biju's chakra is self-sustaining and self-regenerating, so only a little is needed to fully revive the Juubi, although it might take a while. So it's possible to revive the Juubi with only a fraction of the biju's power"**

"Damn that is not good." Naruto muttered to himself before he asked another question.

"Why did you attack Konoha the sixteen years ago?"

With that question the Kyubi became silent.

"Did it have something to do with Uchiha Madara?"

The Kyubi just grunted.

"So it did have something to do with Uchiha Madara." Naruto egged on seeing that he was close to finding information about what really went on sixteen years ago.

"It was common knowledge that the Uchiha and the Senju were the two strongest clans, and the people of the soon to be village wanted the leader of the Senju clan to be the leader. He had the capability to control the biju with his Mokoton abilities and I would guess that the Uchiha had some kind of biju controlling abilities as well—they couldn't be the only clan able to rival the Senju if they did not have such ability. So, am I right for believing all this time that the Madara was able to somehow summon you to attack and destroy the village?" Naruto asked.

The Kyubi turned to Naruto and looked directly into the boy's eyes and replied.

**"Kid, you are treading on some thin ice with dangerous information there"**

"I was right then!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was trying to figure out what was the root of the attack that made my life a living hell. I wanted answers and I had to figure them out on my own, until now!"

**"It seemed to me that you were unconcerned with meeting, talking with or knowing me."** The Kyubi interjected.

"I always wanted to know, but that stuff doesn't define who I am. However, I couldn't risk contacting you back them; I was filled with too much anger and sorrow that you could have taken advantage of"

**"So your master taught you how to control your emotions before you made contact with me—he was very wise to do that."**

"Yes the old fart knows his stuff" Naruto said.

"I need your help Kyubi"

**"My help? Haven't I protected you enough?"** the Kyubi asked.

"I've learnt that there are a bunch of S-class shinobi being led by an Uchiha and a wielder of the Rinnegan who are collecting the biju."

The constant mention of the Uchiha name made the Kyubi's anger flare.

**"Cursed blood of the Uchiha, nothing good ever comes from that clan—indeed it was the cursed Madara who summoned me during the battle that took place at what is now known as the Valley of the End. It was another Uchiha who summoned me in Konoha sixteen years ago. The Uchiha are able to control the biju with their cursed eye powers!"**

**"That Sasuke kid, has the same darkness in him—a darkness of betrayal and greed that all Uchiha are born with. Nothing good is going to come from him and he would soon betray the village, just as his kin have done in the past. You could kill him now and the rest of the Uchiha for that matter"** the Kyubi responded earnestly.

"You have deep hate for the Uchiha." Naruto replied.

**"We biju are not slaves or tools to be used at the whims of humans."**

The Kyubi's revelations made Naruto want to know more about the biju.

"Can you tell me about the Rinnegan? I really want to know what I am up against"

**"The Rinnegan is the most powerful doujutsu and it belonged to the Sage of Six Paths who used its power to stop the Juubi many years ago. I know nothing more of it"** the Kyubi responded.

Actually he was lying; he knew a lot more, but wasn't feeling to share such information.

"I will ask Ero-Daifu to get more information about Akatsuki and the biju and I'll fill you in"

**"Why would you do something like that? I'm not your friend and I don't care about you and vices versa"**

"That may be true, but there people who are after us with not-so-good intentions so the least I can do for you is keep you informed.

**"No need for that, I can see and hear everything already"** The Kyubi replied

"You can?"

**"Of course I'm the great Kyubi!"** the great beast said with a tone filled arrogance.

"Hehehe! I forgot" Naruto said with a grin on his face, before he felt a gentle touch on his hand

**"It's time to head back, your woman is worried about you"** the Kyubi said to the boy before turning away.

"Thanks for the info" Naruto said before his body began to wake up but the Kyubi said nothing.

**"_Humph! Interesting kid"_** The Kyubi thought.

…

Naruto opened his eyes to the white ceiling of Konoha's hospital. It had been five days since the conclusion of the battle between Konoha and the combined forces of Oto and Sand. The Sandaime and as well as all the other fallen Konoha shinobi were buried during the five day period in which Naruto was in a mini coma.

He could feel the warm, gentle touch of another person's hands. The touch was one he knew full well—it was Hinata's hands.

"Hey Hinata-hime are you alright?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Naruto-kun! You're awake!" Hinata said out loud and grabbed on to Naruto like it was the first time she was seeing him. His body pained him with the tight hug.

"Easy Hinata-hime, I'm not one hundred percent yet fit as yet"

Loosening her grip Hinata replied.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I was so worried" she said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I know hime, sorry for making you worry" he said before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Unable to control herself Hinata raised her head and gave Naruto a long loving kiss on the lips. Naruto could feel his body getting warm at the touch Hinata's soft lips on his. However their period of unbridled bliss was cut short when the door flew open with Kiba and Akamaru bursting in.

"Oye oye, get a room!" Kiba said as he was followed in by Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"We are in a room teme!" Naruto said with a blushing Hinata buried in his chest.

"That's the second time we've caught you being a bad girl Hinata!" Kiba joked which made the shy girl blush even more which made the other shinobi laugh even more.

"How are you Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine, my body hurts all over but I'm fine."

Kakashi simply nodded at Naruto who returned the gesture.

"What about Sandaime-jiji?" Naruto asked.

As soon as he asked his question the entire room became quiet, but before any of the shinobi present could answer, a familiar voice responded.

"The Sandaime died in battle against Orochimaru; he was killed battling the First and Second Hokage. The funeral took place while you were in the coma" It was Jiraiya.

Naruto clenched his fist, closed his eyes and smiled to surprise of everyone.

"Why are smiling Naruto?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Jiji died a death worthy of a Kage and one day I hope to die as he did!" Naruto responded to a shocked room.

Those words that did not mourn the death of the Sandaime, but celebrated his life struck a chord with everyone in the room. Grins of determination could be seen on the faces of the shinobi present.

"_Leave it to Naruto to say something the lifts everyone around him"_ Thought Jiraiya.

"Kid, there is still work to be done. The village has an uphill task dealing with the damage and protecting the borders." Jiraiya told the boy.

"Yes, I know and I need to speak to Jiraiya and Kakashi in private please" Naruto said to the group.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I will come by tomorrow after missions to visit you." Hinata said.

"Okay hime" Naruto responded.

"Take care Naruto" Ino and Sakura said.

"Later Naruto-baka" Kiba said.

"I'm out" Shikamaru said.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming" and soon the room was empty. Now, only Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto remained.

"Put up one of your privacy jutsu please Daifu" Naruto requested.

"This is very serious information Naruto?" Kakashi asked after hearing of the boy's request for a privacy jutsu

"Yes, I spoke to the Kyubi and someone else and I have some not-so-good information for you all"

"Who is this someone else?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not someone you will know; I barely know him myself" Naruto replied honestly.

"Can we trust the information from this information and the Kyubi?" asked Kakashi.

"I believe so. I sensed no malice or intent to deceive in my conversations with them-even though what I was told was a bit far-fetched"

"Tell us what you've been told" Commanded Jiraiya.

"It's about the Juubi, Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki"

"Whoa kid! One at a time" Jiraiya said as he heard three names that he knew that would give him a headache.

"Which one first?" Naruto asked.

"Start with Akatsuki, my spy network has informed me of some rumors about an elite mercenary group made up on only S-class criminals that were running around collecting the biju. Orochimaru was once a member and Uchiha Itachi is currently a member of the unknown group."

"Well they have two leaders, a puppet leader who wields the Rinnegan" Naruto filled in some more.

"What! The legendary doujutsu of the Sage of Six paths?" Jiraiya exclaimed loudly

"Yes, that's the one"

"This is not good" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I trained that kid!" Jiraiya said in shock

"What!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

"During the Second shinobi war, my team found them as orphans in Amegakure. Orochimaru wanted to kill them, but Tsunade and I stopped them. I stayed with them and trained them enough so that they can defend themselves. Nagato wielded the Rinnegan and his two friends Yahiko and Konan accompanied him wherever he went."

"Well you trained them a little too well, because now they are biju hunters who are leading a band of highly dangerous criminals"

"This is bad news at a bad time I didn't train them to follow this path. I'll have to inform my spy network to intensify their investigations."

"You trained them but they also have free will Daifu" Naruto responded.

Jiraiya just nodded his head. "I guess the Juubi is related to Akatsuki in some way"

"The Juubi is the accumulated power of the nine biju, but there's a twist"

"A twist in this already sordid tale?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, the Juubi was not meant to destroy this world, but to help enslave it"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi calmly.

"It is supposed to bring something into this world, but I was not told what that something is…at least not yet."

"The Kyubi told me the only way to defeat the Juubi is to prevent it from being summoned. If it is summoned then it's all over for everyone—biju included."

"I thought that the Juubi could only be summoned with the power of the nine biju?" Jiraiya asked

"I asked that very same question and the Kyubi told me that because the biju's chakra is self-sustaining and self-regenerating only a little is needed to fully revive the Juubi, although it might take a while. So it's possible to revive the Juubi with only a fraction of the biju's power"

"This is not good" Kakashi replied.

"I said the same thing as well" responded Naruto.

"What of Uchiha Madara?" questioned Jiraiya

"Uchiha Madara did not die during the battle at the Valley of the End he somehow survived…" Naruto paused for a bit before turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, this next revelation will not be nice"

"Go ahead" The jonin responded.

"Uchiha Obito was the one who unleashed the Kyubi on Konoha sixteen years ago, and he's working with Madara to control Akatsuki from the shadows"

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Obito is alive! How could this be?!"

"I don't know, but he's working with Madara and it is not for a good cause"

"If everything you say is true Naruto, then there are tough times ahead not just for Konoha but for everyone" Jiraiya said

"But first we must protect the Land of Fire. Has the next stage of the plan been put into place?" Naruto asked.

"The teams are working as we speak; patrols are protecting the squads as they do their job"

"Then everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes. Now rest up in two days we go to get Tsunade" Jiraiya said to the boy.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Important events were transpiring thick and fast.

…

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Taki and Kusa, teams of Konoha shinobi were working on diverting the rivers flowing into the countries.

A team of seven shinobi were lined along the bank of the river that flowed from Konoha to Taki; three on one side of the bank and four on the other. In this group Shikamaru was the leader.

"Doton: Taiga Soujuu no jutsu (River manipulation)!" The ninja said at they changed the course of the river.

Similar scenes were being played out at various locations along the river.

Shikamaru looked on as his team worked and said.

"The battle has ended, but the war is about to begin."

"Troublesome-just troublesome"

…

Two weeks later, as predicted, the badly decomposed bodies flowing into the countries of Kusa and Taki caused panic among the populace. Lacking the medical sophistication of Konoha, the two villages were unable to contain the plague. Hundreds of panicked civilians started to flee into Iwa seeking refuge.

In order to prevent the plague from spreading in the Land of Rock, Iwa erected earthen barriers to prevent any of their citizens being affected by the plague.

Thus the walls that protected Iwa—were also the walls that protected Konoha.

However…

**What if…There was more?**

…

A lot of new info has been revealed, and some explanations were deliberately expressed less detail. If you haven't noticed by now, this story deviates from the series quite a bit so don't be fussy about stuff :).

As always, thanks for your support and don't be afraid to share your views. If you're going to flame, just don't read the story. Flaming a story has no use outside of being a personal ego trip for the flamer, so do yourself a favor and quit reading the story while you are it-it's not worth my time or yours :).

Thanks,

Valexander


	17. Chapter 17: Lessons

Hey guys and gals. I just got time off from classes and research to write. Thanks for your patience and support.

I hope you liked reading the chapter as much as I did writing it. I will updating: A gift, a gamble and a promise soon

_**When the student is ready, the teacher appears.**_

**XXX**

Lessons from a farmer, lessons from a kid

Konoha's plan was in full effect. The rotting bodies of the dead Sand and Oto shinobi flowing through the diverted river caused a plague to spread quickly through the lands of Taki and Kusa. In order to protect its borders, Iwa deployed a strong military force to prevent the waves of civilians who were fleeing the plague from entering the Land of Rock. The deployment of such a large force by Iwa prompted other countries to raise arms for fear that Iwa may use the opportunity to deploy its force to attack other nations. This resulted in further tensions among the affected nations as the fear of the plague turned to the fear of an attack by a rival nation. However, there was one nation that was not on edge. The Hidden Sound Village.

…

In the darkness of the earth, a semi-pleased Orochimaru sat upon his chair. On one hand, he got to test his new berserker army, kill his former mentor and sowed the seeds of doubt in his precious young Uchiha. However on the other hand, he failed to destroy the village because of unexpectedly brilliant plan by the Kyubi-brat and the Nara-heir. He was also curious to know how his summons disappeared so quickly. To his knowledge, the only two people capable of dealing with the summons were the Sandaime and Jiraiya, both of whom were engaged in battle with him. As he was pondering the recent events his two most trusted subordinates entered his chambers.

"Report!" the Otokage said immediately eager to hear the report from his two minions.

"We achieved two of our three objectives lord Orochimaru. We were able to successfully test the berserker army, and I was able to successfully make contact with Sasuke, but we were unable to destroy Konoha." Kimimaro said.

"Tell me about Sasuke, how has my vessel progressed?" Orochimaru asked eagerly.

"He is a very accomplished fighter and his Sharingan is almost fully developed. The young Uchiha was easily dispatching the berserkers to protect his friends. He even forced me to use my bone armor against one of his attacks. He will make a suitable vessel for you my lord"

Orochimaru was very pleased. His prized vessel had grown much stronger than he had hoped—to force Kimimaro to use his bone defense in battle would require a great level of skill to accomplish.

"Kukukukuku!" the snake Sanin chuckled.

"Good, good and what of the berserkers?" he asked.

For this portion of the report Kabuto took over.

"The berserkers were more or less a success. As expected they were powerful, fast and held no fear; they easily overwhelmed the lower ranked shinobi in one-on-one combat, but the jonin level shinobi held their own very well. However, overall, they were unable to deal with the highly organized and very well coordinated Konoha shinobi. Without a leader, they were easily taken apart by the defending troops' pincer attack. I was a bit surprised at how well coordinated the Konoha troops were in battle." Commented Kabuto.

"Yes. That map we got from Danzo was a dupe. Danzo is being used and he doesn't even know, so we must remain wary of the information we get from him. Our plans were almost entirely derailed because of those brats"

"Should we eliminate the Nara and Uzumaki kids?" asked Kimimaro.

"If you get the chance, yes, you should. However, we have more important things to attend to like who was the man who took out my summons so easily? They should have been more than enough to destroy the village."

"Based on the information it was the Uzumaki's sensei who took out the summons and he did it with relative ease as well." Replied Kabuto.

"How did such a powerful man live in Konoha for so long without being detected?"

"I don't know, but I will find out" said Kabuto.

"Yes, do that. It will be much more difficult to take on Konoha even if they're in a weakened state with such a powerful man around. If he had fully participated in the battle things might not have gone the way they went"

"I will continue to do my research on how to improve the berserker army and you Kimimaro order the sound four to pay a visit to Sasuke"

"Yes my lord" Kimimaro replied.

"Kabuto, have you made contact with the two remaining sleeper cells in the village?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, they are ready and awaiting your orders"

"Good, tell them to sit tight and try and gather more information. It was a wise decision to not activate all the sleeper cells in the village for the battle."

"Yes my lord" Kabuto bowed and left the room with Kimimaro.

"Are you prepared for what is to come Uzumaki?" the upbeat snake Sanin asked to his unseen foe.

Yet, Oto was not the only country plotting Konoha's demise.

_**In Iwa…**_

"Tsuchikage-sama you've got to see this!" one of the elderly Kage's council members said.

Since the news of the outbreak, and the subsequent deployment of a fairly large force to prevent the rapidly spreading plague from entering Iwa the Tsuchikage sent out teams of scouts to figure out what caused the plague to spread in the first place. Currently, the Tsuchikage's team of advisors were carefully scrutinizing several maps of the elemental nations trying to find inconsistencies between the data they were receiving from the scouts and the information on the maps.

"What did you find?" the old Kage said while walking towards the large table with the map.

"Based on the information that has been circulated, the river flows nearby these villages where the plague originated" the man said while directing everyone attention to the locations on the maps.

"However, when we look at the maps we see that the river that is carrying the bodies previously consisted of these two rivers." He continued while pointing the two rivers.

"That means Konoha was able to connect the two rivers somehow." the Kage replied.

"How could they have done that while under attack from two countries at once?" an Iwa council member asked.

"This was all planned. The reports state that the plan was set up by two kids: the Nara heir and some Uzumaki kid. What's more is that the Uzumaki kid was responsible for the deaths of almost three thousand Suna shinobi." Kitsuchi, one of the top jonin of Iwa, said.

"What three thousand? Are serious Kitsuchi?" a council member asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he blew them all up and it looks like they dumped the bodies into the diverted rivers to stir up trouble in Kusa and Taki to prevent us from taking advantage of their vulnerable state."

"A couple of kids put together such an elaborate plan? This is hard to believe." The Kage said.

"Believe it or not Tsuchikage-sama" Kitsuchi said. "But the fact remains that the plague is affecting our most direct entry points in the Land of Fire—Taki and Kusa— so they have effectively blocked us from attacking the village. We can go through Ame, but that will be very difficult given the presence of Salamander Hanzo. Suna may have been severely weakened by the defeat to Konoha, but they have the strong advantage of terrain, so even with a weakened army if they stick to defensive tactics it could take us months to clear a path through the Land of Wind into the Land of Fire. Plus it would be difficult to maintain a steady supply line though Suna territory, therefore it would be too risky to launch a campaign against Konoha at this time. Admittedly, what Konoha did was impressive, even in a weakened state they were still able to effectively defend against direct attacks."

"Yes, that may be true but the Sandaime is dead and the village lacks leadership. If we push our way through Ame, we can force our way into Konoha. They won't have the manpower to repel us and they do not have the Fourth Hokage anymore as well." Another council member rightly argued.

"That's too dangerous as well" responded Kitsuchi.

"Ame is close to Kusa as well as the river that is carrying the plague. Our army would be boxed in on all sides. Resistance from Ame, the threat of plague in Kusa, traversing the river that is carrying the plague, and Suna on our flanks. We're asking for trouble if we attack Konoha now. More important than attacking Konoha is protecting our country from spreading plague"

Kitsuchi arguments were very logical and insightful. He hated Konoha as much as any other Iwa shinobi, but he was also pragmatic as well.

"What is your decision Tsuchikage-sama?" another council member asked. There needed to be a final verdict on the action that Iwa should take, and that verdict was left to the Tsuchikage.

The veteran Kage looked at the map long and hard before he started to speak.

"Kitsuchi is correct. If we go through Ame, we'll lose a lot of shinobi and that would be to Konoha's advantage. We've too much to deal with in the form of the plague, and we can't wage war if our country is being overrun by disease. Also, there is no doubt that Ame would have strengthened their defenses as well so attacking them would do more harm than good right now. As much as it pains me, Konoha has successfully defended against us. However, there is a deeper concern to deal with."

"What is it Tsuchikage-sama?" Kitsuchi asked.

"Princess Tsunade" replied the Kage.

"Why is she is important? She's a wandering gambler that seems to want to have nothing to do with the village" A council members asked.

To which the Kage responded. "With the Sandaime dead, Konoha will be looking for a new Hokage. Currently, they have three strong candidates who can realistically hold the position of Kage and they are: Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Legendary Sanin as well as the war hawk Danzo. Jiraiya is not the type to take up the position of Kage as he is a wondering spirit by nature, and the council will be unwilling to let Danzo take reigns of leadership because of his penchant for war. Therefore, the next best person would be Tsunade."

"The ideal situation for us would be to eliminate both Jiraiya and Tsunade but it would be almost impossible to find him. Tsunade on the other hand is much easier to find by comparison—just search all the gambling dens in the Land of Fire. If they are able to get her to return to Konoha, they could realistically use her medical knowledge and skills to control the plague and even use it against us. She's, by far, the best medical ninja in the world today and her status as one of the three legendary Sanin would boost Konoha's military power considerably."

"Tsunade must be eliminated somehow—she must not return to Konoha! Even if we can't attack Konoha directly, we'll ensure that they do not recover from this battle anytime soon." The Tsuchikage said.

"Yes, but it will be difficult to track her down and even more so to actually kill her" a council member said. "She's a Sanin for a reason you know. Plus if we attack her in Fire country territory, it might inadvertently cause her to join Konoha and also start a war between us and them. As you said Tsuchikage-sama if she returns to Konoha we could be in a tough position"

"What you said is very true, that's why we're going to use assassins."

The old Kage turned to Kitsuchi and said "Assemble several teams of assassins and they are to track down Tsunade and kill her. Tell them to wear her down, don't give her time to rest or recover and when finally drops her guard eliminate her. Also ensure that those actions cannot be traced back to Iwa"

"Also, while we're disposing of Tsunade, tighten our defenses at the borders of Taki and Kusa—kill anyone who tries to enter our country. We have no choice but to try and ride out the plague." The old Kage said.

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama!" they all said as they set about carrying out their leaders orders.

_**In Kumo…**_

High in the mountains of Kumo, the Raikage stood looking through the window of the tower that overlooked his village. Not too far away, the senior advisors of his war council were in a hot debate about whether Kumo should attack Konoha while it's in such a vulnerable state.

"What news of the battle do we have?" asked the Raikage of his war council while looking at his village through the window at the end of the room.

"Based on the information that has been circulating, Konoha was attacked by the combined forces of Suna and Oto during the chunin examinations and they successfully repelled the combined attack. However the Sandaime died in battle against his former student Orochimaru; they are currently looking for a new leader."

"As expected, Konoha is not a weak nation. It would seem that their fighting power did not decline with the peace loving Sandaime in charge." Commented the Raikage.

"Yes, it was a bit surprising that they did so well in such a disadvantageous situation, given the now deceased Sandaime penchant for peace." Another council member added in agreement with his Kage.

"Our report says that the whole battle was orchestrated by the Nara heir and some Uzumaki kid." A jonin said.

"Kids orchestrated the battle plan?" the Raikage asked curiously.

"Yes based on the information we were able to gather, the Uzumaki kid was the commander of one of Konoha's armies during the battle and the Nara kid was a heavily involved in the development of the strategy. Also, it was heard amongst the shinobi populace that the Uchiha kid did extremely well in the battle saving many shinobi in the process." the council member Numi said.

"Those kids must be exceptional to come up with such a plan and play such important roles in a major battle like that. I am sure they had something to do with the plague that is currently gripping Kusa and Taki, which are key transition points for Iwa into the Land of Fire—Konoha's got some talent there." The Raikage commented.

"We should act quickly and strike them before they are able to recover. They are low on manpower and we could eliminate those kids while we are it. We have a clear path to Konoha that is totally unaffected by the plague." Council member Numi replied.

"Yes, now would be a good time to attack, but we must also consider that they are coming of an unlikely victory so while their fighting force may be small their morale will be sky high and this will make them difficult to deal with. Also, if what Raikage-sama is implying is true then then it would be folly to think that they wouldn't anticipate an attack coming from us" Shi, one of the Raikage's most trusted shinobi said.

"You are correct Shi. I am sure that they would be prepared for an attack by us, however not because you see something coming that doesn't mean you can stop it" said the Raikage, who then turned to his council.

"But Raikage-sama" Shi insisted. "Konoha blew up almost three thousand Suna shinobi! Almost the entire village was covered in blood and guts. They could easily plan to do much the same to us. I would advise caution sir"

Seemingly ignoring his subordinate the Raikage turned to the rest of the council

"How long would it take to prepare our forces?"

"We could form at least one battalion in about one month with the necessary rations and weapons" replied a council member Jun. It will take about another two months before we can assemble the rest of our forces to march on Konoha."

The burly Kage then turned to Shi before speaking to the council

"Okay, prepare the first battalion to clear a path into Konoha. We won't let Konoha off the hook this time." The burly Kage said.

"Now was to time to strike because Konoha lack both manpower and leadership. We cannot allow them to recover their strength!"

"Yes Raikage-sama!" they all replied in unison.

_**Kumo was preparing for war!**_

However, they weren't the only one preparing for battle. Konoha too was preparing for its next crisis.

Konoha's high council, including all available jonin and clan heads were present, along with Jiraiya, Naruto and Shikamaru. As with military code of Konoha, lower ranking members the military weren't allowed to participate in such meetings. However, since the two young boys were integral in orchestrating Konoha's unlikely victory over the Oto and Sand villages they were allowed to participate as special members.

Yet, while Naruto and Shikamaru were lower ranked by military convention their contributions were regarded on almost the same level of the persons present in the room. Everyone knew of Naruto's victory against the Ichibi and the men and women of his army could not stop singing praises of how he commanded the army so well against a much more powerful force. Some members were amazed and a bit scared of him after hearing his passionate supplication to "Lord Byakko—the God of War" while being showered in a rain of blood and guts which prompted some to call him Shounin no Senka (Child of War). It was also known, that Shikamaru was instrumental in coming up with many of the decisive strategies the lead Konoha to victory. He may not be the combat inclined like Naruto but he was calm and decisive as well.

Currently, Koharu was leading the council meeting.

"As you already know, Sandaime-sama fell in battle defending the village and we are looking for a suitable replacement." She said to somber room.

"We, the council members have come to a decision as to who will be the Godaime Hokage and we've chosen you Jiraiya as Konoha's next Kage."

All eyes turned to Jiraiya who was standing to the front of the room. Many of the shinobi present were expecting the notoriously wayward Sanin to turn down the offer. However they were in for a bit of a shock.

"I accept the position on one condition." Jiraiya said to the surprise of everyone.

To be honest, many council members weren't expecting Jiraiya to accept the position given his penchant for free-roaming the elemental nations while chasing women and writing his naughty novels.

"What is the condition Jiraiya?" Koharu asked curiously.

"The kid and I are going to bring Tsunade back to the village." Jiraiya said while pointing to Naruto.

"That would be very beneficial to the village" Homura said. "The council accepts your condition. Do the clan heads and jonin present have any objections?"

No one replied in the negative.

"If we get Tsunade back in the village that will great news!" Kurenai said.

"Yes, that would certainly boost our morale and serve as a warning to the other villages as well." Gai said.

"Not only that, but her presence will help us prepare for a potential further crisis much worse than the one we've just experienced." Jiraiya said.

"What crisis?" Homura asked curiously.

"Another war and a group of S-class criminals called Akatsuki" Jiraiya said. "I need to get Tsunade back to the village because we'll need her."

"We need more information about this impending war Jiraiya and this group of criminals." Danzo said.

"Akatsuki are a group of S-class criminals that are collecting the biju for a purpose which we are not entirely sure about. Also, Kumo is going to attack us in the not too distant future." Jiraiya said.

"How do you know that Kumo is going to attack?" A jonin asked. "News just broke about the battle?"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and Shikamaru. "It's your turn now brats"

"Right timing, right location and right people" Naruto said as he stepped up.

"Right timing, right place and right people again?" Asked Raido the same jonin who questioned Naruto before the big invasion by Suna and Oto.

"We've come off of a big battle with Suna and Oto so were low on military strength right now—that's the right timing"

"They have only two minor villages to traverse to get to Konoha so their troop movement will be smooth—that's the right location"

"Their army is at full strength and only limited by how quickly they can assemble their forces for the strike—they have the right people"

"All the conditions are met for them to launch a full scale attack. In contrast we have Iwa. They have the right timing, but we've destroyed their right location and eliminated their right people with the plague and that's why Iwa is not a threat to us right now—the conditions aren't right for them to attack." Naruto responded to which the jonin nodded in understanding.

"We can't beat Kumo in outright military strength, but we can outwit them because they'll be confident of victory. They won't be expecting an attack in their own backyard."

"_Impressive" _Thought Shikaku as he listened to the boy speak.

"You just said it yourself Uzumaki, we're low on manpower after the battle with Suna and Oto based on what? Some silly thing you learnt from your master boy? The best course of action now is to guard our borders and recover our strength before we decide to take on Kumo" Danzo retorted.

"Need I remind you Danzo-sama, that the 'silly little things' you're a referring to is what allowed us to precisely predict the attack by Suna and Oto. Plus, we can't effectively guard our borders when Kumo launches a full scale attack. Now is the time to act. Suna is in the process of recovery like us, and we've disabled Iwa's offensive capabilities. We can now focus all our strength on repelling Kumo" Naruto quickly retorted.

"You give a sound reasoning Uzumaki, but I have to agree with Danzo. We should preserve our forces for now before we think of any counter measures. We don't want to start a war with Kumo in such a weakened state." Koharu said.

"No." Jiraiya said. "As Naruto said, if Kumo attacks with full force we won't be able to hold them off with our limited manpower that's why we need to stop them before they can get a foothold"

"That's starting a fight we cannot hope to win" Danzo countered.

"_It was unusual for the war loving shinobi to want to avoid war at all costs now. That's strange! I have to keep closer tabs on him, but it will be difficult with such low manpower available." _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Danzo-sama" Shikamaru said. "We've defeated the Sound and Sand, blocked off Iwa for now which leaves us with only Kumo do deal with. They're most direct threat to us right now and we don't have the manpower to stave off a full scale attack from them. It is logical that they will seize the opportunity to attack and in this case it is feasible to plan a preemptive strike against them. This will put them on guard and slow their progress into the Land of Fire" Shikamaru countered.

"Yes, this is true, but they can also use this as an excuse to wage war on us. They've done so in the past and they will most certainly do so again if given the opportunity." Hiashi replied knowing full well the treacherousness of the Kumo shinobi.

Then Naruto stepped in. "Exactly, and this would mean that no matter what we do we'll be under attack. We were successful in defeating Oto and Suna, and preventing Iwa from attacking us because we were able to think way in advance of our opponents. From the very beginning, we were in control of the battle and if we give up the initiative against Kumo now we'll regret it later on. We need to think like our enemies and try to predict what their courses of action could be and then take steps to prevent them from taking those actions."

"Also, I said we should launch a preemptive strike against Kumo but I never said whose men we should be using did I?"

"How are you planning to pit Iwa against Kumo?" Shikaku asked totally seeing through the boys' plan. The Nara clan head was carefully listening to the intense debate looking for the strengths and weaknesses on both sides. He agreed with the boys' arguments, but he was very worried about Danzo's intentions.

"We're going to train a team of earth-type shinobi and disguise them as ninja from Iwa and let them ambush the Kumo shinobi as they try make their way to Konoha." Naruto said.

"What!?" Everyone in the room said in surprise.

"I have already told Kakashi to train a team of fifty our of earth chakra-type shinobi in the signature techniques of the Iwagakure ninja. We have Iwa uniforms in our warehouses that we collected during the last war and we're going to use these men to strike at Kumo." Jiraiya said.

"So the Kumo ninja will think that the attack is coming from Iwa and this will cause friction between the two nations, giving us time to recover. By the time they've figured they've been duped it will be too late." Anko said.

"It's a good plan, but Iwa attacking Kumo is not plausible. They will see through our plot." Hiashi stated.

"That's why I asked Hokage-sama to use his spies to spread rumors as soon as the news reaches back to Kumo. They will spread news that Konoha is no longer the strongest shinobi nation, and Iwa wanted to take down Kumo to gain the title of the strongest."

"Spreading news about the strength of a village is not a wise thing to do boy. That could have serious economic consequences for the village" Danzo countered.

"When you are weak, pretend you are strong, and when you are strong pretend you are weak. After successfully defeating two villages at once, there is no doubt that Konoha is a strong village. What we want is to divert attention away from us not attract more."

"I see how your plan is coming together nicely Uzumaki and Shikamaru. Defeat Suna and Oto, block Iwa, and then draw Iwa into a fight with Kumo while brining Tsunade back to the village to help strengthen and protect it. With that we will be dealing with the most pressing concerns while recovering our lost forces." Shikaku said.

"Yes Shikaku-dono. Based on our estimation of how long it would take for the news about the war to reach the other countries and the time it would take for Kumo to prepare their forces. We concluded that it would take three weeks for Kumo to summon at least one battalion, fully equipped with rations to test our fighting strength and about two to three months for them to be fully battle capable. Kakashi will take a week and one half of non-stop training to prepare the ambush team to strike at Kumo. The team will then take another week to prepare to ambush the Kumo shinobi as they enter the borders of Shimo country then retreat when the Kumo shinobi regain their composure after the ambush. This will cause the Kumo shinobi to return to their Kage to report what happened. With the rumors taking effect, we should be able to cause some real friction between Iwa and Kumo." Shikamaru said.

"Sounds like a good plan Akimichi Choza said, but it has been a week since the battle we won't be able to mobilize the men in time to prepare a preemptive strike on Kumo before they are able to advance on the Konoha."

"Kakashi has finished training the men and they are preparing to move out in the next two days" Jiraiya said.

"We've been making preparations since the battle between Suna and Oto was completed."

"You can't make such decisions without the council's approval" Danzo retorted.

"I am the Hokage now Danzo and I have already commissioned Kakashi to do so. There was no time to deliberate and the previous Hokage had already approved the plan. Therefore I didn't need to consult with the council for this matter. The brats cooked up a great plan from the very beginning and they haven't let us down in the slightest. The Sandaime supported their ideas and so will I—and you will too. Now is not the time for power plays and egoism, our village is in danger and you must protect it!"

Danzo had no retort for the firm words of his Kage. Unlike Sarutobi, Jiraiya would not be bullied by the council.

…

While the Konoha war council was meeting, a young Uchiha whose mind was in a great deal of turmoil was trying to make sense of his life. It was late evening and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon when Sasuke was walking through the village. His little trek was taking him to near the outskirts of the village where farmers planted their crops near a small river's edge, but he barely noticed where he was walking.

His recent promotion to chunin, had his mind a daze—he was now expected to lead teams on missions and carry out all of the other duties expected of chunin ranked ninja. While the promotion was a good acknowledgement of his skills, it was an unwanted distraction from his true goal to avenge his clan. Even worse for Sasuke, he couldn't get rid of the thoughts of losing his teammates and how he acted on the battlefield. He didn't want his teammates to die, he didn't want to lose those people who became close to him. He was forming bonds that he couldn't afford to form.

"Come and help me here kid!" an old man's firm voice said, breaking the young Uchiha out of his stupor.

"Me?!" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"Yeah you kid. Come and help me with these baskets of potatoes. My back is aching after a long day of work and I still have many boxes of potatoes to move to the cart"

"You could've asked kinder" Sasuke retorted.

"Bah…just come and help me brat!" the old man said.

"Hmph!" Sasuke said asked he stopped his long walk to go help the old-man with his baskets of potatoes.

It was dark when Sasuke and old man finished packing all of the potatoes in the cart. The hard physical labor had the effect of taking Sasuke's mind away from his troubles—at least for a little while.

The two men sat on the ground near to drinking some water to quench their thirst.

"Why are you doing this hard physical labor all by yourself?" Asked Sasuke. "Don't you have kids who could help you?"

"Nope. I had three sons and a daughter. All were shinobi and all died in service to the village. My last one died in the Suna-Oto invasion he was about your age, maybe a little older. He was a chunin and a good kid, he was my favorite of the four but I never told them that although they knew it." The old man said plainly.

"What about your wife?"

"She passed away two years ago—she died peacefully in her sleep" the man replied.

"So you are all alone then" said Sasuke.

"No I am not" the old man replied. "And neither are you kid"

"How do you know I am alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Your eyes kid, your eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul. If you want to know what's in a man's heart just stare at him in the eyes and you will see the truth. The eyes cannot lie!"

"Your eyes tell me that you are filled with loneliness and turmoil. We are all connected kid, everyone in the village. My food provides helps nourishment for families, and families raise kids who grow up to be strong men and women who fight and die to protect the village. It might seem silly, but there is no such as separation—no man is an island unto himself. Everything he accomplishes is always based on the work of others who came before him"

"Are you some kind of shrink?!" Sasuke said kind of annoyed.

"I had four kids brat, I could read you like an open book!"

Sasuke simply turned his head away and grunted. To which the old man laughed.

"You remind me of my last son. Strong willed and stubborn. I didn't want him to become a shinobi, but he wanted to be just like his brothers and sisters."

The old man's words jolted Sasuke into remembrance about his days his brother and how he tried so hard to be like Itachi.

"Didn't you try to stop him?" Sasuke asked.

"No"

"Why? He was your last kid"

"True, but he was his own man as well." the old farmer replied.

"Life is about choice kid, we choose to do some things and not others. Why is that?"

After thinking long and hard Sasuke could provide no answer.

"We make choices because they lead us to our goals kid—think about it carefully and you will see that is the truth. However, the real question is are you really making your choice or is someone else is making your choice for you?"

"Huh?" the boy said thoroughly confused.

"Are you choices really yours kid? Think about it deeply and when you find your answer, you will be freed of the turmoil in your heart." the old man finished with a big yawn.

"It's time for me to head home and take a rest. It's been a long day and it will and even longer one tomorrow."

"Do you need my help getting back?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah I am good kid. Go home and get some rest"

"Humph! Ordering me around again old man"

"Hahahahahaha!" the old farmer's laugh echoed in the darkness. Before he left the kid to his devices the old man had some parting words for Sasuke.

"You are your own man, live the life you want to live not the life others want you to. You get to decide the man you want to be. Always remember that!" then he set of with his wagon into the darkness. Leaving the young Uchiha with a lot to think about.

"Heh!" Sasuke muttered to himself while watching the silhouette of the old man fade into the darkness.

…

_**In Suna… **_

The war council was preparing for peace. They were on the losing end of a war that they were fooled into committing to and now they had no other choice but to unconditionally surrender to Konoha.

"We are in no position to bargain with Konoha's as it regarded the battle, despite the fact that we were dragged into the war by an impostor" council member Yuki said.

"I agree, not only did we lose the battle we also lost a significant proportion of our forces. Even though were tricked into going to battle with Konoha, I had no idea that they would be so formidable being under attack by two nations simultaneously. To think a kid could blow up almost three thousand men" Another council member remarked.

"Yes, it was indeed surprising the totality of our defeat. I heard that the entire plan was formulated by a Nara kid and an Uzumaki kid. Maybe we can show the sincerity of actions by proposing a marriage between the late Kazekage's daughter and one of the two boys?" Yuki asked.

Since the end of the battle, the Suna council was looking for ways to show the genuineness of their surrender to Konoha. Particularly since they broke the alliance, through no fault of their own, that they had with Konoha to stop the war between the two nations. One of the suggested ways of showing their sincerity to Konoha was to wed the Kazekage's daughter, Temari, to one of the boys who orchestrated the battle plan to defeat them. In their eyes, it was a win-win situation—the marriage would reaffirm their commitment to the peace between the two nations and it would also ensure that Kazekage's daughter would be with a suitor of high quality. However, they were debating who the best suitor would be for Temari.

"The Nara kid is more suitable heir for Temari. His clan is well known and has a high standing in the village unlike the Uzumaki kid who has no real standing in the village." One council member said.

"However" another retorted. "The Uzumaki kid was the leader of the army that defeated our forces, he would no doubt rise in status in the village."

"True, but I don't think we'll want to wed our heiress to the man how literally blew up almost half of our forces!"

"What do you have to say Takashige? You have been quite the entire time"

The veteran was listening to all sides of the story trying assimilate all the information to make the best decision possible.

"We should wed Temari to the Uzumaki kid" he responded.

"What is the basis for you conclusion Taka-san?" asked a council member

"While the Uzumaki doesn't have the social standing of the Nara kid, he is very well respected by his men which is a great feat for one so young. He single handedly orchestrated the defeat of our army with a much smaller force. I have no doubt that in a couple of years, his social standing will not be an issue—he's definitely going to be a top man in the village in the very near future. I met him on the battle field and I could tell that he'll become a great man. I am not saying that the Nara kid will not be great, but there is something about the Uzumaki that is different."

"Thank you for your contribution Taka-san. It seems that we are unable to reach a consensus on the issue" the council member stated.

And the debate continued

Meanwhile, like Sasuke, Gaara was also searching for his moment of clarity…

Temari knew that the council was planning to subject her to a political marriage to ensure peace between the two villages. As a loyal shinobi of the Sand, she was willing to do the duty for her village's safety. However, as a woman, she dreaded the idea of being wed to some old decrepit man whom she would have to subject herself to or some young rich merchant boy who would have numerous women. As a woman, she wanted to be reasonably happy, even if it was with a man she didn't know. Unfortunately for her, her life was not in her hands.

"Hey sis, I heard that those bastards want to marry you off to some Konoha jerk!" Kankuro said with anger evident in his voice.

"Yes, it is the will of the council and it will help prevent further conflict between the villages. I am prepared to do my duty for my village—even if it means marrying a bastard!"

"I still don't like the idea of you marrying some jerk even it means no war between us and Konoha" Kankuro stated his mind bluntly.

"Anyway, where's Gaara? I haven't seen him around much since the battle, he's really changed"

"Yes, he's become kinder—it must be the battle with the Uzumaki kid that changed him. Whatever, transpired between the two of them during the battle really changed our little brother." Temari responded.

"Yes, I like him a lot more now. Maybe I can be a big brother for real now" admitted Kankuro.

Little did Temari and Kankuro know that Gaara was on top of the roof of their home overlooking the village and he heard every single word of their conversation.

"_They loved me all along despite how I treated them. I was never alone—they were always by my side trying to protect me from harm. I never gave them chance to be elder siblings"_ Gaara thought to himself.

In his mind flashes of his battle with the Uzumaki danced. Gaara saw how the Uzumaki's subordinates cared and wanted him to be safe, the determination and strength that Naruto showed during the battle and unflinching certainty of protecting his village. Then he remembered those words.

**"I don't fight for myself or for revenge. I fight to protect the village and the one I love."**

"_That's it!"_ Gaara thought as his eyes widened in recognition.

"_Uzumaki's men loved and cared for him so much because he wasn't fighting for himself he was fighting for his men and his village. Uzumaki Naruto, unlike me, was not fighting for selfish reasons."_

"_I want the shinobi of this village to love and care for me too, not just my siblings. I want to fight for something more than myself"_

It was then that Gaara decided that he was going to become the Kazekage. However, before he could do that, he had to protect his sister—he had a council meeting to interrupt.

…

Two days later the shinobi council of the Sand convened to finalize their decision about the terms of their surrender to Konoha and their proposed suitor for Temari.

While the session was going on Gaara was making his way through the village towards the council chamber. There were looks of fear on the faces of all the villagers as he walked down the street.

Seeing the looks of fear on the faces of the villagers pained Gaara but he knew that trust was a difficult thing to build.

Nearby some kids, oblivious to the seeming danger, were playing kick ball when one of the kids kicked the ball a little too hard and the ball rose into the air and became stuck in a tall nearby tree. The children were standing in a circle around the tree crying as they looked on helplessly at their toy that they could not reach.

Seeing the kids in distress, Gaara began to walk in their direction to help them get their ball. As he approached the children, a chilling silence descended upon the street—only the children's wails and gentle wind could be heard.

The children upon seeing Gaara approaching them became too afraid to move. They did not know his name, but they recognized his face and the ominous gourd on his back. They knew who he was and they knew he was to be feared. Instinctively, the children closed their eyes in fear hoping that somehow he would go away.

As Gaara got closer to the tree, a small tuft of sand rose from the ground and picked up one of the little girls and rose high enough so she could get her ball. Gasps of fear could be heard all around as shinobi and civilian alike prepared for the worst.

The little girl, paralyzed with fear, felt her body grow lighter and lighter. Hesitantly, opening her eyes, she saw that she was directly in front of the ball and without much ado the little girl grabbed the ball from the tree. Looking down she saw that she was high above the street looking down at her overawed friends and a stunned village. Slowly, she saw the sand brining her closer to ground until she was with her friends once more.

After helping the kids get their ball, Gaara was making his way towards his destination but he was stopped by a little girl's voice.

"Thank you mister" the little girl said.

Gaara turned around to face the little girl his face not betraying the emotions that were bubbling up inside of him. It was the first time that someone from the village ever said thank you to him—not that they had reason to thank him in the first place.

Gaara did not know how to respond to gratitude.

"You…you are welcome" he responded, feeling weird saying the genial words.

The little girl smiled and asked. "What is your name mister?"

If the first "Thank you" had him feeling weird, then the next question had him totally made him feel like another person.

"My name is Gaara. What is your name?" he asked hesitantly as he ventured into the unknown world human interaction. It was so strange to Gaara to feel so vulnerable against such a tiny and harmless person. By this time the entire area was at a standstill looking on at the village's most notorious killer talk to a child.

"My name is Mimi and this Hoto, Makumi, Lita and Shinju" the little girl said as she pointed out each one of her friends.

By this time the kids totally forgot about their fear of Gaara and were now peppering him with questions—too much for the young man new to human conversation to handle.

"Gaara-neechan, can I ride on your sand like Mimi?" Hoto asked timidly.

"Me too!" Lita said. "I want to ride too!" the girl said.

"I want to ride again!" Mimi said.

"No fair! You got to ride already!" Makumi said angrily as her friend tried to boss all of the sand rides.

Before long their fear turned into a full blown argument about who was getting to ride Gaara's sand next. Gaara for one did not know how to react to such a situation, so he did what his mind told him to do, which was to let everyone ride.

"You all can ride at once you know" Gaara said.

"Really!?" the all said in unison.

"Yes!"

"Yay!" they all cheered and jumped among themselves.

One by one Gaara used his sand to pick up the euphoric kids.

"I can only give a ride up to the end of the street okay? I have business to attend to" he said.

"Yes Gaara-neechan" they kids said.

The entire area was quietly awe stuck by the sight of the village's demonic killer carrying around a group of giggling children on his sand through the streets.

…

Temari and Kankuro were walking to the tower to hear the verdict of the council when they heard what was going on. Like, everyone else, Temari and Kankuro were totally and utterly surprised at what they saw.

"I don't believe it!" Temari said.

"Neither do I…Please pinch me" Kankuro requested of his sister, who promptly whacked him over the head with her fan and sent him flying across the street.

"Are you dreaming?" Temari asked.

Rubbing his throbbing head, Kankuro looked on only to see that he was indeed not dreaming. "No sis, what we're seeing is real!" He said.

"Okay" she said with her fan held limply in her arm as she watched the spectacle along with the stunned village.

…

As Gaara reached the end of the street he put the children down and was about to bid them farewell when Mimi motioned him to come to her.

Stooping down to meet the girl eye to eye to see what she wanted, Gaara was surprised when Mimi simply smiled, walked up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

Gaara's impenetrable armor of sand that shielded him from all manner of danger was completely and utterly decimated by the genuine sincerity of the young girl. Having lived his life almost completely alone, was totally unaccustomed to physical contact.

His limp, trembling hands slowly rose up and returned the warm embrace of the child. Instinctively Gaara closed his eyes—it was the instinctive human reaction to a gentle and loving embrace that held not malicious intent or ulterior motives. Soon, one by one, the kids who Gaara helped retrieve their toy as well as give them a fun ride came to embrace him.

It was a sight to behold.

Looking on Temari could not hold back the tears that were coming from her eyes. He younger brother, who was so starved of love and affection finally found it in the embrace of a child. She knew then that her brother was forever changed and it was all because of Uzumaki Naruto. If it was one Konoha man she would have no qualms about marrying, it would be him—the man who saved her brother from loneliness.

After they all hugged him they kids begged him to come back and play with them.

"Please come and play with us again Gaara-neechan!"

"Please!" they all pleaded.

"I will come again and play with you all" Gaara said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Promise us!" Mimi demanded.

"I promise" Gaara said with an assuring tone.

"Pinky swear!" Lita demanded.

"Pinky swear?" Gaara asked not knowing what a pink swear was.

Mimi just laughed and put out her pinky finger and said.

"Hook your pinky finger onto mine!" the little girl commanded.

Gaara had no choice but to obey the authoritative child standing in front of him.

"Now that you've pinky sweared, you must come and play with us next time" Hoto said.

"Okay" Gaara said a bit confused.

Temari, Kankuro and a few other villagers couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

After signing his official pact to go play with Mimi and his friends again Gaara and the kids parted ways.

As she was about to leave Mimi turned and told Gaara something that stunned him.

She said. "I'm glad I met you Gaara-neechan! Bye!" as she ran back to her parents leaving a stunned Gaara and village behind.

Gaara stood in the center of the street not even noticing that everyone was looking at him. Taking a few moments to re-orient himself after that surreal experience Gaara continued on his way to the council chamber.

After his experience with the kids, Gaara knew that he was definitely going to become the Kazekage of Suna.

…

It was not too long before Gaara reached the chamber, and he had no problem getting into the meeting as none of the shinobi present dared to try stop him from doing so. The gentle embrace of the children still lingered on his body and his spirit. As he entered the room, he saw that his sister and brother were already at the meeting.

"Nice to see you Gaara" Yuki said.

"We were just about to inform Temari that we were going to wed her to the heir of the Nara clan to ease the tension between Konoha and Suna"

"No!" Gaara said.

"If my sister is to marry anyone, she will marry the Uzumaki" he said in a tone that broke no argument.

No one in the council dared disagreed with him.

Neither did Temari.

XXX

Well that's a wrap guys and gals. I'll be updating my next story soon.

Please review.

Peace!


End file.
